Kamen Rider FANG
by Shuriken16
Summary: Sequel to Kamen Rider CLAW: Set one year after Claw, join three new rookies as they become SADE's new Riders against the terrorist organization known as Shadow, and their Dreamon Army.
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

_Dream- __a __succession__ of images, __thoughts,__or__ emotions passing __through__ the __mind__ during__ sleep. _

_Nightmare-__a__ terrifying__ dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings __of __helplessness,__ extreme __anxiety,__sorrow,__etc._

_Dreamon- The Monsters that are created from such dreams..._

_SADE- The organization created to stop them..._

_In the past, there have been reports of people developing phobias of things from their nightmares. It would get up to the point where they would mutate into the thing that they feared the most... a Dreamon. The organization SADE, created weapons to defeat the monsters, namely their most famous: The Kamen Rider CLAW series. 40% of all of SADE's agents are Riders, about 90% of them belonging to their Strike Force. The remaining 10% are unique in that they have their own customized systems, that they used to save NYC in the past, not once, but twice even. This story unfortunately, isn't about them per se, but who they are about to train, for what's about to arise, will be more than they ever experienced in their young lives..._

_

* * *

_

Tokyo, Japan: June 27th 2010...

At the SADE Tokyo branch...

Watashi wa, watashi wa kono higeki o shiraseru itadaki arigatōgozaimasu sanshō shite kudasai. Tenki no yoi hi no shirei-kan ga arimasu. (I see, Thank you for letting me know about this tragedy. have a nice day commander.)

The man hung up the phone and opened his drawer, pulling out a deck of ACE of Spades Cards. He flicks through them as he puts them back into the desk. His intercom goes off altering him about an upcoming meting. He takes his suit jacket and walks towards the door, turning off the lights and closing the door.

As the man left, he walked down the hall where he met three teenagers, waiting for him. The first was dressed in mostly red with some black clothing on him. He was Caucasian and he had short dirt blonde hair. He wore a red shirt with a black vest white jeans and red and white sneakers. The second was a girl, Hispanic, wore a black blouse with a red medium-long skirt. She had sunglasses hanging on her shirt and she wore red contacts for show. She also had red colored diamond earrings on both ears, that sparkled from the ceiling lights in the building. Her hair was black with a zigzag of red in it. The final teen, who had mostly black on was African-American with a red backpack slung on his arm. He wore a custom-made black and red Boston Celtics Basketball Jersey, as he spun the red and black Basketball on his finger like child's play doing tricks with it, only NBA players would pull off.

The man smiled as he met with them. "Welcome you three, I've been expecting you to show up." He greeted them in English.

The first teen, Tyson Simmons, bowed at the man, thanking him in Japanese. This prompted the other two to do the same.

The man smiled. "Wow, you're Japanese is excellent. But I speak English, so don't worry." He reassured.

"Why did you call us here?" The other teen, Ken Matthews asked.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Well to make a long story short, how would you three like a Job?"

"A Job?" The last teen, Marissa Gonzales asked.

"Yes, a Job. You see, there have been some problems, going on, and I need some young people to help with it, and what makes it even better, is that if you're hired, then you get promoted instantly."

"What kind of Job is it?"

"Think of it as an assassination job."

This caught their attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kill the Kamen Riders In America, and I'll give you the powers to do it; how about it?"

Ken, who was dribbling his ball caught it in midair and crushed it. "I got a better Idea; we assassinate you instead." Ken got into a stance, and growled as he transformed into the Cheetah D-Brid, a red and black humanoid Cheetah-like monster. The other two teens smirked.

"Well, I Guess I can't let Ken have all the fun right?" Marissa transformed as well into the Butterfly D-Brid while Tyson gave in and transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid.

"Suddenly, I'm liking that Idea." Tyson replied.

The man gritted his teeth. "You three are going to regret this."

"It's not our fault that we have honor. Some of us D-Brids are willing to cooperate with humans, as did the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts, as well as the BLACK Joker." The Cheetah D-Brid replied.

"Well in five minutes, tell me that again, that is... He pulls out his deck of ACE of Spades. The other three are dumbfounded.

"It can't be... you're..." Marissa stuttered.

"Exactly, that's exactly who I am... HENSHIN!" The man replied...

* * *

_The time is September 2010; three months after the events of the Second Shadow Day and one year after the events of the First. With their memories regained, Nolan Johnson, also Known as Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode, has finished High School with his friends and continued on in life, looking ahead towards the future. He and the others, it being another School Year and all for NYC Public Schools, and SADE academy for that matter, become teachers for the new agents, interested in becoming part of the Strike Force someday. But as mentioned, the story isn't going to focus on their lives as much, as they have lived their adventures. Rather, the lives of three Rookies, who will become SADE's Next Generation of Riders, wielding the Fatal Animatronic Neo Gladiators, system. The FANG System..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle part 1

September 7th 2010

Seventeen Year Old Nolan Johnson laid in his bedroom that Tuesday Night, thinking about the next day ahead. The next day, he was starting in his Trade School, taking up Computer Repair as a Trade. He also thought about how how that it was the first day for students for NYC and SADE Academy alike. He, Tim and Yuliya were to become teachers for the Strike Force. He smiled as he looked towards the floor, watching his pet cat, Sonny and his "Other pet cat" Kaiger, his CLAW Beast, sleep on one another like family. He then thought of his friends, who has been with him for over a year, thinking about

everything they had been through, saving the world twice from the D-Brids, the creatures that wanted to make the human race crumble due to their inner fears.

"I guess they're my family too." He said as he looked at his cellphone. He read the time on it as he decided that 11:30pm was enough to make him go to bed for school. So, he went and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, At McKee High School, Yuliya Kim, one of Nolan's Friends, walked into the Lunch Room on the 4th floor to pick up her program and to leave, as the First Day of class didn't technically begin until the next day, or in this case, the next Monday due to the holidays. So, she got her schedule, left and headed to the Staten Island to cross into Manhattan to go and head to SADE. As she was leaving, three teens walk pass her. She stopped for a second as she took another glance at them. The first teen was a girl, a bit tall to be a Freshman, so Yuliya figured her to be a sophomore at least. The girl had long curly hair, and wore a orange and white shirt, with a little dinosaur on it with the words: Rawr on the from of it in a word bubble. She wore black jeans and black sneakers, having a red bag slung on her shoulder. The second teen was a bit wide, but not fat. He was Caucasian, having short brown hair wearing a black shirt with a Silver electric Ax guitar extending across it, wearing blue jeans and black sneakers. He had a green book bag on his back as he talked to the Hispanic teen, about his height, with a bit much of facial hair for his age. He wore a plain red shirt with black pants and light blue and dark blue sneakers.

"They seem familiar, where do I remember them. Oh well, I'm just going to head to SADE then. You ready Kyuki?" She turn her head to see a small Black and Sky Blue fox pop from her bag.

"Whenever you are." It replied as Yuliya nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile at SADE, Timothy "Tim" Johnson didn't have Class this morning because of the holidays, so he decided to head to SADE just because. He rode into the garage, taking his helmet off and heading into the elevator to the lobby floor. There, he met Jessica "Jessie" Stewart, another one of his friends. Jessie had her camera and some folders with her as she was walking back to Lieutenant Rodriguez's office. In those three months almost, she decided to stay off the battlefield, so she could get a hands-on experience on how life working in an office is like, by becoming their Commander's assistant, and at the same time, taking pictures for her photography class. Tim joined her as they headed to the office as they went inside. There they found a Hispanic middle-aged man, easily mistaken for Caucasian due to his light complexion, dressed in a black suit and a red tie, sipping coffee and going through data on his computer. Next to him was a small black panter that slept soundly at his free, non-moving arm.

"Morning Uncle-G." Tim called their commander.

Rodriguez glared at him which Tim payed no attention to it. He took a seat at the couch in the room as Jessie handed him the info in the folder.

"So, this is the students entering the academy?" Rodriguez asked her.

"Yeah, that should be all of them. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's okay, I'll let you know if I need anything. Thanks Jessie."

Jessie then walked over to the couch and took a seat at the opposite end, pulling out a book to read. Tim stared at the ceiling, as a small Sapphire and black wolf left his bag, jumping up onto the table. It walked to the computer screen reading the words on it.

"FANG System Version Two?" Kiba, the wolf repeated. I thought Project FANG was discontinued ever since Shadow Day three months ago."

"It was, I just re-continued it, is all. By the way Tim; why are you here so early?"

Tim looked at the commander. "I have no classes for the rest of the week."

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, take a look at this folder and see if that adds up to one hundred students."

"For the SADE academy?" Tim asked as he went down the list of names. He stopped suddenly about three times, when he came across the names: Amy Reed, Joshua Garret and William Badillo. "I know these three..." Tim said.

"Know who?" Jessie asked walking over. Tim smacked the folder shut to hide his discovery. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

Jessie glared at him as well, but unlike the commander, it didn't faze him. "Nice try, only Rodriguez can intimidate me."

"Why's that?"

"Because he signs my paycheck."

"Of course, you'd fear the one who'd give you money." Jessie sighed as she took a seat. Tim looked through the folder again as he went down the list, counting one hundred. He looked at the names again as he rethought the past events of the three riders from the months before. He snaps out of it however, thinking of it as a coincidence and hands the folder back. "Yeah, that should be one hundred students."

"Great, so then we split the classes up twenty-five a piece and you each get a class. Sounds fair?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jessie replied.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Yuliya walks in all of a sudden greeting everyone.

"You okay, you look out of it." Jessie asked as she walked over again.

"It's nothing; I just thought I saw some kids that I knew from a while back."

Tim knew what she was hinting at and decided to keep quiet.

"Well before you came, we were going over class arrangements and who's getting what."

"Oh Interesting, did I get anyone special?" She asked.

"I still need to split the classes up. You'll have the schedules tomorrow afternoon when class starts."

"Okay then. Other than that, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just a bit bored." Tim admitted.

"Well, you want to spar a bit?" Yuliya suggested.

"Yeah, go on you two need the training anyway." Rodriguez replied.

"You heard him, lets get moving."

"I'm going too because I still need to get pictures for my class." Jessie added walking to the door. The door slid open as she walked out. The other two teens followed suit as the three disappeared. As they walked down the hallway upstairs, the same three teens from the school head to the reception desk, asking for directions to Rodirguez's office. Then they walk up to the room as they knock.

"So you've arrived." Rodriguez said as he opened the door. The three teens greeted him as he offered them seats and drinks.

"So, why did you want us three to come here early?" the girl spoke.

"Oh, I do this to all the new rookies, you three in particular. I just had a few questions."

"Like what?" The Caucasian teen asked.

"Have you three ever heard of Dreamon?" he said straight forwardly.

"Those monsters that appeared all over the city, yeah." The Hispanic teen replied. "What about them?"

"Were, you three ever transformed into one of them?"

This scared the three, but when they realized that he was serious, they thought.

"Well, last April when I was visiting a friend here in NYC, I was caught off guard by someone who threw a card at me. I blacked out from it, but afterward I had nightmares about me being a Velociraptor fighting someone who was wearing black and red plated armor, looking like a ninja or something. Point is, he saved me that night, and I wanted to thank him for it." The Girl replied.

"Well, I met my friend Will, here in Manhattan because I was visiting and he said he was going to show me around the morning when that "Day" happened. I blacked out as well and when I woke up, I saw two robots, one looked like a Samurai, while the other looked like a futuristic soldier. The third was a red and black bird-like creature, like a swan. I tried to thank them, but I blacked out again.

"Same here." Will said. "I was out of school because of regents week and I promised that I was going to show my friend Josh around. But that "Day" happened and what he said."

"Interesting." Rodriguez said as he was looking at the research Jessie was able to gain from the student registrations. He compares them with his notes from the Shadow Day Incident and the FANG Systems, Type 02 03 and 04.

"Maybe This'll work after all. Okay then, that's all, thank you for your time, if you want, you can ask the girl at the reception desk to arrange a tour for you if you have any other questions."

"That'd be great, Thank You." Amy replied.

The three teens leave the room as Rodriguez read his notes and began to arrange the classes.

"You're up to something." Shade, the panther said as he woke up.

"You know me too well. Those kids are perfect."

"Why's that? Is it because it just so coincidental that their Dreamon mutations match the FANG system's animal forms? Or is it something else you have hidden?"

"A bit of both." He smirked. "Okay, that should do it."

"Well, that was fast!"

"Okay, then with that done, I'm going to watch them spar for a bit, you coming?"

"Well, I can either sleep, or watch a bunch of teenagers fight... I'll do both." Shade hopped on Rodriguez's shoulder as they left.

Meanwhile on the outside, Three teens sit in a park, hanging out. As they were talking, they hear a faint whistle in the air, making them stand up.

"I Guess it's that time." One of the teens said, transforming into a Rhino D-Brid. The other two transformed into the Stag Beetle and Coyote D-Brids respectively as they walked off in the direction of SADE...

[To Be Continued...]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Ah, A new School Year and a new story, despite the fact that this felt like one dry chapter to be honest.

Amy: Don't worry, the next chapter, will be exciting because we'll make our debut, right?

Will: But we did.

Amy: As Riders silly. We'll join the ranks of the SADE Agents as the FANG Riders.

Will: Really now? I'd love to see that.

Josh: So will I, I guess we'll just have to stay tune. Good Night Everybody!

[End]


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part 2

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Hey people, It's Josh, Shuriken wanted me to tell you all that he was really sorry the first chapter of FANG wasn't what everyone expected. In his opinion, he felt it as a dead chapter, but it was a good and bad thing. Good because it served as a prologue of what's happening up to this point, and at the same time, introduced new readers to the story, by explaining the Dreamon and such. Bad, because in every start of a story, the riders debut. But what can you expect, he rushed through it last night, which is why he's making chapter 2 part 2 of our debut chapter. So I'm going to leave you guys to your reading.

* * *

"You're up to something." Shade, the panther said as he woke up.

"You know me too well. Those kids are perfect."

"Why's that? Is it because it just so coincidental that their Dreamon mutations match the FANG system's animal forms? Or is it something else you have hidden?"

"A bit of both." He smirked. "Okay, that should do it."

"Well, that was fast!"

"Okay, then with that done, I'm going to watch them spar for a bit, you coming?"

"Well, I can either sleep, or watch a bunch of teenagers fight... I'll do both." Shade hopped on Rodriguez's shoulder as they left.

Meanwhile on the outside, Three teens sit in a park, hanging out. As they were talking, they hear a faint whistle in the air, making them stand up.

"I Guess it's that time." One of the teens said, transforming into a Rhino D-Brid. The other two transformed into the Stag Beetle and Coyote D-Brids respectively as they walked off in the direction of SADE...

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle part 2

"You ready you three?" One of the scientist asked through the glass room in one of the labs. Who he was talking too were three highly skilled agents of the Strike Force at SADE who were chosen to become the FANG System Riders, due to their records and skills. The first one was a young woman, about 18 years old with brunette-black hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes. She wore the Strike Force uniform, which was Black and Silver, along with a red graffiti-looking S on it, compared to the White S found on the average agent's uniform. Her name was Miranda Perez.

The second one was a tall, masculine Asian teen about the same age with spiky jet black hair, wearing the same uniform. This was Mike Suzuki.

And like the others, this agent was Caucasian, having short black hair and wearing the same uniform. This was James Taylor. These three were the top students of the preceding class and served well during the first Shadow Day.

"Yes, whenever you guys are." Miranda answered, giving the okay."

The scientist nodded as he pushed a button on his keyboard unleashing three FANG Beast. A Orange, Red and Silver Raptor, a White and Ice Blue Shark and a Black and Swamp Green Alligator.

"These are FANG Beast type 02, 03 and 04. Tira, Shak, and Sobek."

"They're amazing." Mike said walking towards Sobek. The Alligator crawled up his shoulder. "It's Nice to meet you." Sobek told him.

"Hello." Tira, the raptor beast said when she hopped towards Miranda. Miranda smiled and knelt down to her, as it hopped onto her head. "Aw, you're just too cute."

"Your James, am I correct?" Shak asked. Shak started to float off the ground as it began to swim in midair around James. "It's Nice to meet you."

James nodded in agreement. "Same to you."

"Okay, we're about to test the transformation sequences. Are you three ready?"

"Yes."

Okay then. Take the three keys that were given to you and insert them into your braces.

The three did as told and inserted the keys: A Arrow for Miranda, Hammer for Mike and a Katana for James. The braces made the chimes, making the three FANG Beast go Battle Mode in an instant.

"When you're ready."

* * *

"And here, Is the training facility where the SADE agents and students train to sharpen their schools, or learn new tactics for field missions." The tour guide came to a stop as she pointed out the room. The crowd of people looked on as Tim and Yuliya were training, with each other, showing that they were skilled fighters. The group was amazed at their level of skill at such a young age, especially Will and the others.

"Can you imagine us doing that?" Josh said to his two comrades.

Will laughed at the comment. "Are you sure you won't run out of breath?"

"Very funny Will." Josh said, while Amy giggled a bit. She kept watching the fight, until she caught a glimpse of Yuliya long enough for her to recognize her. "Hey doesn't she go to our school?"

Josh then took a look at her and remembered her from that morning. "You're right, she does. Is she a senior or something?"

"Yeah, her name is Yuliya Kim, she's the captain of the girl's soccer team at McKee." Will replied, confirming her identity

"Really, that's amazing." Amy said. "And she's also an agent here?"

"Seems so."

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, Yuliya went in for an uppercut, in that she planned to jump into the air, so she can carry Tim up. He dodged it, and she adapted to that so she began to rotate her body so she could make a counter spin kick. As she was though, she took her eyes of her target and looked outside for a second, seeing the same three teens from that morning. When Tim noticed her distraction, he grabbed her leg and brought her down towards the floor mat. The sudden shock woke her back up as the tour guide began to pull the group away, heading for the labs.

* * *

"Our laboratory is where we test new weapons and study the Dreamon, from how they're created to how they fight to how to beat them. Here, however, we have our three star students from our graduating class, of 2010, testing the new FANG system we've been developing for over three months.

HENSHIN! The three shout as each FANG Beast bit onto the braces. Tira's arms docked on the free spaces on the brace as her legs and tail wrapped around, starting the armor creation from there, starting from Miranda's arm and crawling to the rest of her Body. When the Transformation was done, she was replaced by Orange, Silver and Red Raptor-themed Rider, armed with a crossbow on her back. Shak's body completely folded around James' arm as he was transformed into a Ice Blue and white Dual wielding Swordsman-Themed Rider with Traits of a Shark. Then Sobek 's body did the same, wrapping around as the heavy military Green and black armor covered him as well. This Rider, was armed like a Titan, having a Giant Hammer weapon attached to it's back. As the materialization were finishing, James suddenly felt a shock inside of him. He fell to his knees, as the same thing began to happen to the other two.

ERROR: EMERGENCY EJECTION! The Braces repeated those words about three times. After the third time, the transformations canceled out as the three flew a couple of feet back in pain. The workers in the lab watched in shock as the tour guide called the infirmary to let them know of the emergency. The medics rushed downstairs to gather the three as they were carried out in the stretchers.

* * *

At the same time, Yuliya rubbed her head for a second adjusting back to reality. What was that just now?"

"Me taking you out from the sky. What was that just now, you got distracted." Tim replied helping her up.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw some kids from school; that's all."

Nolan suddenly walked in the room, getting back from his first day of school.

"Hey people, what's up?" He asked as he ran in. He dropped his bag as he hugged Jessie and went to Yuliya and Tim to greet them also, before taking a seat next to Jessie, who was going through the pictures she took while Yuliya and Tim were training.

"So, my Bro and sisters, what's new?" Nolan asked as he dug in his bag and found a Ice Tea Snapple bottle. Tim walked over and swiped it from him as he was opening it.

"Thanks I was thirsty." Tim said, taking a sip from it.

"Give me my Snapple." Nolan said as he reached for it. After a minute Tim gave it back. Nolan then wiped the rim of the bottle so it'd be clean again. "Man even after High School, You're still a pain."

"You say that like that's serious." Tim said, grabbing his towel. He tosses Yuliya's towel and water bottle towards her as she catches both. "So, how was school?"

"Well, since it was computer repair, think, 5th period when we went to Cisco to not do anything.

"Ah, so you didn't do anything."

"More or less."

"Ah. well, now what? I think Yuliya had enough of the training."

Yuliya glared at Tim, when they heard the announcement of the medic team being requested to head to the labs for an emergency.

"What happened?" Nolan asked.

"I think they were running the final tests for the FANG system today to make sure they were ready to go. We should check it out." Jessie suggested.

Just then, another announcement was made regarding the three D-Brids terrorizing people in three different areas near SADE.

"Okay, Well I know where I'm off to. You ready bud?" Kaiger crawled from the bag and nodded as Nolan took his shuriken. "We'll be back." Nolan said as they both ran out.

"Wait where are you going?" Yuliya asked.

"To take on one of the D-Brids, the other two I'm going to leave to you two."

Nolan ran off to get to the nearest one.

"We'll be back Jessie." Yuliya told her as Tim, Kyuki and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Well, In that case..." Jezebel, Jessie's D-Brid Twin suddenly appeared in a whirlwind. "I'll come too." She then transformed into the Swan D-Brid. "That is if you need my help, because these don't seem like ordinary D-Brids."

"If you want." Kiba replied, hopping on Tim.

"Let's go Jazzy!" Kyuki said in her childish tone. Jezebel laughed at Kyuki's baby-like attitude as she nodded and left with them.

"In that case, I'm going to Rodriguez's office to see what's going on with the FANG System.

* * *

Due to the sudden emergency, the tour was brought to an abrupt halt and Amy, Josh and Will waited for the bus to take them to the Ferry, instead of the Train.

"Well, this sucks." Will shrugged in disappointment as he was looking forward of what to expect.

"Well, think about it, it could've been worse, right?" Amy reassured.

The announcement of the three D-Brids echoed through the opened door as police cars began to shoot through the traffic.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"I think it's a Dreamon attack." Amy replied, standing up. "What should we do?"

"We? _We_, shouldn't get involved into this." Josh replied.

"Well, we are agents, right?" Will asked.

"No, we're not even students yet."

"Well we were Dreamon ourselves right?" he asked again.

"True."

"So we should've had some fighting experience right?" Will said.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Let's test that. Stand over here real quick."

Josh listened as Will stood a few feet away.

"Okay then, I'm going to punch you. All you have to do is come up with a counter in about three seconds. Fair?"

"I don't like where this is going." Amy said.

"Don't worry, this isn't hurt at all. That is, Josh knows how to dodge."

Will then jumps in for a spin kick, much to Amy and Josh's surprise. Josh instinctively blocked the strike with his right arm and pulled his left arm back and unleashed a heavy force towards Will, who dodged it barely by leaning back. He lost his balance and fell. He smiled and looked towards Amy. She didn't like that look, as Josh flew in with the same force towards her. She side stepped him and kneed him in the stomach, as Will jumped over him and weakly right hooked her, causing her to flinch on contact. Josh smiled at the demonstration as Will nodded.

"So, is that proof enough that we can fight?"

Josh nodded, but Amy saw the bus and flagged it down, scared at what happened.

"I'm going home, I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Aw, come on." Will said.

The Bus door opened as she took a step in.

"Wait Amy, don't you want to see the cute little Dinosaur again?" Josh asked, knowing that it'd strike a hidden desire somewhere.

Amy turned around and smiled slyly. "Where is she?" she asked.

The garage door suddenly slid open as Nolan, Tim and Yuliya raced out and headed in the three directions and the Swan D-Brid flew, hovering above Yuliya.

"Was that a Dreamon...?" Will asked.

"Don't worry about it, but where are we going?"

* * *

A few minutes later, they raced back inside, running towards the lab room. They looked inside and looked around. The lights were off, and it seemed to he locked.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Amy asked, as the patter of metallic feet hit the floor.

"What are you three doing?" Shade asked the three of them.

The three were left without an answer as Rodriguez walked up. "So, you three want to help, don't you?"

"Um..." Amy started.

"Yes Sir." Will answered. "We're ready to help."

"Interesting. So what do you need to do that?"

"Anything you can provide."

"Well, I think I have some Bushido CLAWs somewhere in here." He started. He took his ID and used it to unlock the door. They walked into the room, where the three FANG Beast resided. He noticed that the three were staring at the FANG Beast with such interest, that he smirked. "So I take it that you like the FANG Beast, don't you? Is it because of your Dreamon background perhaps?"

The three reluctantly nodded.

"Well in that case, maybe you three will be better suited for them." Shade said.

Rodriguez grabbed the three braces from the table and tossed them to the three.

"Bikes are in the garage, You three split up and go help the Riders. I know you don't have the experience, but those three will guide you through it."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked.

Tira jumped on Amy's head. "You don't trust us, Rawr?"

"Oh my god you say Rawr too!" Amy asked happily.

Shade is caught off guard from that.

"Don't worry, that's just her 'thing'. She loves Dinosaurs."

"But she was afraid of Raptors?" Shade asked.

"She said she started to love dinosaurs after that. It could be an aftereffect thing, right?" Josh told him.

"It's quite possible." Sobek replied.

"So, Are we heading out or what?" Shak replied swimming around Will.

"Commander, these D-Brids, are a bit more than we can handle. Even with our Super Claws Activated." Tim voice came out from the radio.

"I see, so then these came from Shadow. All the more time to use the FANG System. Don't worry, I'm sending back up to each of you."

* * *

"Take your time with that, I'll resume to getting stomped on." Tim replied cutting the communication off., Tim in Power Mode, holds back the Coyote D-Brid, with a bit more effort than usual.

"Man, you're a bit tough aren't you?"

The Coyote D-Brid laughed in a feminine tone. "Well, you're not bad yourself. It's to be expected from the Riders."

"Is that a compliment?" Tim pushed it off of him a bit more, trying to get a free hand for his pistol.

"I don't know. Are you going to shoot me?"

"I don't know." Tim kick it back and took three shots. The Coyote laughed again and waved her arm, slicing the bullets in half. Tim jumped into the air and shot it with his shotgun. It staggered but managed to slash him as well as they both fell to the floor. From there they continued to fight.

* * *

Yuliya and Jezebel weren't having a great time either as the Rhino D-Brid, proved more powerful than they hoped. Jezebel had the advantage in the air as she can fly while Yuliya used her Flight Claw to get into Flight form and gain a bit of air under her. The two flew around, attacking from the sky as they worked together to deal damage to it. Unfortunately, with all of the attacks, he was only affected a bit due to his hard skin.

* * *

Finally Nolan in Speed Kaiser form, tried to run circles around the Stag Beetle D-Brid, but it was as fast as he was, if not his speed was put into a category between Speed Kaiser and Trinity Mode. Nolan kept his stamina, using the Turbo Shot in short burst, which threw the Stag Beetle off a bit, until he figured out his pattern. Then it moved with equal speed and stamina as they continued. The four of them couldn't wait for the back up so Nolan, Tim and Yuliya activated their Final Moves: The Final Slash Attack.

* * *

"Man I haven't pulled this one off in a while, I wonder if It still works." Tim said. He took the large gun barrel and his shotgun and made a Rocket Launcher, by combining the two. He leap into the air and locked on to his target.

"Omega Crasher!" Tim called out as he fired the Rocket. The Missile dove into the earth as it set off, with the D-Brid caught into it.

* * *

Yuliya activated her Final Slash Attack by impaling the D-Brid with her blade, and using the darkening sky to allow the lightning be attracted to the double-edge blade to act as a lightning rod. The lightning came down and electrocuted the beast before it exploded.

"Static Wave Shock." Yuliya calmly said.

* * *

Nolan used his Final Slash Attack as well, Activating the Turbo Shot again, but this time, disappearing behind the D-Brid, as he was making the Sword Slash.

"Kaiser Slash!" Nolan called out as the blade came in contact with the Stag Beetle. The monster like the other two exploded.

* * *

"Yeah, I remember." Tim canceled his transformation as he headed back to his bike. "Commander, We're heading back to base."

"That's a negative. The readings show that the D-Brids are still there."

"That's impossible, we just destroyed them." Yuliya said, answering the transmission

"Think again girl..."

Each of them froze in terror as they turn around to see the D-Brids without a scratch on them. But this time, they were different.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"They look like..." Yuliya slowly said.

"Kamen Riders..." Nolan finished, having fear in his voice.

The three D-Brids were now covered in metallic armor, looking similar to a Kamen Rider. Each looked like a Rider based on their appearance, all three were red and black and each one had a CLAW Beast based on their D-Brid Forms.

"Like it?" The Coyote Rider asked.

"It's an ability only our race of Dreamon can use." The Stag Beetle Rider added.

"We are known as D-Shifters: 1/3 human, 1/3 Dreamon, 1/3 Rider." The Rhino D-Shifter finished.

"What kind of..." Jezebel said

"Don't worry about it so much; you'll die in a few seconds so don't worry your pretty heads."

The Rhino D-Shifter charged at them as they both shielded themselves from the attack. Out of nowhere however, the sound of Clashing Metal was heard.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The Coyote D-Shifter howled.

The Rider standing in front of the Stag Beetle D-Shifter was Kamen Rider FANG: Swordsman Mode. The one in front of the Coyote D-Shifter was Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode. And the one standing in front of the Rhino D-Shifter, was Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode.

* * *

"We're the back up." The Titan Mode Rider said as he punched the Rhino D-Shifter back. He pulled the hammer off of him and struck the ground, causing a small tremor to go towards it. It threw off it's balance as Sobek spoke.

"Let's end this. Detach me from the brace and attach me to the hilt of the Hammer.

The Rider nodded and attached Sobek to the hilt as the Final Slash Attack was initiated.

"Quake Smasher!" He called out as he carried the hammed with one arm on the air and unleashed it onto the pavement, sending literal shock waves created from the friction and pressure crashing into the D-Shifter. The ground collapsed as the rocks knocked into the air. The Rider then jumped after it and with the hammer, smashed it back down to the jagged rocks, causing it to explode. All that was left was a pile of red and black sand, and bits of metal within it.

* * *

The Archer Rider quickly sidestepped the coyote with ease, landing elegant and powerful blows on it before attaching Tira on the crossbow, activating her Final Slash Attack.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The archer called out as she pulled the trigger. Suddenly the crossbow let lose like an sub machine gun, landing thousands of energy created arrows at the beast. When the assault stopped. The coyote was frozen in pain as it fell to it's knees and met her fate as well.

* * *

The Swordsman Rider matched the movements of the Stag Beetle D-Shifter, which frustrated the bug deeply. The bug then slid the bug-like device off it's belt and slid it on it's arm, creating it's own Final Slash Attack. Pincers developed from it's arms as it charged the Swordsman. The Swordsman took Shak as it opened it's mouth. He then took his other blade as Shak bit onto the both of them, bot only making a double-edge blade but also activating the Final Slash Attack. He used Shak's head as a grip as he used the sword to block the pincer attacks. As he was holding it off, he smirk as the pincers chipped from the force, startling the Stag Beetle D-Shifter. "What the?"

"Game over." He said. The pincers shattered as the Rider flew back and gathered the water in the air. They formed around the blades as he held it horizontally behind him. "Twin Shark Cyclone!" He called out. The Rider slashed the air, causing both water auras to fly off, becoming Cyan-Blue Sharks, as they came crashing into the Stage Beetle D-Shifter as it died from the attack. With all three taken out with minimum ease they all canceled the transformations, much to the surprise of Yuliya and Tim.

"My friend Amy wanted to thank you for saving her a year back. I thought I'd just pass the message." The teen turned around to reveal himself to be Will.

The Amy and Josh reveal themselves to the other Riders which of course match the teens from the night of Shadow Day which stood dead in their minds.

* * *

Elsewhere, Marissa, watching Will's fight, Ken watching the Amy's Fight, and Tyson watching Josh's Fight, all regroup on top of SADE's Building.

"So, It seems that the D-Shifter test was a failure. Am I right?" Marissa asked throwing a deck of cards in the air.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ken replied, pulling a deck out of his pocket. "What do you think about it, Tyson."

Tyson kept silent as he threw a third deck in the air. "I say, that we try harder. And if not;" He caught it, with the deck facing up. "We, as the Neo Royal Flush Five, deal with it ourselves..."

Marissa, The QUEEN of Diamonds smiled, and so did Ken, the JACK of Clubs.

"Whatever you say... KING of Hearts." Ken called Tyson.

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Hey people, I hope that was more juicy and exciting than last chapter. Shuriken16 decided to extend the chapter, to allow it to explain more in depth the situation as in: The introduction of the D-Shifters, more characterization of the three new comers, and the fate of the three D-Brids from the prologue, who have now been revealed to be the Neo Royal Flush Five. But some questions still remain: are they related to Shadow? And what is the True form if the Japanese SADE HQ? We'll find out more as we read right? Yeah of course you will. So have a good night and From all of us here, I hoped you enjoy reading. If you have any questions, you know what to do. Cya later


	3. SADE Academy

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Rawr People, it's me Amy here to introduce chapter 3. We hoped you liked chapter 2 and the boss man decided to update before his new Halo: Reach gets loaded into his Xbox 360.

Josh: What he just now got it?

Amy: *Nod* took him long enough.

Will: Why, because we all got it before we did?

Josh: Exactly. And he's loyal because after all the jealous ranting he did when he found out that we three got it on Tuesday, he puts his fans first.

Will: Whatever, I'm going to do firefight, are you guys in?

Amy: Right behind you.

Josh: Let's go.

Amy: Oh wait, so readers, we'll see you afterward.

* * *

"Commander, We're heading back to base."

"That's a negative. The readings show that the D-Brids are still there."

"That's impossible, we just destroyed them." Yuliya said, answering the transmission

"Think again girl..."

Each of them froze in terror as they turn around to see the D-Brids without a scratch on them. But this time, they were different.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"They look like..." Yuliya slowly said.

"Kamen Riders..." Nolan finished, having fear in his voice.

The three D-Brids were now covered in metallic armor, looking similar to a Kamen Rider. Each looked like a Rider based on their appearance, all three were red and black and each one had a CLAW Beast based on their D-Brid Forms.

"Like it?" The Coyote Rider asked.

"It's an ability only our race of Dreamon can use." The Stag Beetle Rider added.

"We are known as D-Shifters: 1/3 human, 1/3 Dreamon, 1/3 Rider." The Rhino D-Shifter finished.

"What kind of..." Jezebel said

"Don't worry about it so much; you'll die in a few seconds so don't worry your pretty heads."

The Rhino D-Shifter charged at them as they both shielded themselves from the attack. Out of nowhere however, the sound of Clashing Metal was heard.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The Coyote D-Shifter howled.

The Rider standing in front of the Stag Beetle D-Shifter was Kamen Rider FANG: Swordsman Mode. The one in front of the Coyote D-Shifter was Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode. And the one standing in front of the Rhino D-Shifter, was Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode.

"We're the back up." The Titan Mode Rider said as he punched the Rhino D-Shifter back. He pulled the hammer off of him and struck the ground, causing a small tremor to go towards it. It threw off it's balance as Sobek spoke.

"Let's end this. Detach me from the brace and attach me to the hild of the Hammer.

The Rider nodded and attached Sobek to the hilt as the Final Slash Attack was initiated.

"Quake Smasher!" He called out as he carried the hammed with one arm on the air and unleashed it onto the pavement, sending literal shock waves created from the friction and pressure crashing into the D-Shifter. The ground collapsed as the rocks knocked into the air. The Rider then jumped after it and with the hammer, smashed it back down to the jagged rocks, causing it to explode. All that was left was a pile of red and black sand, and bits of metal within it.

The Archer Rider quickly sidestepped the coyote with ease, landing elegant and powerful blows on it before attaching Tira on the crossbow, activating her Final Slash Attack.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The archer called out as she pulled the trigger. Suddenly the crossbow let lose like an sub machine gun, landing thousands of energy created arrows at the beast. When the assault stopped. The coyote was frozen in pain as it fell to it's knees and met her fate as well.

The Swordsman Rider matched the movements of the Stag Beetle D-Shifter, which frustrated the bug deeply. The bug then slid the bug-like device off it's belt and slid it on it's arm, creating it's own Final Slash Attack. Pincers developed from it's arms as it charged the Swordsman. The Swordsman took Shak as it opened it's mouth. He then took his other blade as Shak bit onto the both of them, bot only making a double-edge blade but also activating the Final Slash Attack. He used Shak's head as a grip as he used the sword to block the pincer attacks. As he was holding it off, he smirk as the pincers chipped from the force, startling the Stag Beetle D-Shifter. "What the?"

"Game over." He said. The pincers shattered as the Rider flew back and gathered the water in the air. They formed around the blades as he held it horizontally behind him. "Twin Shark Cyclone!" He called out. The Rider slashed the air, causing both water auras to fly off, becoming Cyan-Blue Sharks, as they came crashing into the Stage Beetle D-Shifter as it died from the attack. With all three taken out with minimum ease they all canceled the transformations, much to the surprise of Yuliya and Tim.

"My friend Amy wanted to thank you for saving her a year back. I thought I'd just pass the message." The teen turned around to reveal himself to be Will.

The Amy and Josh reveal themselves to the other Riders which of course match the teens from the night of Shadow Day which stood dead in their minds.

Elsewhere, Marissa, watching Will's fight, Ken watching the Amy's Fight, and Tyson watching Josh's Fight, all regroup on top of SADE's Building.

"So, It seems that the D-Shifter test was a failure. Am I right?" Marissa asked throwing a deck of cards in the air.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ken replied, pulling a deck out of his pocket. "What do you think about it, Tyson."

Tyson kept silent as he threw a third deck in the air. "I say, that we try harder. And if not;" He caught it, with the deck facing up. "We, as the Neo Royal Flush Five, deal with it ourselves..."

Marissa, The QUEEN of Diamonds smiled, and so did Ken, the JACK of Clubs.

"Whatever you say... KING of Hearts." Ken called Tyson.

* * *

Chapter 3: SADE Academy

An hour later, Will and the other two are taken back to SADE by Nolan, Tim, Jezebel and Yuliya.

"So, let me get this straight; these three kids are Sophomores going to McKee High School; they know how to fight, and they could help us defeat these new D-Shifters. Is that right?" Kiba asked Tira, Sobek and Shak.

The three FANG Beast looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah that seems to be right." They said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but I'm missing something here... Why are they here?" Tim asked clueless on this situation.

"Okay, Commander; explain why these three have the FANG system, or why they're here for that matter." Yuliya demanded, annoyed that three kids with no experience easily defeated the new threat that was upon them.

"Well, to make a long story short, they're the new students that are to be attending SADE Academy. Josh, Amy and Will."

"Yeah, I got that part, but why do they have the FANG System?"

"Yes, why do they have _our_ FANG systems?" James' voice echoed from the doorway.

The group looked up as James, Miranda and Mike stood furiously realizing that the FANG system was taken out of SADE and used by someone else.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. It didn't work for you three, but rather for them." Rodriguez pointed to them. James and the others turn to them. Will gets up and holds his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

James looked down and back up. "Sorry, I don't make friends with _D-Brid Scum..._" James smacked his hand away.

"What did you call me?" Will asked.

"You heard me, your kind doesn't belong here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you-" Amy and Josh grab him to keep him from flying off the handle.

"We're sorry, he could be a little hotheaded at times." Amy apologized.

"Well, it seems that your kind has some kind of manners, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, nice try, I'm not that easily ticked off." Josh added.

"What do they mean by that?" Yuliya asked.

"These three were former Dreamon Victims." Mike said calmly. "It's known for former victims to have some Dreamon fragments left in them, but the probability is quite low.

"This isn't fair!" Miranda said to the commander. "We've been training for two years in the academy, we fought for our lives during for _both _Shadow Days, we made sure we followed every order to the period, just to keep our grades up and even someday, become Riders of our own Squads. But instead, our only chance is takes away by a couple of street rodents, never had a day of training in their lives, former Dreamon victims... and they become FANG's users. They haven't seen what we've seen, they haven't lost what we lost. They were part of the reason NYC has seen more destruction than 9/11, those-"

"That's enough!" Rodriguez shouted, waking everyone up.

"I have had enough of this complaining, get over it and report to your stations. I'm going to look into this and if anything comes up, I will let you know, so until then, everyone out!"

James nodded, took one glare at the three, easily annoyed by their appearance and walked out with his team. Nolan and the others followed them out as well. Will and the other were about to leave when Rodriguez stopped them.

"Wait you three, don't go anywhere, I want to ask you something."

The three stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure there weren't any problems with your systems? Do you feel anything different in your bodies?"

"Nope, not at all." Josh replied.

"Nada." Will said

"Nothing." Amy replied.

"Okay that's good. Well I see that it's been a rough day, so I'm letting you guys head out for the night."

"Okay then, well good night." Amy said as the three left.

Rodriguez leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Teenagers..."

* * *

That Saturday, was the first day of SADE Academy. SADE Academy was located at the building next door to SADE, both buildings being connected to a bridge which agents and students would walk back and forth between them. Nolan and the others looked at the building, thinking what kind of people they would going to get.

"Well, this should be interesting right?" Nolan asked his companions.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, what are you teaching?"

"Gym." Yuliya answered.

"History." Jessie replied.

"System handling." Nolan said.

"I got Gym too. Weight Room actually."

"Weight room?"

"Yeah, these people will need muscle to do damage, how you did it Nolan, is beyond me."

"I'm ignoring that." Nolan headed for the door with the three in tow.

The four walked to their class rooms as they got comfortable.

"Welcome Students, My Name is Agent Johnson of SADE, and I'm going to be teaching how to properly handle the CLAW System and the basics around it. Before I start, does anyone have any questions? Yes Will... Will!"

"How old are you?" Will raised his hand.

"I'm going to be 18 years old next month, why?"

"You look 13 years old. Is it true they let a 12 year-old become an agent?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask one?"

"Well, do they? Answer my question."

This got the class laughing. Nolan although annoyed because his young appearance, and scoliosis holding his height in place, (5 foot 4 inches) he kind of felt relieved, because it got the class comfortable with their surroundings and at the same time got himself relaxed.

"Well, I don't think they do but if they let you in here, then anything could happen."

"Well at least I don't need a phone book to reach the blackboard." he shot back.

Nolan and the class starting laughing again. "Okay then, that's enough for questions, let's get started with the lesson shall we?"

As Nolan started to write on the board, he smirked a bit, thinking about how much fun this will be. Will, also smirked, thinking the same.

* * *

And at Noon, school ended and the classes flooded out, each one enjoying their first day of school, especially the teachers.

"So, how was your first day?" Josh asked Will as he put a dollar in the soda machine, to retrieve a coke from it. Will sat back as Shak spiraled up and down in the air. "It wasn't bad, got to crack jokes on the teacher, so that's worth something.

"That's not nice Will, cracking jokes on Nolan." Amy replied biting into a strawberry poptart.

"Aw come on, you know it's funny." Josh said opening up the can. The three begin to walk on the bridge, lost in conversation. Will suddenly walked into someone, knocking him back into reality.

"Oh, my bad." Will apologized.

"D-Brid Scum..." the person hissed. Will now looked up and realized it was James, Miranda and Mike.

"So, you three really are students." Mike said.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Josh snapped.

"He means, that any Dreamon on the premises is considered an enemy, of us agents. Translated, we have the right to get rid of you."

"Oh really now? I love to see you try!" Will said as he punched James in the face.

James fell back a few steps before looking up. He felt the small stream of blood run down his lip before wiping it off.

"Bad choice, you trash." James suddenly pulled out a Bushido Claw, making Mike and Miranda do the same.

Will cracked his knuckles as he slid the katana into his brace. Shak got into position, ready to bite onto it.

"Heh, it's a shame that my FANG Beast has to be used by you; what a disgrace."

"Correction, He's my FANG Beast."

Nolan going to the training room to wait for the others, decides to head towards the bridge. It is then as he hears "HENSHIN", echo down the hallway as he thinks of the worse case scenario.

"Oh don't tell me..."

Nolan bolted down the hallway and made it, to see a three on three between the FANG Trio and the Bushido Riders.

"Kaiger, come on!" Nolan said, pulling out the shuriken.

"On it." He said, grabbing it and landing on his brace.

Nolan raced towards the group, sliding Kaiger onto his belt, calling out "HENSHIN!" as Shinobi mode and Speed Form took effect.

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan called out, pulling the booster on his arm.

The area around him slowed down, as he ran up and broke up the fight, dropping everyone onto the floor with ease.

"Turbo Shot Over!" The brace announced as everyone struggled to get up.

"What was that blue blur just now?" Miranda asked, deactivating her Rider Form. The other five did the same as they looked to see Shinobi Mode: Speed Form, stand before them.

"One of you..." The Rider, canceled it's transformation revealing to be Nolan.

"Explain to me what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing serious, just throwing some useless trash out." James said.

"What was that?" Will said. Nolan held his hand up.

"Don't even think about it. Now, why were the six of you fighting?"

"Like I said, just taking some D-Brid Scum out of here."

"You better watch your step Agent Matthews. D-Brids saved your sorry behind once or twice during Shadow Day."

"Oh really, because last I check, D-Brids were my enemy; Which now that I think about it? Why the hell are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you a D-Brid too?"

"What's your point?"

"I mean, that it's only natural that you would defend these scum, scum. You're not fit to be a Rider and neither are they."

"Why you son of a-"

"Oh and let's not forget, you had no experience at SADE Academy either, you stole your Rider system. Not only that, but you allowed your "D-Brid Girlfriend" to bring her army of Dreamon to wreak havoc on the city."

"Listen you, I have every mind to kick you out of here, so respect your authority."

James smirked and grabbed Nolan by his shirt collar, slamming him into the wall, shocking the others. "Authority? Listen you brat, I have been in SADE longer that you have, I am a more skilled fighter than you, I can kill you, and I should because of your filthy race. Don't say nothing about no authority because Your no human. D-Brid Scum, is D-Brid Scum, and I'm going to kill them all."

Nolan grabbed his arm trying to break free from his grasp. "I love to see you try, you over-sized Ken doll. What can a pretty-boy like you do to someone who risked his life trying to protect everything important to him?"

James pulled out his Bushido Claw and slid it onto his belt, reactivating the transformation. He drew his Katana and pulled his arm back. "You're about to find out."

"That's Enough!" Rodriguez's voice echoed. There he stood with Yuliya and Tim.

"I want you three to leave the premises. You are suspended of your duties until further notice. Leave, or be escorted."

James, sucked his teeth, before retracting his blade. He turned and walked away, his transformation canceling.

"We'll finish this some other time, scum." He said as the three disappeared down the staircase.

"Those three..." Amy said, a bit scared of the situation.

"Rawr, don't worry, you have Dino Buddy to protect you." Tira reassured, nudging her.

"Something's off about them." Sobek replied.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked them as he and Yuliya helped them up.

"Let's go." Nolan said.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gym, that's where."

"Any reason?" Tim asked.

"If they want D-Brids, then we're giving it to them."

* * *

They head to the gym, as all six of them get changed. A few minutes later, all with their gym clothing on, they line up across from each other, the FANG Trio and CLAW Trio on their respected sides.

"So, what are we going to do?" Josh asked.

"Show us what you got you three; Will, you and me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to break my teacher."

"Don't worry; You wont."

Will smirks and swings his arm at Nolan. Nolan blocked it and ducked the second swing. Nolan smirked at the situation. "First mistake." Nolan shot down father and sweep kicked him.

"That's one down. Amy, Yuliya, you're up."

Amy and Yuliya lined up across from each other.

"Am I going to end up like Will?"

"Nah, you'll last a few seconds less." Yuliya smiled.

"Whenever your ready." Nolan told them.

Yuliya pulled her arm back and launched her fist. Amy leaned back to avoid it, but Yuliya pushed Amy down, because she leaned too far back. Amy, like Will dropped to the floor.

"That's two. Josh, Tim."

"Do I even have to? After watching Will and Amy, I'm not seeing a point in going through with this."

Josh, suddenly diverted his attention, grabbing Tim's fist as it came towards him.

"Not bad." Tim commented.

"I'm not done." Josh replied. He pushed Tim back, and launched his own power fist towards Tim. Tim grabbed his arm, pulled him forward and slammed Josh towards the floor.

"That makes three." Tim said. "Now, what was the point of this?"

"To show them that the D-Brids, D-Shifters... and those Three aren't going to be easy to take down. So, we three, are going to train you, so you can become powerful for whatever comes your way. Is that understood?"

"Well guys?" Amy asked her friends. "I wanna get stronger."

"Same here." Josh replied.

"Okay then, let's get started." Will said.

"Great, so who's first?" Tim asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson, Marissa, and Ken walk through a building and come to a door.

"SCANNER IDENTIFACATION." The computer asked the three. They each held their Decks up to it as the machine confirmed their identities. They walk into the room as Commander Hashimura resides, shuffling his deck of ACE of Spades.

"Welcome back; so, did the D-Shifters work?"

"No, they didn't. It seems that they failed unfortunately. SADE has taken your FANG System and expanded it."

"I See, but that shouldn't affect us, right, Raiga?" he asked as a red and black Liger-like beast crawled up onto his desk.

"Not at all, Liger D-Shifter." Raiga said.

Commander Hashimura walked towards the window looking through the blinds. "Plan B is in effect right?"

"Yeah, those kids are done." Ken reassured.

"Excellent..." he smiled.

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey you people, thanks for reading chapter 3, I just stopped by because I just died, so I got 30 seconds on me... Yeah, Amy took the flag from me so I decided to retaliate. Long story short, them three are pissed. Oh man I got 10 seconds left. Okay um, just do your thing, Read and Review like normal and I'll see you soon!


	4. 5 Warriors, 3 Traitors, 2 Sides

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Good Evening readers, We hope you enjoy this chapter of Kamen Rider FANG as it will shed some light on the D-Brids' origins and how it's going to apply to the rest of the story. As always, Enjoy and leave a review if you have a problem with something, or you just want to tell me how awesome I am. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

Nolan going to the training room to wait for the others, decides to head towards the bridge. It is then as he hears "HENSHIN", echo down the hallway as he thinks of the worse case scenario.

"Oh don't tell me..."

Nolan bolted down the hallway and made it, to see a three on three between the FANG Trio and the Bushido Riders.

"Kaiger, come on!" Nolan said, pulling out the shuriken.

"On it." He said, grabbing it and landing on his brace.

Nolan raced towards the group, sliding Kaiger onto his belt, calling out "HENSHIN!" as Shinobi mode and Speed Form took effect.

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan called out, pulling the booster on his arm.

The area around him slowed down, as he ran up and broke up the fight, dropping everyone onto the floor with ease.

"Turbo Shot Over!" The brace announced as everyone struggled to get up.

"What was that blue blur just now?" Miranda asked, deactivating her Rider Form. The other five did the same as they looked to see Shinobi Mode: Speed Form, stand before them.

"One of you..." The Rider, canceled it's transformation revealing to be Nolan.

"Explain to me what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing serious, just throwing some useless trash out." James said.

"What was that?" Will said. Nolan held his hand up.

"Don't even think about it. Now, why were the six of you fighting?"

"Like I said, just taking some D-Brid Scum out of here."

"You better watch your step Agent Matthews. D-Brids saved your sorry behind once or twice during Shadow Day."

"Oh really, because last I check, D-Brids were my enemy; Which now that I think about it? Why the hell are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you a D-Brid too?"

"What's your point?"

"I mean, that it's only natural that you would defend these scum, scum. You're not fit to be a Rider and neither are they."

"Why you son of a-"

"Oh and let's not forget, you had no experience at SADE Academy either, you stole your Rider system. Not only that, but you allowed your "D-Brid Girlfriend" to bring her army of Dreamon to wreak havoc on the city."

"Listen you, I have every mind to kick you out of here, so respect your authority."

James smirked and grabbed Nolan by his shirt collar, slamming him into the wall, shocking the others. "Authority? Listen you brat, I have been in SADE longer that you have, I am a more skilled fighter than you, I can kill you, and I should because of your filthy race. Don't say nothing about no authority because Your no human. D-Brid Scum, is D-Brid Scum, and I'm going to kill them all."

Nolan grabbed his arm trying to break free from his grasp. "I love to see you try, you over-sized Ken doll. What can a pretty-boy like you do to someone who risked his life trying to protect everything important to him?"

James pulled out his Bushido Claw and slid it onto his belt, reactivating the transformation. He drew his Katana and pulled his arm back. "You're about to find out."

"That's Enough!" Rodriguez's voice echoed. There he stood with Yuliya and Tim.

"I want you three to leave the premises. You are suspended of your duties until further notice. Leave, or be escorted."

James, sucked his teeth, before retracting his blade. He turned and walked away, his transformation canceling.

"We'll finish this some other time, scum." He said as the three disappeared down the staircase.

"Those three..." Amy said, a bit scared of the situation.

"Rawr, don't worry, you have Dino Buddy to protect you." Tira reassured, nudging her.

"Something's off about them." Sobek replied.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked them as he and Yuliya helped them up.

"Let's go." Nolan said.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gym, that's where."

"Any reason?" Tim asked.

"If they want D-Brids, then we're giving it to them."

* * *

They head to the gym, as all six of them get changed. A few minutes later, all with their gym clothing on, they line up across from each other, the FANG Trio and CLAW Trio on their respected sides.

"So, what are we going to do?" Josh asked.

"Show us what you got you three; Will, you and me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to break my teacher."

"Don't worry; You wont."

Will smirks and swings his arm at Nolan. Nolan blocked it and ducked the second swing. Nolan smirked at the situation. "First mistake." Nolan shot down father and sweep kicked him.

"That's one down. Amy, Yuliya, you're up."

Amy and Yuliya lined up across from each other.

"Am I going to end up like Will?"

"Nah, you'll last a few seconds less." Yuliya smiled.

"Whenever your ready." Nolan told them.

Yuliya pulled her arm back and launched her fist. Amy leaned back to avoid it, but Yuliya pushed Amy down, because she leaned too far back. Amy, like Will dropped to the floor.

"That's two. Josh, Tim."

"Do I even have to? After watching Will and Amy, I'm not seeing a point in going through with this."

Josh, suddenly diverted his attention, grabbing Tim's fist as it came towards him.

"Not bad." Tim commented.

"I'm not done." Josh replied. He pushed Tim back, and launched his own power fist towards Tim. Tim grabbed his arm, pulled him forward and slammed Josh towards the floor.

"That makes three." Tim said. "Now, what was the point of this?"

"To show them that the D-Brids, D-Shifters... and those Three aren't going to be easy to take down. So, we three, are going to train you, so you can become powerful for whatever comes your way. Is that understood?"

"Well guys?" Amy asked her friends. "I wanna get stronger."

"Same here." Josh replied.

"Okay then, let's get started." Will said.

"Great, so who's first?" Tim asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson, Marissa, and Ken walk through a building and come to a door.

"SCANNER IDENTIFACATION." The computer asked the three. They each held their Decks up to it as the machine confirmed their identities. They walk into the room as Commander Hashimura resides, shuffling his deck of ACE of Spades.

"Welcome back; so, did the D-Shifters work?"

"No, they didn't. It seems that they failed unfortunately. SADE has taken your FANG System and expanded it."

"I See, but that shouldn't affect us, right, Raiga?" he asked as a red and black Liger-like beast crawled up onto his desk.

"Not at all, Liger D-Shifter." Raiga said.

Commander Hashimura walked towards the window looking through the blinds. "Plan B is in effect right?"

"Yeah, those kids are done." Ken reassured.

"Excellent..." he smiled.

* * *

Chapter 4: 5 Warriors, 3 Traitors, 2 Sides...

While Nolan and the others trained the FANG Trio, Jessie decided to stay behind to work on her lesson plan for the next week. Since she was teaching History, she needed to know the history of SADE, and more importantly the Dreamon. She typed on Rodriguez's computer for a few minutes, looking through old data to study, when she began to get bored of it. She slouched in the chair and looked at the ceiling. Jezebel suddenly materialized on the couch, with her black rose in her hair, and her cherry red guitar, playing it softly. She was whistling a song she heard she heard on a Japanese TV Show, while playing the song on her guitar, reciting words as she went along.

"Daijoubu! ashitawa itsudatte Blank jibun no kachiwa jibunde kimerumonosa..."

"What are you singing?" Jessie asked, getting her attention."

"Oh hi there; nothing, just something I heard Nolan listening too the other day; catchy song by the way. What's up with you?" She asked.

"I'm bored. I need to come up with the history of the Dreamon for next week. Do you know about how your race originated?" Jessie asked her.

Jezebel suddenly stopped playing her guitar and became a bit intrigued. "Well what do you want to start with?"

"The very beginning, five hundred years ago, beginning I mean."

"Well, I don't know the complete history, because I'm still young, but when I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories about my past ancestors. Apparently, we weren't so human-like, as in we were savage creatures in the beginning."

"Savage?"

"Yeah, truth is, the Dreamon Race existed as long as human have. Fear was born along with the first few and it slowly took shape. Where we came along however, is very interesting. You see, during the times of Feudal Japan. There were stories of people turning into monsters in the middle of the night. These Monsters, or to the people at the time referred to them as "Oni" would terrorize the villages and kill the citizens, if not taken care of immediately. Of course, like it is in 2010, these people would transform into their fears, which for some unexplained reason would occur whenever a person had a nightmare. Thus, they were called: "The Monsters of Dreams," or "Yume Oni." Then, when out breaks became more and more common, the Daimyo, Used Japan's Military forces, the Samurai, to combat them. Which worked for a while. Then, it came to the point that Shinobi were needed as well. After years of bloodshed, The Dreamon became smarter, and stronger overtime, eventually learning Japanese. With this ability, Five Dreamon bravely offered a truce with the Daimyo to end the war. Each race was going to at some point, become extinct, if the fighting continued. So, they asked for five volunteers to help them with this. As such, the Shogun of the Military in that village offered himself as a candidate, as did the Daimyo. The Shinobi's elite soldier offered himself as the third. A young woman, who helped a great deal during the war, medical-wise was chosen as well, and her older brother, a former Samurai became the fifth candidate. These five... Became the First D-Brids.

Jessie, stopped typing her notes down as she looked up at Jezebel. "They became D-Brids...?"

Jezebel nodded. "It was to save both races. Of course they were reluctant at first, but there was something about those five Dreamon that made it seem like the decision was worth it."

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"It was that they loved humans. No one would go so far to stop a war if they didn't have a motive to do it. Over the time both sides fought, the Dreamon began to examine the humans and became to act more like them as time went on. And since they wanted to learn more about them, they wanted to be sure that they survived what was coming."

"That's amazing." Jessie said.

"Well, The Dreamon became one with the five, and became D-Brids, about eight hours later. With the new powers received, the D-Brids were able to control both sides and eventually stop the war. These five were praised for their courage and honor, and they became the first five rulers of the Dreamon. In response, they received titles that seemed fit for each skill shown during the climax of the battle. The Former Samurai, became JACK, for his speed in taking down anyone who'd oppose them; His Younger Sister, QUEEN, for her Grace and Love for helping anyone in trouble. The Shogun became ACE, for his wisdom for his battle strategies in directing where to strike and where for the best results. KING to the Daimyo, for his leadership skills, and finally JOKER to the Shinobi for his stealth and ability to get behind enemy lines. They, for the time being, were known as the Royal Five: The most powerful being on both sides. It would be centuries, until the playing cards were created, in that they took the symbols: Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs, and divided them between the four of them. JOKER didn't need one, as he was a variable warrior; to them as a spy, he didn't need a rank to demonstrate his power. The Ranks, rather than go from KING down to ACE, were used with the Symbols instead. Spade, Heart, Diamond, Club, in that order from highest to lowest. And with each new group of rulers, their ranks would rotate. For Example, for my Group, Noah, the KING of Spades was the highest, I the QUEEN of Hearts was the 2nd in command. JACK of Diamonds was third, and ACE of Clubs was last. However, The names stayed in this order, but the card suits would rotate. So for the next group, when there is one someday, the ACE will become Spades, the Leader, while KING becomes Hearts, and etc. Well that's pretty much it, did you get all of that?"

"Yeah; that was an amazing story." Jessie said. "This helped a lot."

"No problem. I'm going to go and take a nap, that storytelling made me sleepy."

"Well then; I'll finish this up then I guess." Jessie said getting back to her research. "Oh and one more thing."

Jessie looked up to see Jezebel already knocked out. Jessie smiled and returned to her work. "I love you sis; Sweet dreams."

* * *

Meanwhile, James and his friends, Miranda and Mike walk through the train station walking up the stairs to head to the ferry. Mike, being the only quiet one out of the three spoke up. "Was it really necessary to stand up to sergeant Johnson like that?"

James turned his head and smirked. "You're asking that question like I actually care about that twerp. He deserves to die like those other three kids who think they can take over humans like it's a hobby!"

"That not what I mean. Because of your outburst, we've been suspended. Do you realize what kind of trouble you've gotten us into?"

"So what, you're siding with them now? Those beast, took everything away from us, don't you remember? Don't you remember why we became agents in the first place?"

Mike kept quiet. "I understand..." he replied, hearing the guilt in his voice.

"I say, if they're going to take our lives from us, then we'll do the same with them. Ready?" He asked.

Mike and Miranda looked at each other like it was a bad idea, but reluctantly nodded, even though they smacked themselves upside the head mentally for saying yes.

"Let's go then."

* * *

About an hour later, Amy, Josh and Will, sore as can be from the nonstop training they went through somehow made it onto the train and over to the train station as they walked towards the south ferry. Of course, since it was still summer in early September, the streets were full of tourist naturally.

Will, living in NYC all his life knew how to get through the crowds. Amy and Josh on the other hand, only just moving to the city after applying for SADE Academy, had a bit of a hard time.

"Hey you guys, hurry up." Will called out being out of the crowd of people.

Despite his calls, it didn't make Amy and Josh move any faster. Eventually they were able to get to him.

"Man, you guys haven't lived in NYC long enough." Will said.

"Well, if we can't get through a crowd of tourist, then that means something, doesn't it?" Josh asked.

"Yep."

ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, THE TIME NOW IS 1:45 PM, THE FERRY WILL BE ARRIVING AT 2:00 PM. ANYONE PLANNING ON MAKING THE 2:00PM BOAT, THE FERRY WILL BE ARRIVING IN 15 MINUTES, THANKYOU.

The echo of the announcement hit the streets of the ferry terminal outside of it as Amy felt relieved that they were going to make it.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called from behind them.

The trio turned to see a couple and a young boy with them. They were dressed as if on vacation, as they dressed very suburban-like, something not so common in Manhattan. Will automatically recognized them as tourist.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Amy replied in her normal cheery tone.

"We were traveling and doing research, we heard about the Monster invasion that happened her a while back, and it said, that the police were giving tours of the building where they kept all of the pictures and artifacts that were used and found during the events. Do you know where that building is? I think it's called "CADE", or "SODE" or something like that." The father asked, obviously clueless as to what SADE is.

"You mean SADE, Right?"

"That's it! So, you three know anything about it, like what they show and everything? My son is a big fan of super heroes and it's assumed that NYC has it's own."

Tira and the others sneak glimpses out of their bags to see what made them stop moving. The young boy saw Tira's snout peak through the zipper of Amy's bag.

"I found it..." The boy hissed.

"Amy look out!" Josh called out suddenly as out of nowhere, the young boy leaped at her. The boy transformed into the Stallion D-Brid as it attempted to tackle Amy. Josh retaliates, by tackling it in midair, knocking it on it's side.

"My Baby!" The woman called out. " You're going to pay for that." She then mutated into the Lioness D-Brid. She charged at Amy as Will and the Father, known at this point the Rottweiler D-Brid clashed.

"I think we should put that training to use what do you guys think?" Will asked, sliding the sword into his brace. "HENSHIN!" He called out as Shak clamped onto his brace.

SWORDSMAN MODE! Will flipped over the D-brid as the system

announced the transformation commencing.

"Right behind you." Josh replied as he punched the D-Brid back, causing him to tumble to the ground. He slid the hammer into the brace as Sobek attacked himself as well. "HENSHIN!"

TITAN MODE! His brace announced as the hammer materialized into his hand.

He charged the beast as Amy, slid the arrow in her brace and called out: "HENSHIN!" as well, causing the brace to announce: ARCHER MODE! In return.

The three clashed with the D-Brid family as they are able to stand a good while fighting them. Out of nowhere though, they hear footsteps come from behind them. They turn to see a red blur shoot past all of them. When they realized it, the D-Brids screamed in pain as three Bushido Riders stood behind them, swords drawn, with sand and blood dripping from the tip. The three were in sync, each retracting their blades.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK: Flash Blade." The three said together. The katanas clashed with the sheaths on their armor as the three Dreamon exploded, meeting their end. As the bits of fire surrounded the six of them, the three Bushido Riders turned, each to one of the three.

"Uh, thanks for saving us. You guys are part of the Strike Force right? The Bushido Kamen Riders?" Will asked, getting ready to detach Shak.

"_Were_ Part of the Strike Force." The Rider replied, drawing his blade. "We're here because we didn't want more Scum to take what's rightfully ours..."

Will suddenly jumped back, drawing his swords, as he blocked the Rider's sword strike. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Will yelled as he struggled to with he attack.

"No, not at all." The rider replied. He let go of his sword, allowing it to drop. He then kicked it back up, slashing Will as it spun back up like a yo-yo toy. The Rider jumped into the air, taking his sword and flipping behind him as he slashed his back. Will fell to the ground, with the System Crashing and canceling out. Amy and Josh ran to help, but..."

"Not so fast." the Female Rider replied, sliding her Bushido CLAW onto her Brace, along with the third Rider. Activating their Flash Blade FSA again, they took down Josh and Amy, causing the systems to freeze on them.

"Sobek... What's with that... Power?" Tira asked.

The alligator struggled to get a word out but gave up, as the damage was keeping him from saying a word.

"It's like they got stronger..." Shak said.

The Three Riders, canceled their transformation, revealing to be James, Miranda and Mike.

Meanwhile, Tyson watched the whole battle smirking at the outcome. "Well well well; it seems the three JOKER Candidates have done better than expected. I'll let them play a bit before I round them up."

Well, now. It seems that we can take you three out of here, and you can become our FANG Beast as planned." James said as he walked over to Shak.

Shak growled and bit James' hand when he reached for him.

"Why you...huh?" James looked up to see Mototcycle Riders pull up. The riders revealed themselves to be Rodriguez and the others, as they answered the distress signal of the three D-Brids, and came to make sure that the Rookies were safe.

"What happened?" Tim asked the three.

James spoke up, proud of himself. "I did exactly what I said I'd do. I got rid of the scum. And now, sarge... you're next on my list."

Nolan smirked, Kaiger leaping on his shoulder. "Well, now let's get started then."

"Stand down." Rodriguez ordered. "I have something, that might interest you Six."

Will and the others struggled to stand, which shocked James. "Impossible!"

"We're not going... to die, by your hands." Amy said.

"So ready for round two?" Josh asked.

"Because we are." Will said. Will charged James again, until Rodriguez ordered him to stand down as well.

"Listen I found something interesting while restarting the FANG system project dropped after Shadow Day three months ago. Didn't think it'd come up now. You see, Each Rider system, has a fail-safe in that the event that the system is used by someone who doesn't have the DNA of the owner, can't use it. This is to keep enemies from using it. But, Something I implemented in to them for types 03 and on, is that I created a Second fail-safe. In The event that a D-Brid uses it... it will reject it automatically, even if the DNA is a match. My theory at first was that the three of them could use it, because of their past transformations, in that the three each took a form of a Dreamon, which is based around their Rider Armor currently. I assumed that since I didn't completely start from scratch, but rather Tokyo Branch's design, I figured that as it worked, for REAPER MODE's rider, the Bat D-Brid, it would work for them. But that's when I came to the conclusion: The second fail-safe wasn't in those systems, even though I sent them the blueprints of the CLAW Systems so that they could create the FANG systems in the first place. Thus, it wasn't going to reject D-Brid DNA.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"That we're looking at the scum in front of us..." Josh replied.

James looked surprised, but laughed. "Do you really believe that? That we're D-Brids? Well you know what? You're wrong. We're not D-Brids."

"Then what are you then?" Yuliya demanded.

Tyson then suddenly came out of nowhere and held his hand out. He let out a small ball of black fire and shot it at them. They all shielded themselves but when the smoke cleared, the four of them were gone. Nolan looked down and saw a card stuck in the cracked concrete. He examined the back, seeing the Black and Red Italicized S on it. He flipped the card over, and to his horror, studied the card: the KING of Hearts.

"So, they've bee assembled already. This changes everything." Rodriguez said...

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Tim: Hello Readers, so You just read Chapter 4 of Kamen Rider FANG. As you can see, you learned about the Origins of the Dreamon, the Royal Flush Five, and the true Identities of James and his Group. And Something that the authour thought was going to help him was splitting the individual Situations in two parts, like in Kamen Rider Double and OOO's. If you noticed, He did it with chapters 1&2 as the intro, and chapters 3&4 with the Rivalry starting between Will and His Group Vs James and His. So With Chapter 5 coming, We hope you continue Reading and Enjoying. See you soon.


	5. BFFs

[Super Hero time]

Josh: Hello readers, enjoy chapter 5 of Kamen Rider FANG, as we'll go into how the trio begin to become more adapt into their current adventure, and how they'll learn life lessons or some crap that has to do with being in this war. But In the next six chapters, we'll go into detail of the three rookies, and surprises that will be visited afterward. Let's start with Amy...

* * *

Chapter 5: BFFs

Tyson watched the whole battle smirking at the outcome. "Well well well; it seems the three JOKER Candidates have done better than expected. I'll let them play a bit before I round them up."

Well, now. It seems that we can take you three out of here, and you can become our FANG Beast as planned." James said as he walked over to Shak.

Shak growled and bit James' hand when he reached for him.

"Why you...huh?" James looked up to see Motorcycle Riders pull up. The riders revealed themselves to be Rodriguez and the others, as they answered the distress signal of the three D-Brids, and came to make sure that the Rookies were safe.

"What happened?" Tim asked the three.

James spoke up, proud of himself. "I did exactly what I said I'd do. I got rid of the scum. And now, sarge... you're next on my list."

Nolan smirked, Kaiger leaping on his shoulder. "Well, now let's get started then."

"Stand down." Rodriguez ordered. "I have something, that might interest you Six."

Will and the others struggled to stand, which shocked James. "Impossible!"

"We're not going... to die, by your hands." Amy said.

"So ready for round two?" Josh asked.

"Because we are." Will said. Will charged James again, until Rodriguez ordered him to stand down as well.

"Listen I found something interesting while restarting the FANG system project dropped after Shadow Day three months ago. Didn't think it'd come up now. You see, Each Rider system, has a fail-safe in that the event that the system is used by someone who doesn't have the DNA of the owner, can't use it. This is to keep enemies from using it. But, Something I implemented in to them for types 03 and on, is that I created a Second fail-safe. In The event that a D-Brid uses it... it will reject it automatically, even if the DNA is a match. My theory at first was that the three of them could use it, because of their past transformations, in that the three each took a form of a Dreamon, which is based around their Rider Armor currently. I assumed that since I didn't completely start from scratch, but rather Tokyo Branch's design, I figured that as it worked, for REAPER MODE's rider, the Bat D-Brid, it would work for them. But that's when I came to the conclusion: The second fail-safe wasn't in those systems, even though I sent them the blueprints of the CLAW Systems so that they could create the FANG systems in the first place. Thus, it wasn't going to reject D-Brid DNA.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"That we're looking at the scum in front of us..." Josh replied.

James looked surprised, but laughed. "Do you really believe that? That we're D-Brids? Well you know what? You're wrong. We're not D-Brids."

"Then what are you then?" Yuliya demanded.

Tyson then suddenly came out of nowhere and held his hand out. He let out a small ball of black fire and shot it at them. They all shielded themselves but when the smoke cleared, the four of them were gone. Nolan looked down and saw a card stuck in the cracked concrete. He examined the back, seeing the Black and Red Italicized S on it. He flipped the card over, and to his horror, studied the card: the KING of Hearts.

"So, they've bee assembled already. This changes everything." Rodriguez said.

* * *

One month later after the disappearance of James and his team, Will and the others begin to work hard to become stronger, training day after day to defeat James and his group whenever they come back. At the same time, they were even trusted to be sent out on a few missions by themselves to get the feel on being separated and on a team.

One Saturday afternoon, Will and the others walk through central park, enjoying the afternoon before returning to Staten Island. They look around the park as they walked, examining the different recreational activities present, and the endless array of BBQS that were all over the place as is. Little did they know, they were being followed...

The rustling of a tree drew Will's attention from his friends, before just saying to himself that it might have been the wind. He continued walking as a Shadow Figure jumped from tree to tree discretely, trying not to signal them.

The figure stopped in one tree and talked into his microphone. "Do you see them?"

Elsewhere, a sniper camping on a bridge in the park, had found them and locked it's sights on the trio. "Got them now, just say the word."

"Understood. Get ready..."

Will stopped for a moment and picked up a rock. He turned and tossed it into a tree, but didn't hear it hit against it in the branches.

"Will. Stop trying to kill the birds! I'll sic Tira on you!" Amy scolded.

"My bad." He apologized. "I just thought a cat was stuck in a tree; I was trying to get it out."

"Man, the rookies got better. Okay, they know we're here Tim. Take the shot."

"Got it." The sniper replied. He took the shot as it skimmed through the park upon firing. The three heard it faintly, and dodged the red paintball as it crashed into the concrete.

"Looks like we have stalkers." Josh said. "Can we beat them?"

"Please Amy, it's not like they're Birds or anything." Will joked.

Amy sighed and slid the crossbow into her brace, as it played the chime. "Okay then, let have some fun before we go home." Josh said, sliding the Hammer into his brace. "I call the Cat!"

Josh Transformed as he climbed up the tree to get the Rider hiding in it. When he realized he wasn't there, he heard a whistle from under him. Nolan was standing there, in Kaiser Mode Form, wielding his Shuriken. The Gator Rider responded by drawing his Hammer Weapon as he jumped from the tree and slammed it into the ground. Nolan jumped back and threw the shuriken at him.

"Think of a better plan, teach." Josh used his Hammer like a bat to slam the buzz-saw of a shuriken back at Nolan. Nolan grabbed it's handle, surprised that Josh was able to deflect it.

"Not bad, not at all. However, if you want to be a great soldier..." Nolan charged at Josh and Josh swung at him again to hit him. Nolan however, flipped over him and held the shuriken against his back, calling a checkmate.

"You need to be a bit faster. Too much power, not enough speed."

Amy ran across the park, trying to find Tim, who hid himself somewhere. She looked around until she started to see the dirt on the ground lift up into the air. She looked up as she saw a small tornado form in front of her. The Tornado spun until the image of a Icy colored Angel emerged, revealing to be Yuliya in Flight Form, of her Samurai Mode.

"Found you." Yuliya pointed as she drew one of her blades.

Amy pulled out her crossbow. "Well, you may not be Tim, but you're just as valuable to beat." she loaded the bow and took a shot, that Yuliya sliced through.

"Nice aim." Yuliya commented. The two charged as Amy and Yuliya went back and forth punching and kicking each other, and blocking just as much. Yuliya, backed up, giving Amy the opportunity to shoot. Amy took a few shots with the bow ans Yuliya dodged each of them barely.

"Really nice aim!"

Amy smiled under her helmet as she took a few more shots, driving Yuliya into the air. Amy took at least three more shots, before running out. Yuliya, this time, dodged every arrow without trying.

"Well, you can shoot at you're target when they're on the ground, but not in the air. That's interesting."

Will and Tim elsewhere, meet and begin to fight, With Will slashing away at Tim, and Tim trying to shoot him, all of the shots missing, upsetting the Master Marksman.

"Come on, why can't I hit you?"

"Because, I'm fast." Will said as he dove in for one final strike. When he got close enough, Tim shook his head and brought his fist onto his back, slamming him into the concrete.

"Found it; You're Speed is great, but you're attacks are weaker than the rest." Tim commented. Will sighed as he canceled the transformation.

"You like counseling me on that one point a lot."

Tim canceled his also, helping him up.

"That's your biggest fault. You have the speed, but the power is what's going to bring the big guys down." Kiba said, as the cybernetic wolf rested on Tim's head.

The other four regroup to get a final rating for the day.

"Well you three, despite your faults: Josh's speed, Will's power, and the fact that Amy can't hit anything in the sky, you were able to sense that something was wrong, and acted on it. Kudos to you three." Nolan explained to the three.

"So are we dismissed? I have to meet someone in twenty minutes." Amy asked, checking her watch.

"Where are you going in a rush?" Will asked.

"None of your business."

Will stuck his tongue at her, causing Tira to growl at him. As such, Shak defended him, but then Amy growled. The two backed off.

"Yeah, go on, you guys are free for the day."

"Thanks, see you guys later." Amy said, leaving the group.

"What do you think she's planning on?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should follow her." Will suggested, starting to walk in the direction she went.

"We can't do that."

"You know you want to go."

"Yeah you're right; but still it's wrong."

"But dude come on, she's our sis-friend. It's only natural that her bro-friends go and invade her privacy. It's in the sibling laws."

"What sibling laws?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go." Will took off, causing the reluctant Josh to follow.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young Caucasian girl, about sixteen years old, wearing a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, wearing a blue scrunchie to tie her silky brown hair together, stands waiting for someone in front of one of the clothing stores in the area. She checks her phone, which she pulled from her handbag to check the time. She threw it back in and started to walk away, realizing whoever she was waiting on, wasn't going to show up.

"Hey wait!" Amy's voice echoed.

The girl turned around, to see Amy racing up, shooting through the crowd. The girl smiled, seeing her as Amy's speed started to slack up, the closer she got.

"Hey there, did you wait long?" Amy asked her.

"Just a bit. I started to wonder if you were going to even show."

"Sorry, school took a bit longer than usual, and I'm trying to get used to the trains directions around here; besides I only been living here a month." Amy apologized.

"It's okay. So, are you ready to have our day get started, Dino Buddy?"

the Girl asked.

Amy smiled and put her arm around her. "Sure thing Taylor. Let's have fun." The two giggled as they went into the store to act like Teen Girls and shop.

* * *

Josh and Will, looked from down the street to see what was going on, but saw that Amy was meeting with a friend.

"That's it?" Josh said. "We chased Amy through half of Manhattan just for her to meet with a friend?"

"I guess so." Sobek replied, sighing.

"Next time, I make the plans Will."

Will rolled his eyes and went back into the train station to refill his Metrocard.

When Will got to the machine, he followed the instructions on the touchscreen of the machine and put $20 on his Metrocard. Shak swam around Will, examining the screen, being fascinated at the technology. Just then, he turned his nose into the air.

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

Shak kept sniffing the air. "I smell sand."

"Sand, what do you mean."

"There's a Dreamon nearby."

"How close?"

"Pretty close, like down the street from here."

Will retrieved his card from the machine, and dove back up the stairs.

"What happened? I thought we were going home." Josh said.

"No time for that, there's a Dreamon nearby!"

Josh then started to follow the flying shark along with Will. Shak dodged through the crowd and stopped in front of the clothing store.

"It's in here." Shak said.

"This is the store Amy went in isn't it?" Josh asked.

"Now did you mention it, I wonder if Tira picked it up." Sobek added.

* * *

Meanwhile in the store, Amy and Taylor go through clothes and try them on, picking out ones that work, and ones that don't. Marissa is there also, looking for more red and black clothing. But then senses a great amount of fear. She responds, by taking out a QUEEN of Diamonds card, as she discretely flung the card at the strong sense of fear: Taylor.

"How about this?" Amy asked coming out in a White and orange hoodie with blue skinny jeans and a shirt with a bunch of anime Dino's on it.

"You are such a Dino freak you know that?" Taylor asked.

"Heh Heh, Rawr, I know. She replied. She looked at Taylor who looked to be in intense pain. "Hey are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Those nightmares... of the Wasps!" Taylor began to freak out for a second, still in pain, until she fainted. The customers started to call 911, that is until she woke up.

"Hey are you alright?" Amy asked again.

"Amy Back away from her!" Tira suddenly shouted as Taylor reached for Amy's arm.

Amy jumped back, and watched in horror, as her friend transformed into the Wasp Dreamon.

"Is that the one?" Josh asked.

"No time to ask that, let's get in there!" Will replied, swinging the door open.

The crowd started to scramble out, with Marissa disappearing within it.

Josh and Will moved through the crowd to get to where Amy was, dodging the Wasp's strikes against her.

"Hey there." Will said.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Shak's nose told us that you were in trouble."

"Well, I kinda am. My friend get transformed into one of them."

"Okay then, Let's kill it then." Will said, arming himself by sliding the sword into his brace. "Henshi-"

"No! We can't!" Amy said. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"Are you kidding me?"Josh said. He then backed from one swipe from the bug as he tried as hard as possible to back up.

"Amy, she's not going to get hurt. Not if we take it out now."

"I don't want to risk it!" she said. She and Will joined Josh in dodging the attacks, until police arrived. The wasp got startled and flew off. Rodriguez and the CLAW Trio pulled up with police as they came to a damaged storefront, and three rookies.

Yuliya shook her head. "This doesn't surprise me."

"Well now, the FANG Trio having some trouble?" Tim asked walking towards them.

"Amy kept us from taking down the Dreamon, allowing it to escape." Josh said.

"Man you're such a rat!" Amy snapped.

"Agent Reed, care to explain?" Rodriguez asked.

"Well you see, um..."

"Her friend became a victim of a Dreamon, and she transformed into the Wasp Dreamon. Amy, having a fear of hurting her, refused to attack, holding us back along with her. So then, she flew off." Will explained.

"You too, you're a rat!"

"Well, we can't do anything until we find it. How muc time do we have left?"

Nolan checked his brace and looked at the time the call went through. "It appeared at 1:00pm sir."

"Okay, we have until 9:00 tonight to take it down, is that understood, I want every inch of this area searched."

"What happens, if we go over 9:30?"Amy asked.

"She becomes a D-Brid... and we might lose her." Rodriguez said bluntly. "Alright, let's move!"

The group responds and split up. Before Amy left, Yuliya stopped her for a sec. "Hey, do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm good." Amy replied.

Yuliya could hear the sadness in her voice, in realizing that because the let the Dreamon go, there could be a chance that her friend could die."

"Come on, I know a perfect place that We all go to at some point when we're down. We'll let the Men do the searching."

* * *

Later, Yuliya and Amy reach the top of the SADE Roof where Yuliya sits near the ledge. She prompts Amy to take a seat with her.

"Why are we up here?"

"I don't know. It just brings back memories of last year when Nolan became an agent; we started the Rules of the Hero here."

**[Flash Back]**

"Well, I think he wanted you to learn what being a Hero was about."

"A hero; like how?"

"Well part of being a hero is protecting someone who you're close to." Example, like the other day, you protected Yuliya without being afraid of the Dreamon or even death. That's what I call a hero."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nolan replies. " You sure, this'll be the right decision?"

"Either this or you convince Commander Gracia to give you a second chance."

"Okay, I''m ready when you are."

"Let's get down stairs."

"There you are!" Yuliya's voice calls out from the staircase across from where they were. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for making you worry."

"Well someone needs to keep you in check." She smiles.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

"What was that!" Nolan asks.

"I sense a Dreamon!" Tigerton replies.

"Well I know what the second rule for being a hero." Yuliya said

"What's that?" Nolan asks

"To protect the world; defeating anything that stands against it." She replies. "For example, that Dreamon down there, I want you waste it."

"Well, I know the third rule." Nolan adds as he attaches Tigerton to his wrist and inserting the shuriken afterward.

"And what's that?" Yuliya asks.

"To get the job done and done right!" he replies as he pulls Tigerton off his wrist. "_HENSHIN!" _he shouts.

"_SHINOBI MODE!" _Tigerton announces as the rider armor covers his body.

"Example, making sure I demonstrate how much of a hero I can be for New York City. Race you to the bottom." He tells her.

He pulls out his katana and jumps off the building to the ground.

Yuliya can't help but smile. "It's gonna be fun having him around for a while; He's a piece of work..." Yuliya expression suddenly shifted as to the situation. "Wait, did he just jump!"

She runs over and sees Nolan running down on the side of the wall ready to confront the Dreamon.

Yuliya sighs in relief. "Yeah he's a piece of work all right."

**[End Flash Back]**

"Those three rules started something that kept us in check for the last year and a half, and it hasn't failed us yet. I always come here to remind myself that to be a hero, is to save someone, in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences because that will just make you unsure of what you're doing. Come on, I want you to shoot me."

Amy perked up from those words. "You want me to do what?"

"Shoot me out of the sky. You're great with targets on the ground, but if your enemy can fly, then you need some aerial marksmanship. I would get Tim to teach you but he's not here, so try your best."

Amy and Yuliya then spent the next few hours training, until Amy started to get the hang of it. She determined that the aerial attacks are influenced by the wind patterns and that each shot has to be carefully calculated to that it can be effective. Soon after, they take a break to eat and then they continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh and Will search downtown, as the sun slowly started to go down, which wasn't good because of the time that they had left.

"Man, where is that thing?" will asked.

"I don't know but it's almost 8:00pm. We got to find it soon."

"Yeah no kidding, I hate to see Amy when she's pissed."

Josh laughed, agreeing. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A buzzing noise above us." he replied.

"Josh if I look up and if it is what I think it is, then you're an idiot for not noticing."

Will looked up and saw nothing above them.

"Well, I guess it was nothing."

Will suddenly got pulled back by the Wasp Dreamon, who decided to make an appearance."

"Dude, look what I found." Will said as Shak swiped through the Dreamon.

"Yeah, Looks like we win. And our prize?"

"To kick the crap out of it."

"Awesome."

The two slid their keys into their braces as the charged the monster.

"HENSHIN!" They called out as they leaped into the air to do kicks.

SWORDSMAN MODE! TITAN MODE! The braces announced as they made contact with it. The three begin to fight, as Josh reports what they found.

Back with Amy and Yuliya, Amy is able to tag Yuliya with one of the arrows, making it the 10 successful time.

"You Guys, We found it. The Dreamon is Near the Brooklyn Bridge area, would love it if we got back up, it's more of a pain than it was this afternoon."

"Is that possible?" Amy asked, getting on her bike and driving behind Yuliya.

"During the 8 hour period, the Dreamon are evolving into their D-Brid forms, so for every hour, they get stronger. This one's at seven hours, so it has less than an hour before it become full power, meaning we need to kill it if we're going to save her."

Amy picked up speed, not wasting anytime on getting to her.

Back over there, Josh and Will hold their own on the ever-growing wasp, as Amy and Yuliya pulled up a few minutes.

"Hey there, sorry we didn't get your permission, but..." Will started.

"That's okay. Just back up, you guys have been through enough. It's my turn to save her. HENSHIN!"

ARCHER MODE! Her brace announced as Tira clamped on. The Two fight with each other, with Marissa watching her creation fight.

"This is interesting; these FANG Riders. I'm going to keep an eye on them. But first, this Dreamon needs to disappear." Marissa waved her hand into the air, creating a stream of red diamond-like glitter. That formed into a ball into her hand. She shot it into the Dreamon so that it went into it without anyone noticing. For some reason, the cells in the Dreamon started to move faster and multiply at a much higher rate, without anyone knowing except for Marissa.

"There we go; My custom-made toxin should decrease the transformation rate, and give me a D-Brid sooner; and they say, that butterflies aren't poisonous..."

Amy continued to fight with the wasp Dreamon, with due to the cell acceleration, began to get more powerful.

"Tira, We need to finish this now!" Amy said as Tira detached herself. Amy grabbed her and attached herself onto the grip of the crossbow.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" it announced as Amy aimed down the sight. The Wasp flew into the air, but Amy hesitated. The fact that Her Friend was somewhere in there, held her back.

"Amy, Take the shot!" Yuliya Shouted.

"We don't have anymore time left, just take the shot!"

"What do I do? What if I'm too late?" Questions began to flood her mind as she was about to fall to her knees. It was then she remembered Yuliya's words...

**[Flash Back]**

I always come here to remind myself that to be a hero, is to save someone, in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences because that will just make you unsure of what you're doing.

**[End Flash Back]**

"Please come back to me Taylor..." Amy then took the shot.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The cross bow launched arrows like a sub-machine gun, hitting it's target on contact. After the hundredth arrow, the attack ended, and Amy relaxed, canceling her transformation as the Dreamon came crashing down. Taylor returned to herself as Amy raced over to see if she was still alive.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

Taylor slowly opened her eyes and hugged Amy. "Thanks for saving me... Dino Buddy..."

Amy smiled. "Don't-"

Taylor suddenly turned to sand as her body disintegrated into a pile of red and black sand, much to everyone's horror.

"What the hell...?"

"Josh, what time is it?" Will asked.

Josh looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. "It's 8:45pm."

"That can't be! It hasn't been eight hours yet!"

"I don't know what happened either." Josh defended.

Yuliya was shocked, but then turned to see a devastated Amy. She walked over to her, in which the teen was speechless.

"Hey, Amy I-"

"I Quit." She replied.

"You what?"

"I'm Quitting SADE." She said again, handing her her ID card. Amy turned, grabbed her bag and got onto the bike. Will stopped the teen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your damn business. Now get the hell off my bike." She growled.

Will wanted to say something, but Josh stopped him before he could utter the word. "Leave her be."

Amy rode out of the area, learning one of the things that's not fun about being a hero; losing someone close to you...

[END]

[Super Hero time]

Nolan: Hey readers, so ends chapter five. We see here what happens when in times of distress, that casualties are not to far behind... we also see Amy's tough decision and the results of her actions. But the real question is if she'll come back? Well, check out chapter six and find out.


	6. Rules of the Hero: Revisited

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Hi all, welcome to Chapter 6 of Kamen Rider FANG. We took a two-week vacation because the Author got attacked by a Cold Bug that's been getting everyone in NYC recently, and due to it, he had writers block for the second week. Meanwhile, we we're just spending our vacation trying to plan something special, yet again, but due to the author being pushed two weeks, it won't be put out when he wanted it to sadly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and we at Shuriken16 Productions wish you a happy reading. Rawr!

* * *

Back over there, Josh and Will hold their own on the ever-growing wasp, as Amy and Yuliya pulled up a few minutes.

"Hey there, sorry we didn't get your permission, but..." Will started.

"That's okay. Just back up, you guys have been through enough. It's my turn to save her. HENSHIN!"

ARCHER MODE! Her brace announced as Tira clamped on. The Two fight with each other, with Marissa watching her creation fight.

"This is interesting; these FANG Riders. I'm going to keep an eye on them. But first, this Dreamon needs to disappear." Marissa waved her hand into the air, creating a stream of red diamond-like glitter. That formed into a ball into her hand. She shot it into the Dreamon so that it went into it without anyone noticing. For some reason, the cells in the Dreamon started to move faster and multiply at a much higher rate, without anyone knowing except for Marissa.

"There we go; My custom-made toxin should decrease the transformation rate, and give me a D-Brid sooner; and they say, that butterflies aren't poisonous..."

Amy continued to fight with the wasp Dreamon, with due to the cell acceleration, began to get more powerful.

"Tira, We need to finish this now!" Amy said as Tira detached herself. Amy grabbed her and attached herself onto the grip of the crossbow.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" it announced as Amy aimed down the sight. The Wasp flew into the air, but Amy hesitated. The fact that Her Friend was somewhere in there, held her back.

"Amy, Take the shot!" Yuliya Shouted.

"We don't have anymore time left, just take the shot!"

"What do I do? What if I'm too late?" Questions began to flood her mind as she was about to fall to her knees. It was then she remembered Yuliya's words...

**[Flash Back]**

I always come here to remind myself that to be a hero, is to save someone, in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences because that will just make you unsure of what you're doing.

**[End Flash Back]**

"Please come back to me Taylor..." Amy then took the shot.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The cross bow launched arrows like a sub-machine gun, hitting it's target on contact. After the hundredth arrow, the attack ended, and Amy relaxed, canceling her transformation as the Dreamon came crashing down. Taylor returned to herself as Amy raced over to see if she was still alive.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

Taylor slowly opened her eyes and hugged Amy. "Thanks for saving me... Dino Buddy..."

Amy smiled. "Don't-"

Taylor suddenly turned to sand as her body disintegrated into a pile of red and black sand, much to everyone's horror.

"What the hell...?"

"Josh, what time is it?" Will asked.

Josh looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. "It's 8:45pm."

"That can't be! It hasn't been eight hours yet!"

"I don't know what happened either." Josh defended.

Yuliya was shocked, but then turned to see a devastated Amy. She walked over to her, in which the teen was speechless.

"Hey, Amy I-"

"I Quit." She replied.

"You what?"

"I'm Quitting SADE." She said again, handing her her ID card. Amy turned, grabbed her bag and got onto the bike. Will stopped the teen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your damn business. Now get the hell off my bike." She growled.

Will wanted to say something, but Josh stopped him before he could utter the word. "Leave her be."

As they watched Amy ride off, Yuliya looked down at her ID card, feeling tears roll up from the empathy of the situation...

* * *

Chapter 6: Rules of the Hero: Revisited

Rodriguez sits in his office, as he listens to his team's report of the recent events that unfolded an hour before.

"So do you know where she could've went?" Jessie asked them.

"I think she went home. Honestly I don't know where else she would go."

"Well, until then, she's no longer a SADE Member. I can't think of anything else to do at this point." Rodriguez sighed but then thought of something. "You forgot to get Tira didn't you?"

Josh looked at Yuliya, Yuliya looked at Will, Will looked at Josh.

"Crap, I knew we forgot something." Josh said.

"You know what, just talk to her, see why she quit. Can you manage that?"

"That shouldn't be hard right you two?" Yuliya asked them. "Besides, you have all of her classes right?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a pain at all." Josh said.

* * *

Two weeks pass after that, and Josh learned to regret his words. Every attempt they had turned into a failure on their part as Amy somehow manage to dodge them when the opportunity arose. She even cut some of her classes just to avoid talking to her, something that she was known to never to do.

As Josh and Will walk out of the locker rooms after Gym class, they contemplate what they can do to talk to Amy.

"Okay, so what can we do, we tried, calling, texting, pestering, starting a fight. I give up." Will admits.

Josh thinks hard about this, when he sees Amy walking out of the Girl's locker room.

"Well, did we try talking with her one-on-one?"

"No, why?"

"Be right back." Josh runs up to her. Amy looks up and turns away to keep walking.

"Amy, wait a sec, please, I really need to talk to you, it's about our history project in Mr. Cohen's class due tomorrow!"

"What history project!" She leapt.

"Oh none, just that Rodriguez wanted to see how you're your doing."

"So there is no history project then?"

"No, there's not."

"Bye Josh." She then walked to the other side of the Gym.

"Wait Amy!" Josh tried to run up to her but Will ran past him to try to talk to her.

"Amy, what's the matter, you've been like this since-"

"Since Taylor died?" she finished. "Yeah I know. It's called guilt, guilt that I have for killing my best friend because I couldn't save her. So, because of that, I've decided to put SADE and everyone related to it behind me, except for Tira. She stays with me."

"Well, that scratches off trying to get her from you huh?"

"Just leave me alone, you can't convince me to join again, especially if it means, taking innocent lives."

The bell rung causing Amy to disappear into the crowd. Will looked at Josh and shook his head.

* * *

"I wonder how Amy's doing." Kyuki said as she crawled onto Yuliya's shoulder as they traveled the school halls. Due to the fact that everyone knows about the Riders, the secrecy was toned down a bit so that the CLAW Beast can roam freely with their partners without too much hassle.

Yuliya sighed, thinking back to that night two weeks past, thinking about the off chance that they did meet up and Yuliya actually got Amy to speak up. "Well, If I do see her, hopefully, she'll be in her normal happy mood as always.

Yuliya walked into the bathroom, to find Amy crying in front of the sink, with Tira trying to comfort her.

"What happened to that happy mood you were talking about?" Kyuki asked.

"Now's not the time for that." Tira replied to the two walking in. Amy looked up at Yuliya and turned away, feeling embarrassed at her state.

"Hey there, haven't seen you in a while." Yuliya said walking towards her.

Amy didn't reply, but instead sobbed a bit.

"Come on, We miss you; Plus, things haven't been the same without your cheery attitude. Can you at least think about coming back to SADE?"

"You know, she was allergic to them right?" Amy spoke up.

Yuliya cut herself off. "She was allergic? You mean Taylor and the wasps?"

Amy nodded. "We were Seven years old when it happened. We were playing in my backyard when I lived in New Jersey. We were playing basketball and when She took a shot, I blocked it and hit a Wasp's nest that was on the side of the house. We noticed it and raced into the house before we got stung. Taylor though was stung as he were getting into the house. She had an allergic reaction out of nowhere and she was rushed into the emergency room. To this day she's been terrified of Wasps due to her fear of getting sick again."

"So that's how the nightmares started."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, I know how you feel; losing someone. Last year, we lost our Commanding Leader, Rodriguez's son, Commander Dominick Gracia. He was our Older Brother to all of us, Each brought into SADE by him. But at the end of it, he revealed to be our enemy and as such, was brought down. He taught us so much, and betrayed us so easily. It was when he died... That he told us his reasons for doing what he did...

* * *

[**FLASHBACK]**

Let's Ride." Nolan calmly replied.

"Right behind you." Tim added, also getting a thumbs up from Jessie and Yuliya.

"Okay, let's do it Kaiger." Nolan said as he slid Kaiger onto the red Brace. As the Climatic words echoed for all of NYC to hear:

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

The news helicopters all of the sudden appeared as all News Stations changed to this scene.

JOKER didn't hesitate to kill them as he charged the building, as they stood waiting for the monster to hit.

"Time to Die!" JOKER Roared as he charged a blast that would engulf the building in darkness.

As he charged the Blast, he looked at his targets to realize his shock. There stood no Trinity Mode Rider, but Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser, and Flight Kaiser.

"This is for Tim!" Power Kaiser leaped into the air and flung his Chained shuriken at D-Kaiser, holding it in place and for the ball of energy to cut off.

"For Jessie!" As it struggled to break free, Speed Kaiser hopped from one building to another, slashing furiously at the weakened spot while using the super turbo shot.

"For Yuliya!" Flight Kaiser, unleashed a massive tornado that not only chipped a few buildings, but also carried D-Kaiser with it, with the wind blades viciously damaging it.

"For Dominick!" When the cyclone died, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser joined Speed Kaiser in the air and set himself for a flying sidekick.

"TRINITY IMPACT!" Nolan called out as the Rider created an afterimage of an actual Liger that slashed D-Kaiser in half. D-Kaiser screamed in pain as Nolan kicked through it's weakened body as it exploded in midair. The Red and Black sand rained from the air as Nolan landed on a balcony pole turning . He gave his friends a thumbs up to his friends, before his transformation canceled. He suddenly fell off as he passed out from the strain, about to crash into the concrete.

As his friends watched in horror as he was about to crash, someone unexpected caught him. That unexpected person... was JOKER.

Tim and the others couldn't believe their eyes as they ran down and made it to the street where all of the other people gathered.

JOKER reverted to his human form as he smiled. "Hey kiddo, Wake up."

Nolan slowly opened his eyes as Tim and the others gathered around. Dominick backed up and waved at Nolan.

"Dom... Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." The colonel reassured as Yuliya dove in to give him a hug.

"Hey, thank you guys for saving me." Dominick replied.

Yuliya felt sand on her face as she pulled back and saw Dominick's body start to disintegrate.

"Don't tell me..." Yuliya pleaded.

Dominick didn't say anything.

"You're not dying right? Please say that."

Dominick kept quiet.

"Come on, answer me!"

"Yuliya!" Tim called out.

Yuliya backed off and ran back to Tim, who comforted her.

"Come on Dom, what did you mean about saving you?" Nolan asked.

"I meant; that with JOKER gone, I can peacefully die, without regretting anything. I don't have to worry about my father's safety anymore, Or anything that caused you guys any harm. I'm sorry I pulled you into this war, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry for everything."

"Can you at least tell us why you did it? Why you became JOKER?"

**"To save my father. JOKER promised my father's freedom if I became his host. Even if it was a trap, I couldn't watch my father die before me. So, I gave into my fears, and became JOKER. But when you think about it, it all worked out in the end; you guys became closer, became heroes of NYC and freed me from JOKER's corruption. So for one final time, I want to say thank you."** Dominick smiled as he looked at his dad.

"Watch over them dad? They have a lot to learn. This is my last request."

His father nodded. "You have my word as a samurai."

**"**Thanks. Farewell, my friends. It's been an honor serving as your commander and I hope... for a bright future ahead..." Dominick uttered, as his body disappeared with the wind.

**[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

**

"I'll never forget that day, that day made us heroes; but to us, that day made us lose someone we loved."

"Wow; And you still are part of SADE after all that?" Tira asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Consider it a promise to him; To protect everyone close to me, and to keep their fears from getting the best of them. Even so..."

"What?"

"That shouldn't have happened. Dreamon take exactly eight hours to develop into D-Brids, there is no way that it can evolve fifteen minutes before that."

"So are you saying that someone did that to her?"

"That's what I'm saying. Rodriguez has been looking into it since then but hasn't told us anything as of yet."

The late bell rings, alerting the two. Yuliya walks over to pull the door open, when Amy grabs her arm. "Wait a sec, there was another thing I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"I've been having nightmares since then. Each night, it's a nightmare of the fight, and at the end of it, there is always a figure standing there, that keeps getting clearer and clearer each night. Do you have any idea what that is?"

"None. But If you come to SADE later, that is... If you want to, you can ask the colonel. See you around."

Yuliya and Kyuki leave with Amy thinking about what she'll do. She leaves the bathroom and walks to her English Class.

* * *

She walked in and took a seat. She looked up and saw Marissa showing her teacher, Mr. Nestlebaum her program change. The teacher directs her to an empty seat next to Amy, to which she moves her bag for her.

"Hey, My name's Marissa, what's yours?" She asked.

Amy kept silent and answered.

"You look familiar;" Marissa said. She got a closer look at Amy and remembered her from the Clothing store two weeks back.

"Now I remember, you were in that store that was attacked by the Dreamon two weeks ago right?"

"Yeah, I was. How'd you know?"

"Well, I was shopping there and I got caught up in the crowd as they bolted out. Turned out there was only one casualty."

"Yeah, there was alright; My best friend."

Marissa bit her tongue and apologized for bringing it up. "Sorry, I'm bad at first impressions."

Amy giggled. "That's funny, Taylor was just like that. She was a shy kid growing up."

"Was that your...?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm Amy by the way, it's nice to meet you ."

Marissa smiled and pulled opened her notebook that was covered in Butterflies.

"Your notebook is so cute; Mine has dinosaurs on it!" Amy shrieked as she pulled out her notebook. Marissa let out a similar cry and they both giggled.

"We should be friends." Marissa suggested.

Amy agreed without hesitation as she hugged her new friend. Josh and will looked up, feeling relieved and jealous at the same time that Amy finally opened up in two weeks. Jealous in that she wouldn't talk to them, her bro-friends, but she'd talk to the new girl.

* * *

"Please come back to me Taylor..." Amy then took the shot.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The cross bow launched arrows like a sub-machine gun, hitting it's target on contact. After the hundredth arrow, the attack ended, and Amy relaxed, canceling her transformation as the Dreamon came crashing down. Taylor returned to herself as Amy raced over to see if she was still alive.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

Taylor slowly opened her eyes and hugged Amy. "Thanks for saving me... Dino Buddy..."

Amy smiled. "Don't-"

Taylor suddenly turned to sand as her body disintegrated into a pile of red and black sand, much to everyone's horror.

"What the hell...?"

As Yuliya and the others stand back, trying to figure out what just happened, a Shadow Figure slowly walked up to Amy and chuckled. "Soon, you'll give into your fears, and you won't know how to stop it..." The figure said in a dark, feminine voice. The figure raised it's arm and let it shoot to the floor towards Amy.

Amy then shot up in her bed. Tira crawling up through the covers examining Amy.

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep again." Tira asked.

Amy rawred and rubbed her head. She looked at her brace sitting at her night table and read 5:30am on the clock.

"I have to wake up for school in an hour... Tira."

"What is it?"

"I'm going for a walk. Come with me just in case?"

"But it's 5:30am, go back to sleep."

"Please?" Amy asked in a sincere tone of voice.

Tira looked at her and hopped onto her head. "Rawr. Only if you go to sleep as soon as you get home, to make up for the hour I'm losing."

"Okay, I promise."

Amy got out of her bed and quietly got ready for school and left her house in about 30 minutes. She rode her bike for a while in the direction of the Ferry, thinking about Taylor and her dream. When she got there, she parked her bike and headed upstairs to the bus terminal to stare out in the direction of the city.

"So, I thought you were going for a walk. I didn't know Motorcycles could walk." Tira said.

"Don't worry about it. I just needed to clear my head."

"You miss Taylor."

"I do."

"When you think about it, you saved Taylor, you didn't kill her."

"What do you mean, I took the shot that killed her."

"Not necessarily. You did take the shot, but there was something wrong. The D-Brid stage doesn't come until the eighth hour. Taylor was seven hours and forty-five minutes in. Meaning that not only did she have fifteen minutes left, but someone tampered with her body, causing it to evolve faster and at a shorter time.

"So you're saying that someone manipulated the transformation? But who?"

all of the sudden, a hissing noise of a reptile was heard from behind them. They turned to see a Dinosaur Dreamon before them: The Pterodactyl Dreamon.

"A Dreamon?" Amy asked herself.

"Guess you did need me after all, let's wrap this up, it's almost 6:30, you have school in a bit." Tira replied, getting into a stance.

The Pterodactyl Dreamon roared and flew towards Amy. Tira leapt into the air and bit it's wing, allowing Amy to avoid the attack. The Dreamon flung Tira into the air, making Amy instinctively jump for her. She slid the arrow and when Tira heard the chime go off, she turned her body and bit down.

"HENSHIN!" Amy called out.

ARCHER MODE! Amy drew her crossbow and took shots at the beast, each making a hit. She then began to easily take it on, without trouble as the monster took hit after hit.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Tira said as she was docked onto the crossbow. Amy used her attack and the Dreamon fell back and died, returning into the teen girl it was. Amy walked towards her and flipped her over. She put her fingers on her neck and felt a pulse. She canceled her transformation and sighed in relief, as this one, didn't end up like Taylor.

Marissa, as the Butterfly D-Brid, stood on top of the roof of the entrance. She nodded as she held her hand into the air and guided the sand slowly onto Amy until it was gone.

"Well, My work is done. Time for school." She snapped her fingers as a Red Diamond-like Cocoon encased her and broke apart like glass, revealing her human form as she walked away.

The MTA Bus pulled up as the commuters on their way to Manhattan made their way inside. Nolan got off the bus to see Amy talking to the girl while they waited for authorities to come for her.

"What happened?" Nolan asked as he walked up.

"Good morning. Just a little Dreamon bit, nothing serious." she smiled

"So, I guess you're back to your cheery self?"

"Yep, she is!" Tira said happily as she shot up to Amy head.

"Great. Well now, seeing that you have, report to SADE after school please."

"Understood."

"OK then, see you later." Nolan walked into the terminal to catch the boat and make it to school on time. He then came back out.

"Wait, I forgot, Yuliya wanted me to give this to you." He reaches into his pocket and hands her The ID that she gave Yuliya. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. It's great to be back." She saluted. Nolan smiled and raced back inside after hearing the announcement of the ferry boarding.

Authorities soon came after and picked the girl and drove Amy to school after seeing her SADE ID. Throughout the day, She met with Will and Josh, and she apologized for her attitude, not only that, but she introduced them to Marissa.

As Marissa walked into the lunch room that afternoon after her English class, she was greeted by two guys: The Junior Basketball player, Ken; and the Senior Pretty Boy, Tyson. Marissa smiled as she joined the two in getting lunch.

* * *

So, You want to Join SADE, after: interferring with a Dreamon attack resigning on a mission and stealing Police property. After all of that, you expect me to allow you to join my organization?" Rodriguez questioned, frightening Amy a bit. Amy was about to say no, but she swallowed her fear and spoke: "No, I don't expect you take me back, but I'm apologizing for my behavior these last two weeks, and I also want to apologize to Yuliya, Josh and Will for trying to help me. So, if that's it, I'll leave Tira here and I'll be on my way."

"Well, I'll tell you this, you can't join again."

"I understand."

"You never left the system in the first place."

"What?"

"I knew you'd come back, so I never took you out of our records; as far as I'm concerned, you were just sick for two weeks. So, Welcome back. You have homework to make up."

"I do? No fair!" She wined.

Yuliya walked into the office and smiled, seeing Amy standing there. "I knew you'd come back."

Amy smiled. "Glad to be back."

"Glad to have you back, now then, you have homework, In Jessie's class."

"What's it about?"

"Well from what she told me, it's a term project; Come up with Ten Rules that Define a Hero. You need two partners and it's due in a few months."

"Well, Does Josh and Will have partners?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great well that takes care of one. Now the next problem, what can I start out with?"

"How about this one: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences; that will just make you unsure of what you're doing."

"You told me that; can I use it please?"

"Of course, just don't use the first Ten; Those are the CLAWs Rules. The FANGs need to come up with their own."

"Great, Rule #11: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences." She recited copying it into her book.

"Rule #11? aren't you supposed to start at one?"

"Yeah, I decided to start at 11 and go to 20; you know, to continue our legacy."

Yuliya smiled. "Sure thing, go ahead."

Rodriguez couldn't help but smile. "It's those kids all over again. Boy, this'll be a fun year."

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: There you go, I returned, We start up the Rules of the Hero, and my two week vacation is over. Now then, I'm heading off to go meet Marissa for sushi.

Josh: Can we come?

Will: Please?

Amy: No, you two just want to come because you think Marissa's hot.

Will: Hey, that's not true!

Josh: Well, maybe she's a bit pretty.

Will: Shut up!

Amy: I'll see you guys later. *leaves*

Will: Great, now what're we going to do?

(Another Cute Girl walks past the both of them)

Josh: I Know what I'm doing, see you later dude. *follows after her*

Will: Josh! Crap, oh well, Maybe the Football Game's on now, I'll go watch that. See you guys next update. *leaves*


	7. Sweet Dream

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey long time no see readers, well I'll cover for the rookies for now. There's not much to say about this but to enjoy, because we sure will. These Two chapter will focus on Josh, and his struggle to make a decision, similar to Amy's decision. But in Josh's case, it's different. I won't tell you so go read for yourself. Cya Then.

* * *

So, You want to Join SADE, after: interfering with a Dreamon attack resigning on a mission and stealing Police property. After all of that, you expect me to allow you to join my organization?" Rodriguez questioned, frightening Amy a bit. Amy was about to say no, but she swallowed her fear and spoke: "No, I don't expect you take me back, but I'm apologizing for my behavior these last two weeks, and I also want to apologize to Yuliya, Josh and Will for trying to help me. So, if that's it, I'll leave Tira here and I'll be on my way."

"Well, I'll tell you this, you can't join again."

"I understand."

"You never left the system in the first place."

"What?"

"I knew you'd come back, so I never took you out of our records; as far as I'm concerned, you were just sick for two weeks. So, Welcome back. You have homework to make up."

"I do? No fair!" She wined.

Yuliya walked into the office and smiled, seeing Amy standing there. "I knew you'd come back."

Amy smiled. "Glad to be back."

"Glad to have you back, now then, you have homework, In Jessie's class."

"What's it about?"

"Well from what she told me, it's a term project; Come up with Ten Rules that Define a Hero. You need two partners and it's due in a few months."

"Well, Does Josh and Will have partners?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great well that takes care of one. Now the next problem, what can I start out with?"

"How about this one: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences; that will just make you unsure of what you're doing."

"You told me that; can I use it please?"

"Of course, just don't use the first Ten; those are the CLAWs Rules. The FANGs need to come up with their own."

"Great, Rule #11: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences." She recited copying it into her book.

"Rule #11? Aren't you supposed to start at one?"

"Yeah, I decided to start at 11 and go to 20; you know, to continue our legacy."

Yuliya smiled. "Sure thing, go ahead."

Rodriguez couldn't help but smile. "It's those kids all over again. Boy, this'll be a fun year."

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet Dream

Early the next morning, Josh walks into the training room at SADE to find Nolan Waiting, sipping the coffee that he got from the neighboring deli.

"Morning, Josh." Kaiger greeted. Nolan looked up and waved at Josh.

"Good morning. Um, is there any reason why I'm here so early?"

"Yeah, didn't you get my text? You start training this morning." Nolan replied, finishing the coffee. He got up and threw it in the trash and proceeded to make his way towards Josh.

"Yeah I did, but this early? You know I got school right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to get you started now that way you can get an idea on what you need to work on. It's a quarter to six now, we'll be done by Seven, just enough time to get the train and the boat back to Staten Island for School."

"Okay then. But what kind of training am I supposed to be doing?"

"You'll see, just get Sobek out and transform."

Sobek crawled out of Josh's bag and crawled up his shoulder. "You ready Josh?"

"Yeah, let's get to it." Josh slid the hammer and Sobek bit onto the brace.

"HENSHIN!" Josh called out.

TITAN MODE! The transformation then commenced as Josh transformed into Kamen Rider FANG Titan Mode. The bulky armored Rider adjusted to the sudden weight change as he stared at his teacher.

"Okay so now what?"

"Hold on, just give me a sec to get ready." Nolan replied pulling out both his Shuriken key and Speed Claw.

"What's that Blue Claw in your hand?"

"This is the Speed Claw, remember the time I stopped the fight between You three and James and his gang?"

Josh took a minute to replay that image.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Kaiger, come on!" Nolan said, pulling out the shuriken.

"On it." He said, grabbing it and landing on his brace.

Nolan raced towards the group, sliding Kaiger onto his belt, calling out "HENSHIN!" as Shinobi mode and Speed Form took effect.

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan called out, pulling the booster on his arm.

The area around him slowed down, as he ran up and broke up the fight, dropping everyone onto the floor with ease.

"Turbo Shot Over!" The brace announced as everyone struggled to get up.

"What was that blue blur just now?" Miranda asked, deactivating her Rider Form. The other five did the same as they looked to see Shinobi Mode: Speed Form, stand before them.

"One of you..." The Rider, canceled it's transformation revealing to be Nolan.

"Explain to me what's going on."

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"I remember that form, you were moving so fast that we didn't see you come... This is speed training isn't it?"

"See now, this is why I chose you to train personally from the other two, you know what's going to happen. Yeah, this is the Speed Training, Let's get started then, because the clock is starting to go down. HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" Kaiger announced as he leapt into the air to catch the shuriken. Nolan slid the Speed Claw on as Kaiger was docked onto the belt. Speed Form then encased it's Cyan-blue armor on Nolan over Shinobi Mode's armor.

"For now, We're not going to work on your overall speed. When it comes to Speed, it's no so much moving fast, but rather;" Nolan pulled on a booster as Turbo Shot was announced from the system. Nolan took a step to his left and disappeared.

Josh looked around as he heard Turbo Shot Over be announced. He then felt the cold blade of Nolan's katana tap his armor behind him.

"Rather it's the reflexes of the user. Remember, no matter how fast you are, there will always be someone faster. Your reflexes will save you, granted that they're trained well. Okay, now I want you to practice predicting what direction I will be once my Turbo Shot ends." Nolan retracts his blade but holds on to it before it goes all the way in the sheath.

"Ready...Go!" Nolan thrust the blade into the sheath to signal the beginning of the training as the clash was followed by his Turbo shot going off.

* * *

After Josh's training, He headed for school, sore from trying to move faster in such heavy armor. As he left the ferry boat, he walked into the lobby and up the stairs to the bus stop. Will and Amy were getting off the bus when they caught sight of Josh.

"Good Morning." Amy smiled.

"Hi-ow." Josh replied, clutching his arm.

"You okay, its looks like a cat attacked you." Will replied.

"Yeah, spent valuable sleeping time, playing cat and mouse with Nolan at SADE."

"Ah, we see."

"At least I was able to sleep for a bit on the ferry."

"Well, Mr. Coppi's class is boring as sin, so maybe you can catch a few in his class." Will suggested as he walked with the two following him.

"I hope so." Josh yawned.

Sobek suddenly appeared on Josh's shoulder and growled. "I smell a few Dreamon nearby."

"Are you kidding? I'm freaking tired!" Josh complained.

They suddenly heard growls in front of them as three Wild Cat Dreamon ran up to them.

"We'll take care of them, just sit there for a minute, OK?" Amy asked Josh.

"I call the first two." Will said as he began to run. He suddenly stopped short as a teenager suddenly shot past him and spin kicked one of them. As she dropped, she landed and sweep kicked the second one, then followed by an uppercut to the third. Other than her, no one knew what happened.

The girl stood up, breathing heavily a bit. She had brunette hair wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer. She had black jeans and dress shoes along with her emerald-lenses sunglasses on her face.

"What is she doing?" Tira said.

"Get out of there, you have no idea what your getting yourself into!" Amy shouted at her.

The girl turned and smirked. "Don't worry, I have everything under control, just get out of here while you still can."

She turned back to the three and reached for her pistol on her back pocket. She ejected the empty cartridge on it and reloaded it. She aimed at the three and gave them three shots a piece. The bullets all made contact and each fell and died, returning then to their human forms.

"Well, that was simple." She sighed, putting her pistol back and removing her glasses revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked her, the three running up to her.

"Oh, no one, just passing though is all. Are you three okay?"

"Yeah of course we are we didn't get to do anything!" Will replied. Josh grabbed Will from behind and pulled him back.

"Sorry, he has a short temper." Josh apologized.

"It's okay, as long as you guys aren't hurt. Well, guess I'll catch ya later. Ciao."

The girl leaves the three as Josh lets go Will.

"Dude, what's your deal?"

"Dude, she's hot!" Josh replied.

"What's your point?"

"No no, this is the part where you're supposed to agree with me."

"Dude, she took out three Dreamon without trying... But yeah, she was pretty hot."

"I can't believe you two." Amy sighed. She walked away from the two with Will and Josh following after her.

* * *

Later at school, Josh walked to his third period class: World History. As he entered the room, he spots Mr. Cohen talking to the very girl the trio met earlier.

"Seriously, what's with this? It's like we get a new student every week."

"Well, it's still early in the year; there have been a lot of program changes." Sobek replied.

"Yeah I guess; well on the bright side, she's hot."

Josh walked to his seat and the girl took a seat behind him. As Mr. Cohen started class, the girl tosses a note to him, which landed on his notebook.

Josh turned behind him, but noticed her writing her notes from the board. He turns back and opens the note.

"I know who you are: Joshua Garret, Also known as: Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode."

Josh put the note down and turned behind him. The girl looked up and she let out a small smile. "Is there something wrong?"

Josh fumbled with his words. "Oh nothing, just that... Thanks for this morning."

"Oh it's okay, but can you keep it a secret? I hate for people to find out what I do outside of school, you know, the monster hunting thing."

"Yeah, I got it. My name's Josh; what's yours?"

"Sarah. Sarah Martin. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise,"

"Hey, what do you have after this class?"

"I have: GYM, then English, and lunch."

"So you have lunch 6th period?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, do you mind...?"

"Um… sure?"

"I mean, do you mind having lunch with me, I'm new and I want to make some friends; plus I figure I'd start with someone who looks Sweet."

Josh turn red fast. He calmed down and gave her an answer. "In that case, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Great, so 6th period then?"

"6th period."

"Excuse me Mr. Garret, can you answer how many amendments there are all together?" Mr. Cohen called out.

Josh got nervous and said a random number.

"Maybe you should pay attention on my lesson and less time on trying to get the new girl's Aim."

"Sorry sir."

Sarah giggled a bit, and resumed copying her notes.

* * *

Later at SADE, Nolan and Tim hung out in the CLAW's Recreation room, with Nolan and Tim playing the New Naruto fighting game that came out.

Josh suddenly bursted into the room, out of breath. "Nolan, I need your help."

The sudden action made Nolan press a wrong button and giving Tim the opportunity to use his character's ultimate move, beating Nolan. Nolan was about to throw his Xbox controller onto the ground but stopped himself.

"What's up Josh?"

"I got girl problems."

"And you're asking Nolan why?" Tim asked.

"Because I figured he would have an answer."

"What makes you think I have an answer for girl problems? I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about Jessie?"

"She doesn't count."

"Since when, that picture of you two kissing was on the Front page NY times last year."

"That doesn't count I said!" Nolan replied getting annoyed.

"Besides what did Amy do this time?" Tim asked.

"It's not Amy; it's a new girl, someone we met this morning."

"Okay what else?"

"She took out three Dreamon with nothing but her fists and a pistol."

"Okay, that's interesting. It just so happens that there was an Agent that came from Europe last night for an exchange thing. What's her name?"

"Sarah Martin."

"Bingo! That's her." Tim replied

"Really!"

"Why would I lie?"

"I can think of a few reasons…" Nolan replied.

"Why would I lie to anyone but Nolan?" Tim rephrased

"No reason I guess."

"Listen dude, just ask her out. If it works, great, if not, you tried. It's that simple."

"OK, if you say so." Josh thanks them and leaves the room. Kaiger walked over and looked at Nolan. "Pretty sure he has a better chance with asking a girl out more than you kid."

"No one asked you."

* * *

A week passed and Josh used the advice that he received. Sarah accepted his proposal and the two started to date happily.

Amy, Will and Marissa walked through the hallways at school heading to lunch. There they see Josh and Sarah holding hands as they walked.

"Aww, they're so cute together." Marissa smiled.

"Yeah, who would've thought it?" Will replied.

"Well I don't seem to trust her." Amy replied.

"Why not, like Josh said, she's hot!" Will said.

"It's just that though, She looks like one of those pretty girls that like to use people, it just looks too good to be true."

"I sense something…" Marissa smirked slyly.

"What?"

"You're jealous." Will added.

"I'm not." She replied.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Heck yes."

"Hell No!"

"OK, keep denying it." Marissa laughed as she walked towards the room.

"You really do like him, right?"

"Nope, I'm just concerned for my bro."

"So, if I was in the same situation, would you do the same?"

"No, because you're a big boy, you can take care of yourself."

"See I knew it!"

"Believe whatever you want." Amy then went to join Marissa. Will laughed and followed.

* * *

Later at SADE, Amy sits on the couch in the FANG's Rec Room while Will hangs out in the CLAW's Room and Josh spends time with Sarah, Drawing a picture of the Trio in their Rider forms; at the same time, she ponders who Sarah is after, when Jessie walks into the room.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yeah sure; what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just passing by, just checking if your OK. I had a feeling you still weren't over Taylor's death."

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry. It's all behind me."

"Great, that's great…" Listen, have you had any nightmares recently?"

"Like how so?"

"Like from the fight… Was there someone there, like a shadow figure?"

Amy grew silent. "Yeah… How did you…"

"Jezebel was uneasy for a while after that, she told me for you to be careful. But don't worry; it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"_It_"

"Yeah, the situation, It shouldn't affect your performance in any sort of way."

The alarm goes off alerting the riders to move out."

"I got to go;"

"No that's OK, as long as you're feeling fine." Jessie turned and walked out the room.

"That was weird…" Amy told herself. "At any rate, Tira lets go!"

Tira roared and leaped onto Amy's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Amy bolted out the room, Jessie hiding next to the door.

"So, she has been possessed." Jezebel stated in Jessie's mind.

"But when will it set off?"

"Don't know; Dormant Dreamon set off randomly, but hopefully, it won't show up."

* * *

Amy ran into the garage, meeting Josh and Will there already.

"Ready?" Will asked, putting his helmet on."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's with the Colonel, these are two D-Brids; her training doesn't cross this situation." Josh replied, revving the engine.

Josh sped off followed by Amy and Will.

* * *

At the area, Ken waited, spinning his basketball, while the D-Brid next to him, the Jaguar D-Brid smelled the air sensing the trio coming.

"Okay, it's time." Ken threw his basketball into the air and transformed into the Cheetah D-Brid.

The three pulled up and stared down the D-Brids.

"Okay, I got the Cheetah, make that speed training be put into use." Josh said.

"Them we got the Jaguar. Let's go Shak." Will said sliding the sword key into his brace.

"Got it." The shark replied, biting the brace.

The other two followed suit and their respected FANG Beast did the same.

"HENSHIN!" The three called out as the armor covered them.

ARCHER MODE, TITAN MODE, SWORDSMAN MODE! The trio left their bikes and drew their weapons to confront the beasts in front of them.

Will drew his blades and spun into the air to slash the Jaguar. Amy jumped high enough to let lose an array of arrows on it. The D-Brid shook it off and laughed in a feminine tone. "Honestly you have to do better than that."

The Jaguar D-Brid ran and jumped kicked Amy back and when she landed, she ducked Will's swords and slashed his chest upward, sending him flying back as well.

Will got up and cracked his neck. "Okay then, I'll just have to revert to this then; whenever you're ready Amy."

Meanwhile with Josh, The Cheetah D-Brid skidded all around Josh as he hit the ground with his hammer, each time missing.

"Okay, well this is what I wanted. Now, how am I going to catch him?"

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"For now, we're not going to work on your overall speed. When it comes to Speed, it's no so much moving fast, but rather;" Nolan pulled on a booster as Turbo Shot was announced from the system. Nolan took a step to his left and disappeared.

Josh looked around as he heard Turbo Shot Over be announced. He then felt the cold blade of Nolan's katana tap his armor behind him.

"Rather it's the reflexes of the user. Remember, no matter how fast you are, there will always be someone faster. Your reflexes will save you, granted that they're trained well.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"I got it. Since he's faster than I am, instead of attacking him…"

Josh stands still and rests his hammer on his shoulder. When he feels the wind of the D-Brids' swipe, he pushed the hammer towards his back and stopped the attack before it reached, which three the D-Brid off.

"What the…?"

"Hi there." Josh said without turning his back.

"Bet you can't do it twice."

So, Josh did it again, and again, and once again. Another thing that Nolan liked about Josh was that he was a fast learner.

"Well, that's an interesting ability you have."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Josh and the Cheetah D-Brid turn their attention to the others as Amy used her Raptonic Barrage and Will, his Twin Shark Cyclone on the Jaguar D-Brid, Killing it. The Cheetah D-Brid snickered and saluted the three, taking off in defeat.

"Okay then." Josh said, his transformation canceling out. I'm going to meet Sarah back at SADE.

"Yeah you go do that." Will replied, trying to strike a nerve in Amy. The three rode back towards the direction they came as the Jaguar D-brid Crawled out of the fire and rubble. She stood up and dragged herself to the back of a building nearby to escape being noticed. She clutched her side as the D-Brid reverted to Sarah, clutching her side, leaking small drops of blood through her clothes…

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: See I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

Will: Yeah, but who cares she's hot!

Amy: What is with you two, you've been saying that ever since the chapter started.

Will: You're just Jealous that we don't say that to you.

Amy: That's not true at all.

Will: Ask Josh, he'll tell you.

Amy: Shut it Will!

Tira: While Amy contemplates if she's going to kill Will, I'll close with saying good night. Bye Bye!


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Hey all you readers, This is chapter 8 of FANG... Um, yeah, some surprises, even though it's a cliché type of a surprise, as in you should know what's going to happen. Leave it to the author to make stupid surprises. Eh oh well, let's get started.

* * *

The Cheetah D-Brid skidded all around Josh as he hit the ground with his hammer, each time missing.

"Okay, well this is what I wanted. Now, how am I going to catch him?"

* * *

FLASH BACK

"For now, we're not going to work on your overall speed. When it comes to Speed, it's no so much moving fast, but rather;" Nolan pulled on a booster as Turbo Shot was announced from the system. Nolan took a step to his left and disappeared.

Josh looked around as he heard Turbo Shot Over be announced. He then felt the cold blade of Nolan's katana tap his armor behind him.

"Rather it's the reflexes of the user. Remember, no matter how fast you are, there will always be someone faster. Your reflexes will save you, granted that they're trained well.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I got it. Since he's faster than I am, instead of attacking him…"

Josh stands still and rests his hammer on his shoulder. When he feels the wind of the D-Brids' swipe, he pushed the hammer towards his back and stopped the attack before it reached, which three the D-Brid off.

"What the…?"

"Hi there." Josh said without turning his back.

"Bet you can't do it twice."

So, Josh did it again, and again, and once again. Another thing that Nolan liked about Josh was that he was a fast learner.

"Well, that's an interesting ability you have."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Josh and the Cheetah D-Brid turn their attention to the others as Amy used her Raptonic Barrage and Will, his Twin Shark Cyclone on the Jaguar D-Brid, Killing it. The Cheetah D-Brid snickered and saluted the three, taking off in defeat.

"Okay then." Josh said, his transformation canceling out. I'm going to meet Sarah back at SADE.

"Yeah you go do that." Will replied, trying to strike a nerve in Amy. The three rode back towards the direction they came as the Jaguar D-brid Crawled out of the fire and rubble. She stood up and dragged herself to the back of a building nearby to escape being noticed. She clutched her side as the D-Brid reverted to Sarah, clutching her side, leaking small drops of blood through her clothes.

"Oh man, this isn't good..." She says, feeling pain. "Need... to get back..."

* * *

Chapter 8: Beautiful Nightmare

The trio return after a successful mission and head to Rodriguez's office to report in.

"We're back!" Amy called happily. Will walked in with his hands folded on the back of his head and Josh walked in, happy that his Speed training worked well. He looked and saw that Sarah wasn't there in the room.

"Where did Sarah go?" Josh asked.

"I sent her out to a Dreamon distress signal shortly before you left. She said that it was small so you three were sent to the D-Brid sightings. By the way, how did it go?"

"One of them escaped." Josh admitted. "Shortly after the first one was destroyed."

"I see. Why wasn't the other captured?"

"The Cheetah D-Brid escaped so without Speed to match his, it was impossible to catch him."

"I see; well if he shows up be ready."

"Yes sir." They saluted. As they turned to leave, they saw Sarah hit the door post to keep herself up, the bleeding getting worse.

"Sorry... the enemy was worse than I thought..." Sarah collapsed onto the ground. Josh bolted to her without thinking, picked her up, and ran to the infirmary, while Rodriguez called ahead and made arrangements for her to be given care the second Josh got in there. Amy and Will ran after Josh.

* * *

After about an hour of siting outside the room, the doctor walked out. He turned to Josh, but Josh, too distraught walked out of the room.

"Is she going to be OK?" Amy asked.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Will asked again.

"When we we're cleaning the wound on her stomach, we decided to run test to be safe, as this is SADE's procedure. We found a substance in her blood."

"Substance...? Like a drug?"

"More like this." The doctor held up a test tube with small amount of blood he tested. He swished the tube a bit and Will and Amy's eyes widen as they see black dots swirl around the tube.

"It's sand..." Amy concluded. The doctor nodded to confirm it.

"This isn't good, should we tell Josh?"

"What that his girlfriend's a D-Brid? We cant!" Amy shot.

"Well do you want to see him get hurt?"

"No, I don't but..."

"Well?"

"I don't know!"

"Listen, maybe it would be better if you keep your voices down." The Doctor suggested.

"Sorry, can she have visitors at least?"

"Only one for now."

"That's fine. Will, can you go and check on Josh?"

"Got it." Will walked out the waiting room as Amy turned her attention towards Sarah's room.

"Right in there; please don't take too long."

"I understand." Amy walked inside and sat next to her bed.

Sarah laid comfortably in the bed sleeping off the pain. Amy and Tira watched as Amy feels the need to tell Josh what the doctors found. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw Amy sitting there.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Sarah smirked and turned her head. "You don't like me... Do you?"

The question caught Amy off guard. "What gave you that idea?"

"It's because of Josh, right?"

"My god, what's with you people and that?"

Sarah laughed a bit. "I knew it. Josh is special to you, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah; he's my bro. I'd kill for him and Will, and they'd go to great lengths for me as well."

"So, are you going to tell him that I'm a D-Brid?"

"To be honest, if I tell him, it's for his protection."

"Don't worry; if I wasn't in control of it, then I wouldn't be a part of SADE."

"In control...?"

"The truth is... I was the Jaguar D-Brid that you nearly killed earlier."

Amy froze, speechless by the sudden revelation.

"Yep, that was me, I guess I don't have as much control as I had hoped. Sorry for the deception."

Amy still stayed frozen for a few more seconds. "That was you... Why did you-"

"I was after the D-Brid I was with." She admitted. "The Cheetah D-Brid is the JACK of Clubs."

"The JACK of Clubs?"

"He's part of the Neo Royal Flush Five."

"What's that...?" Amy asked again, becoming fearful.

"Didn't you learn about the Rulers of the Dreamon in the academy? The Rulers of the Dreamon, the Original Royal Flush Five, were the most powerful D-Brids in their dimension; the Nightmare Realm. Each took the alias of a face card you would find in a playing deck of cards. Only two of the five are still alive: The KING of Spades, and the QUEEN of Hearts. However, there are four new warriors who took the name of the Royal Flush Five. During a mission while I was stationed in London about two months ago, I faced against a few Dreamon. After dispatching them, I came face to face with the Cheetah D-Brid: The JACK of Clubs. He infected me with one of his cards, and with it, came my fear of Jaguars... Which naturally led to me becoming a Dreamon. I then went on a eight-hour rampage, before I calmed down. In order to keep me under control, my commander allowed me to use a Bushido claw system that has a fail-safe that will eject me out of the form.

"But why didn't you have it on earlier?"

Sarah got quiet. "It was broken, so your commander had it sent for repair. I figured I'd wouldn't need it if I went to fight him, but I lost control. If it wasn't for you guys, I would've been on another rampage.

"So, do you think Josh will find out?"

"Eventually; that's why I don't want to tell Josh, I really don't want to break his heart."

"Well, if it means that much, then I won't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Josh voice echoed from the doorway. Amy and Sarah froze.

"Oh hey. It's nothing, just girl stuff." Amy replied with a wide grin on her face.

"Amy, we should tell the others about Sarah's condition." Tira suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Amy walks over to Sarah and Sarah reaches for a hug.

"Thanks for visiting, I can tell that my 'Fluffy Gator' has great friends." Sarah replied. She then whispered in her ear. "Please, don't tell him about my rampage."

Sarah lets go as Amy left. She stopped and turned to Josh, wanting to tell him; but instead left the room.

* * *

A few days pass and Sarah made a full recovery, returning to school like nothing happened. Amy, having the burden of not telling Josh about his Girlfriend, instead tells Will, who thinks that she should tell Josh the truth, despite breaking his heart.

Ken and Tyson play a one-on-one game of Basketball during their GYM period as they took a break after a few shots were made. Tyson leaned against the wall and Ken joined him as Tyson began to shuffle his cards around, preforming multiple card tricks for his amusement.

"So, how's that little fireball going?" Tyson broke the ice.

"She's going quite well actually; Turns out she survived that attack those Riders put onto her.

"Did she now? How did you know that?"

Ken smirked. "I know, because she's dating one of them."

This caught his attention. "She's dating the enemy?"

"That's right; The Titan Rider, the bulky, surprisingly fast Titan Kamen Rider."

"Well, Commander Hashimura did say that these Riders aren't pushovers, didn't he?"

"This is true. They took down Marissa's D-Brid without too much trouble, and those Bushido Riders; I'm pretty sure that they want a crack at them."

"Not yet. They need more training."

"Tell me about it. But they'll be ready soon, right?"

"Let's just say... That the trio will have quite a bit of a surprise when the time comes."

"That sounds pretty interesting; looking forward to it."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Josh asked Sarah with a confused look on his face.

"I'm asking if I was ever turned into a Dreamon, and then eventually a D-Brid, would you love me enough to kill me?"

"Well, what kind of question is that?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering because Amy told me about her friend who was transformed into a D-Brid recently. I just thought about it."

"Well that's weird you know, the fact you'd ask me something like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

The bell rings, dismissing the class. Sarah and Josh walk out, Amy tagging a long from a distance.

"So, you've decided?" Will asked walking up towards her.

"I'm going to tell him."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, let me know how he takes it. Good luck."

Will turns into the stairway as Amy continues to follow them.

Josh and Sarah walk up the stairs as they kiss briefly, promising to see each other afterward.

As Josh walks up the stairs once more, Amy runs up the stairs, pretending to be just catching up to him.

"Hey, did you do Nestlebaum's HW?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Do you mind if I copy it real quick?"

"Since when do you copy HW? You're like a straight A student almost."

"Please Josh, this is the only time I can do it since his class is next after this."

Josh sighed. "Fine."

Josh reached into his bag retrieving it while walking into the GYM with his companion.

"Thanks Josh, I owe you." Amy smiled.

"Well in that case... I was wondering what you were talking about the other day with her, as in what she didn't want me to know."

Amy froze. "Oh that... like we said, it's just girl stuff."

"Tell me what she told you Amy." Josh said, his composure becoming a bit disturbed.

"Well..." Amy tried to hold her tongue but... she couldn't.

"Sarah's the Jaguar D-Brid." Amy confessed.

"Is she?" Josh asked, in a curious tone.

Amy slowly nodded. "Look I know it's a lot to take in but-"

Josh suddenly bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry Amy, I just can't take you seriously."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that? I mean, I can understand if she's cheating on me, but a D-Brid?"

"Josh it's true. She told me that a few months back, she was infected and she would have these random rampages where it would take her over."

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy she's cheating on me with?"

"Are you listening? She's not cheating on you! She's a D-Brid, the exact same one we almost killed the other day! I didn't tell you because I promised her, but when the doctors ran test, they found sand in her blood... the same sand that makes up the structure of a Dreamon. Why can't you get that through your head!"

"Because I know it's not true!" He yelled at her. "I've had a few girlfriends in the past, and each one of them broke up with me because I was fat, clingy or something they thought was just a nuisance, even if I wasn't to begin with. I honestly thought I wasn't going to have another girlfriend for a long time until I met Sarah. Sarah is so awesome that I actually fell in love with her. And now, now one of my best friends is calling her a Dreamon? That I can't date her because she's the enemy? What kind of naïve idiot do you take me for?"

Amy kept silent, with each of Josh's words making her throat tighten with guilt. "Look... I was just-"

"Just trying to help? Yeah, you're trying to break one of the best things to ever happen to me, right?"

"That's not true!"

"Then what is, why are you going through such great lengths to break us up?"

"I'm trying to protect you! If she goes on another rampage and you get hurt..." Amy falls back against the wall and slid down sitting on the ground, sobbing.

"You know what, I'm out of here. I can't deal with this." Josh walked out of the GYM, leaving Amy where she was.

"Wow, that was pretty harsh." Sobek commented. "I hope she's okay."

Josh replayed all the things he said, what Amy said, and what Sarah asked him earlier.

"Are you okay?" Sobek asked.

"Yeah, just a bit devastated; I mean, just when I find the girl of my dreams, she turns out to be not what I think."

"Well you don't know for sure if Amy was just talking out a fit of anger, or she was actually hiding a secret, and by saying what she said, would divert your attention to what actually is happening."

"But you saw her didn't you, she never cries, unless she's laughing like crazy. Now I'm worried."

"Don't worry about it, she'll cool off in a bit, give her some time."

* * *

Elsewhere, in Sarah's English class, she copies the notes her teacher wrote on the board, as at the time, they were reading the novel Speak, by Laurie Halse Anderson. The story is about a freshman in High School named Melinda Sordino, who held a secret of being sexually assaulted on the night of a High School party a few weeks before her freshman year start. As a result, she became depressed, until she was able to confess her sectret at the end of the book. Sarah thought deeply, as she was put in a similar situation, in that instead of being assaulted, she's a D-Brid, a secret that she's keeping from her boyfriend. As she finished her sentence for her answer to one of the questions, her vision became blurry, slowly. She shook her head, but she then became numb. She tried to stand, but fell to the ground. The teacher bolted up to check on her. At an instant, the numbness turned into searing pain as her eye color turned from green to blazing red and shadow black.

"Get off of me..." She hissed.

"Are you okay?" Her teacher asked, helping her up.

"Please, get off, I'm losing control of myself..." She then jerked forward, feeling the D-Brid take over.

_Give me your body girl, you can't withstand me forever... Let fear take it's place..._

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as sand started to form out of thin air. Josh heard her screams and charged his way towards the classroom. When he got there, she was standing in the middle of the room, the room looking like a tornado ran through it, a few students injured, including the teacher, others running for their lives. Sarah turned having her sunglasses on her face.

"Babe...?" Josh whispered.

Sarah looked up and smiled. Out of nowhere, a Small red and black Jaguar pounced at Josh. Sobek leaped away from Josh and smacked it away with it's tail. Each robotic beast roared at each other as Sarah took her glasses off, revealing her D-Brid self.

"Sorry kid... Your girlfriend's dead."

Josh froze for an instant, realizing that the figure wasn't Sarah. "Amy was right..."

"Now that I'm back to one hundred percent, I have enough to kill you..."

The Jaguar formed into a CLAW and dropped into Sarah's hand. "HENSHIN!"

Sarah slid the Beast on the scarlet red belt, as it announced: "SHIFTER MODE!", Transforming into the Jaguar D-Shifter.

"Guess I have no choice then. Get ready Sobek."

"Got ya!"

Josh slid the hammer into his Brace and the Gator bit into it when the chime played."

"HENSHIN!" Josh called out.

TITAN MODE! The brace announced as Josh and the D-Shifter charged. Josh tackled it, the D-Shifter holding it's ground and side kicking him, making him roll into the desk beside him. It pounced on him, but he grabbed it's leg in mid air and dropped her towards the ground. Their fight, continued for the next few minutes each countering one another. The D-Shifter slid it's CLAW Beast onto it's brace, causing FINAL SLASH ATTACK to announce. The D-Shifter gained huge Claw Gauntlets on it's hand as it Charged Josh. Josh backed up against the window, but remembered something...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You want me to do what?" Josh asked Sarah with a confused look on his face.

"I'm asking if I was ever turned into a Dreamon, and then eventually a D-Brid, would you love me enough to kill me?"

"Well, what kind of question is that?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering because Amy told me about her friend who was transformed into a D-Brid recently. I just thought about it."

"Well that's weird you know, the fact you'd ask me something like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

As it struck, Josh grabbed it instantly.

"That's impossible, you shouldn't be so fast!" The Jaguar D-Shifter yelled.

Josh teared up as he grabbed Sobek with his free hand and connected it to his hammer.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

"I love you..."

Josh used his strength to carry the D-Shifter off the ground, and out the now broken window. Josh followed it, drawing his hammer as the two descended. Josh pulled the weapon over his head and slammed the D-Shifter as it came into the concrete, causing the Broken Concrete to impale the monster. The monster exploded in flames and Sand as it flew in Josh's face...

That night, Josh watches the moon sitting in the night sky on SADE's roof, thinking about Sarah. Amy finds him there and walks towards him.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Amy asked, hearing about what happened.

Josh shook his head. "Nope." he laughed. "But I did learn something."

"Rule #12: See through Deception; That when fighting against someone I truly care about, or someone who appears to be on my side, I need to think with my head, rather then my heart. By the way, I'm sorry I got upset at you."

"Aw, Don't worry about it." She smiled.

Josh sudden started to sob when Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, it was there, that he let his emotions out, Amy not stopping him as she hugged him tighter, feeling her succumb to her emotions as well...

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Oh man how cute is that? Well, after the author's procrastination, and various activities (thx for keeping him live Hater Frosty -.-, especially since these two chapters were dedicated to you :P) well for the next two chapters, they focus on me, and it's the best out of the three because we actually get somewhere in the plot!, but i'll just let you see for yourself. Ja Ne! (see you later)


	9. Wake up: Enter Berserk Mode

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Hi readers, the bossman apologizes for the late update, just a bit of being sick and plenty of procrastination and Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime episodes. It's ironic because he already planned out the next few chapters too. Eh, well these chapters should be interesting nonetheless so lets get started.

* * *

That night, Josh watches the moon sitting in the night sky on SADE's roof, thinking about Sarah. Amy finds him there and walks towards him.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Amy asked, hearing about what happened.

Josh shook his head. "Nope." he laughed. "But I did learn something."

"Rule #12: See through Deception; That when fighting against someone I truly care about, or someone who appears to be on my side, I need to think with my head, rather then my heart. By the way, I'm sorry I got upset at you."

"Aw, Don't worry about it." She smiled.

Josh sudden started to sob when Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, it was there, that he let his emotions out, Amy not stopping him as she hugged him tighter, feeling her succumb to her emotions as well...

* * *

Chapter 9: Wake Up: Enter Berserk Mode!

"Well Who can answer question 3?" Nolan asked his class as he wrote on the board the question: What is the Dreamon Native Language."

Josh thought for a second and wrote his answer down, raising his hand.

"Go ahead Josh."

"Dreamon no bokoku-go wa nihongo desu. It's Japanese." Josh replied speaking fluently.

"Hai, sou desu." Nolan replied in Japanese, saying that Josh was correct.

"Question 4: What are Kamen Riders?"

Amy rose her hand for this question. "A Kamen Rider is a Super Hero created by Manga Artist Shotaro Ishinomori in the early 1970's for the Japanese kids and teenagers. This warrior was based on a Grasshopper and he rode a motorcycle, thus known as the Masked Rider, or Kamen Rider. This series of Tv Dramas would eventually grow into a phenomenon that spread all over the world. The Team of SADE's Strike Force are known as Kamen Riders due to our ability of fighting evil monsters and the trademark Motorcycles that each agent has. The Colonel dubbed us Kamen Riders based on the very TV show warrior when developing the Rider-based systems that we wield. Each Rider is unique, and almost none are the same, except for the base equipment. Each Rider in our organization specializes in a certain fighting style, whether is Swordsmanship, Archery, brute strength, stealth, marksmanship, or Bushido arts.

"Wow, what'd you do, read the entire textbook overnight?"

"Well I was curious as to what we do, especially I was checking if we weren't just a bunch of power rangers running around. That's just stupid."

"We're not power rangers; we don't have a giant robot flying around, and we don't wear spandex. And the monsters don't have sparks flying out of them every five seconds."

"Actually it's like every 30 seconds." Josh commented.

Nolan rolled his eyes and looked into his book. "Okay last question: What does the activation code: Henshin mean? Will, you answer."

Will nodded and looked into his book. "Since our Rider systems are of Japanese origin, the system responds to Japanese phrases to activate, rather than English. Because of this, We say Henshin, instead of it's English translation: Transform."

"Wow, despite all of those missed classes, you actually got that right." Nolan replied, erasing the board. The bell rung as the SADE Trainees walked out the class.

"Will, wait up." Nolan stopped.

Will grabbed his bag and walked towards the door where Nolan was. Amy and Josh went on ahead to their next class.

"So, you've been MIA for the last few classes, what's up?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering, you missed two HW assignments, three quizzes, and one test. What's up?"

Will suddenly recalled Amy telling him all of the things he missed in class.

"Crap..." Will sighed. "Okay, the thing is, I've been practicing with Tim."

"And that causes you to miss classes why?"

"Cuz the training would have me wiped out, he's been training me on using more power in my attacks and how to focus it on any point in my body. Besides he figured he might as well, since Yuliya gave Amy that flight training, and You giving Josh the speed training last month."

"All right then, as long as you make up for it." Nolan replied. "_Knowing Tim, this definitely has some ulterior motive._"

"Thanks, see you later." Will ran off to catch up to the others.

* * *

The next class was Tim's gym class. Tim had all but Will lifting weights and practicing with the sandbags as he took Will into the training room for the Power Training he was going through.

"Okay, of course with great power, comes powerful moves. And as such, more powerful enemies. Here, catch."

Tim takes two Nerf N-force swords and toss them to Will. "Why are we using Nerf toys? This whole time we've been using regular hand-to-hand combat for this training."

"You also need to practice channeling that energy into your weapon. For example, I'm going to use this Nerf gun."

Tim then pulls out a ordinary yellow and orange foam projectile gun. He aims it at Will. "All you have to do is block it."

Tim shot two shots and Will swatted them both away.

"OK, now what?"

"Now, do it again, and notice the difference." Tim pulled his arm back and shot it back up, taking two more shots.

Will went to swat them away again, but instead the swords were shot out of his hands.

"Wait, what?" Will asked, confused.

"What was the difference between the two times I shot at you?"

"You swayed your arm when you shot the second time."

"Good, but why?"

"I don't know, all I know that the bullets were faster and they hit harder."

"That's because I added power to my shot by putting force behind the shots. I swayed my arm back and brought it back, taking shots as it came up. The added force I put into it caused the bullets to be launched up, pushing the gravity back a bit so they stayed up in the air a few seconds longer, making them faster and powerful, like they're supposed to be. Without it, the bullets would've started to lose to the gravity by a few seconds and would've began to drop. All about physics." Tim smiled suddenly thinking back in Senior year when they used Nerf guns in their Physics lab class to study trajectory."

"Obviously this wouldn't work on a real bullet because they're too fast and it wouldn't make a difference. But I'm making the point that as long as you put force behind your weapon, whether it's your fist or blade, it'll make a better Mark on your enemies. Okay that's it for today. So, are you ready for the football tryouts?"

"Now I am, but let's practice a bit more, please?"

Tim smirks and reloads the Nerf Gun. He aims it and takes a shot, which Will knocked back. Will responds by charging back.

* * *

That Monday after school, Will walks into the locker room and throws all of his stuff in. Shak appears, digging himself out of the items.

"Man I'm glad I'm a machine because I wouldn't be able to breathe." The shark sighed.

"Even so, you're a Shark; you shouldn't be able to breathe in air anyway."

"Don't point out the redundancy of this conversation." Shak growled lightly. "Make sure you come out of this with a spot on the team, okay?"

Will gets all of his gear together, grabbing his combination lock. "I got it; see you in a bit."

Will locked the locker and headed towards the field outside. As he ran onto the field, Tyson and Ken noticed him as they were talking with a few cheerleaders. Tyson and Ken bid the girls a farewell as they walked away.

"Well, Marissa got the Girl and I got the fluffy kid; there's only one FANG Left, what's your plan?" Ken asked.

Tyson smirked. "Do I really need a plan for this situation though?"

"Not really, but I don't think it'll hurt, right?"

"I'll think of something."

The teams line up in formation and Will relied on Tim's training to get him through the Tryouts. Throughout it, Tyson paid attention to Will's Speed and Strength he used to push the other players away, and at the same time keep himself on two feet. Will kept in mind Tim's words of directing your strength in certain areas in your body to bring out the most force in an attack, or the strongest target when defending. Just because the training applied on the battlefield didn't mean it didn't apply to football.

After it was over, Will went back to the locker room and got his stuff. Tyson walked in and went to his locker on the other side.

"That was pretty impressive back there." Tyson commented. "We need skills like that on our team."

"Hey thanks, I think I've seen you around the school. Are you one of Marissa's friends?" Will replied.

"Yeah, I am; you know her?"

"She's my Sis-friend's best friend. And she's in my class. She's really cool."

"That's good to hear. Marissa tends to be a troublemaker at times. I'm Tyson by the way."

Will closed his locker and walked over to introduce himself. "Will; nice to meet you."

Tyson closed his locker and held his hand out, Will grabbed it.

The two walked out of the room and walked over to the coach where he posted the results on the Pole. As the group of teenagers swarmed, some excited at the results, while others sucked their teeth, cursed the coach under their breath or whatever to show their frustration. Will looked, praying he made the team. He scanned the paper and saw William Badillo stated on the sheet.

"Yes! I made it!" Will exclaimed.

"Well in that case…" Tyson started.

"What's up?"

"What we do on our team, is that since we figured that it splits between senior players and junior players, we do a kind of apprentice thing. Which is basically we show the younger players the ropes, show plays and practice them. Are you interested, I can help you learn some tricks on being a Wide Receiver?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, so when do we start?"

"How about 6:30 tonight in the parking lot across from the school?" Tyson asked as he pointed out to it.

"Yeah sure thing, see you then." Will turned and left the field.

Ken walked up to Tyson and patted him on the shoulder. "So, that's your plan? To take him as your apprentice?"

"Yeah, is it bad?"

"Well, somewhat; you're not going to kill him are you?"

"No point. But I really want to see what SADE has to offer when it comes to their attack forces. Just maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Ken asked.

"Sorry, thinking out loud. Come on, let's get going."

"Yeah, whatever you say bro." Ken sighed as he followed Tyson off the field.

* * *

"So what should we do?" Will asked his companion. Shak swam around Will.

"I don't trust that guy." Shak said.

"Who Tyson? He's cool."

"I have a bad feeling about him, like he's not what he says he is."

"That he's a football player?"

"No I mean I think he's-"

Shak gets cut off by the sudden screams of bystanders being chased by a Dreamon, resembling something like a Bull.

"A Dreamon..." Shak Finished. Will turned to him.

"I meant there's a Dreamon! Not he's one!" Shak yelled.

"Well, at least this kills my boredom. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we call Josh and Amy?"

"Nah, I just used my training to get me on the Football team. This should be a breeze." Will slid the sword into his brace and as it's chime played, Shak bit onto the brace.

Will raced towards the Bull Dreamon as the armor clashed on his body while the system announced: Swordsman Mode. The Bull chased a group of junior high school students, but Will side kicked it away from them. He drew his blades and ran towards the monster again. The Bull Dreamon shook the dust off of it and charged back. When they clashed, Will was taken back by it's strength as he flew back, dropping his swords.

"Ow; that's smart."

"So much for being a breeze." Shak reminded.

"Don't start."

The bull snorted, dragged his foot on the ground and charged again. Will stood on his feet and held his hands up. "Come on, steaky."

The bull came into contact again, but Will grabbed it's horns. The Bull Dreamon pushed him back, Will holding on. Will concentrated all of his strength towards his legs and arms. He then began to slow down, eventually stopping. The Bull pushed more and more, yet Will stood his ground. Will flipped over the bull by pulling it's head down and using it as a steeping stool to get away. Will barrel rolled towards his swords, grabbing them both and leaping towards it as it got up.

"Concentrate my strength in my weapon..." He told himself. The blades began to glow a sapphire blue color as he struck the Bull, sending it flying, leaving a trail of sand to fly into the air. The bull stood up, weaken yet enraged he stomped the ground, causing small tremors to hit the ground. The ground cracked under the pressure, ironically as the bull was so weak that the tremors couldn't have made the damage that it appeared. Out of nowhere the cracks grew in size as two red and black drill-like objects shot out of the ground, tackling Will off of his feet. The drill objects spun around the Bull Dreamon and stopped in midair. The Drills stopped spinning revealing themselves as Mole Dreamon. Will stood up to see that the number of enemies went from one to three.

"Crap, so much for being a breeze." Will sucked his teeth.

"Told you." Shak replied

"If you're done getting your butt handed to you by these low-level traitors, I'll take charge." A voice called out.

Will suddenly started to feel heat from behind him as he turned. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure continued to walk, slamming his foot on the ground, causing the holes the mole Dreamon made shoot flames from the other side. Both flame geysers formed in the shape of a phoenix as they screeched and crashed into the twins, destroying them both. The Bull Dreamon, knowing at the disadvantage he faced ran away.

The figure held his hand out as Will looked up at him. The figure was Bright red in color with black armor on his arms, legs and wings.

"I am the Phoenix D-Brid." it replied. "The KING of Hearts."

Will jumped up at his words. "What? Why did a D-Brid save me?"

"Because; if I didn't..." The Phoenix D-Brid dropped, breathing heavily. "Man, that took out more than I hoped. As I was saying; if it wasn't for me, we couldn't practice later."

"Practice later...? Holy... No way."

The Phoenix D-Brid reverted back to Tyson who was able to stand.

"Yo Will."

Will canceled his transformation. "How'd you know it was me? And what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be our enemy!"

"Since when?" Tyson asked.

"Since you attacked us that one time and gathered those Bushido Guys."

"Well, if I wanted to, I could've let them kill you. But I didn't."

"Why not!"

"Because I need your help."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're willing... I want you to become the KING of Hearts."

"Oh like hell I will!" Will shot.

"Why not?"

"Because, I refuse to help the ones who killed or hurt our friends in the past."

Tyson bit his tongue for a second. "You're talking about your friends right?"

Will nodded. "The D-Brids... They turned our friends and family against us, caused us pain and suffering, made our lives hell for years. I've been a part of SADE for about 2 ½ months. I never thought I would see more heartbreak from my friends alone. It hurts to watch.

"You may not believe me; but I lost someone close to me at the hands of D-Brids. After that day... I vowed if I ever got the power to do so, that I would defeat any traitors that stood against the Treaty Our ancestors made all those centuries ago...

* * *

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Josh's brace announced as he let the Quake Smasher attack knock the Bull Dreamon up high into the air, high enough for Amy's Raptonic Barrage FSA to take it out midair.

"OK, El Toro is out." Josh reported.

"Great, go check on Will to see if he's alright."

"He's a few miles up." Amy commented, looking at the onscreen map on her brace.

"Got it, heading there now."

The duo hop onto their bikes and ride off. Dodging traffic until they come up to the Phoenix D-Brid and Will standing in front of each other. The Phoenix D-Brid takes his deck out and Will drew his blades. Amy and Josh feel the power exerting from the deck itself causing them to think that Will's in trouble.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?"

Will was about to answer but Amy and Josh race up to them shielding him.

"Stay away from him." Amy hissed.

"The last thing we need is D-Brids to kill one of ours."

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Our jobs!" Amy and Josh charge the Phoenix D-Brid as he defends himself. This goes on for a few minutes, with the D-Brid being overpowered by the two of them, due to his attack from earlier.

It was then, that Will snapped.

"Get away from him!" Will charged his friends and pulled them off of the D-Brid, diverting his strength to his swords like he did with the Dreamon, with the swords getting the same blue aura around them. He slashed them both once each, causing the both to drop to the ground.

"You want an answer, then fine. I'll become KING." Will states.

"Are you sure, there's no turning back."

"Just do it!"

The Phoenix smirked. "Okay then; it might hurt but..."

He took three cards and threw them in his back. Will felt something sharp hit him, feeling similar to the Shadow Day incident a year ago, but he felt the same sharp pain three times.

As Josh and Amy stood up, Will fell in pain, his armor developing red and black lightning.

"It hurts..." Will groaned.

"This is the power of the KING!"

Will yelled at the top of his lungs as he white and blue armor turned red and black. Will growled and cracked his neck.

"It's good to be back alive again." Will said oddly.

"Will...?" Josh asked.

Will looked up. "Nope, I'm the Shark D-Shifter...

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Oh My God! I finally got this done!

Nolan: Geez what gives? You missed an important date because of your anime leave.

Shuriken 16: Which was...?

Tim: What was Sunday?

Shuriken16: Nov. 28th... Oh crap.

Tim: Yep, you got it, your two year anniversary of returning to Fanfiction, and our two year anniversary of KAMEN RIDER CLAW!

Shuriken16: Oh man! I was looking forward to that date too T^T

Nolan: You're going to make up for this right?

Shuriken16: Yes, the next chapter will be worth it.

Nolan: It'd better be. Good night everyone


	10. The Dark Trio: FANG vs CLAW

[ Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Hi readers, because I missed Nov. 28th, which was my return to writing fanfiction two years ago and the beginning of Kamen Rider CLAW, I decided to dedicate this chapter to that very story. So, with that note, I would like to say Happy Anniversary to the characters of Kamen Rider CLAW and I hope you enjoy Chapter 10.

* * *

"If you're done getting your butt handed to you by these low-level traitors, I'll take charge." A voice called out.

Will suddenly started to feel heat from behind him as he turned. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure continued to walk, slamming his foot on the ground, causing the holes the mole Dreamon made shoot flames from the other side. Both flame geysers formed in the shape of a phoenix as they screeched and crashed into the twins, destroying them both. The Bull Dreamon, knowing at the disadvantage he faced ran away.

The figure held his hand out as Will looked up at him. The figure was Bright red in color with black armor on his arms, legs and wings.

"I am the Phoenix D-Brid." it replied. "The KING of Hearts."

Will jumped up at his words. "What? Why did a D-Brid save me?"

"Because; if I didn't..." The Phoenix D-Brid dropped, breathing heavily. "Man, that took out more than I hoped. As I was saying; if it wasn't for me, we couldn't practice later."

"Practice later...? Holy... No way."

The Phoenix D-Brid reverted back to Tyson who was able to stand.

"Yo Will."

Will canceled his transformation. "How'd you know it was me? And what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be our enemy!"

"Since when?" Tyson asked.

"Since you attacked us that one time and gathered those Bushido Guys."

"Well, if I wanted to, I could've let them kill you. But I didn't."

"Why not!"

"Because I need your help."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're willing... I want you to become the KING of Hearts."

"Oh like hell I will!" Will shot.

"Why not?"

"Because, I refuse to help the ones who killed or hurt our friends in the past."

Tyson bit his tongue for a second. "You're talking about your friends right?"

Will nodded. "The D-Brids... They turned our friends and family against us, caused us pain and suffering, made our lives hell for years. I've been a part of SADE for about 2 ½ months. I never thought I would see more heartbreak from my friends alone. It hurts to watch.

"You may not believe me; but I lost someone close to me at the hands of D-Brids. After that day... I vowed if I ever got the power to do so, that I would defeat any traitors that stood against the Treaty Our ancestors made all those centuries ago...

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Josh's brace announced as he let the Quake Smasher attack knock the Bull Dreamon up high into the air, high enough for Amy's Raptonic Barrage FSA to take it out midair.

"OK, El toro is out." Josh reported.

"Great, go check on Will to see if he's alright."

"He's a few miles up." Amy commented, looking at the onscreen map on her brace.

"Got it, heading there now."

The duo hop onto their bikes and ride off. Dodging traffic until they come up to the Phoenix D-Brid and Will standing in front of each other. The Phoenix D-Brid takes his deck out and Will drew his blades. Amy and Josh feel the power exerting from the deck itself causing them to think that Will's in trouble.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?"

Will was about to answer but Amy and Josh race up to them shielding him.

"Stay away from him." Amy hissed.

"The last thing we need is D-Brids to kill one of ours."

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Our jobs!" Amy and Josh charge the Phoenix D-Brid as he defends himself. This goes on for a few minutes, with the D-Brid being overpowered by the two of them, due to his attack from earlier.

It was then, that Will snapped.

"Get away from him!" Will charged his friends and pulled them off of the D-Brid, diverting his strength to his swords like he did with the Dreamon, with the swords getting the same blue aura around them. He slashed them both once each, causing the both to drop to the ground.

"You want an answer, then fine. I'll become KING." Will states.

"Are you sure, there's no turning back."

"Just do it!"

The Phoenix smirked. "Okay then; it might hurt but..."

He took three cards and threw them in his back. Will felt something sharp hit him, feeling similar to the Shadow Day incident a year ago, but he felt the same sharp pain three times.

As Josh and Amy stood up, Will fell in pain, his armor developing red and black lightning.

"It hurts..." Will groaned.

"This is the power of the KING!"

Will yelled at the top of his lungs as he white and blue armor turned red and black. Will growled and cracked his neck.

"It's good to be back alive again." Will said oddly.

"Will...?" Josh asked.

Will looked up. "Nope, I'm the Shark D-Shifter...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dark Trio: FANG Vs. CLAW

Josh and Amy shuttered and stood frozen in fear.

"What...?" Amy's voice cracked.

"I'm the Shark D-Shifter." Will said again, crossing his arms. He chuckled and started to walk away. "See you two later, I've got some prey to catch."

Amy and Josh listened to Will as he began to walk. Despite the fact that he sounded like Will, his voice hinted darkness and despair compared to the warm and affection that is his personality.

The Phoenix D-Brid nodded. "Well, it looks like I'm done here; I'll take my leave if you don't mind." The Phoenix D-Brid shot up into the air and disappeared in a tornado of red and black flames. Josh snapped out of the trance looking up, at the direction Will went, then back at Amy.

"Amy, snap out of it, we have to go after him."

Amy snapped out of her trance and agreed. She got onto her bike and rode off.

* * *

Back at SADE, Tim walked through the hallway and approached the vending Machine. He put his dollar in and retrieved a can of Lemon Ice tea Snapple. As he walked back to the CLAW's rec room, Nolan walked up.

"Yo Tim." Nolan called out.

Tim open his can and took a sip before replying. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've been wondering if you saw Will anywhere? He has a make-up test to take and I can't find him anywhere."

"He should have came back, I wonder what's taking him so long."

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Apparently, your training was wiping him out."

"My training? Football shouldn't wipe you out."

"Football? That's why he's been cutting class?"

"Yeah, He came to me a few weeks ago about the football tryouts in Mckee and asked if I can help him hone his strength. Besides, I figured, that With Amy's Flight training and Josh's Speed training, that I should do his Power training."

"But for Football, really?"

"Hey in my defense, I also taught him to use the same training when it came to applying it to his weapons, so stop biting my head off."

Nolan figured that this conversation was going in circles, because whenever He and Tim would have this kind of situation, it never goes anywhere.

"Fine then; well it's almost five o' clock. Where could he be now?"

"He intercepted a Dreamon and Amy and Josh went as back up in case if it was worse."

"They're not back either. I hope they're alright."

"Dude, will you relax? We were the same way a year and a half ago, they may be kids but they'll take care of themselves."

"Yeah but we were different; you and Yuliya were experienced Agents, while I was the new guy. These three were only here for less than three months."

"And where were you at three months?"

Nolan thought quietly for a second. "Getting blackmailed and losing a bet with Yuliya because I claimed that she couldn't beat me..."

"But, you got new Powers, Faced off against D-Brids, and nearly got killed. And yet you're still alive."

"That doesn't help!"

"Just relax, they're fine, I mean what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

Will meanwhile runs towards the Staten Island Ferry, intending to get into Manhattan via running across the water. Amy and Josh ride up, catching up to him as the Shark D-Shifter heard the tires behind him.

"You two... Are really persistent, aren't you?"

"Will snap out of it!" Josh said as he jumped off his bike.

"And if I don't, like why should I? This is amazing power."

"Please! We don't want to lose you, like we did all of our other friends."

The Shark D-Shifter cracked up. "Friends? Like Taylor and Sarah? The ones you killed right? The ones who transformed into their Dreamon forms and then were defeated by your hands. Yeah, you guys are true friends. Kudos to your friendship. And now that I'm a Dreamon now, you're going to kill me?"

The D-Shifters drew his blades both growing black auras as they were drawn from the sheaths. "No. You're not going to defeat me, you kids are going to die, here and now."

Josh sighed and grabbed his hammer. "Why does it have to be like this?"

The Shark D-Shifter charged Josh and made a vertical slash, which he blocked.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone."

"Really? Well first, if you don't want me to hurt anyone, worry about yourself first." The D-Shifter pulled himself off of him and kicked him back. Josh tumbled towards the ground, but the D-Shifter ran to get to Amy. Amy revved the engine on her bike and made a backwards wheelie with it. The D-Shifter backed up, but slashed the back tire, causing Amy's escape gone. Amy, drew her crossbow and took a few shots from it, hitting him. As he stumbled back, Josh grabbed him from behind, holding him.

"Calm down Will! This isn't like you, Is this how a Royal Flush Five Member acts?"

Will stopped struggling. "Royal Flush Five? You're kidding right? I'm Not the KING of Hearts."

Amy and Josh are caught by surprise. Will finds the opening and folds his arms back behind Josh with the blades and pulled them, slashing Josh's back causing him to let go. Will jumps away from the two of them and cancels his transformation. As the red and black armor slowly crumbled, the person who was standing there...

"That's Not Will." Josh said.

The figure turned around. The figure looked like Will, but it wasn't. He wore a Black Jacket and red shirt with the designs of a Shark. His pants were black

khaki's and red and white shoes. On his back were two swords strapped on to make an X shape, similar to the swords' position on his Rider armor.

"I'm not the KING of Hearts. However I was created by him... or rather resurrected is more of a correct term."

"Resurrected?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. You see, My name is Warren, not Will. I am the Shark Dreamon."

You're... How?" Josh stuttered.

"Truth be told, fear doesn't completely leave one's heart. In some cases there are specks of it left. When the KING infected me, I was regenerated into what I am now; a D-Brid. Because your Friend was in his Rider Form, it gave me more than enough power to take a step further. I wish I could think him though, it's a shame really."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked him.

Warren smirked. "Your friend's been swallowed up by his own fear. He's died upon transforming."

Warren's words make Josh choke under the pressure.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as sand started to form out of thin air. Josh heard her screams and charged his way towards the classroom. When he got there, she was standing in the middle of the room, the room looking like a tornado ran through it, a few students injured, including the teacher, others running for their lives. Sarah turned having her sunglasses on her face.

"Babe...?" Josh whispered.

Sarah looked up and smiled. Out of nowhere, a Small red and black Jaguar pounced at Josh. Sobek leaped away from Josh and smacked it away with it's tail. Each robotic beast roared at each other as Sarah took her glasses off, revealing her D-Brid self.

"Sorry kid... Your girlfriend's dead."

Josh froze for an instant, realizing that the figure wasn't Sarah. "Amy was right..."

"Now that I'm back to one hundred percent, I have enough to kill you..."

The Jaguar formed into a CLAW and dropped into Sarah's hand. "HENSHIN!"

Sarah slid the Beast on the scarlet red belt, as it announced: "SHIFTER MODE!", Transforming into the Jaguar D-Shifter.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Josh raised his hammer and detached Sobek off of his wrist and onto the Hammer.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK.

Warren looked up and shook his head. "Come on Josh, you don't have to do this."

Josh slammed his hammer and dragged it onto the ground, creating sparks out of the concrete and metal against each other for every step he took.

"You're dead!" Josh said, his voice becoming murderous, driven by his anger. Josh ran up to Warren and brought his hammer down.

Amy Screamed for Josh to stop, but...

"I said, I'm not dying." Warren said, revealing he grabbed Josh's hammer. Warren pulled the hammer down, kneeing Josh in his stomach and right hooking him. Warren picked him up by his neck and slammed him to the ground with ease. Josh's armor canceled out, showing bruises and cuts under it. Warren walked on top of him, kneeling down. He sighed.

"Man, you humans..." Warren said as he put his hand on Josh's chest.

"Kakusei Henshin (Awakening Transformation)..." Warren said. He got up and stood back from Josh as a red and black tornado suddenly engulfed Josh as he began to scream in pain. Amy ran towards it, but the gusts of wind were too powerful. When the wind finally stopped, Josh was in a Red and Black version of Titan Mode's armor: The Gator D-Shifter.

"The name's Jake... You're pretty cute." The new D-Shifter said as he dusted himself off, and grabbed his hammer off the ground.

Amy took steps back away from them as she made it to Josh's bike; she then rode off as far away as possible.

"Was it something I said?" The Gator D-Shifter asked his partner.

Warren laughed. "Nah, she's just getting ready to join us. Let's help. HENSHIN!"

SHIFTER MODE! The brace announced as the Shark armor covered him back. The Two created their respected tornadoes and left the scene.

* * *

Amy shot through the streets and before coming to a quiet area. When the coast was clear she turned her Bluetooth on and called SADE.

Yuliya and Jessie were going through pictures in Jessie's camera of past exploits made by the friends, when Yuliya's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Yuliya asked as she picked up.

On the receiving end, Amy was crying, scared out of her mind. "Yuliya... Save me please!" Amy cried.

"What's going on? Where's Will and Josh?"

"They're dead... D-shifters killed them and they're coming after me now!" she said.

Yuliya froze hearing the words coming through the cellphone. "Okay, just calm down, where are you at, We're coming to get you now."

Amy looked around seeing the street signs in the area. "I'm in West Brighton area, near St. Vincent's hospital."

"Got it, we're coming."

"Please do, I don't know how long I can-" The phone is interrupted by Amy screams and the sound of predators coming up on their prey. Yuliya bolts out of the office to find Nolan and Tim, who were walking back to the office.

"Where are you in a rush to?" Nolan asked her.

"Amy's in trouble, And Will and Josh are...Never mind that, it's an emergency and Amy's in grave danger, so hurry up and let's get going!" Yuliya turned and ran down to the staircase. Nolan and Tim took her word for it and ran behind her.

Jezebel materialized into the room with Jessie who was going through the sensors on the area, Jessie's eyes wides at the sight.

"I see... So they showed up. Well, I was afraid this would happen but..."

"Jezz, what's going on?" Jessie asked her.

Jezebel turned to her. "Honestly, I don't know, but when this is over, I will..."

* * *

Nolan Tim and Yuliya made it as soon as possible, pulling up in front of the Hospital. They looked around, trying to find Amy, but no sight of her was anywhere.

Yuliya called her cellphone to try and reach her. "Come on, where are you?" she said out loud, Tim and Nolan hearing the distress in her voice.

"Looking for us?" a feminine voice called out from the roof of the hospital.

The CLAW Trio looked up and Saw Warren and his two companions. The first was a Big hefty, but muscular kid with short dark hair, wearing a Black suit accompanied by a red shirt and a black tie. On his shoulder was a black and red Alligator with the same deadly red eyes as he had. The second one was a Girl, wearing a red hoodie and a black blouse with a ferocious dinosaur design on the center of it, also wearing torn black jeans and a white bone-like Barrett in her hair.

"Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!) " The Girl called out. "I'm Ashley, are you looking for your rookies?"

"What if we are?" Tim asked.

"Well, to be blunt, you're looking what used to be them." Jake replied.

"You mean...?" Nolan started.

"We've became D-Shifters." Warren replied. "We would awaken you too but I think it'd be better if your existence ended here."

"Really? Because I was about to say the same thing!" Tim shot, throwing his crossbow key into the air, causing his CLAW Beast: Kiba to jump and grab it in mid air, as a blue belt materialized around Tim.

"Get ready." He alerted the other two. Nolan, with his shuriken key on it's silver side and Yuliya with her Crescent Moon Key, threw them into the air, causing Kaiger and Kyuki to catch them respectively. With that, Nolan's silver belt and Yuliya's Ice blue belt appeared, strapped on their waist, as the beast turned into claws.

"Right then; Guess we should get started as well." Warren said, the Shark flying around them. They each inserted the respective keys, each oozing a red aura around them as they slid into their black braces.

"HENSHIN!" The Six said as the initiated the transformations.

SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMAN MODE! SAMURAI MODE! SHIFTER MODE! The computerized voices announced as the Dark trio flew from the roof and onto the ground. The six split up, each taking on their respected opponents; Yuliya took on Ashley, while Nolan and Tim fought Jake and Warren respectively.

Ashley and Yuliya charged each other, with Ashley shooting Arrows at Yuliya while Yuliya slashed and swatted them away. Yuliya then dove in to impale her, but she side stepped the strike and side kicked her over. Yuliya flew, but drove her sword into the ground to slow her down. She recovered and pulled her sword up to knock the D-Shifter out of the sky for attempting to catch her while recovering. The two stayed evenly matched, for a bit, when Yuliya pulled out a white CLAW.

"Nope, no funny tricks today." Ashley said, shooting the claw out of her hand. Yuliya dove in to retrieve it, but Ashley stopped her as they continued. Ashley shot Yuliya with the Crossbow, Yuliya dodging the attacks. Ashley kept shooting her, not realizing that Yuliya was going into a specific direction. Yuliya continued to run, until she stopped. Ashley dove towards her and went in for a punch, that Yuliya was able to block. With her sword.

"Why are you so scared of me that you have to run? I don't bite at all." Ashley taunted.

Yuliya smirked. "Because, if I didn't run, then I wouldn't have gotten this back." Yuliya held up her left wrist, revealing the White CLAW attached. Suddenly, angel-like armor covered her as she blew the D-Shifter away with her wings.

"It's over now." Yuliya wasted no time sliding Kyuki onto her brace as the Swords began to glow light blue.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Yuliya took both of her swords (one received upon Flight form's transformation) and combined them to make a double-edge blade. She flew towards Ashley and slashed through her.

"Angelic Icicle Slash."

Ashley's armor suddenly became frozen as it shattered off of her body. She fell to the ground, knocked out from the attack.

Nolan shot around Jake using his speed to his advantage. Unlike Yuliya, Nolan went straight into Speed form, using his turbo shot in small bursts to throw him off, giving the illusion that he was teleporting. Jake watched as the Cyber Ninjas swarmed around left and right, before he raised his right foot. He slammed it down, causing the tremor to shake Nolan of balance, causing Jake to swiftly make his move, smashing Nolan with his hammer. Nolan rolled across the street, struggling to make his way back up.

"You okay kid?" Kaiger asked.

Nolan nodded, smiling on the inside. "Yeah, perfect; if he's going to use big weapons, then we will too."

Nolan slid the Claw off his belt and flipped it around, revealing a Gold side to the silver claw. He slid it back into place, as the system announced: Kaiser Mode. Nolan's armor, canceled out of Speed form and became Gold in color, with black in certain places. His Katana on his back was replaced by a Gold and green shuriken. Nolan took the shuriken and shot it at Jake. Jake smack it into the air.

"Thanks for that." Nolan said. He slid Kaiger onto his brace and jumped into the air.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Nolan grabbed his Shuriken which converted into a Sword, the size of Josh's Hammer. He pointed it downward as he came back down to the earth.

"KAISER IMPACT!" Nolan called out as he slammed into the ground where Jake was Standing. When the smoke cleared, Jake, laid on the ground, Nolan sliding his Shuriken back on his person. "One left."

Like Nolan, Tim figure that a few bullets weren't going to help, so Power Form became his option from the start. Power Form's red and bulky armor covered Tim in armor of course, but granted him more destructive firepower.

Tim took both his pistols and the shotgun barrel on him, making the shotgun. Warren struck Tim, slashing Tim with his blades. Tim stood motionless as Warren went at it.

"Done yet?" Tim asked. "Yes you are." Tim pushed him back and shot him once with the shotgun, pushing him back farther.

"My My, you riders." Warren said as he got up, despite that last hit, not only powerful, but direct at that. "You're a nuisance."

"Likewise. Listen, I don't have time to deal with you so I'm going to end you as Quick as those two did, so..." Tim walked over to him. Warren went in to attack Tim again with his swords, but Tim grabbed both swords.

"You won't be needing these." Tim crushed both blades, leaving only the hilt. Tim shot warren two more times with the shotgun, before his armor short-circuited and canceled out. Warren like the others, fell to his knees and passed out.

Nolan sighed and looked at his friends, then back at them.

"It's over." Yuliya said, canceling her transformation.

"Shame really, they were good kids too. Wish it didn't end like this." Tim added following suit. "So, who's going to break the news to the old man?"

"You riders... You don't seem to understand by the term: "We're not DYING!" Warren's voice called from behind them.

The trio turned around, as Warren stood up, unfazed by the attacks. Joining him, Ashley and Jake, in the same fashion, not fazed by any of their attacks.

"There's no way, our attacks were direct hits, there's no way you could survive that!" Nolan said, dumbfounded.

Warren laughed. "You see, you need to remember... We're not D-Brids."

"What's that supposed to mean... What the?" Yuliya looked and saw what looked to be a pterodactyl-like beast perch herself on Ashley's head.

"Simple. "We are stronger, faster, more intelligent, and are just as powerful riders as anyone else. Who knows, our powers might even surpass the Royal Flush Five."

A Komodo Dragon Crawled up on Jake's Free shoulder all of the sudden, with him smirking at the CLAW Trio.

"So, the question remains." Warren started to say, when a Killer Whale started to float around his person. "Are you willing to test our abilities at full power?"

"Hell yeah!" Tim shouted, getting Kiba ready again. "Just to let you know, we're not holding back either!"

"No Tim! We're not using 'them.' Not yet anyway, let Nolan handle this." Yuliya stopped him. "You know what to do."

"Wait, by them what do you... whatever, when we leave this alive, then I'll ask."

Yuliya smiled, tossing him her Flight CLAW. "Good boy."

"Kick their butts." Tim said, Tossing them the Power CLAW to him.

"Got it." Nolan pulled out his KING of Spades deck and held his right arm out, resting it on there. In a few seconds, the deck was replaced by a red Brace.

"So your the KING of Spades, I'm impressed." Warren said. "However, in order to take out all of us, you won't survive."

Nolan slid the Speed CLAW on his left arm, triggering Speed Kaiser Form.

"Don't Worry." He said, the Blue claw disappeared, as he slid Tim's Power CLAW, triggering Power Kaiser. "With this form..." He slid on Yuliya's Flight CLAW and Flight Kaiser appeared. He then detached his CLAW off of his belt and slid it onto the red brace. "I only need one Attack."

"TRINITY MODE!" The brace announced. Red, Blue and White lightning surrounded him as Kaiser Mode's Gold armor turned silver as the Blue Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Red Shoulder pads and Gauntlet Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic White Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's armor.

"You ready?" Nolan asked.

"Hold on, give us a second." Warren said.

"HENSHIN" The trio announced as their beast bit onto their braces. The three new beast converted into what appeared to be CLAWS, as the Dark trio slid them onto their belts.

"BERSERK MODE!" Their systems announced as their armor transformed, similar to an evolution. Warren's armor went into Swordsman Mode, but then, gained armor, like Tim's bulkier armor and a Sword his height with a massive blade, the dull side resembling Shark teeth. Jake's armor took a form similar to Speed Kaiser, being that it didn't lose any armor, just more added. The Boosters on him were on his wrist and ankles, but what was added was something like a jet-pack. Finally Ashley's of course resembled Yuliya's but now had black Pterodactyl Wings and her crossbow was attached to her right arm. The trio got into position, each emitting an element under their feet, Warren with Ice, Jake with Fire, and Ashley was Wind. and leapt into the air.

"I get it now." Nolan said confidently. Nolan slid the Kaiser claw off the red brace ans switched arms and connected it to the original arm.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The voice echoed for all of them. The trio came crashing down, each preforming their own Rider Kick and carrying their elemental powers along for the ride. Nolan's Trinity armor split into Speed, Power and Flight Kaiser respectively, as they countered with their own Rider Kicks. The amount of power surged throughout the area, with Tim and Yuliya getting caught in it as well.

The explosion, shook the hospital, causing, patients to wake up, newborns to go hysterical etc. Nosy patients and their visitors ran towards the window to see what happened, only to see six teenagers knocked unconscious in the front of the building. Will, Josh and Amy laid along with their mentors, returned to normal.

* * *

Back at SADE, Rodriguez, hearing from Jessie what happened witnessed the battle from his computer. He pulled out his notebook and flipped through a few pages, coming to a few blueprints of new beast. He crosses them out and writes under them: Killer Whale, Pterodactyl and Komodo Dragon.

END

* * *

[Super hero Time]

Shuriken16: there, I hope that makes up for missing Last Sunday you guys.

Jessie: Yeah, too bad I didn't have much of a big part though.

Shuriken16: Don't worry, your paycheck wound be deducted for your small scene. It was worth it because it opens questions..."

Nolan: Speaking of question, there quite a bit of question I have about things, like what what that thing Yuliya mentioned, and what's the colonel doing?

Tim: All in due time.

Yuliya:We'll tell you when we get up to it.

Shuriken16: Well now, I'm going to bed, It's been fun, I wonder how the rookies are holding up, now that I think about it.

Jessie: oh they're fine, a little discipline doesn't hurt anyone.

Shuriken16: That's good, so are we going to close or what?

Will and co. (pops out of nowhere): We'll do it!

Shuriken16 (faints of getting the crap scared out of him)

Nolan:You guys feel better.

Josh: Give us until next chapter.

Amy: Well that;s all the time we have tonight. Thank you for reading, and... oh wait, we got something for you guys. ( Amy runs offstage and comes back with a present)

Tim: What is it? (opens it) A script? (Runs through it)

Josh: Like it? We've been wanting to do this but we just now got the time to show you.

Tim: Yeah it's interesting, run it through the boss and see if he'll bite. But not tonight.

Amy: Rawr, fine. Well what is this you ask? Not telling you. So with all of us from shuriken16 Productions, Happy anniversary to all of us characters and readers who've read his work for these two years and we love you very much. And keep rooting for us in future chapters as more surprises and new gear, and maybe new characters will pop up. Good Night!


	11. Super Hero Time: Recap 1

Nolan: Hey readers, I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of Kamen Rider FANG, as we took a week off to brainstorm some Movie ideas, and as such, we decided to do both ideas. If you don't know, check our homepage to see the Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider CLAW and FANG movie war 2011, and Kamen Rider FANG: Twin Nexus stories, as well as a preview for Twin Nexus, which will be posted at the end of the chapter. So, I'm going to stop talking and we'll jump in.

Tim (Runs up): Yo Nolan, slight problem.

Nolan: What's up?

Tim: Boss-man says that Chapter 11 is way too short so he figured that he'll combine it with chapter 12 and just use both titles for chapter 12.

Nolan: Why is it chapter 12?

Tim: Doesn't wanna be setback a chapter.

Nolan: So what're we going to do for chapter 11?

Tim: I don't know, how about a recap?

Nolan: Recap? Recap on what, we haven't even finished the story yet.

Tim: But we did finish the Intro Arc didn't we?

Nolan:... Yeah, I guess.

Tim: In that case, lets get started.

* * *

Chapter 11: Super Hero Time: Recap 1

Nolan:Hello readers, welcome to Super Hero Time, brought to you by Shuriken16 Productions. My name is Nolan

Kaiger: And I'm Kaiger, his buddy. Joining us is Tim and his buddy: Kiba.

Tim: Yo

Kiba: Happy to be here. So, what are we going to recap?

Kaiger: I guess chapters 1-10 and go into a bit of detail while summarizing it.

Tim: I guess that can work.

Nolan: OK, so if we're all in agreement let's start it off, with Chapter 1

* * *

(Chapter 1)

Tokyo, Japan: June 27th 2010...

At the SADE Tokyo branch...

Watashi wa, watashi wa kono higeki o shiraseru itadaki arigatōgozaimasu sanshō shite kudasai. Tenki no yoi hi no shirei-kan ga arimasu. (I see, Thank you for letting me know about this tragedy. have a nice day commander.)

The man hung up the phone and opened his drawer, pulling out a deck of ACE of Spades Cards. He flicks through them as he puts them back into the desk. His intercom goes off altering him about an upcoming meting. He takes his suit jacket and walks towards the door, turning off the lights and closing the door.

As the man left, he walked down the hall where he met three teenagers, waiting for him. The first was dressed in mostly red with some black clothing on him. He was Caucasian and he had short dirt blonde hair. He wore a red shirt with a black vest white jeans and red and white sneakers. The second was a girl, Hispanic, wore a black blouse with a red medium-long skirt. She had sunglasses hanging on her shirt and she wore red contacts for show. She also had red colored diamond earrings on both ears, that sparkled from the ceiling lights in the building. Her hair was black with a zigzag of red in it. The final teen, who had mostly black on was African-American with a red backpack slung on his arm. He wore a custom-made black and red Boston Celtics Basketball Jersey, as he spun the red and black Basketball on his finger like child's play doing tricks with it, only NBA players would pull off.

The man smiled as he met with them. "Welcome you three, I've been expecting you to show up." He greeted them in English.

The first teen, Tyson Simmons, bowed at the man, thanking him in Japanese. This prompted the other two to do the same.

The man smiled. "Wow, you're Japanese is excellent. But I speak English, so don't worry." He reassured.

"Why did you call us here?" The other teen, Ken Matthews asked.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Well to make a long story short, how would you three like a Job?"

"A Job?" The last teen, Marissa Gonzales asked.

"Yes, a Job. You see, there have been some problems, going on, and I need some young people to help with it, and what makes it even better, is that if you're hired, then you get promoted instantly."

"What kind of Job is it?"

"Think of it as an assassination job."

This caught their attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kill the Kamen Riders In America, and I'll give you the powers to do it; how about it?"

Ken, who was dribbling his ball caught it in midair and crushed it. "I got a better Idea; we assassinate you instead." Ken got into a stance, and growled as he transformed into the Cheetah D-Brid, a red and black humanoid Cheetah-like monster. The other two teens smirked.

"Well, I Guess I can't let Ken have all the fun right?" Marissa transformed as well into the Butterfly D-Brid while Tyson gave in and transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid.

"Suddenly, I'm liking that Idea." Tyson replied.

The man gritted his teeth. "You three are going to regret this."

"It's not our fault that we have honor. Some of us D-Brids are willing to cooperate with humans, as did the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts, as well as the BLACK Joker." The Cheetah D-Brid replied.

"Well in five minutes, tell me that again, that is... He pulls out his deck of ACE of Spades. The other three are dumbfounded.

"It can't be... you're..." Marissa stuttered.

"Exactly, that's exactly who I am... HENSHIN!" The man replied...

(End Excerpt 1)

* * *

Nolan: Okay, so Chapter 1 starts off the sequel of Kamen Rider CLAW, taking place one year after that story. The CLAW trio and co. all graduated High school, during the Rise of FANG Movie (Except Yuliya, since she's the youngest one out of everyone by a year) and moved on while staying with SADE. I enrolled in a Trade School, while Tim and Jessie head to college for their respected studies. Yuliya becomes a Senior in High School and that's what happened to us. For those who read the Rise of FANG, the FANG Trio that appeared due to our very own Passing Though Kamen Rider: Neo Decade, make an appearance at our old school. Amy Reed, Josh Garret and Will Badillo all transfer to our school as sophomores so they can attend SADE Academy, a school for SADE Cadets that was made after the rebuilding of SADE shortly after it's destruction during Shadow Day towards the ending of Kamen Rider CLAW. So, these three head to SADE after school to meet Commander Rodriguez, who was revealed to be promoted from lieutenant at the beginning of the movie. Anyway-

Tim: Wait, what about the ones who didn't read it?

Nolan: Well that's there loss.

Tim: Still, I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt, and let themselves check out the scene where the rookies meets us... Roll it!

* * *

(Rise of FANG)

Meanwhile up on the roof, Darren dodged sword swipes from Yuliya, while shooting at Tim. One of the stray bullets hits Yuliya in the arm, making her right arm become useless at this point. Tim moved her out the way so he and Darren could fight, One vs One.

"So, I heard you hate to lose Gun Fights." Darren stated, reloading his pistols and sniper ammo.

"I do, have you been studying me?" Tim asked, reloading his weapons and canceling out the Power Claw, reverting to his original Marksmen Mode.

"Well when your a bounty hunter, you need to learn about all of your targets; strengths, weaknesses and things of that nature."

"Well just to let you know, I have no weaknesses."

"Really now, so if I was to shoot your friend, you wouldn't feel anything?" he aimed at Yuliya, and took a shot, purposely missing and hitting the edge of the roof.

"Well, that's not a weakness; not for my part at least."

"Oh, then who's part is it?"

"Yours." Tim replied, taking a quick shot at Darren. Darren fell back, shooting at Tim, who barrel rolled to his left. The two began to shoot at each other, slowly making their way to each other before fighting hand to hand, with Darren being more skilled than Tim. Yuliya watched the fight as she began to hear footsteps from the staircase of the rooftop. Tim and Darren also stopped fighting, hearing the footsteps. Up the stairs came a silver and black colored Rider, a black gauntlet on his left arm, with a box on it's belt like a trading card game deck case. Something like black cards resembling a bar-code covered the helmet as it's blue eyes overlapped it.

"Who the hell are you?" Darren asked the mysterious new figure. The figure looked up continued to walk across the roof, drawing four cards. He held his gauntlet up and open it, sliding the first card in. He closed it, as it announced: ATTACK RIDE: FUTURE.

With that command a Grey holographic wall appeared behind him. He then slid the other three cards into the brace as they announced something that shocked the three.

KAMEN RIDE: FANG: ARCHER, FANG: TITAN FANG: SWORDSMAN!

"My name, I Sam Williams;" The figure replied. "I am the captain of SADE's Strike Force, and Also, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. You better remember that!" he said again as another wall appeared in front of him. He walked through and disappeared as three new Riders emerged from the previous one. The first one was a Female Rider, dressed in orange, red and silver armor, having traits of a Raptor, by the design of her helmet and her Fang Beast. Also on her back was a crossbow, with a docking for her Fang Beast to attach itself, like a grip on the trigger. The second was covered in what looked like heavy armor, in a swamp green and black colored armor as the gator themed Rider had on it's back what seemed to be a Hammer-like weapon. His Fang Beast's docking port was located on the hilt of the hammer. Finally the last was Shark theme, having traits of a Blade Master, with it's swords on it's sides. The docking port wasn't on any part of the blades however because the docks were inside of the white shark's mouth. The three walked together in the middle of the battlefield and stopped, looking at who was there.

"Oh man, they have reinforcements!" Kiba said.

"Crap what will we do?"

"You'll sit here and die so we can move on to our next job;" Savage replied. "Okay you three, attack the Claw Rider and the girl then go after-"

"We don't follow your orders." The Archer Rider replied sternly.

"Say what?" Darren asked.

"We work for SADE; No one else, not no traitors, or D-Brid." The Titan replied.

"Speaking of which, your Kamen Rider FANG Hunter mode, correct?" The swordsman asked him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It shows in our History banks, that you died tonight, by the hands of us, who were sent here from one year from the future by the orders of Major Yuliya Kim, Captain Timothy Johnson, and Lieutenant first class Nolan Johnson." The archer answered. "So if that's the case then I hope you have a safe trip to wherever we're sending you."

"Why you little brats! I'm killing you all in one shot!" Darren slid Savage on the rifle and preformed the savage shot on the three.

"I got this guys." The swordsman replied, drawing his blades.

The titan sighed. "Oh great, Will says he "Got this." I can't wait to see this blow up."

Will shrugged his shoulders and slashed the tiger away with ease.

"How's that? And you doubted me Josh, get out of here." Will said.

"Will... his voice sounds familiar." Tim said.

"Really? Where do you know it from?"

"Will's a freshman in McKee. He's on the robotics team."

Josh shrugged his shoulders as well. "Well, that's a first. Okay, my turn to blow stuff up." Josh took his hammer and smashed the roof, so that it sent a small shock wave across the floor, causing Darren to shoot into the air in pain as the shock wave sent him flying off the roof.

"Okay, your up Amy;" Josh told the last rider.

"Okay then." Amy jumped off the roof and began to slide her Fang Beast off her arm as she activated her Final Slash Attack.

"Raptonic barrage!" Amy pulled the trigger as her crossbow shot an array of arrows, each hitting Darren. As Darren struggled to take his pistol and kill one of the riders, Amy moved out the way as Tim was behind her, armed with his sniper, activating his Final Slash Attack.

"Like I said, I hate losing Gun Fights; doesn't mean that I'm going to start now... Shadow Sniper!"

Tim shot the bullet that disappeared with the night sky. Darren had absolutely no time to react as the bullet made contact as he crashed into the ground, his armor exploding in a small blast.. The transformation canceled, Savage was destroyed in the blast and Darren was left, in the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and on his shirt. The other two FANG riders jumped down, with Josh taking Yuliya down with them.

"Well, congratulations, you we're able to kill me; it was fun being a Rider and all, and personally the life of a bounty hunter has it's ups and downs, but in the end, It's one hell of a Ride. As a token of my gratitude for letting me have fun, here's the organization I work for.

He struggled to reach his pocket as he pulled out a business card he held it up in the air, Tim taking it and Darren smiled as he died.

The four canceled their transformations, with Tim meeting the three new Riders at eye level. The first, Amy, was tall for her age, having long black hair with a dinosaur bone Barrett in the corner of it. She was dressed in a regular SADE Uniform, but her Black Jacket covered her orange shirt, which was unique because of the traditional white color that most females had. The Second, Will was a bit shorter than Amy, having facial hair, including a mustache and a light beard. He was obviously Spanish descent due to his dark skin color and his jet black hair that spiked a bit. He was dressed in the typical black SADE Uniform for the Guys and he had a white shirt on with a picture of a Katana-like sword design in the middle. The last was Josh; a Tall husky guy, no bigger than Tim, with short brown hair and the same uniform with the same colored shirt as his Rider armor, Swamp Green and black.

"What's Shadow?" Tim asked, examining the card.

"A Terrorist organization that arose in 2011 under the command of a D-Brid, who took the Title of ACE, who is using the organization to fuse Dreamon Technology and Rider Technology, creating an group that we call D-Shifters. These Dreamon have the ability to not only to evolve into D-Brids, but have evolved even further, to creating and storing their powers into their own Rider beast, examples would be the KING, Red and Black JOKER and the new Red JOKER, having the ability to shift between a organic-like Dreamon form, or a machine-like Rider form at will. Our commanders ordered us to come to this time to make sure you were aware of the coming trouble. Besides it's a slow day anyway." Amy explained.

"What do you mean slow day?"

"Oh I mean that we won the fight, and we were bored, so the commanders sent us to make sure you got the message."

"So you didn't come to help us?"Tim asked flatly.

"Oh we did, history said so."

"And if it didn't?"

"Then we messed up bad."

"Ah, okay."

the same holographic portal opened up alerting the trio.

"Well, that's our ride, we'll see you soon." Amy said as she led her team into the portal."

the three are heard. Making comments about the passed moments, laughing at how easy Darren was, etc.

"Those are some ignorant kids." Yuliya said.

"No kidding." Kyuki agreed.

"Uh guys!" Jessie's voice called from the top of the building. "I know you guys won and all, but can you untie me?"

"Wow, she was so quiet that I forgot about her." Tim honestly replied. "I got it." Tim raced back up the steps to go and retrieve her.

"Well we did our part, it's your turn Nolan, finish it off..."

(End Excerpt Movie)

* * *

Nolan: Well, that felt completely unnecessary and time consuming.

Tim: Just shut up and move on.

Nolan: Anyway, like I was saying, they meet up with him and talk about why they came, revealing each of them to be former Dreamon victims. Amy, the Raptor Dreamon from Chapter 26: The Bet of Kamen Rider CLAW, which also served as the debut of Power Kaiser form, for yours truly, and Josh, the Gator Dreamon, accompanied by the Shark Dreamon from Chapter 47: Shadow of the Day of the same story. Elsewhere, in Chapter 2, three trainees, highly respected and very powerful members of the Strike Force, Agents Miranda, Mike and James, are selected to test the newly created FANG Rider systems, which were dug up after the Second Shadow Day incident. Before I move on, the author mentioned to me to clear up any confusion that despite there were technically three Shadow Days mentioned, the first one mentioned happened in the Nightmare Realm, where Dominick first became a Rider, meaning that there were only two recorded to happen in NYC as of now. I bet a lot of you have no idea what I'm talking about so don't worry about it. Anyway, the FANG Systems reject the test subjects for an unknown reason, and are sent to the medical rooms to get treated to their injuries. But don't worry, they're coming back. Moving on, Nolan, Tim and Yuliya answer the distress call of three D-Brids in separate areas, and they defeat them no problem, because, you know, they're stronger now. By the way, I lied about them beating them. As it turned out, these D-Brids were unique. In fact, they weren't even D-Brids, rather something like a Pseudo-Rider: D-Shifters, D-Brids with the power to store their power into a CLAW or FANG Beast of their animal form and have the ability to become a Rider form of themselves.

Well Those three kids, with Rodriguez's permission take control and successfully transform into Kamen Riders: FANG: Archer, Titan and Swordsman. And of course take out the new enemies real quick.

* * *

(Chapter 2)

Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode. And the one standing in front of the Rhino D-Shifter, was Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode.

"We're the back up." The Titan Mode Rider said as he punched the Rhino D-Shifter back. He pulled the hammer off of him and struck the ground, causing a small tremor to go towards it. It threw off it's balance as Sobek spoke.

"Let's end this. Detach me from the brace and attach me to the hild of the Hammer.

The Rider nodded and attached Sobek to the hilt as the Final Slash Attack was initiated.

"Quake Smasher!" He called out as he carried the hammed with one arm on the air and unleashed it onto the pavement, sending literal shock waves created from the friction and pressure crashing into the D-Shifter. The ground collapsed as the rocks knocked into the air. The Rider then jumped after it and with the hammer, smashed it back down to the jagged rocks, causing it to explode. All that was left was a pile of red and black sand, and bits of metal within it.

The Archer Rider quickly sidestepped the coyote with ease, landing elegant and powerful blows on it before attaching Tira on the crossbow, activating her Final Slash Attack.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The archer called out as she pulled the trigger. Suddenly the crossbow let lose like an sub machine gun, landing thousands of energy created arrows at the beast. When the assault stopped. The coyote was frozen in pain as it fell to it's knees and met her fate as well.

The Swordsman Rider matched the movements of the Stag Beetle D-Shifter, which frustrated the bug deeply. The bug then slid the bug-like device off it's belt and slid it on it's arm, creating it's own Final Slash Attack. Pincers developed from it's arms as it charged the Swordsman. The Swordsman took Shak as it opened it's mouth. He then took his other blade as Shak bit onto the both of them, bot only making a double-edge blade but also activating the Final Slash Attack. He used Shak's head as a grip as he used the sword to block the pincer attacks. As he was holding it off, he smirk as the pincers chipped from the force, startling the Stag Beetle D-Shifter. "What the?"

"Game over." He said. The pincers shattered as the Rider flew back and gathered the water in the air. They formed around the blades as he held it horizontally behind him. "Twin Shark Cyclone!" He called out. The Rider slashed the air, causing both water auras to fly off, becoming Cyan-Blue Sharks, as they came crashing into the Stage Beetle D-Shifter as it died from the attack. With all three taken out with minimum ease they all canceled the transformations, much to the surprise of Yuliya and Tim.

"My friend Amy wanted to thank you for saving her a year back. I thought I'd just pass the message." The teen turned around to reveal himself to be Will.

The Amy and Josh reveal themselves to the other Riders which of course match the teens from the night of Shadow Day which stood dead in their minds.

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Tim: Now, Chapters three and four explain the reactions of the three real users of the FANG System. And when they found out that the three kids used them, they flipped. They took on the FANG Riders and easily defeated them, but despite the rivalry that was made through them, the agents learned something about them in chapter 4.

* * *

(Chapter 4)

Well, now. It seems that we can take you three out of here, and you can become our FANG Beast as planned." James said as he walked over to Shak.

Shak growled and bit James' hand when he reached for him.

"Why you...huh?" James looked up to see Mototcycle Riders pull up. The riders revealed themselves to be Rodriguez and the others, as they answered the distress signal of the three D-Brids, and came to make sure that the Rookies were safe.

"What happened?" Tim asked the three.

James spoke up, proud of himself. "I did exactly what I said I'd do. I got rid of the scum. And now, sarge... you're next on my list."

Nolan smirked, Kaiger leaping on his shoulder. "Well, now let's get started then."

"Stand down." Rodriguez ordered. "I have something, that might interest you Six."

Will and the others struggled to stand, which shocked James. "Impossible!"

"We're not going... to die, by your hands." Amy said.

"So ready for round two?" Josh asked.

"Because we are." Will said. Will charged James again, until Rodriguez ordered him to stand down as well.

"Listen I found something interesting while restarting the FANG system project dropped after Shadow Day three months ago. Didn't think it'd come up now. You see, Each Rider system, has a fail-safe in that the event that the system is used by someone who doesn't have the DNA of the owner, can't use it. This is to keep enemies from using it. But, Something I implemented in to them for types 03 and on, is that I created a Second fail-safe. In The event that a D-Brid uses it... it will reject it automatically, even if the DNA is a match. My theory at first was that the three of them could use it, because of their past transformations, in that the three each took a form of a Dreamon, which is based around their Rider Armor currently. I assumed that since I didn't completely start from scratch, but rather Tokyo Branch's design, I figured that as it worked, for REAPER MODE's rider, the Bat D-Brid, it would work for them. But that's when I came to the conclusion: The second fail-safe wasn't in those systems, even though I sent them the blueprints of the CLAW Systems so that they could create the FANG systems in the first place. Thus, it wasn't going to reject D-Brid DNA.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"That we're looking at the scum in front of us..." Josh replied.

James looked surprised, but laughed. "Do you really believe that? That we're D-Brids? Well you know what? You're wrong. We're not D-Brids."

"Then what are you then?" Yuliya demanded.

Tyson then suddenly came out of nowhere and held his hand out. He let out a small ball of black fire and shot it at them. They all shielded themselves but when the smoke cleared, the four of them were gone. Nolan looked down and saw a card stuck in the cracked concrete. He examined the back, seeing the Black and Red Italicized S on it. He flipped the card over, and to his horror, studied the card: the KING of Hearts.

"So, they've bee assembled already. This changes everything." Rodriguez said...

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Tim: So, what do we learn? The author has a tendency to explain some stuff not so clearly. That's why I'm here. See what had happened, is that according to Rodriguez, the CLAW system type 03, Marksman Mode and future Rider systems have two fail-safes, while the original systems, the Shogun, Bushido and Samurai ver.1 didn't have the second one, as it wasn't needed at the time because a situation in that a Dreamon would get control of the system was highly unlikely. So, any future projects were made with that second fail-safe. However with the appearance of Kamen Rider FANG: Reaper Mode, it was assumed that since the Bat D-Brid was so powerful, that it was strong enough to override the fail-safe, like with Nolan's synchronization with Noah. Then again, the fact that it rejected the first three bothered Rodriguez so much that he re-scanned the systems so find out why. What he found, was that the new FANG Systems had both fail-safes in them! Logically meaning that James and his group had hints of being D-Brids. But a mysterious figure swept in and took them but leaving his sign where he came, revealing to be a card from a playing deck: The KING of Hearts.

Nolan: Thanks for explaining that. Now, the next six chapters are important in that these set the basis for the new things the FANG Trio will be facing. So, lets start with Amy. Chapters five and Six deal with Amy facing the tough decision of fighting against her best friend, who was turned into a Dreamon by the QUEEN of Diamonds: Marissa. Soon after she was transform, she escaped, leaving them eight hours until she became a D-Brid. After a pep talk from Yuliya, Josh and Will find it and report back. Amy finds and defeats it with fifteen minutes to spare. But a Twist! Taylor ( Amy's Best Friend) dies. Now, everyone's confused, but it was Marissa's doing. She used her powers to create a sort of toxin that accelerated the cell growth in her Dreamon, making it grow faster, and turn it into a D-Brid quicker. And the difference between the two (for those who don't know, and if you don't... No comment) Dreamon, when defeated, return into the person they took over, with the remains being sand. D-Brids,since they are Dream Hybrids, die along with the human when defeated. So, Amy after that hard pill to swallow, quits SADE for a time.

* * *

(Chapter 5)

"Please come back to me Taylor..." Amy then took the shot.

"Raptonic Barrage!" The cross bow launched arrows like a sub-machine gun, hitting it's target on contact. After the hundredth arrow, the attack ended, and Amy relaxed, canceling her transformation as the Dreamon came crashing down. Taylor returned to herself as Amy raced over to see if she was still alive.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

Taylor slowly opened her eyes and hugged Amy. "Thanks for saving me... Dino Buddy..."

Amy smiled. "Don't-"

Taylor suddenly turned to sand as her body disintegrated into a pile of red and black sand, much to everyone's horror.

"What the hell...?"

"Josh, what time is it?" Will asked.

Josh looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. "It's 8:45pm."

"That can't be! It hasn't been eight hours yet!"

"I don't know what happened either." Josh defended.

Yuliya was shocked, but then turned to see a devastated Amy. She walked over to her, in which the teen was speechless.

"Hey, Amy I-"

"I Quit." She replied.

"You what?"

"I'm Quitting SADE." She said again, handing her her ID card. Amy turned, grabbed her bag and got onto the bike. Will stopped the teen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your damn business. Now get the hell off my bike." She growled.

Will wanted to say something, but Josh stopped him before he could utter the word. "Leave her be."

Amy rode out of the area, learning one of the things that's not fun about being a hero; losing someone close to you...

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Nolan: Chapter six goes into detail of how Amy was taking it, in addition to her friends trying to get her to rejoin SADE. After a few failed attempts, Yuliya talks to her. The next morning, she takes a walk before heading to school where she fights a Dreamon, taking it out and regaining her will to fight. Heading back to SADE, Amy explains explains her behavior and Yuliya then gives her an assignment to come up with ten things that the fans come to know and love.

* * *

(Chapter 6)

Yuliya walked into the office and smiled, seeing Amy standing there. "I knew you'd come back."

Amy smiled. "Glad to be back."

"Glad to have you back, now then, you have homework, In Jessie's class."

"What's it about?"

"Well from what she told me, it's a term project; Come up with Ten Rules that Define a Hero. You need two partners and it's due in a few months."

"Well, Does Josh and Will have partners?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great well that takes care of one. Now the next problem, what can I start out with?"

"How about this one: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences; that will just make you unsure of what you're doing."

"You told me that; can I use it please?"

"Of course, just don't use the first Ten; Those are the CLAWs Rules. The FANGs need to come up with their own."

"Great, Rule #11: Save someone in anyway possible, and to try not to think of the consequences." She recited copying it into her book.

"Rule #11? aren't you supposed to start at one?"

"Yeah, I decided to start at 11 and go to 20; you know, to continue our legacy."

Yuliya smiled. "Sure thing, go ahead."

Rodriguez couldn't help but smile. "It's those kids all over again. Boy, this'll be a fun year."

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Tim: Ok then, the dinosaur's done, let's move on to chapter Seven and Eight. These two chapters now put Josh in a tough situation in that he's fallen in love with a girl with a split personality. No, she's not bipolar, she's hiding the fact that she's a D-Brid, infected while on a mission in Europe. Sarah Martin is the new girl in their class and Josh fell head over heels in love, shortly after the easy work she made out of three Dreamon that appeared before them before hand. And of course we're gonna take a look.

* * *

(Chapter 7)

"Good Morning." Amy smiled.

"Hi-ow." Josh replied, clutching his arm.

"You okay, its looks like a cat attacked you." Will replied.

"Yeah, spent valuable sleeping time, playing cat and mouse with Nolan at SADE."

"Ah, we see."

"At least I was able to sleep for a bit on the ferry."

"Well, Mr. Coppi's class is boring as sin, so maybe you can catch a few in his class." Will suggested as he walked with the two following him.

"I hope so." Josh yawned.

Sobek suddenly appeared on Josh's shoulder and growled. "I smell a few Dreamon nearby."

"Are you kidding? I'm freaking tired!" Josh complained.

They suddenly heard growls in front of them as three Wild Cat Dreamon ran up to them.

"We'll take care of them, just sit there for a minute, OK?" Amy asked Josh.

"I call the first two." Will said as he began to run. He suddenly stopped short as a teenager suddenly shot past him and spin kicked one of them. As she dropped, she landed and sweep kicked the second one, then followed by an uppercut to the third. Other than her, no one knew what happened.

The girl stood up, breathing heavily a bit. She had brunette hair wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer. She had black jeans and dress shoes along with her emerald-lenses sunglasses on her face.

"What is she doing?" Tira said.

"Get out of there, you have no idea what your getting yourself into!" Amy shouted at her.

The girl turned and smirked. "Don't worry, I have everything under control, just get out of here while you still can."

She turned back to the three and reached for her pistol on her back pocket. She ejected the empty cartridge on it and reloaded it. She aimed at the three and gave them three shots a piece. The bullets all made contact and each fell and died, returning then to their human forms.

"Well, that was simple." She sighed, putting her pistol back and removing her glasses revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked her, the three running up to her.

"Oh, no one, just passing though is all. Are you three okay?"

"Yeah of course we are we didn't get to do anything!" Will replied. Josh grabbed Will from behind and pulled him back.

"Sorry, he has a short temper." Josh apologized.

"It's okay, as long as you guys aren't hurt. Well, guess I'll catch ya later. Ciao."

The girl leaves the three as Josh lets go Will.

"Dude, what's your deal?"

"Dude, she's hot!" Josh replied.

"What's your point?"

"No no, this is the part where you're supposed to agree with me."

"Dude, she took out three Dreamon without trying... But yeah, she was pretty hot."

"I can't believe you two." Amy sighed. She walked away from the two with Will and Josh following after her.

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Tim: Yeah, she's cute. So, continuing from that, they fight the JACK of Clubs and a Jaguar D-Brid, seemingly killing it. The JACK of Clubs escapes and they leave too. And like you guess, the Jaguar D-Brid turned out to be Sarah of all people. So, in chapter eight, she makes it back to the base and is rushed to the infirmary for treatment. Amy and Will learn about her secret and she begs Amy to not tell Josh. Of course, with Amy wanting to look after Josh, she goes against her word and tells him the truth, to which he denies believing. It doesn't take long after crushing Amy, that he finds his girlfriend, transformed into her D-Brid counterpart shortly after wasting the classroom she was in. Also, she has a new toy with her. A CLAW Beast made from her custom made Bushido CLAW used to control her going berserk with the D-Brid. So, she was now considered a D-Shifter. The couple quarrel and Josh ultimately defeats her. Later Amy comforts him which is quite intresting and might hint some future moments between the two.

* * *

(Chapter 8)

That night, Josh watches the moon sitting in the night sky on SADE's roof, thinking about Sarah. Amy finds him there and walks towards him.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Amy asked, hearing about what happened.

Josh shook his head. "Nope." he laughed. "But I did learn something."

"Rule #12: See through Deception; That when fighting against someone I truly care about, or someone who appears to be on my side, I need to think with my head, rather then my heart. By the way, I'm sorry I got upset at you."

"Aw, Don't worry about it." She smiled.

Josh sudden started to sob when Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, it was there, that he let his emotions out, Amy not stopping him as she hugged him tighter, feeling her succumb to her emotions as well

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Nolan: Poor fluffy... Anyway concluding this recap is Will's story, which was chapters nine and ten. Chapter nine shows Will trying out for the football team at Mckee and using his training gained from Tim, it helps him get on. Tyson, the KING of Hearts and Ken, the JACK of Clubs, paid close attention to him, as they did the other Riders to see what they were all about. However, Tyson took special interest in Will's combat ability when he fought against the Bull Dreamon shortly after introducing himself. This comes into play with the request that Tyson offers him as well...

* * *

(Chapter 9)

"If you're done getting your butt handed to you by these low-level traitors, I'll take charge." A voice called out.

Will suddenly started to feel heat from behind him as he turned. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure continued to walk, slamming his foot on the ground, causing the holes the mole Dreamon made shoot flames from the other side. Both flame geysers formed in the shape of a phoenix as they screeched and crashed into the twins, destroying them both. The Bull Dreamon, knowing at the disadvantage he faced ran away.

The figure held his hand out as Will looked up at him. The figure was Bright red in color with black armor on his arms, legs and wings.

"I am the Phoenix D-Brid." it replied. "The KING of Hearts."

Will jumped up at his words. "What? Why did a D-Brid save me?"

"Because; if I didn't..." The Phoenix D-Brid dropped, breathing heavily. "Man, that took out more than I hoped. As I was saying; if it wasn't for me, we couldn't practice later."

"Practice later...? Holy... No way."

The Phoenix D-Brid reverted back to Tyson who was able to stand.

"Yo Will."

Will canceled his transformation. "How'd you know it was me? And what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be our enemy!"

"Since when?" Tyson asked.

"Since you attacked us that one time and gathered those Bushido Guys."

"Well, if I wanted to, I could've let them kill you. But I didn't."

"Why not!"

"Because I need your help."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're willing... I want you to become the KING of Hearts."

"Oh like hell I will!" Will shot.

"Why not?"

"Because, I refuse to help the ones who killed or hurt our friends in the past."

Tyson bit his tongue for a second. "You're talking about your friends right?"

Will nodded. "The D-Brids... They turned our friends and family against us, caused us pain and suffering, made our lives hell for years. I've been a part of SADE for about 2 ½ months. I never thought I would see more heartbreak from my friends alone. It hurts to watch.

"You may not believe me; but I lost someone close to me at the hands of D-Brids. After that day... I vowed if I ever got the power to do so, that I would defeat any traitors that stood against the Treaty Our ancestors made all those centuries ago.

* * *

(End Excerpt)

Nolan: So, Tyson was willing to pass his title on, to Will, even if it meant being considered a Traitor to the Neo Royal Flush Five and Shadow for that matter. However, this wasn't his intention. After Amy and Josh came, Will accepted his offer, to which Tyson transformed Will into the Shark D-Shifter. As Will went on his rampage, he make quick work of Josh, transforming him into the Gator D-Shifter, and then finally hunting down Amy, turning her into a D-Shifter as well. This lead into what the author considered to be one of his favorite battles in the story's history since the Final Battle in the Rise of FANG Movie. Due to time and patience, (which a lot of people might of left by now,) we'll just put the ending to the fight up.

* * *

(Chapter 10)

"It's over." Yuliya said, canceling her transformation.

"Shame really, they were good kids too. Wish it didn't end like this." Tim added following suit. "So, who's going to break the news to the old man?"

"You riders... You don't seem to understand by the term: "We're not DYING!" Warren's voice called from behind them.

The trio turned around, as Warren stood up, unfazed by the attacks. Joining him, Ashley and Jake, in the same fashion, not fazed by any of their attacks.

"There's no way, our attacks were direct hits, there's no way you could survive that!" Nolan said, dumbfounded.

Warren laughed. "You see, you need to remember... We're not D-Brids."

"What's that supposed to mean... What the?" Yuliya looked and saw what looked to be a pterodactyl-like beast perch herself on Ashley's head.

"Simple. "We are stronger, faster, more intelligent, and are just as powerful riders as anyone else. Who knows, our powers might even surpass the Royal Flush Five."

A Komodo Dragon Crawled up on Jake's Free shoulder all of the sudden, with him smirking at the CLAW Trio.

"So, the question remains." Warren started to say, when a Killer Whale started to float around his person. "Are you willing to test our abilities at full power?"

"Hell yeah!" Tim shouted, getting Kiba ready again. "Just to let you know, we're not holding back either!"

"No Tim! We're not using 'them.' Not yet anyway, let Nolan handle this." Yuliya stopped him. "You know what to do."

"Wait, by them what do you... whatever, when we leave this alive, then I'll ask."

Yuliya smiled, tossing him her Flight CLAW. "Good boy."

"Kick their butts." Tim said, Tossing them the Power CLAW to him.

"Got it." Nolan pulled out his KING of Spades deck and held his right arm out, resting it on there. In a few seconds, the deck was replaced by a red Brace.

"So your the KING of Spades, I'm impressed." Warren said. "However, in order to take out all of us, you won't survive."

Nolan slid the Speed CLAW on his left arm, triggering Speed Kaiser Form.

"Don't Worry." He said, the Blue claw disappeared, as he slid Tim's Power CLAW, triggering Power Kaiser. "With this form..." He slid on Yuliya's Flight CLAW and Flight Kaiser appeared. He then detached his CLAW off of his belt and slid it onto the red brace. "I only need one Attack."

"TRINITY MODE!" The brace announced. Red, Blue and White lightning surrounded him as Kaiser Mode's Gold armor turned silver as the Blue Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Red Shoulder pads and Gauntlet Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic White Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's armor.

"You ready?" Nolan asked.

"Hold on, give us a second." Warren said.

"HENSHIN" The trio announced as their beast bit onto their braces. The three new beast converted into what appeared to be CLAWS, as the Dark trio slid them onto their belts.

"BERSERK MODE!" Their systems announced as their armor transformed, similar to an evolution. Warren's armor went into Swordsman Mode, but then, gained armor, like Tim's bulkier armor and a Sword his height with a massive blade, the dull side resembling Shark teeth. Jake's armor took a form similar to Speed Kaiser, being that it didn't lose any armor, just more added. The Boosters on him were on his wrist and ankles, but what was added was something like a jet-pack. Finally Ashley's of course resembled Yuliya's but now had black Pterodactyl Wings and her crossbow was attached to her right arm. The trio got into position, each emitting an element under their feet, Warren with Ice, Jake with Fire, and Ashley was Wind. and leapt into the air.

"I get it now." Nolan said confidently. Nolan slid the Kaiser claw off the red brace ans switched arms and connected it to the original arm.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The voice echoed for all of them. The trio came crashing down, each preforming their own Rider Kick and carrying their elemental powers along for the ride. Nolan's Trinity armor split into Speed, Power and Flight Kaiser respectively, as they countered with their own Rider Kicks. The amount of power surged throughout the area, with Tim and Yuliya getting caught in it as well.

The explosion, shook the hospital, causing, patients to wake up, newborns to go hysterical etc. Nosy patients and their visitors ran towards the window to see what happened, only to see six teenagers knocked unconscious in the front of the building. Will, Josh and Amy laid along with their mentors, returned to normal.

Back at SADE, Rodriguez, hearing from Jessie what happened witnessed the battle from his computer. He pulled out his notebook and flipped through a few pages, coming to a few blueprints of new beast. He crosses them out and writes under them: Killer Whale, Pterodactyl and Komodo Dragon.

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Tim: I wonder what Rodriguez has planned? Oh well, you just have to find out for yourselves when we get to that. So, before we go, We want to give you a bit of a preview for an upcoming project we got from the rookies. As it turned out, the script we got from them is not only incomplete, but there's more than one. But despite this one being more planned out and confirmed, doesn't mean that this'll be the first one posted. But I don't think you'll care. And a bit of Crucial advice: MAJOR SPOILERS! no kidding some of this stuff isn't supposed to be revealed until the end of FANG, however this is set up as an "AU/ What if" kind of story anyway where Shadow took over the planet, but I can say that the new characters (i.e. the ACE of Hearts) is real. So, lets introduce: Kamen Rider FANG the Movie: Twin Nexus!

* * *

(Twin Nexus)

In the year 2011, Despite the efforts of the Riders of SADE, Shadow was able to succeed in creating the third Shadow Day on earth. Like the first one that hit, People were turned into Dreamon, but due to their technology, D-Shifters sprouted at a faster rate. Despite SADE's efforts, each Branch, Europe, Asia, Even America crumbled at the Hands of Commander Hashimura, who revealed himself as: Kamen Rider Dark FANG: Naraku Mode/Liger D-Shifter. With his power, he killed most of the human race who weren't D-Shifters and so, in a fifteen year period, only 10% of the population survived the extermination by the mutant army. One by one, the Riders fell, including, the legendary Trinity form Rider. However, there was legend of Twin Rider systems, Created by the deceased Ace of Hearts of SADE, known as the Nexus Project, that had the power to connect their users to different time periods. Andrew Justin, "A.J." Taylor is a young 15 year old, Bushido Kamen Rider, and the young leader of a resistance fighting squad fending off the D-Shifters. He lost his family, all but his Aunt in Shadow day, and his Aunt, told him stories of his family, since they died when he was just one month old. His Aunt, adopted him and during the destruction, protected him for fifteen years. She tells him the story of the Nexus Project and he goes in search of the systems in the ruins of SADE. Shadow, also knew of Project Nexus and sent their Top Student, Alex Robertson to hunt it down before the resistance got a hold of it.

The Duo get there, and race to see who gets them first. In the end, they each find a system, a CLAW system(A.J.) and a FANG System(Alex), as such, the two get transferred roughly fifteen years in the past to 2011, revealing each other to be Twins Kensei (Sword Saint) Modes. Hikari, for the user who slashes through Darkness to reach the Light (CLAW), and Yami, who Swallows the Light in Eternal Darkness (FANG). The two continue to fight, with Yami Kensei to be the winner, leaving A.J. To die in the past, as he returned to the future.

The FANG Trio find A.J. And he explains what happens the future, the Twin Nexus Project and everything, Misael Aciar (ACE of Hearts) saying those were just doodles he made, not intending on following up on it since Shadow was defeated. When A.J. Realizes this revelation, he begs the FANGs to come with him, hoping to have a chance to defeat Shadow once and for all. They agree, with Dominick's agreement (turns out he survived Shadow day due to JOKER's regeneration powers, and spent time recovering in secret. However, with that recovery, he lost the last of JOKER's powers. He returns shortly after Rodriguez is killed and takes over as SADE's Commander once more, even becoming Shogun Mode's user in memory of his late Father.)

(End Excerpt)

* * *

Nolan: You better hope Shuriken16 doesn't find out that you spoiled his story.

Tim: Relax, some of it's confirmed, however this is just the basis of the intro, not only that it's not really canon anyway, thus what does it matter?

Nolan: … You know what, I'm calling it a night. Hope you enjoyed this despite us taking up most of your lives, if you have any unlike us...

Tim: You mean yourself

Nolan: Shut up; Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and we'll see you in chapter 12.

END


	12. Field of Dreams: The Legendary Decks

[Super Hero Time]

Yuliya: Hi readers, we hope you enjoyed our recap special, and we apologize for the delay we had with the original chapter. But it's ready so you can read it, with the original chapter 12 as well. So let's get to it.

* * *

Nolan sighed and looked at his friends, then back at them.

"It's over." Yuliya said, canceling her transformation.

"Shame really, they were good kids too. Wish it didn't end like this." Tim added following suit. "So, who's going to break the news to the old man?"

"You riders... You don't seem to understand by the term: "We're not DYING!" Warren's voice called from behind them.

The trio turned around, as Warren stood up, unfazed by the attacks. Joining him, Ashley and Jake, in the same fashion, not fazed by any of their attacks.

"There's no way, our attacks were direct hits, there's no way you could survive that!" Nolan said, dumbfounded.

Warren laughed. "You see, you need to remember... We're not D-Brids."

"What's that supposed to mean... What the?" Yuliya looked and saw what looked to be a pterodactyl-like beast perch herself on Ashley's head.

"Simple. "We are stronger, faster, more intelligent, and are just as powerful riders as anyone else. Who knows, our powers might even surpass the Royal Flush Five."

A Komodo Dragon Crawled up on Jake's Free shoulder all of the sudden, with him smirking at the CLAW Trio.

"So, the question remains." Warren started to say, when a Killer Whale started to float around his person. "Are you willing to test our abilities at full power?"

"Hell yeah!" Tim shouted, getting Kiba ready again. "Just to let you know, we're not holding back either!"

"No Tim! We're not using 'them.' Not yet anyway, let Nolan handle this." Yuliya stopped him. "You know what to do."

"Wait, by them what do you... whatever, when we leave this alive, then I'll ask."

Yuliya smiled, tossing him her Flight CLAW. "Good boy."

"Kick their butts." Tim said, Tossing them the Power CLAW to him.

"Got it." Nolan pulled out his KING of Spades deck and held his right arm out, resting it on there. In a few seconds, the deck was replaced by a red Brace.

"So your the KING of Spades, I'm impressed." Warren said. "However, in order to take out all of us, you won't survive."

Nolan slid the Speed CLAW on his left arm, triggering Speed Kaiser Form.

"Don't Worry." He said, the Blue claw disappeared, as he slid Tim's Power CLAW, triggering Power Kaiser. "With this form..." He slid on Yuliya's Flight CLAW and Flight Kaiser appeared. He then detached his CLAW off of his belt and slid it onto the red brace. "I only need one Attack."

"TRINITY MODE!" The brace announced. Red, Blue and White lightning surrounded him as Kaiser Mode's Gold armor turned silver as the Blue Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Red Shoulder pads and Gauntlet Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic White Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's armor.

"You ready?" Nolan asked.

"Hold on, give us a second." Warren said.

"HENSHIN" The trio announced as their beast bit onto their braces. The three new beast converted into what appeared to be CLAWS, as the Dark trio slid them onto their belts.

"BERSERK MODE!" Their systems announced as their armor transformed, similar to an evolution. Warren's armor went into Swordsman Mode, but then, gained armor, like Tim's bulkier armor and a Sword his height with a massive blade, the dull side resembling Shark teeth. Jake's armor took a form similar to Speed Kaiser, being that it didn't lose any armor, just more added. The Boosters on him were on his wrist and ankles, but what was added was something like a jet-pack. Finally Ashley's of course resembled Yuliya's but now had black Pterodactyl Wings and her crossbow was attached to her right arm. The trio got into position, each emitting an element under their feet, Warren with Ice, Jake with Fire, and Ashley was Wind. and leapt into the air.

"I get it now." Nolan said confidently. Nolan slid the Kaiser claw off the red brace ans switched arms and connected it to the original arm.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The voice echoed for all of them. The trio came crashing down, each preforming their own Rider Kick and carrying their elemental powers along for the ride. Nolan's Trinity armor split into Speed, Power and Flight Kaiser respectively, as they countered with their own Rider Kicks. The amount of power surged throughout the area, with Tim and Yuliya getting caught in it as well.

The explosion, shook the hospital, causing, patients to wake up, newborns to go hysterical etc. Nosy patients and their visitors ran towards the window to see what happened, only to see six teenagers knocked unconscious in the front of the building. Will, Josh and Amy laid along with their mentors, returned to normal.

Back at SADE, Rodriguez, hearing from Jessie what happened witnessed the battle from his computer. He pulled out his notebook and flipped through a few pages, coming to a few blueprints of new beast. He crosses them out and writes under them: Killer Whale, Pterodactyl and Komodo Dragon.

* * *

Chapter 12: Field of Dreams: The Legend of the Forgotten Decks

That night, Will crack his eyes open slightly, having a splitting headache. As he regained consciousness, he heard beeping from machines in the room, and the closing of a door. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he sat up and realized he was in no other than the hospital they fought outside off. He looked and saw Amy laying in a separate bed, and Josh slowly walking through the door that just opened, with a crutch under his shoulder and a sling on his other arm., when Will saw that, he looked at Amy again and felt his face, realizing that they were covered in bandages and hooked to hear monitors. Nolan and the others (including Jessie and Rodriguez) walk into the room, the riders of the group, having a few bandages on them from the blast.

"Hey, look who's awake." Tim said, looking at the sleeping girl begin to crack her eyes open. Amy woke up, and did the same thing Will did, realize her surroundings, and checked to see if she was banged up as well.

"Just what happened?" She then looked at Josh and Will. "Oh my God, you guys are back to normal!"

Will looks on confused, then turns to Josh. Josh sighed.

"It's a long story man." Josh said.

"What happened to Tyson?" Will finally spoke.

"Tyson?"Jessie asked.

"My senior on my football team. He was with me when I fell unconscious after fighting the Shark D-Brid."

"You were fighting who?"Josh asked.

"The Shark D-Brid. He appeared out of nowhere, but I lost and fell unconscious; then I woke up here."

"He doesn't remember." Yuliya said.

"Remember what?" Will asked.

"We fought the Shark D-Brid. You were the D-Brid" Josh answered.

"That's impossible. You guys were nowhere there, I called for you and everything, but I couldn't reach neither one of you."

Jezebel suddenly appeared in the room. " I think I know what's going on."

"What exactly is going on?" Jessie asked.

"He was in the Field of Dreams."

"The field of dreams?"

"It's a dimension that serves as an alternate world to the Nightmare Realm, which is part of the universe of the Yume no Sekai. The field of dreams is a dimension where people taken over by Dreamon end up. There, they face off against their fears, and if they win, then in our dimension, the Dreamon will die, with the person turning back to normal. This is the case where no one interferes, and the person takes control of their fears on their own. If the situation was opposite, in that the person loses against their fears or their time spent in the dimension exceeds eight hours, then the person, will permanently be taken over by the Dreamon, resulting in a D-Brid. An interesting note of the dimension is that, unlike the Nightmare Realm, it varies on appearance. For every person, it's different, ranging from the City, to one's home, to the moon even, what ever is that ideal place for the Dreamon and/or victim. Speaking of which, all three of them, considering that they all fell victim to the Awakening Transformation, entered into it. Am I wrong?"

The trio kept quiet. "All I remember was getting chased by the D-Shifters and blacking out from there. Then, I remember ending up in a Jungle. I didn't know what was going on, but was only for a split-second." Amy said.

Josh nodded. "I ended up in a broken down city, looking like world war 3 ran through it,

Will spoke up next. "I was on a cruise ship. Nothing much was there, but there was a voice, like someone trying to challenge me to something like a trial."

Yuliya sparked up. "A Trial?"

Will nodded. "I didn't hear him clearly, but it sounded like my voice, but slightly deeper, saying: "Defeat me for power. Win to obtain strength, to crash through your opposition." Then I woke up, here."

"Do you know something Yuliya?" Josh asked.

Yuliya looked at Tim, and Tim nodded.

"What's with you too? You've been acting weird since earlier. What was that thing you didn't wanna use?"

Tim smirked. "Oh man, after being a Rider for nearly two years, you're still left in the dark."

"Fact of the matter is; we both ended up in the field of Dreams." Yuliya started. "Twice as a matter of fact."

"Twice?" Jezebel asked.

Tim nodded. "The first time, was after the mission where we first met you against the Scorpion Dreamon and the Cardinal Dreamon, before Nolan joined SADE. That day, we both had dreams. I had mine in a forest, not knowing what was going on. I looked around for Yuliya, but..."

"But?"

"I found the Spider Dreamon, then known as: the JACK of Diamonds." Tim stated.

"As it turned out, he and the Eagle Dreamon knew of our previous battles with their Dreamon, and so entered into our Dreams to take us as Human Hosts or so we thought. They beat us, in our dreams; being inexperienced as we were with high powered Dreamon, we didn't stand a chance. But they mysteriously left, I'm assuming, that they detected better hosts." Yuliya added.

"It was Mark and Richard, right? The ones who became their hosts?" Nolan asked, receiving a nod from Tim.

"You know how Dreamon can link themselves to your subconsciousness with their remaining sand when they die, right?

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, when I killed JACK the first time, I was covered in his Sand, not thinking of what would happen."

"OK, but then how did Yuliya get covered in ACE's sand? Those two never fought."

"It was when she hugged Dominick on Shadow day shortly before he died, remember?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

JOKER reverted to his human form as he smiled. "Hey kiddo, Wake up."

Nolan slowly opened his eyes as Tim and the others gathered around. Dominick backed up and waved at Nolan.

"Dom... Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." The colonel reassured as Yuliya dove in to give him a hug.

"Hey, thank you guys for saving me." Dominick replied.

Yuliya felt sand on her face as she pulled back and saw Dominick's body start to disintegrate.

"Don't tell me..." Yuliya pleaded.

Dominick didn't say anything.

"You're not dying right? Please say that."

Dominick kept quiet.

"Come on, answer me!"

"Yuliya!" Tim called out.

Yuliya backed off and ran back to Tim, who comforted her.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"But that was when..."

"It was when Dominick was the Chimera D-Brid, having JACK and ACE's power inside him. When I got a hold of her, JACK's powers were added along from the bits that remained on me in the short months. But something interesting happened when the Second time."

"Which was...?"

The Spider and Eagle D-Brids were replaced, by Dominick's memories, turning JACK and ACE into the Wolf and Fox D-Brids respectively." Yuliya said, surprising everyone in the room.

"So that extra power earlier was..."

Tim smirked and reached into his pocket along with Yuliya.

"We are the new JACK of Diamonds and ACE of Clubs." Yuliya said, with the duo pulling out their decks. Tim's JACK of Diamonds Deck, had a picture of a Black Lycan in commando-type armor wielding twin crimson Pistols, representing Tim's D-Shifter form. While Yuliya's ACE of Clubs deck, showed a Samurai armored Fox humanoid wielding a Black Katana to compliment her red armor.

"With Nolan as the KING of Spades, and Jessie as the QUEEN of Hearts, and the JOKER a variable member, we make up the Royal Flush Five." Rodriguez states.

"You guys mean that you've been a part of the Royal Flush Five... Ever since..."

"I guess since we defeated JOKER last year. But ever since the mind-wipe, we had no memories of getting them. But do you remember when you tried to explain to us that Jessie was kidnapped and we didn't believe you that one night?" Yuliya replied, causing Nolan to try and think.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Darren tended to Jezebel and Noah as Nolan explained what happened.

"Okay here's what happened. Jessie asked me to meet her here because she wanted to talk to me about something important. When I got here, Jessie revealed what it seemed to be a Twin of her's: Jezebel." he started, pointing to her.

"Then my twin, Noah..." he then pointed to Noah. "Came and the two talked privately about something. Meanwhile Jessie and I went down that way, to confess our knowledge of what happened before our memories were wiped a year ago. While we talking, she noticed my journal..." He hands the Journal to Tim. "And started to read it. She came to the conclusion that everything in that journal matched exactly what Jezebel and Noah told us. We also found this..." He hands Yuliya the note. "That note was left for us by my past self who wanted us to read it if anything happened, which has, because while me and Jessie were over there, Jezebel and Noah were getting the crap kicked out of them over here by Hiran, who revealed himself to be one of the evil D-Brids."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Tim asked.

"Well I know it seems weird but-"

"But what? All of this seems too much like a dream."

"Come on, why would I make this up?"

"Yeah, why would you make this up?" Yuliya asked.

"You guys don't believe me do you?" Nolan asked.

Yuliya and Tim shook their heads confidently.

"Wow, I don't believe this. You guys didn't think earlier in china town was real? Or is it that Hiran has become your new best friend and that you won't even bother to hear me out? The fact that I want to find out what happened to Jessie and how I can help to see her again, if possible, and my so-called friends are too selfish to give a damn. Well you know, I bet if Hiran asked then you'd probably have it implanted in your mind. Well you know what? I'm going home, whether or not you'll help." Nolan ran away towards the direction of his house, giving Yuliya and Tim something to think about.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with this?"

"It's because, we had to keep this a secret from a lot of people in order for Him to not start hunting us down." A male voice said as two red and black tornado appeared. When the tornadoes cleared, out came two figures. The first was a teen, with a similar appearance to Tim, dressed like a Teenage Commando leader, with a Sniper Rifle strapped to his back, held by a torso belt that's covered in bullets as sniper ammo. The second is another teen looking like Yuliya, with a soccer uniform on her, chopsticks that tied her silk black and red hair, In addition to a katana that rested on the belt that she wore.

"Well I guess this is a good time as ever to introduce them, right? This is Tucker, my D-Brid Twin." Tim stated.

"And Yuriko; My D-Brid Twin." Yuliya added, as the two new individuals waved/saluted to the people in the room.

"What do you mean, being hunted down?" Will asked.

"Sorry, we can't let you know just yet; not until the time's right at least." Tucker said flatly.

"Aww."

"Maybe we should let you guys rest; we'll come back tomorrow to get you guys. We let your parents know that you were taken to the hospital due to a Dreamon attack. We didn't go into details about it so don't worry." Yuliya reassured. "Have a good night."

The D-Brids disappear as the group leaves the trio to themselves.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, trying to relate everything that happened.

"Something big. That's all I can think about now." Will replied, slouching back in his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shadow, Commander Hashimura and Raiga watch the recent fight as Three shadow figures walked into the room, having the silhouettes of Animal-like humanoids. He looks at them, putting his pen down and staring dead at them.

"So, are you three done evolving?" He asked.

The three stepped out of the Shadows, revealing Miranda, with a Triceratops Beast, Mike with a King Cobra Beast, and James Finally with a Sword Shark Beast.

"Yes, our conversion process has finished." James replied, cracking his knuckles. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

The commander turns around in his chair and smiles.

Outside, Marissa strolls down the hallway, bopping to the sounds of her Ipod, noticing that Hashimura's door was left cracked open. Nosy as anyone, she peeps a look inside.

"We want, the Decks." Raiga replied for the commander.

"Decks?" Mike asked.

"The Legendary Kaishi (Inception) Decks. Special cards that allow the user to enter the dreams at will. They were split into groups of four long ago to seal the powers of the original Five rulers of the Yume Sekai when each passed. Each deck contains the power of the first Five Dreamon Rulers. In total there are currently Eighteen. Four KING Decks, Four QUEEN Decks, Four JACK Decks, and Four ACE Decks. There was originally one JOKER Deck, but now it's been split in two, making the total Eighteen. The Dragon D-Brid, and Bat D-Brid, both held the titles of JOKER long ago, but each fell during the times of Shadow Day. But unlike the Bat D-Brid, the Dragon D-Brid Took on the JACK of Diamonds Deck, and ACE of Clubs Deck, becoming an impure Chimera D-Brid. This was because of the different corresponding decks, not working in harmony. Now, imagine what would happen if someone who has an ACE Kaishi Deck, obtain the other three..." Raiga explained.

"They would be just as powerful as the original ACE." James concluded, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly." Commander Hashimura said, turning around, being replaced by the Liger D-Brid. "Since I'm the holder of the ACE of Spades Kaishi Deck, It would serves me greatly to obtain the other ACE Decks, so I can have that kind of Power. Same goes for the QUEEN, JACK, KING and JOKER Wielders. With Myself and four other specially chosen individuals, the ultimate Shadow Day will no longer be a Dream. Instead, it will be such a catastrophe, that it will be wished upon as a dream. Soon, the Yume Sekai will crumble, and earth as well. And I will rule over both as the Ultimate Sand Man!"

Marissa, backed from the door, scared out of her mind by the sudden power exerted by the D-Brid. She then races off to find Tyson and ken.

* * *

The next day, Nolan and the others walk into SADE, wanting to get in early training. As they walk into the training room however, they find people they didn't expect.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Tim asked scratching his head at the fact that Will, Josh and Amy were sparring with each other, rather than resting in the hospital. When the trio noticed that teachers standing at the door, they stopped and walked over to them.

"Good morning." Amy said, sounding like her perky self.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in the hospital?" Yuliya questioned.

"Doctors checked us out early this morning because our wounds healed incredibly fast they said. Will said, punching the air, showing his speed. "How about some morning exercises before we report in?"

"I don't think-" Nolan started.

"Aw come on, it's been a while since I've sparred anyone, so let me have a go." a voice called out, sounding a tiny bit deeper than Nolan's said. A tornado appeared behind him as out came the real KING of Spades, and Nolan's D-Brid Twin: Noah, along with a red and black Tiger CLAW Beast on his Shoulder.

"Noah?" Nolan asked.

"Long time no see bro; you miss me?"

"Where were you? I haven't seen you in six months!"

"Well, you see, despite the fact that I can't technically die unless you do, I did, number 1, get impaled, and number 2, get beaten up numerous times over the summer against Hiran. So I apologizes for not showing up, but I was recovering quite a bit since June.

"And who this?"

"Well since I recovered, I gain my powers back, and so, was able to re-create a new Torakai."

The CLAW Beast nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, can I take them down, I've been out of commission, I need a warm up." Noah replied.

"Will, you're up. Shut this cocky guy down please?" Nolan asked. "Amy, Josh, if Will's in distress, you have permission to jump in if necessary."

"Got it." Will said

"We're ready." Josh said, with Amy nodding.

"Sweet; then Let's get started." Noah said, drawing his Shuriken out...

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Noah: Ah, it's good to be back. Well, Now starts the plot, finally, as we open to the New JACK of Diamonds and ACE of Clubs and the power behind the Royal Flush Five. SO for more info, keep reading. Sayounara.


	13. Reunion

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Rawr People, it's January 2011, and As such it's time to kick off the year right with Some Kamen Rider Fan Fiction! So, just sit back, relax, and read Chapter 13 cuz we're about to jump into some serious stuff now. So in the words of all of the characters in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Let's Ride!

* * *

Meanwhile at Shadow, Commander Hashimura and Raiga watch the recent fight as Three shadow figures walked into the room, having the silhouettes of Animal-like humanoids. He looks at them, putting his pen down and staring dead at them.

"So, are you three done evolving?" He asked.

The three stepped out of the Shadows, revealing Miranda, with a Triceratops Beast, Mike with a King Cobra Beast, and James Finally with a Sword Shark Beast.

"Yes, our conversion process has finished." James replied, cracking his knuckles. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

The commander turns around in his chair and smiles.

Outside, Marissa strolls down the hallway, bopping to the sounds of her Ipod, noticing that Hashimura's door was left cracked open. Nosy as anyone, she peeps a look inside.

"We want, the Decks." Raiga replied for the commander.

"Decks?" Mike asked.

"The Legendary Kaishi (Inception) Decks. Special cards that allow the user to enter the dreams at will. They were split into groups of four long ago to seal the powers of the original Five rulers of the Yume Sekai when each passed. Each deck contains the power of the first Five Dreamon Rulers. In total there are currently Eighteen. Four KING Decks, Four QUEEN Decks, Four JACK Decks, and Four ACE Decks. There was originally one JOKER Deck, but now it's been split in two, making the total Eighteen. The Dragon D-Brid, and Bat D-Brid, both held the titles of JOKER long ago, but each fell during the times of Shadow Day. But unlike the Bat D-Brid, the Dragon D-Brid Took on the JACK of Diamonds Deck, and ACE of Clubs Deck, becoming an impure Chimera D-Brid. This was because of the different corresponding decks, not working in harmony. Now, imagine what would happen if someone who has an ACE Kaishi Deck, obtain the other three..." Raiga explained.

"They would be just as powerful as the original ACE." James concluded, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly." Commander Hashimura said, turning around, being replaced by the Liger D-Brid. "Since I'm the holder of the ACE of Spades Kaishi Deck, It would serves me greatly to obtain the other ACE Decks, so I can have that kind of Power. Same goes for the QUEEN, JACK, KING and JOKER Wielders. With Myself and four other specially chosen individuals, the ultimate Shadow Day will no longer be a Dream. Instead, it will be such a catastrophe, that it will be wished upon as a dream. Soon, the Yume Sekai will crumble, and earth as well. And I will rule over both as the Ultimate Sand Man!"

Marissa, backed from the door, scared out of her mind by the sudden power exerted by the D-Brid. She then races off to find Tyson and ken.

* * *

The next day, Nolan and the others walk into SADE, wanting to get in early training. As they walk into the training room however, they find people they didn't expect.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Tim asked scratching his head at the fact that Will, Josh and Amy were sparring with each other, rather than resting in the hospital. When the trio noticed that teachers standing at the door, they stopped and walked over to them.

"Good morning." Amy said, sounding like her perky self.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in the hospital?" Yuliya questioned.

"Doctors checked us out early this morning because our wounds healed incredibly fast they said. Will said, punching the air, showing his speed. "How about some morning exercises before we report in?"

"I don't think-" Nolan started.

"Aw come on, it's been a while since I've sparred anyone, so let me have a go." a voice called out, sounding a tiny bit deeper than Nolan's said. A tornado appeared behind him as out came the real KING of Spades, and Nolan's D-Brid Twin: Noah, along with a red and black Tiger CLAW Beast on his Shoulder.

"Noah?" Nolan asked.

"Long time no see bro; you miss me?"

"Where were you? I haven't seen you in six months!"

"Well, you see, despite the fact that I can't technically die unless you do, I did, number 1, get impaled, and number 2, get beaten up numerous times over the summer against Hiran. So I apologizes for not showing up, but I was recovering quite a bit since June.

"And who this?"

"Well since I recovered, I gain my powers back, and so, was able to re-create a new Torakai."

The CLAW Beast nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, can I take them down, I've been out of commission, I need a warm up." Noah replied.

"Will, you're up. Shut this cocky guy down please?" Nolan asked. "Amy, Josh, if Will's in distress, you have permission to jump in if necessary."

"Got it." Will said

"We're ready." Josh said, with Amy nodding.

"Sweet; then Let's get started." Noah said, drawing his Shuriken out.

* * *

Chapter 13: Reunion

Will nodded and drew his Sword out, sliding it into his brace. This alerted Shak, so he gets ready to clamp on when Will gave the signal.

"Oh what's this? It looks like FANG Systems." Noah said. "Now I'm really going to have fun crushing them."

"Try it. Shak, Let's go!" Will replied as the Shark FANG Beast bit onto the Brace. "HENSHIN!"

SWORDSMAN MODE! The brace announced as the White and Blue armor covered Will. Will charged Noah drawing both his swords.

"My turn then." Noah threw his shuriken at Will, with Will smacking it away. Noah suddenly ran up to Will and gave the Rider an uppercut. He followed by following him and side kicking him out of the air. Will rolled on the ground as Noah landed.

"Yeah, I didn't say anything about transforming." Noah replied, dusting his hands off. "Try again."

Will got back up and charged again, changing his strategy, being more evasive, rather than charging headfirst. He made slashes against Noah, which the teen dodged with ease. Will noticed an opening on him as he went for it. Noah didn't catch it at first so when he dodged, he did it barely, leaning back as fast as possible. He retaliated by back flipping, even grabbing Will's sword with his feet.

"Now, here's a neat trick I learned back when I was training as a kid." Noah said, turning his feet slightly. He then put force on his hands as he pushed up, causing him to carry Will's blade out his hands and send it spinning in the air. Will was dumbfounded by the maneuver, and Noah took advantage as he grabbed the blade and flipped over Will, slashing him from behind. Will fell forward, and his system froze on him, causing his transformation to cancel out. His sword, in Noah's hand also dispersed along with the armor.

"OK kids, who's next?" Noah asked, asking the other two.

"That's enough Kitty-Kat." A familiar voice to Noah replied. He turned red and forced himself not to turn around.

"Well well, if it isn't the QUEEN of Hearts. Nolan said, seeing Jezebel walking slowly towards the KING of Spades.

The rookies and FANG Beast held their composure, trying not to laugh as the new guy, who wasted Will, and put up a good front at that, was being ordered by the kind Swan D-Brid.

Jezebel wrapped her arms around Noah, causing the Tiger D-Brid to turn feverishly red.

"Awe that's so cute;" Amy squealed like a fan-girl. "I didn't know D-Brids had Boyfriends and Girlfriends."

This didn't help Noah at all, however it made Jezebel giggle. "Well when you think about it, Since I'm the QUEEN of Hearts, and he's the KING of Spades, wouldn't it make sense?"

"Please stop talking." Noah whispered.

"Awww, am I embarrassing you?" Jezebel asked, kissing him on the cheek. Noah kept silent now even more red than the crimson color of their eyes.

"Wait, so if you two are lovers, wouldn't that make Nolan and Jessie..." He began the sentence as he turned to Nolan and Jessie. The two looked at each other and turned their heads away both turning red.

"Just shut up Josh." Nolan quickly remarked, causing Sobek, Josh's FANG Beast to chuckle.

"Ah, young love." replied the reptile.

Noah shrugged Jezebel off of his person to face them. He cleared his throat and became serious again. "Hisashiburida (It's been a while)"

"It has." Tim said.

"So, what's up? I haven't seen you guys in six months, how goes it?" Noah asked.

"Oh nothing special." Jezebel replied, walking around him. "The agents graduated, got students of their own as you can see. And..."

"And?"

"There are D-Brids with Kaishi Decks floating around the city; not only that but there's D-Brids with the ability to create their own rider systems. They dubbed themselves: D-Shifters." Jezebel said, her voice becoming disturbed.

Her words made Noah freeze. He spun around almost instantly. "What did you say?"

"D-Brids with Kaishi Decks are roaming around NYC." Jezebel repeated, not changing her voice, seeing there's no point in going hysterical.

"Man, I picked a great time to come back." Noah said, grinding his teeth. "How many decks have been found?"

"At least four. KING of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, JACK of Clubs, and..."

"ACE of Spades." Noah finished, clenching his fist. "This is very bad."

"Shadow day bad?" Nolan asked.

"Try Four Hundred Years worth." Noah replied.

Everybody in the room froze except for the rookies.

"Um, kind of hate to ruin the moment but... What's Shadow Day?" Amy asked. "At the time, I was still living in New Jersey so I wasn't here when this happened.

"It's was those two days when NYC was flooded with Dreamon and people turning into them. Will replied. Me and Josh should know... We were two of them."

"Think Armageddon." Nolan tried to put it.

"There is a way to stop them though." Noah answered. "Tucker, Yuriko, I know you're there, come out."

Two more tornadoes appeared and out materialized the JACK of Diamonds, Tucker and ACE of Clubs, Yuriko, each standing next to Tim and Yuliya respectively.

"You called for us, sire?" Tucker asked, smirking. "Oh man, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Good to see you again your highness." Yuriko bowed.

"Same to you guys. So, do we have a plan as to how to counter the ACE of Spades?"

"Well actually, we did have something in mind, but as to how it's gonna happen, it's gonna be tough."

"Well what is it?"

"We were planning on sending those three kids into the Field of Dreams and for them to do battle against their D-Brid selves. You can ask our Human Twins. They're just as powerful as us surprisingly; which is why these three, who should still be in the hospital, are standing before us."

Noah turned his attention to the rookies, who just smile and wave at him.

"So, do you have any idea how we're gonna pull that one off?"

"I have an idea..." Rodriguez says, walking into the training room. "The scientist have been developing a system that can transfer the subconscious into the Field of Dreams so that people can suppress their fears once and for all. Unfortunately, it won't be done for another two weeks, as it was heavily damaged during Shadow Day, and the fact that it was unneeded until now.

"Two weeks huh?" Noah replied. "I guess that should be enough time."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Will asked.

"Simple." Tucker spoke up. "Once you get some rest, you'll be training so you can defeat them. And I promise, it'll be worth your wile. You're dismissed Rookies."

The trio looked at each other and nodded.

"Wait, we have school." Amy remembered, realizing that that day was Tuesday and that they were still a bit away for Winter Break.

"Don't worry, you should realize that all SADE Branches have connections to certain facilities where agents go, whether it's school, work or wherever. I explained that you three were caught in a Dreamon attack and that you'll be on a sick leave until the new year. However, you have to make up any work you miss, that way it won't be for nothing.

"OK then, if you'll excuse us then." Will left the room followed by Josh and Amy as the three headed for their Personal lounge.

"So, with them gone, lets head to our lounge to catch up, and think of a plan, knowing what we're dealing with." Nolan suggested.

* * *

Around the same time, Marissa runs across Ken and Tyson. She stops, catching her breath, not only because she ran, but also because she was scared for her life at that point, unable to shake off the feelings of the day before.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked, taking a sip out of his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"No, I'm not; I just found out something huge yesterday, and it's big." She said.

"What's that?" Ken asked.

"It's about our decks... the Kaishi Decks, what the commander plans to do with them."

"And that is...?" Tyson asked.

"He plans on collecting them, and in the process, destroy the Earth and the Yume Sekai. Everything will be destroyed!"

Ken and Tyson froze and looked up, seeing the Trio of Bushido Riders walk pass them.

"Good Morning ...Scum." James hissed.

Ken suddenly snapped and reached to grab James' throat. But out of nowhere, Mike grabbed his wrist, and flung Ken into an wall. Tyson and Marissa didn't hesitate to transform into their D-Brid forms as they got ready to defend their friend.

"You have some nerve." Marissa said. "Where do you come off calling us scum you disgusting traitors?"

"Says the monstrosity of a D-Brid standing in front of us." Miranda sharply replied. "Look, you may be our superiors but know this, when it comes to power, you can't compare to us."

The three beast suddenly appear on their person as each growl at them. However it wasn't their eyes that were intimidating, but their piercing red eyes, that matched their owners for a brief moment.

"Remember, there will be a time when you three won't be playing favorite to the commander. James, Mike, let's go."

James smirked and followed her along with Mike.

"What the hell are those three?" Ken asked, as he slowly got up.

"Trouble." Tyson replied, staring at them with killer intent. He canceled his transformation and clutched the silver locket around his neck.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Noah came back, and the trio made a full recovery, and began to train with the D-Brids and Riders. When preparation was complete, Rodriguez had everyone report to the basement lab of the SADE Building.

The group rode the elevator down to the dark room on the bottom. The room was illuminated by the computer screen that covered most of the wall in front of them. Along with that was three pods, something that resembled the cryogenic space pods found in sci-fi movies. Each was connected to the giant super computer, as there were lab technicians that were monitoring each machine, checking if it was functioning properly.

"Here we are;" Rodriguez answered. This is the Gateway System."

"Gateway System?" Amy asked.

"The Gateway System is a machine that triggers the hormones in the brain to make the person start dreaming. It also relays you into entering the Field of Dreams. There you'll find your D-Brid self and it's your job to try and supress it. You got it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great, so Will, Josh, Amy, enter those pods and go to sleep. That's it.

"That's it? I thought we were fighting." Josh replied.

Yuliya sighed. "Your going to fight in your dreams."

Josh kept quiet after that, not wanting to make a fool out of himself again. "I'm just gonna go into the pod then."

The three head over to them, each laying down in them as the hatches close.

"I should mention that there are two tubes. One supplies the oxygen so that you won't suffocate, and the other holds the anesthesia gas that'll put you to sleep. Remember, this Gas will only work for eight hours. That's all the time you get until the Dreamon can take over, so get it done before then, understand?"

The trio nod.

"OK then, so we'll see you soon."

Rodriguez ordered the scientist to configure the settings and activate the machine. The machine powered up and it blew into the tanks a purplish-pink gas. As the trio waited patiently for the gas to kick in, they slowly closed their eyes, eager to see what their Field of Dreams looked like...

"Sir, readings show that all are in deep sleep and are entering the dream world." the tech said.

"Wow that's some powerful gas." Jessie said.

"For our sake. Let's hope it's powerful." Tim added.

* * *

Amy woke up, looking at a blue sky covered in canopy trees. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, to get used to the light. Out of nowhere, she heard the roar of a T-Rex walking a few hundred feet from where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She stood up and her eyes widen when she saw a brachiosaurus biting the leaves off a nearby tree and giving one to it's young one under it. She then turned to her right and saw Two triceratops ramming each other for domination of one's territory.

"Oh My God! Dinosaurs!" She squealed. She began to jump up and down, splashing mud where she stood/

"Rawr Amy." Tira said, shaking the mud off of her head. "Be careful."

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

Tira laughed and rubbed her head on Amy's pants leg to get the mud that she missed off.

"Tira! That's not nice!"

"What's it matter? You're covered in mud anyway."

"Hmm Rawr." Amy sighed.

As the duo spatted with each other, a red Pterodactyl flew over head and landed at the top of a mountain, following the sound of a flute. The flute player stopped the music as a black raptor beast walked to her, accompanied by the red Pterodactyl who shrunk down to the size of the raptor.

"So, I guess she's here huh." the figure, confirmed to be Ashley said. She stood up, reaching into her pocket, retrieving the QUEEN of Clubs deck. "Let's see if she's worthy of taking on my title."

Ashley whistled and then jumped off the mountain, landing on another pterodactyl as they flew towards Amy...

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: and so ends our Chapter 13, where in the next Chapter, I'll do battle against the D-Brid counterpart Ashley and her Berserk form. What will happen? I won't tell. Just read for yourself. See ya


	14. Jurassic Park: Soar Sonic Form!

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Hey all, I hope you didn't miss us a lot, the boss-man was working on Neo Decade, so we got a break. But now, since we're in a time where nothing's holding us back, we can get started with some new gear that's gonna start popping up. So, Let's get started with Chapter 14!

* * *

Around the same time, Marissa runs across Ken and Tyson. She stops, catching her breath, not only because she ran, but also because she was scared for her life at that point, unable to shake off the feelings of the day before.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked, taking a sip out of his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"No, I'm not; I just found out something huge yesterday, and it's big." She said.

"What's that?" Ken asked.

"It's about our decks... the Kaishi Decks, what the commander plans to do with them."

"And that is...?" Tyson asked.

"He plans on collecting them, and in the process, destroy the Earth and the Yume Sekai. Everything will be destroyed!"

Ken and Tyson froze and looked up, seeing the Trio of Bushido Riders walk pass them.

"Good Morning ...Scum." James hissed.

Ken suddenly snapped and reached to grab James' throat. But out of nowhere, Mike grabbed his wrist, and flung Ken into an wall. Tyson and Marissa didn't hesitate to transform into their D-Brid forms as they got ready to defend their friend.

"You have some nerve." Marissa said. "Where do you come off calling us scum you disgusting traitors?"

"Says the monstrosity of a D-Brid standing in front of us." Miranda sharply replied. "Look, you may be our superiors but know this, when it comes to power, you can't compare to us."

The three beast suddenly appear on their person as each growl at them. However it wasn't their appearance that were intimidating, but their piercing red eyes, that matched their owners for a brief moment.

"Remember, there will be a time when you three won't be playing favorite to the commander. James, Mike, let's go."

James smirked and followed her along with Mike.

"What the hell are those three?" Ken asked, as he slowly got up.

"Trouble." Tyson replied, staring at them with killer intent. He canceled his transformation and clutched the silver locket around his neck.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Noah came back, and the trio made a full recovery, and began to train with the D-Brids and Riders. When preparation was complete, Rodriguez had everyone report to the basement lab of the SADE Building.

The group rode the elevator down to the dark room on the bottom. The room was illuminated by the computer screen that covered most of the wall in front of them. Along with that was three pods, something that resembled the cryogenic space pods found in sci-fi movies. Each was connected to the giant super computer, as there were lab technicians that were monitoring each machine, checking if it was functioning properly.

"Here we are;" Rodriguez answered. This is the Gateway System."

"Gateway System?" Amy asked.

"The Gateway System is a machine that triggers the hormones in the brain to make the person start dreaming. It also relays you into entering the Field of Dreams. There you'll find your D-Brid self and it's your job to try and supress it. You got it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great, so Will, Josh, Amy, enter those pods and go to sleep. That's it.

"That's it? I thought we were fighting." Josh replied.

Yuliya sighed. "Your going to fight in your dreams."

Josh kept quiet after that, not wanting to make a fool out of himself again. "I'm just gonna go into the pod then."

The three head over to them, each laying down in them as the hatches close.

"I should mention that there are two tubes. One supplies the oxygen so that you won't suffocate, and the other holds the anesthesia gas that'll put you to sleep. Remember, this Gas will only work for eight hours. That's all the time you get until the Dreamon can take over, so get it done before then, understand?"

The trio nod.

"OK then, so we'll see you soon."

Rodriguez ordered the scientist to configure the settings and activate the machine. The machine powered up and it blew into the tanks a purplish-pink gas. As the trio waited patiently for the gas to kick in, they slowly closed their eyes, eager to see what their Field of Dreams looked like...

"Sir, readings show that all are in deep sleep and are entering the dream world." the tech said.

"Wow that's some powerful gas." Jessie said.

"For our sake. Let's hope it's powerful." Tim added.

* * *

Amy woke up, looking at a blue sky covered in canopy trees. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, to get used to the light. Out of nowhere, she heard the roar of a T-Rex walking a few hundred feet from where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She stood up and her eyes widen when she saw a brachiosaurus biting the leaves off a nearby tree and giving one to it's young one under it. She then turned to her right and saw Two triceratops ramming each other for domination of one's territory.

"Oh My God! Dinosaurs!" She squealed. She began to jump up and down, splashing mud where she stood/

"Rawr Amy." Tira said, shaking the mud off of her head. "Be careful."

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

Tira laughed and rubbed her head on Amy's pants leg to get the mud that she missed off.

"Tira! That's not nice!"

"What's it matter? You're covered in mud anyway."

"Hmm Rawr." Amy sighed.

As the duo spatted with each other, a red Pterodactyl flew over head and landed at the top of a mountain, following the sound of a flute. The flute player stopped the music as a black raptor beast walked to her, accompanied by the red Pterodactyl who shrunk down to the size of the raptor.

"So, I guess she's here huh." the figure, confirmed to be Ashley said. She stood up, reaching into her pocket, retrieving the QUEEN of Clubs deck. "Let's see if she's worthy of taking on my title."

Ashley whistled and then jumped off the mountain, landing on another pterodactyl as they flew towards Amy. A few hundred feet from them however, flew a White Pterodactyl with gold-tipped wings, that dove to the ground in the same direction.

* * *

Chapter 14: Jurassic Park: Soar Sonic Form

"So, how are we going to find my D-Brid self?" Amy questioned, walking through the dense tropical jungle where she awoke in.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, my sensors can pick up any disturbance or heat signature in a good 50 mile radius." Tira replied. She suddenly looked up, smelling the air as the FANG Beast started growling. "Speaking of which..."

"What happened?"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu (Good Morning) Amy-chan!" Ashley's voice called from above.

Amy looked up, seeing the teen standing on the Pterodactyl along with the Black Raptor FANG Beast. Ashley jumped down, as the Pterodactyl left them.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Ashley desu." Ashley Greeted.

"Umm... I don't speak Japanese very well." Amy admitted, scratching her head. "Hey wait, are you...?"

"That's right. I'm your D-Brid Twin. Also, I'm The QUEEN of Clubs of the Nexus Royal Flush Five." She answered, taking out her Deck. She held her wrist out and laid the deck, it transforming into a Brace for her arm. Then, she slid her key in, the same red aura appearing the closer it got to the brace. Once that was in, the brace made a dark chime, causing the Raptor to instinctively bite onto the brace.

"Welcome to hell. HENSHIN!" Ashley said as the raptor wrapped it's body around the brace, resembling a pair of Fangs.

"SHIFTER MODE!" the brace announced as the black and red armor covered her. Amy was shocked to see it, as since it was the first time seeing it, it was like looking at an evil twin of herself.

"Kamen Rider Dark FANG: Archer Mode Shifter Form. "It's a mouthful, so just call me Dark FANG Archer Mode." Ashley told her. "Your turn, Aneki (Sis)."

Amy, felt the fear build up, but quickly shook it off. "So, you're the QUEEN of the Nexus Royal Flush Five. The KING of Spades, Noah told us about you. He mentioned that you three D-Shifters were too powerful to not be Royal Flush Five status, and assumed that each of you wielded Kaishi decks of you own. So if I beat you, do I get to claim the QUEEN of Clubs title?"

"That is if you can pass my trial. Don't get cocky though, it'll get you killed."

"Haha, I like that. Rule #13 of the Rules of the hero: Don't be overconfident, you'll lose the battle before it begins." Amy drew her arrow key and slid it into her brace. "Which is why, I'm not going to be overconfident. Tira!"

Tira bit onto the brace as it announced: ARCHER MODE!

"HENSHIN!" Amy called out as she and Ashley charged each other. Unknown to them, the same white pterodactyl watched on from the sky. It began to circle the battlefield as it focuses on Amy specifically, having memories of her when she was young.

* * *

Amy was five years old at the time when she got Terri, her beloved stuffed Pterodactyl for her birthday. It was white with bright yellow tips on her wings that sparkled with the gold glitter that covered them. She grew attached to it like glue, not allowing anyone except her best friend play with it, and even with them, it was off limits practically. Amy and Terri were like sisters that couldn't be separated. That is until one day when her older brother stole Terri and threw it up on the top shelf of Amy's closet. Try as hard as she could, she couldn't retrieve Terri. Years pass, and Amy, when she got older was able to get her back. But because it was so worn and dirty, she was forced to part with her beloved Pterodactyl, only after retrieving it. Even so, Amy kept the memories of her Terri and it existed with her today. In memory of her, Amy claims that "a Pterodactyl lives in her closet that guards her bedroom, making it so that the Dinosaurs haven't been completely extinct, and that she's hiding all of them."

* * *

The Pterodactyl screeches in the air as Ashley and Amy continue with their battle, the both of them shooting arrows at each other. The both of them are evenly matched, exchanging blows for blows with each other as neither one lets up with their assault. The two stop the assault and stare at each other.

"Nice moves." Ashley told her opponent.

"Same to you, I didn't think I could keep up with you for so long." Amy admitted.

"Heh, yeah. But unfortunately, I can't drag this out any longer, I am on a deadline, and it's drawing near. By my clock, we have about six hours until the dream collapses and you end up failing my trial, so if you're serious, I expect you to step your game up!" Ashley shot, her expression on her face becoming serious in an instant.

Amy nodded, detaching Tira off of her wrist and clamping the beast onto the hilt of the crossbow.

" FINAL SLASH ATTACK." The system announced, as Amy readied her shot.

"I know, that's why this shot's going to count."

"Well, that's if it hits..." Ashley replied as she jumped into the air.

"Yeah, I'm confident that it'll hit: Raptonic Barrage!" Amy took the shot as the array of arrows dove into the air towards Ashley. For some reason however, she smirked.

"Kakusei Henshin!" She said as the black pterodactyl flew in and transformed, turning into a claw and sliding onto her belt.

"BERSERK MODE!" it announced as she disappeared from the array of arrows. She then reappeared behind Amy. Amy's attacked ended as she turned around and found Ashley's new armor with the addition of the Pterodactyl CLAW Beast. On Ashley's armor, she gained a form similar to Flight Mode, gaining black Pterodactyl wings, and her crossbow becoming a gauntlet on her right arm. Her boots, were also equipped with jets on the bottom to allow her to hover, given her wings would fail. Amy becomes horrified by Ashley's Berserk Mode as the D-Shifter flew up into the air.

"You're not winning now, that's for sure."

Amy suddenly darted to her left, dodging Ashley's arrows as she began to run from her.

* * *

Outside Nolan and the others watched the pods hoping that they would wake up soon. Suddenly, Amy suddenly showed distress in her pod as the readings on her data suddenly shot up. The scientists scrambled to her screen, and were actually able to bring up a screen showing what's happening in the dream.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

"Ashley's Berserk Form." Noah replied. "It seems she's going all out if she broke that power out of hiding this long.

"Well what does that mean, is she still going to win?" Nolan asked.

"I wouldn't worry." Torakai answered. Everyone turned their attention to Noah's CLAW Beast. "Remember, in the dream world, your subconcious is what's there, plus all of your memories of past experiences that the user holds deep in their hearts."

"Meaning...?" Kaiger asked.

Noah smirked and looked back at the screen. "Amy's help should be arriving any second now."

* * *

Back in Amy's dream, her system froze during the assault as she continued to dodge Ashley. To escape, she began cutting through the Jungle, trying to lose her. When the attacks quieted down, Amy checked the time on her watch, before making her way through the jungle. Elsewhere, Ashley loses her target, and flies over through the area to find her. The White pterodactyl watches again and decides to follow Amy towards the direction. It spots Amy and it lands, startling her.

The Pterodactyl let out a light screech and rubbed it beak against Amy. Amy was a bit startled by it, but realized something about the dinosaur.

"Your wings are so pretty." Amy said as it petted it. "I don't know why, but there's something familiar about you."

"You don't recognize me Amy?" It spoke.

"What the hell, the dinosaur's talking!" Amy shrieked.

"Amy, I think the Dinosaur's a fragment of your memory. That's how dreams work."

"Memory...?" Amy then takes a look at the white Pterodactyl, then she scanned it's wings, examining the golden tips on them. She then had memories of her Pterodactyl from when she was young.

"You look just like Terri." Amy said, petting it once again.

"That's exactly who I am Amy.. It's been a while."

Amy smiled and hugged it's beak. "Oh man, I missed you."

"Same here. But I've always been with you, you know that."

"I know, but..."

"I know, I'm back, so you don't have to worry."

"Um..." Tira interrupted. "I know this is a special moment between you two, but we still got to move, Ashley's going to find us any minute."

"She's right." Terri replied, lowering her head towards the ground. "Hop on."

"What, we're going to fly?" Amy asked.

"Nope, you're going to fly." Terri replied, giving Amy an uneasiness.

* * *

Ashley glides through the air, scanning the jungle under her. Her brace suddenly picked up a heat signal, rising from the ground as the sudden gust swept her attention away. She shielded herself from the wind until it died. When she looked, Terri along with Amy and Tira on her hover across from them.

"So, that's where you were hiding." Ashley said, smiling that her target made a reappearance.

"Nice to see you again. So, now that we're evenly matched, I think that I can beat you now."

"Beat me? What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Terri, let's demonstrate our new power." Amy smirked. She slid the crossbow into her brace and suddenly jumped off with Tira. "Kakusei Henshin!"

Ashley froze suddenly as Archer Mode's armor attached itself to Amy, while Terri suddenly shrunk and transformed into a CLAW. It dropped as well as they fell. Amy grabbed the CLAW and slid it onto her belt.

"SONIC FORM!" the computerized voice made out as Amy was engulfed in a white light. It broke after a few seconds, revealing Amy, in a similar armor to Ashley, the only difference is the white Pterodactyl armor pieces Attached to the armor. Other than that, it looked identical to Ashley's Berserk Mode.

"Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode Sonic Form." Amy called herself as she aimed her crossbow towards Ashley.

"That's cute, it's like I'm looking at a mirror of myself." Ashley giggled. "OK, so you got a new form, still think you can beat me?"

"Turbo Shot." Amy said, instantaneously transporting herself behind Ashley. She then kicks her up higher in the sky, using the turbo shot again to knock her back down.

"I'm not done!" Amy called out. She detached Tira off her wrist and attached her to the new docking station on the crossbow gauntlet, unleashing a new Final Slash Attack. Amy's wings suddenly detach themselves off of her back and reattach themselves on her crossbow. She turns her wrist vertically, and pulls her left arm back, as a light-blue energy stream in the shape of an arrow appears lined up with her arm.

"Celestial Raptonic Barrage!" She shouts as she launched the arrow. That one soon became two, then four, then eight and so on, as they rained on Ashley. Ashley managed to dodge most of them, despite getting hit by a few of them. Just when she thought it was all over... it wasn't.

"FSA Number two." Amy said as she took one last shot. The arrow shot towards Ashley who was ready for it. She stopped it in it's tracks as she was relieved.

"That's only half of it." Amy replied, much to Ashley's dismay.

Amy then slid Terri off her belt and slid her on her waist where there was another docking that was added during the new form change.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the voice called out as the boosters on Amy's feet suddenly ignited under her. She shot up in the air, and positioned herself, before crashing down from the air.

"Sonic Boom Kick!" She called out. Her speed increased as she slammed into the arrow carrying her and it through their opponent, causing the D-Shifter to explode in midair.

Amy landed on the ground, using the rest of Tira's and Terri's power, causing the transformation to die down. Ashley crawled from one of the trees, struggling to stand up straight.

"Not bad for a rookie." Ashley replied. "You pass my Trial: QUEEN of Clubs."

Ashley tossed Amy the deck. On it, showed Ashley's D-Brid form, the form of a red and black armored Raptor with a silver crossbow in it's hand and a basket of matching arrows on it's back.

"There's one more thing you need to do." Ashley said, wanting Amy to come closer to her.

Amy walked over to the D-Brid, as she put her hand on Amy's chest. Ashley soon after disappeared, as Amy began to hear Ashley's thoughts.

"Synchronization complete." Ashley said. "So, your highness, how does it feel to have a new power on your side."

"Feels heavy." Amy said honestly.

"Oh don't worry, that's just you waking up."

"Wait does that mean...?" she started, turning to Terri.

The Field of Dreams suddenly started to darken as Amy reached out for Terri. Terri flew away despite Amy's cries.

"Sorry, but we'll meet again sooner than you think!" she reassured as she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Terri wait-ow!" Amy said as she jumped up and hit her head on the glass. "Dang it, I'm such a klutz." she sighed as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Nice one." Ashley commented in her head.

The scientist open the hatch as Amy jumps out seemingly disappointed that her new "Dino Buddy" isn't with here.

"That was amazing!" Yuliya said happily. "My flight training worked to perfection, just like I hoped."

"And my Turbo Shot ability was in her new mode, so I feel pretty proud of myself." Nolan added.

"But I don't have Terri anymore so I don't think I can use Sonic Form." She said, getting ready to cry.

"Who said?" Rodriguez called.

The group turned around, seeing a White Pterodactyl with gold tips on it's wings sitting as if sleeping in Rodriguez's hand.

Shade walked onto the computer, grabbing what seemed to be a memory card in it's mouth and tossing it to Rodriguez. Rodriguez then opened a latch under it's wings and inserted it, before putting the Wings back into place. The CLAW Beast suddenly woke up with it's Sapphire blue eyes as it blinked and flew around the commander.

"CLAW System Type 08: Sonic CLAW. This claw is the first Auxiliary Claw to be used in conjunction with the FANG system, not only that it's also the first to have it's own individual AI System in it. So far this is the first of three. The other two belong to Josh and Will, but they need to discover them first. Now Terri, you have someone waiting for you."

Terri then flew around Amy as she wiped her tears away and became ecstatic at the sight of Terri, the reunion of her and her new companion.

"Terri!"

"Told you we'd meet sooner than you thought." Amy was too busy to notice, but Nolan diverted his attention to Josh's capsule. "Now that's Amy's the QUEEN of Clubs, I wonder how you'll stand against your opponent Josh..."

* * *

In Josh's field of Dreams, he walked through the destroyed NYC, as he remembers the scene from the first Shadow Day from 2009 (It's January 2011 at the end of chapter 13) He walked through, seeing the destroyed scenery as he stopped, speechless at the sight.

"Sarah..." He slowly uttered.

Elsewhere, Jake, the KING of Diamonds, watches overhead, along with his Alligator FANG Beast and Komodo Dragon CLAW Beast, ready to destroy his prey...

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Hey lovely people, I got new sparkly stuff! And a new Dino Buddy, to hold and to love forever!

Terri: Um Tira, does she always get like this?

Tira: You didn't know? Ever since she was a part of SADE, she's had this obsession with Dinosaurs, unless she had it all along then, it got worse.

Terri: Man, if I knew that she was going to go ecstatic, then I would've stayed in the Field of Dreams.

Tira: Oh well; Let's see what's Josh's up to in the next chapter and then we'll swing by Sam's story to see how the life of Neo decade is."

Terri: Let's leave before Amy finds out.

Amy: Finds out what?

Terri and Tira: *Dashes off in fear*

Amy: Hey come back! Well, I guess that's all the time we got. I'll see you guys in chapter 15.


	15. Ignition: Charge Blitz Form!

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Yo people, Let's get right to chapter 15, because I've been eager to show off this fight. Freaking Sam, taking all of my time because the boss wants to alternate between the two stories ever other week. Whatever, let's just get started.

* * *

Ashley glides through the air, scanning the jungle under her. Her brace suddenly picked up a heat signal, rising from the ground as the sudden gust swept her attention away. She shielded herself from the wind until it died. When she looked, Terri along with Amy and Tira on her hover across from them.

"So, that's where you were hiding." Ashley said, smiling that her target made a reappearance.

"Nice to see you again. So, now that we're evenly matched, I think that I can beat you now."

"Beat me? What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Terri, let's demonstrate our new power." Amy smirked. She slid the crossbow into her brace and suddenly jumped off with Tira. "Kakusei Henshin!"

Ashley froze suddenly as Archer Mode's armor attached itself to Amy, while Terri suddenly shrunk and transformed into a CLAW. It dropped as well as they fell. Amy grabbed the CLAW and slid it onto her belt.

"SONIC FORM!" the computerized voice made out as Amy was engulfed in a white light. It broke after a few seconds, revealing Amy, in a similar armor to Ashley, the only difference is the white Pterodactyl armor pieces Attached to the armor. Other than that, it looked identical to Ashley's Berserk Mode.

"Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode Sonic Form." Amy called herself as she aimed her crossbow towards Ashley.

"That's cute, it's like I'm looking at a mirror of myself." Ashley giggled. "OK, so you got a new form, still think you can beat me?"

"Turbo Shot." Amy said, instantaneously transporting herself behind Ashley. She then kicks her up higher in the sky, using the turbo shot again to knock her back down.

"I'm not done!" Amy called out. She detached Tira off her wrist and attached her to the new docking station on the crossbow gauntlet, unleashing a new Final Slash Attack. Amy's wings suddenly detach themselves off of her back and reattach themselves on her crossbow. She turns her wrist vertically, and pulls her left arm back, as a light-blue energy stream in the shape of an arrow appears lined up with her arm.

"Celestial Raptonic Barrage!" She shouts as she launched the arrow. That one soon became two, then four, then eight and so on, as they rained on Ashley. Ashley managed to dodge most of them, despite getting hit by a few of them. Just when she thought it was all over... it wasn't.

"FSA Number two." Amy said as she took one last shot. The arrow shot towards Ashley who was ready for it. She stopped it in it's tracks as she was relieved.

"That's only half of it." Amy replied, much to Ashley's dismay.

Amy then slid Terri off her belt and slid her on her waist where there was another docking that was added during the new form change.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the voice called out as the boosters on Amy's feet suddenly ignited under her. She shot up in the air, and positioned herself, before crashing down from the air.

"Sonic Boom Kick!" She called out. Her speed increased as she slammed into the arrow carrying her and it through their opponent, causing the D-Shifter to explode in midair.

Amy landed on the ground, using the rest of Tira's and Terri's power, causing the transformation to die down. Ashley crawled from one of the trees, struggling to stand up straight.

"Not bad for a rookie." Ashley replied. "You pass my Trial: QUEEN of Clubs."

Ashley tossed Amy the deck. On it, showed Ashley's D-Brid form, the form of a red and black armored Raptor with a silver crossbow in it's hand and a basket of matching arrows on it's back.

"There's one more thing you need to do." Ashley said, wanting Amy to come closer to her.

Amy walked over to the D-Brid, as she put her hand on Amy's chest. Ashley soon after disappeared, as Amy began to hear Ashley's thoughts.

"Synchronization complete." Ashley said. "So, your highness, how does it feel to have a new power on your side."

"Feels heavy." Amy said honestly.

"Oh don't worry, that's just you waking up."

"Wait does that mean...?" she started, turning to Terri.

The Field of Dreams suddenly started to darken as Amy reached out for Terri. Terri flew away despite Amy's cries.

"Sorry, but we'll meet again sooner than you think!" she reassured as she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Terri wait-ow!" Amy said as she jumped up and hit her head on the glass. "Dang it, I'm such a klutz." she sighed as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Nice one." Ashley commented in her head.

The scientist open the hatch as Amy jumps out seemingly disappointed that her new "Dino Buddy" isn't with here.

"That was amazing!" Yuliya said happily. "My flight training worked to perfection, just like I hoped."

"And my Turbo Shot ability was in her new mode, so I feel pretty proud of myself." Nolan added.

"But I don't have Terri anymore so I don't think I can use Sonic Form." She said, getting ready to cry.

"Who said?" Rodriguez called.

The group turned around, seeing a White Pterodactyl with gold tips on it's wings sitting as if sleeping in Rodriguez's hand.

Shade walked onto the computer, grabbing what seemed to be a memory card in it's mouth and tossing it to Rodriguez. Rodriguez then opened a latch under it's wings and inserted it, before putting the Wings back into place. The CLAW Beast suddenly woke up with it's Sapphire blue eyes as it blinked and flew around the commander.

"CLAW System Type 08: Sonic CLAW. This claw is the first Auxiliary Claw to be used in conjunction with the FANG system, not only that it's also the first to have it's own individual AI System in it. So far this is the first of three. The other two belong to Josh and Will, but they need to discover them first. Now Terri, you have someone waiting for you."

Terri then flew around Amy as she wiped her tears away and became ecstatic at the sight of Terri, the reunion of her and her new companion.

"Terri!"

"Told you we'd meet sooner than you thought." Amy was too busy to notice, but Nolan diverted his attention to Josh's capsule. "Now that's Amy's the QUEEN of Clubs, I wonder how you'll stand against your opponent Josh..."

* * *

In Josh's field of Dreams, he walked through the destroyed NYC, as he remembers the scene from the first Shadow Day from 2009 (It's January 2011 at the end of chapter 13) He walked through, seeing the destroyed scenery as he stopped, speechless at the sight.

"Sarah..." He slowly uttered.

Elsewhere, Jake, the KING of Diamonds, watches overhead, along with his Alligator FANG Beast and Komodo Dragon CLAW Beast, ready to destroy his prey...

* * *

Chapter 15: Ignition: Charge Blitz Form!

"Sarah!" Josh shouted running to the person a few yards in front of him. The figure turned around, staring at him for a sec, while processing who she heard.

"Josh! It's you!" Sarah bolted to him. When they met they hugged each other tightly, afraid to let go.

"Oh my God, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Josh said, sniffling.

Sarah nodded. "Same here." She then heard growling in front of her, as she looked up, staring at what could be assumed to be a group of Cobra Dreamon.

"Crap, they followed me." She detached off of Josh and and ran in the opposite direction. Josh turned around, and decided to follow suit, not wanting to deal with them.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Josh asked as they ran through the broken city.

"Well in a nutshell, this area's the home of Reptile Dreamon. I just happen to be around, when I was intercepted. They've been chasing after me for the last few days.

"What were you doing here?"

"I was sent on a mission to find a CLAW Beast, and deliver it to you when you arrived in the Field of Dreams."

"CLAW Beast? But the FANG System doesn't use CLAW Beasts, it uses FANG Beasts."

"It's a long story but I'll explain it once we-"

Out of nowhere Sarah is sent flying across the street. She gets up, looking in front of her, despite her vision becoming fuzzy. "So, you finally decided to show up.. KING of Diamonds."

Jake walked up, smirking. "Well well, what do we have here? Scum in my territory. Not only that, but traitorous scum who should've bit the dust already."

"Who are you? You look just like me..." Josh asked the new individual. Jake turned to him, drawing his deck out.

"Don't worry; you're next." Jake slapped the deck onto his arm as it transformed into his brace. The Hammer key was slid in as it played a dark chime, sort of like a Death Metal version of Josh's Guitar sounding chime on his brace. "HENSHIN!" He called out as the alligator latched itself onto the brace.

"SHIFTER MODE!" It announced, as Jake was covered in a Red and Black version of Josh's armor. "I am Jake, KING of Diamonds of the Nexus Royal Flush Five. Nice to meet you." He saluted to Josh, before charging at Sarah, who transformed into the Jaguar D-Shifter. She blocked his kick although struggling as he chuckled. The alligator latched onto his hammer, causing the Final Slash Attack to take effect. Sarah knew this was bad, however, Jake didn't draw his hammer.

"Rider... Punch." Jake uttered as his right fist began to glow crimson red. He put force into his leg, forcing the D-Shifter to the ground as he spun around and brought his fist into her back, destroying her instantly.

Josh dropped to his knees watching Sarah die in front of his eyes again.

"Sobek: Let's go!" Josh ordered.

Sobek hesitated, but shook it off as the chime played on Josh's Brace.

"HENSHIN!" Josh said.

"TITAN MODE!" Josh got up and charged the D-Shifter.

Jake turned and blocked the strike with his forearm. He then began to counter Josh's next few moves, before retaliating and making Josh crash.

"I heard from the KING of Spades that you humans have created the Rules of the Hero, am I right?"

"Yeah what of it?" Josh snapped, still upset.

"Here's a rule for you: Think before you strike. You know that the D-Shifter was dead. What makes you think that she was still alive? Nothing in the Field of Dreams is real except for the thing that come into it. Everything residing here is in your imagination."

"So that means..."

"That the Jaguar D-Shifter wasn't real. As a matter of fact, the could've been leading you into a trap. If I didn't step in-"

"That's good to hear. I was afraid that she left me again..." Josh replied with a smile.

Jake sighed. "Humans."

"Anyway, I'm going to be the next KING of Diamonds, so do you mind giving me your deck?"

"That's if you can get past me." Jake charged Josh and the two begin to fight once again.

* * *

Back with the rest of the group, The CLAW and FANG Beast get to know Terri, while Amy explains how it was in the Field of Dreams. Noah walks to Jezebel and pulls her away from the group.

The two head to the Roof of the SADE Building and watch the scenery of the dark clouds, raining down white snowflakes that coated the streets below.

"So, with all of the stuff happening these last two weeks, I never got to talk to you." Noah admitted.

Jezebel smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just that I missed you. So, it's been Six months huh?"

"Yeah. After Nolan beat Hiran, you went into hibernation to heal up, Nolan and the others took care of a "Few Errands," and then in September, we got those three kids to look after. Crazy bunch."

"Like us right?" Noah laughed. "Remember when we were kids, Me, You Mark and Richard, training everyday, wanting to become the next generation of the Royal Flush Five.

"I didn't forget." Jezebel smiled. "Remember Old Man JOKER?"

Noah laughed. "Could never forget Grandpa JOKER. After all the years he lived, His ninja training came in handy. Probably would've never became the KING of Spades without him.

"And I should thank him as well."

"Why's that?" Noah asked.

Jezebel smiled and kissed Noah deeply. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Old Man JOKER gave me a great KING of Spades to rule side by side with." she put her hand on his, and he held it.

"He gave me a Beautiful QUEEN to rule with as well." Noah replied, causing to Jezebel to lay her head on his shoulder.

Eavesdropping on them, Nolan and Jessie smile, glad that Noah and Jezebel found each other once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh found himself losing against Jake as he found an abandoned motorcycle near him. He got on and rode farther away from Jake. Jake smirked, watching Josh race farther and farther away from him. He snapped his fingers alerting the Komodo Dragon CLAW beast.

"Time to go wild... Kakusei Henshin!" He called out, the Komodo Dragon CLAW Beast transforming and sliding onto Jake's belt.

"BERSERK FORM!" It called out as Jake's Berserk Form took effect. Jake gained boosters on his arms and wrists as well as the Jet pack from his back.

"TURBO SHOT!" Jake said, pulling on the booster on his wrist. The Jet pack erupted as he shot down the street, catching up to Josh.

Josh saw Jake catching up, so he accelerated to try to lose him. He slid around corners left and right, at this point, knowing that every block in Manhattan was considerably small in length.

"I think we lost him." Sobek finally spoke up.

"I hope we did." Josh replied, riding down the street.

TURBO SHOT OVER!

Jake suddenly appeared in front of Josh's speeding Bike as he held his hand out. The bike crashed into him, but he stayed in place. The back wheel went up and so did Josh. Josh soared into the air, quickly drawing his hammer to stop the velocity, Making him slow down as it dragged onto the street. Josh landed safely breathing fast due to the sudden shock he just faced.

"That was close." Josh sighed.

"You like that? Because it's only gonna get better." Jake replied as he drew his hammer, which had another Head on the lower part as did the top.

"A Double edge hammer? Who would imagine something like that?"

"You would." Jake smirked, spinning it with one hand, despite it's weight. "This is your dream after all."

"Don't remind me." Josh and Jake charged Each other again. Meanwhile, Sarah crawled to the adjacent building behind them bleeding sand, hanging on by a thread, as it was clear she wasn't going to survive much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shadow HQ, James, Miranda and Mike have a three-way battle with each other, with the Neo Royal Flush Five watching them.

"Well how do you like my creations?" Commander Hashimura asked his subordinates.

"Strong." Ken replied.

"Fast." Marissa admitted.

"Little pieces of trash with no respect to authority." Tyson shot, gaining the attention from the other three."

"What was that?" Hashimura questioned.

"Your little pet projects are a bunch of little kids who need to be smack around a bit, if you catch my drift sir."

"Why's that? They'll be you allies sometime soon."

"That's if I don't kill them first." Tyson said coldly. Hashimura chuckled.

"OK Hothead, let's see the King Phoenix "Smack around" with them a bit shall we?" Hashimura moved out the way letting Tyson go into the training room.

"Yo listen up. Commander wants me to test your abilities to see if you can stand up to SADE's Riders, is that understood?"

James and the others got into formation and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

Tyson snickered. "Little brats, they're doing this only because Hashimura's around."

"Anything specific you want us to do?" James asked.

"Yeah, three on one. You three vs. Me: Deal?"

"OK fine."

Tyson transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid. "Right then. Let's get this over with."

James smirked and with the others, their new FANG Beast appeared. Jason drew a Excalibur-like sword key, Miranda drew a bladed Tonfa and Mike drew a Mace. They slid them into their braces.

"HENSHIN!" They called out as the Sword-shark, Triceratops and Cobra respectively all appeared and bit onto the braces.

"BLADER MODE! KUNOICHI MODE! GLADIATOR MODE!" Their braces announced as the armor covered them. James was covered in a sapphire-blue and white armor, designed after a Sword-shark (Or Saw-shark). His helmet resembled the open mouth of a Shark with the fin on top of the helmet. He had five swords on his person: two on his sides, two on his back and a Saw-blade extending from his brace. Kunoichi Mode was black and purple the motif based on a Female Ninja and a Triceratops. The helmet resembled a Triceratops head with three horns. Her weapons were two golden bladed Tonfas, resembling Triceratops horns. Gladiator Mode was White and red, resembling an armored war figure, based on the Cobra snake. It's weapon was a black Mace with a chain extending from the rod to the spiked ball. Mike swung it up, causing the chain retract and connect to the rod.

"So, your pet project's have made some improvements I see., Pretty. Can I break it now?"

"You may do as you like." Hashimura replied.

"OK kids, let's get started!

* * *

Back with Josh, Josh and Jake continue to fight, however with Jake's new power, Josh Is at a disadvantage. Jake knocks Josh back, rolling over.

"Shame, I really thought you were going to pass my trial too."

Jake connects his Alligator FANG Beast to his hammer, activating his Final Slash Attack.

"Sayonara." Jake said raising his hammer.

Sarah suddenly bolted in between them, blocking the strike, shocking the both of them.

"You're still alive?" Jake said as Sarah felt the pressure get the better of her.

"Josh... You gotta get the CLAW." She said, looking in the direction she came from.

Josh, speechless looked seeing something shining in the darkness. He ran to it and picked up the strange object. It was bright red and swamp green, looking like a giant lizard. It looked at him and let out a small roar to Josh, transforming itself into a CLAW.

"Transform Josh, slide it onto your belt!" Sarah screamed, borderline of being crushed.

Josh looked at it and the belt, seeing the position it needed to be in to work. He slid it on as a red light emerged from it. The next thing anyone knew was that Sarah disappeared from Jake's hammer and the red light disappeared.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!" a voice announced. Sarah looked up faintly, seeing a Rider with similar features to Josh's Titan Mode, but the armor now had Red overlapping the Black armor, there were boosters and a jet pack equipped on it and the Hammer was double edged as well.

"Josh..." She uttered very faintly.

"Kamen Rider FANG: Titan Mode: Blitz Form!" Josh said. He put Sarah down and bolted to Jake, smacking him with the hammer, his strength increasing a huge amount.

"Blitz form huh? Not bad. Still you can't beat me."

"TURBO SHOT!" Jake disappeared attacking Josh from all sides. Josh however, having Nolan's speed training, was able to block all of the attacks with ease. He did this so well that he landed blows on Jake.

"OK that's it. I've had it." Jake said as he slid his CLAW on his waist, with a docking port similar to Amy's.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The voice called out as Jake leapt into the air.

"Meteor Break!" he announced as the fire ignited under him.

"This is done." Josh slid the CLAW onto his Brace, activating his FSA.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Josh called out as he pulled his arm back, that gaining a crimson lightning aura.

"Blaze Crasher!" He called out as he launched his fist into the sky to counter Jake's kick. Josh's fist and Jake's kick ignited extremely powerful flames that struggled with each other, but in the end, Josh won, due to Jake using too much power as it was.

Jake's transformation canceled out as he caught his breath. Josh held his hand out, helping him up.

"Thanks for that. It was fun." Jake said.

"Thanks for teaching me the reality of the dream world." Josh replied.

"No problem, I'm here to serve..." Jake put his hand on Josh's chest, syncing with him, as the KING of Diamonds deck dropped into his hands.

"KING of Diamonds." Jake said in Josh's head. Josh ran over to Sarah, helping her up, even though she didn't have long.

"Hey... You won." Sarah said slowly, her body already turning to sand.

"I did, if it wasn't for you..."

"Nope, it was all you. I had no part in this."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Sarah giggled with her last few breaths. "It's your imagination. I'm here when you need me. Goodbye, for now..." Sarah finally turned to sand as the wind carried her off. Josh looked up watching it disappear.

"Goodbye... Dream Girl."

* * *

Josh woke up, and got the surprise of his life by the others. Even though Josh wasn't so happy by the turn of events.

"I'm never going to see Sarah am I?"

"Oh will you relax?" a small Indonesian accent voice, coming straight out of left field, replied.

Josh looked and saw the same Komodo Dragon from his dream sitting in Rodriguez's hand.

"Yo, Kid. The name's Blaze. Nice arm by the way."

"You're that CLAW Beast from the dream."

"Yep that's me. I overheard your conversation with that girl, you realize that she was just a part of the dream right?"

"But still I-"

"Still what? They call it nightmares for a reason. She was going to kill you."

"How do you know that?" Josh shot.

"Because, she was going to use me to kill you. The KING of Diamonds told you that to be a hero, you have to think before you act. And I chose you as my partner because I believe that you could pull off such a task, so prove to me that you can!" Blaze snapped. Josh got quiet and nodded.

"So that's two down and one to go." Tim stated, looking at Will's pod.

"Wait, I have a question." Amy asked. "Why did Josh have the Turbo Shot Ability?"

Rodriguez cleared his throat before he responded. "CLAW System Type 09, the Blitz CLAW is the second Axillary CLAW with it's own AI Program and work in conjunction with the FANG System. I should also mention that these new CLAW Beast have a special ability."

"Which would be...?"

"That they each have Dual attributes of the first three Auxiliary CLAWs." The Sonic CLAW has the attributes of Flight and Speed CLAWs, the Blitz CLAW has the attributes of the Speed and Power CLAWs and...

"Will's has the attributes of the Power and Flight CLAWs. Right?" Yuliya asked.

Rodriguez nodded. "That's exactly right. I took such precautions just in case. All we need to do is hope that Will gets his act together, and we can be ready for this..."

* * *

Will elsewhere dodges Claw swipes from a group of Polar Bear Dreamon, activating his Final Slash Attack, ending them. He canceled his transformation, and looked around.

"Shak..." Will said.

"What's up?"

"Why is my field of Dreams in the middle of the Arctic?"

"You really think I know the answer to that?"

"I know the answer." Warren's voice echoed across from them as they see him.

"It's because this is my territory; Enjoy you stay, that is, as long you don't freeze to death..."

"The Nexus Royal Flush Five's Leader: The JACK of Spades!" Will spoke up.

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Blaze: So, this is Super Hero Time. Pretty comfy here.

Josh: Easy for you to say, you've only been here for five minutes.

Sobek: Josh, be nice.

Josh:... Whatever, So, Will's gonna fight next?

Sobek: Yeah, and In Neo Decade, Sam visits the World of CLAW, so it should get pretty interesting on both ends, right?"

Josh: It'd be even more interesting if he visited the world of FANG first.

Blaze: Nah, it just wouldn't work, you know, since FANG's a sequel and all.

Josh: Remember Rule #14?

Sobek: Think before acting?

Josh: I'm thinking of ways to kill a dragon.

Blaze: They call me Blaze for a reason *Mouth ignites* I'd suggest you not mess with me or else you wanna be roasted.

Josh: Fine, have it your way, dang lizard.

Blaze: *spits small fireball*

Josh: AHH, damn lizard, that was my favorite shirt! *Chases after Blaze*

Sobek: Why does all of these end like this? I'm heading to Neo Decade, you'll find me there. Cya.


	16. Deep Sea Knight: Slash Crasher Form!

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Long time no talk readers. Bossman's been working on Neo Decade and Movie War Wing lately so he's been pretty tied up. But since there's an opening, he jumped through it and is getting out Chapter 16 of Kamen Rider FANG.

Shak: So without further ado, let's jump right-

(Mysterious Orca Beast flies in)

Will: Who are you?

Orca: Did I come in too early? Sorry my bad. *leaves*

Will: What was that about?

Shak: I have a feeling that I might know. But we need to jump into chapter 16 to find out- Will?

Will: *Offstage* You coming or what?

Shak *Sighs and Flies off*

* * *

"So that's two down and one to go." Tim stated, looking at Will's pod.

"Wait, I have a question." Amy asked. "Why did Josh have the Turbo Shot Ability?"

Rodriguez cleared his throat before he responded. "CLAW System Type 09, the Blitz CLAW is the second Axillary CLAW with it's own AI Program and work in conjunction with the FANG System. I should also mention that these new CLAW Beast have a special ability."

"Which would be...?"

"That they each have Dual attributes of the first three Auxiliary CLAWs." The Sonic CLAW has the attributes of Flight and Speed CLAWs, the Blitz CLAW has the attributes of the Speed and Power CLAWs and...

"Will's has the attributes of the Power and Flight CLAWs. Right?" Yuliya asked.

Rodriguez nodded. "That's exactly right. I took such precautions just in case. All we need to do is hope that Will gets his act together, and we can be ready for this..."

* * *

Will elsewhere dodges Claw swipes from a group of Polar Bear Dreamon, activating his Final Slash Attack, ending them. He canceled his transformation, and looked around.

"Shak..." Will said.

"What's up?"

"Why is my Field of Dreams in the middle of the Arctic?"

"You really think I know the answer to that?"

"I know the answer." Warren's voice echoed across from them as they see him.

"It's because this is my territory; Enjoy you stay, that is, as long you don't freeze to death..."

"The Nexus Royal Flush Five's Leader: the JACK of Spades!" Will spoke up.

* * *

Chapter 16: Deep Sea Knight: Slash Crasher Form!

"It's been a while William." Warren said, sliding across the frozen battlefield.

"So you know what's going on right? I beat you, you give me your deck and we all just go on with our happy lives."

"On the contrary, I don't want to fight you; I already know how powerful you can be."

"So are you going to give the deck up without any problem?"

"No. Instead, I want to go and find it."

"Find it?" Will repeated

"Yep. Somewhere in this world lies the deck and your 'other prize.' I need you to find it, to prove your worthiness of a Knight."

"A knight? What the heck are you talking about?"

"A Rule of being a Hero, or a Knight in this sense is to guard the honor of a fellow warrior. After the battle with the CLAW Riders, we were all shot back into the Field of Dreams. When I returned, I lost my deck and spent days searching for it. Thus, without it, I can't fight you at my full strength. That and I also lost something just as valuable that I think you should have. So, in order to provide proof that you should become the Spade Rank of the Nexus Royal Flush Five, I want you to find my deck."

"And if I find it...?"

"Then it's yours." Warren finished. "You have roughly four hours to complete the task before the world crumbles down, so if I were you, I'd get searching."

Warren walked away, leaving Will and Shak to themselves.

"Wow, way to leave us in the dark with this one." Will said, looking around in the frozen wasteland. "This place reminds me of that snow area in the movie: Inception."

Shak stayed quiet, picking up a sonar on his readings. He turned towards the south direction as it shot forward.

"Shak, where are you going?" Will asked, noticing the Shark FANG Beast flying away from him.

"I hear something coming from this direction." he replied, not turning.

"What are you talking about, I didn't hear anything."

"It's faint but it's the sound of a baby Orca about five miles up." Shak replied, speeding up.

"A baby what?"

"Killer Whale!"

Will caught up to Shak as they began to move at the same pace. "What are you doing, heading towards the direction of a killer whale for?"

"The cries sound metallic, like it's a machine."

"A machine. Then does that mean...?"

"It could be a FANG Beast." Shak nodded.

* * *

The duo sped up, eventually stopping at a cliff. They ducked, but looked over to see a small indigo-colored Orca beast, trying it's hardest to fend off a Red and Black Polar Bear beast. The Orca was laying on the ice, circuits on it's body cut from the slash marks as the polar bear smacked it around. Accompanying the Polar Bear was a middle-aged Caucasian man, dressed in a heavy winter coat, with snow gear all over him. He had his arms crossed, chuckling with an evil pitch in it.

"Is that the Orca you sensed?" Will asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's take them down."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, it doesn't seem like the Polar Bear is doing a lot of damage to it."

"Wha- what the hell are you talking about? The thing's bleeding oil from it's wounds, which it's covered in. Why are we not helping, what makes you think that he's not doing massive damage to it?"

"Because if he was, then it'd be dead. On the way here, I picked up on another energy source."

"You mind explaining then?"

"He's talking about this, am I right?" The man asked, holding up the JACK of Spades Deck.

"He spotted us?" Shak realized.

"Great, not I don't have to hide anymore." Will stood up and slid down the cliff. "Shak, Let's go!" Will slid his katana into his brace and held his arm into the air.

"Got no choice now." Shak swam through the air, biting onto the brace.

"HENSHIN!" He called out as he landed onto the ice.

"SWORDSMAN MODE!" Was announced as the armor covered him. He slid and kicked the polar bear away, guarding the Orca where it laid.

"Who are you?" Will asked, drawing his blades.

"The new JACK of Spades." The man replied. "It's a pleasure."

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I told you the new JACK of Spades. This is my partner, Frostbite. And that Orca over there, is going to be my new CLAW Beast."

Will turned to the Orca, the electricity sparking from it's open wounds. It looked up at Will and closed it's eyes again.

"New CLAW beast?"

"That's right. With the JACK of Spades deck, I know have enough power to claim the Orca CLAW Beast and free myself from this world."

"I'm not letting you take it." Will said, sliding his blades against each other.

"Kid, you have no idea who you're messing with." The Polar Bear, Frostbite replied. "Let's go."

"Alright." The man replied as he picked up the Polar Bear. The polar bear bit onto the Brace as the transformation commenced instantly.

"SHIFTER MODE!" The voice announced as the Polar Bear's armor covered the man. The Armor resembled a Brute of a warrior, the armor appearing to be heavy in size, the Bear claws acting as gauntlets on his arms, while he had a Giant mace on his back waist.

"I'm known as the Frosted Dark Knight of the Yume Sekai. You have absolutely no chance defeating me."

"We'll just see wont we?" Will and the D-Shifter charged each other going neck and neck in power struggles.

* * *

In Shadow's HQ, Tyson cancels his transformation, reverting from the Phoenix D-Brid to his human form, as he takes deep breaths. He stares at the trio of FANG Riders in front of him as their transformations cancel out.

"Had enough?" James asked.

"Little Brats." Tyson snarled, clutching his side, which stained his shirt turning it red.

"That's enough for now." Hashimura said. "Come back up. Tyson, come back so we can have your wound looked at.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." he shot back.

Hashimura glared at Tyson, as he didn't like the venom in his voice. He sighed and walked away. "The three of you continue on your training. The rest of you, keep yourselves occupied."

"I can't stand those three!" Tyson shouted as he, Marissa and Ken sat on the roof. "Why the hell did we have to retrieve them from SADE anyway?"

"Orders are orders. We have no say in it and you know it." Marissa replied.

"Still, I'm with Tyson on this one." Ken added. "I mean, we should be able to dispose of them if needed. And yet, they gave Tyson a pretty mean slash on his ribs. How long do we have to stay like this."

"Until the time's right." Tyson replied.

"But we got what we came for. We received our inheritance, The Kaishi Decks handed down from our respected clans." Ken said, holding up his JACK of Clubs deck. "Why don't we just blow this place and go home?"

"Because Hashimura isn't dead, that's why. We need to stop him by any means necessary."

"By necessary, what do you mean?" Marissa asked, risking to take the conversation a step further."

"We gotta get more powerful." Tyson said, calming down. "We gotta upgrade; Become D-Shifters."

Marissa and Ken's hearts skipped a beat after hearing that.

"There is absolutely no way I'm becoming one of those freaks!" Marissa shot.

"Well then how do you suppose we take out Hashimura?"

"Well not turning into androids, that's an idea."

"Or why don't we use an alternative?" Ken suggested. "We become D-Shifters, but in a non-painful and more Rider-like."

"You mean like the KING of Spades right? We make our own Rider systems." Tyson replied.

Ken nodded. "All we need to do is use our Kaishi Decks and see what we get."

"And find out a way to sneak this pass Hashimura." Tyson shrugged.

"We'll find out somehow."

unknown to them, James stood off in the distance, hearing their entire conversation, leaving his group's training session.

"Good. Slowly giving me more reasons to kill you D-Brids."

The Swordfish hovered next to him, chuckling. "Should we kill them now?"

"Let's wait a minute. Let them get their power boost first. Then we'll strike." James left the rooftop, leaving the unsuspecting Neo Royal Flush Five to their business.

* * *

Back in the Field of Dreams, Warren in his D-Shifter form slides across the ice, finding Will's tracks in the snow beside him. The closer he gets, the louder the sound of clashing metal is heard. He gets to the edge of the cliff and sees Will at a disadvantage against the Polar Bear D-Shifter.

"Maybe I was wrong to choose him as the inheritor of my deck." Warren crossed his arms.

"So I take it your not going to help him?" The Shark Beast asked from Warren's wrist.

"Nope. I want him to become a knight. If he can't successfully defend my honor then he doesn't deserve to become the JACK of Spades."

* * *

At this point, Will lost one of his swords, and his right arm was useless. Will struggled to keep up with the D-Shifter, however with it having the added boost of the JACK of Spades Kaishi deck, Will realized that there was no chance he was going to win. The Polar Bear D-Shifter swept kicked him and caught Will by his throat.

"You know what makes us different?" he snarled, tightening his grip.

"What...'s that?" Will managed to speak, losing his voice.

"This right here." The Polar Bear D-Shifter rose it in the air. "And the fact that I'm heading to the human world to go wreak havoc."

"Over... My dead body!" Will shot back, despite the tightening of his throat.

"Exactly what I had in mind." The Polar Bear D-Shifter threw Will and slashed his chest, the system breaking down and forcing Will into the freezing cold water.

"We're done here." Warren sighed, turning his back on the battlefield as he retraced his footsteps in the snow.

The Polar Bear D-Shifter reverted to his human form, seeing Will's body drift farther down the water. He turned towards the damaged Orca CLAW Beast kicking it into the water.

"No need for damaged merchandise." He said.

"We should start heading out." Frostbite reminded.

"OK. Get the troops ready, we leave in an hour." The man replied as he walked away.

* * *

"Are you really going to leave him to die?" Warren's Shark Beast asked as he flew around him.

"Kisame." Warren spoke. "When have you known me to ever turn my back on someone."

the Shark FANG beast stared at him, suddenly picking up on the sonar coming from the ocean.

"The Dolphin D-Brids secured both Will and the Orca CLAW Beast and they're returning to base as we speak. So stop worrying."

"Even after he failed in defending your honor?" Kisame retorted.

"Just because he failed in defending mine, doesn't mean that I shouldn't defend his. He fought for the right to become the leader of the Nexus Royal Flush Five and so he demonstrated defending the honor of the Rank, rather that the holder. My honor would be tarnished if word gets out that the JACK of Spades was causing destruction. It would also erupt civil wars between the other Royal Flush Five groups against us."

"So you let him seemingly die just to throw the thief off?"

"Exactly. Now, let's pick it up. They're there already."

* * *

Will felt cold descending down into the ocean. His body growing numb from it, not being able to move his right arm due to it being sprained or broken. Despite that however, he could breathe. He felt the pressure get to him, and yet, he was able to breathe like he was in a tank of oxygen. He cracked his eyes open, not to find himself plummeting down a frozen sea, but in a warm bed located in a crystal blue room made of ice. Dolphin D-Brids tended to his wounds, as he was hooked on an IV on his left, while his right arm was being bandaged.

"He's coming to." one of the D-Brids said, noticing Will waking up.

Will sat up, Shak flying towards him, along with the repaired Orca Beast.

"Are you OK Dude?" Shak asked, examining Will, making sure that the D-Brids weren't planning anything odd.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." Will said, rubbing his arm. He winced as one of the D-Brids cautioned him not to touch the arm.

"Your arm had a pretty mean fracture." He explained, looking at the X-ray. As long as you don't use anything heavy, it'll keep from breaking."

"Where am I?"

"You at the Nexus Royal Flush Five's Castle, located in the Nightmare Realm's South District." Warren voice came from the door of the room as he walked in.

"South District?" Will asked.

"The Sixteen members of the Royal Flush Five each control a part of the Nightmare Realm. The Originals, command the North: the Metropolitan City. The Neo Royal Flush Five, have the East side: the Tropical Jungles, the Nexus Royal Flush Five has the South, the Frozen Kingdom, and the last Group resides in the West: the Soaring Capital. Each area houses the different species of the Dreamon, while each group of Royal Flush Five members are diverse in species. This was made in order to keep things fair between districts, strength wise." Warren explained.

Will nodded. "So I guess, thing's have changed compared to my History teacher's stories of the Royal Flush Five. She told me that the Royal Flush Five rotate every generation, with the ranks switching for each newcomers."

"Now's not the case; now that the Kaishi Decks have been discovered and distributed."

"Um..." The Orca spoke. "Thanks for having my back back there. The name's Shinkai by the way."

"Shinkai. What are you exactly?"

"I'm a CLAW Beast created by the JACK of Spades to help you with your test." he replied.

Will turned to Warren, sighing that the Orca blew his cover.

"Yep it was me. I knew that Polar Bear took my deck, so I hand you follow the Shinkai's sonar. What I didn't expect was for that freak to try and take him. I also didn't expect for you to get damaged in the fight as well. But yeah, not much to say anymore other than he's yours. Just slide him on your belt when you about to transform, and just say: 'Kakusei Henshin.' Simple."

"Sire, a Nightmare Vortex has just popped up at a Dream point." one of the other marine Dreamon said, running up to them.

"Coordinates."

"20 degrees North by 45 degrees East ten miles from here." She replied, reading them off.

"That's where you guys fought the first time."

"Well then can I go?" Will asked.

"In your condition?"

"Don't worry, I got back up." He replied pointing to Shinkai.

"I'm going to regret this..." Warren sighed as he pointed towards the door.

Will jumped out of the bed, slid his jacket on and bolted with the two beast.

"That kid. I take it back. He'll make an excellent JACK of Spades."

* * *

Will got to the area seeing the Polar Bear Dreamon slide through the portal, Frostbite and his Human partner the last ones left.

"Hold up!" Will shouted, catching their attention.

"Humans don't know when to die, do they?" Frostbite hissed at seeing Will.

"Not all of them. Let's teach him though." he said. "HENSHIN!"

"SHIFTER MODE!"

"HENSHIN!" Will said, charging at them.

"SWORDSMAN MODE!" Will drew his blades, the stinging pain of his right arm coming back. He grunted and took a breath, not letting the pain get to him. The two Machine-like warriors fought, the Polar Bear D-shifter once again gaining the upper hand on him.

"Now, I'll make sure you die." The Polar Bear D-Shifter said, holding his claw up into the air.

"Shinkai, now!" Will called.

"Roger that!" he replied, sending out a sonar, which alerted well over a dozen Marine Dreamon to fly out of the ocean and into the D-Shifter.

"Shinkai! Let's demonstrate our new power!"

"On it!" Shinkai said, transforming into a CLAW."

"KAKUSEI HENSHIN!" Will shouted, hoping for a miracle.

"CRASHER FORM!" The voice announced, as Indigo-colored knight armor covered his armor. The armor based on a killer whale covered him, replacing his two swords, giving him a Giant Blue and Indigo hilt Zweihander Sword.

"Let's finish this in one swipe." he said, drawing his blade, sliding Shinkai on his wrist and attaching onto the Sword.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

The Blade began to glow a mix of indigo and cyan as it developed ice on the blade.

"Everyone out of the way!" he called, the Dreamon moving out of the way. Will Charged, the ice picking up as he ran. The Polar Bear D-Shifter held his gauntlets out, using them as a shield, however, Will sent his fist through, destroying the armor and his chest plate, which froze on impact.

"Glacier Slash!" He Said as he slashed through the frozen area. The D-Shifter toppled about, freezing afterward. Will retracted his blade, and when it docked back in place, the vibrations shattered the ice statue behind him. All was left was frozen sand and a 52 carded deck of JACK of Spades.

"Okay, now I really think I broke my arm after that." Will said, as he clutched it in pain. "At least it was worth it."

"Rule #15: Defend your comrade's honor." Warren said, walking towards the victorious rider. "Congratulations." He put his hand on Will's chest and like the others he synced with him.

"Now three of the Four members of the Nexus Royal Flush Five is complete."

"Four? Why isn't it Five?"

"The JOKER Deck isn't represented by a Card Suit. It is deemed as a Universal Title and serves as a member of each Group as it's fifth member."

"I see." Will said. So the trials are over then huh?"

"Not yet. You still have to kill off those Polar Bear Dreamon." Warren reminded. The Field of Dreams, collapsed afterward...

* * *

Will woke up, as the pod door latched off. He sat up, his arm healed as if never injured. He looked around the empty room, seeing only the CLAW Riders minus Jessie. Josh and Amy were gone."

"Welcome back Will." Rodriguez said, as he inserted the AI Chip into Shinkai, and handing it to Will.

"Where's Josh and Amy?"

"There was a Dreamon attack downtown, so they're out testing their new powers. You don't have to worry."

"_Dreamon exterminated, returning to base." _Amy's voice came through like static.

"Roger that." Rodriguez replied. "So have fun inside your head?"

Will hesitated. "I learned how to be a knight." he replied, smirking a little.

* * *

Jessie and Jezebel sat on the roof once again, Jessie pulling out a small Gold locket from her shirt collar. She opened it, revealing her as a little girl and an older boy, maybe a year or two. He had dirty blonde hair in green eyes, compared to Jessie's blue eyes. Other than that, it was obvious that they were blood related.

"That's your brother I'm assuming?" Jezebel asked.

"Yeah. He died in the Tokyo plane crash a few months ago. His body never found. He was studying in Tokyo University, coming back for the summer break that they had. A Plane crashed into the airport because the landing gear failed, killing almost 130 people that day. But we know the reason why that happened." She uttered, remembering the experience where she learned the truth about her brother not too long ago...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_At Ground Zero, Casey trotted around the awaiting battlefield, looking up and seeing the army of Bird Dreamon he was able to round up flying around. Jessie woke up in what seemed to be a driver's seat of a bulldozer. She looked out the window, seeing the gasoline barrels surrounding the machine, as she tried to open the doors._

_"No use, the doors are locked." Casey said, turning to his victim._

_Jessie's look on her face became more pale as she look at the face of her captor. "Case... Why are you doing this Casey?"_

_"Sorry again, your friend's dead. Only I'm here."_

_"That voice..." Jessie dreaded._

_"Long time no see, QUEEN of Hearts." Casey said as he transformed into ACE._

_"How are you...?"_

_"Alive? Well it's quite simple really." ACE hopped on one of the beams of the construction project as he took a seat._

_"You see, when JOKER was destroyed, someone collected my remains, and reconstructed it using my powers as the ACE of Clubs, and a combination of Human and Dreamon Technology. This took one year to complete and was complete recently. Your friend Casey here, was part of the plane crash with your brother. Fact of the matter is, that I was one that created the accident. I took over Casey's body and made him my new host."_

_"Why... Why would you do such a thing?" Jessie asked, tears building up, looking at her brother's murderer._

_"To test out my new powers. I've been infused with Machinery in my body, gaining powers rivaling the KING of Spades, the strongest among the Royal Flush Five!"_

_"No way..."_

_"And speaking of which, Your friends are going to give me such power to guarantee your safety!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Your not the only one who lost family due to traitors. JOKER killed my entire family before he began to hunt me down." Jezebel explained, reverting to her D-Brid form, stretching her wings out.

"So then I guess we're in the same boat?"

"Yeah... Yeah we are."

"Hey there you guys are!" Nolan's voice called behind them.

The duo looked and saw the entire gang crowd around them, getting ready to celebrate the introduction of the Nexus Royal Flush Five members. Jezebel disappeared as Jessie joined the group.

"_At least we have them. They're family enough."_ Jezebel's voice said, causing Jessie to smile to herself.

* * *

Unknown to them, two teens standing on a building a few yards of them look at the group from the binoculars on their faces.

"So, those are the targets? The ones who killed Master Darren?" the female girl asked.

The boy teenager looked on, skimming through each member before replying. "Yep, each have SADE uniforms and Rider Beast with them."

"So when do we attack?" she asked.

"Patience. A good bounty hunter always knows patience. When the time is right, then we'll strike. For now, we just need to blend in a bit. Isn't that right, Savage?"

The familiar Saber tooth FANG Beast roared, it's eyes glued on the group. "A Predator waits for it's prey to let it's guard down. Soon, very soon we'll strike...

[END]

* * *

Will: So Ends Chapter 16 and the Awakening Arc I think we called it. Anyway, Tune in for Chapter 17, for a review of what's going on and what's going to happen. Good Night!


	17. Super Hero Time: Recap 2

Nolan: Hey people long time no see

Kaiger: I hope you didn't miss us too much. The Author disappeared for a while, because he became a Duel Masters fanatic, even starting up his own story.

Nolan: But now, it's on an indefinite Hiatus, because the site where his decks are listed, he was banned from it, for having more than one account

Kaiger: The funny part is, is that the first account was never used.

Nolan: The site tracked the IP address and now as long as he's on this internet connection, he's locked out from the site. I think our plan was a success, don't you think?

Kaiger: Project Kamen Rider Return was a success. Good job on letting Trade Cards Online know.

Nolan: Your welcome

Shuriken16: WHAT? *bolts to the stage* You mean it's you two who got me banned!

Nolan: Your welcome

Shuriken16: Why you little...

Kaiger: How else were we going to get you to update. We getting into another story arc, and Neo Decade's at it's dreaded 3 chapter update. If you don't update us, then we'll die off.

Shuriken16: But what about Duel Masters Kaijudo Generation? I already have the first two arcs planned already and I'm almost half way through the first.

Nolan: Serves you right for abandoning us. Now, since you need an update of what's been going on, we've been planning to do another recap. So without further ado, lets jump in.

* * *

Chapter 17: Super Hero Time: Recap 2

Nolan: So lets go down the list of stuff we need. We got Script?

Kaiger: Check

Nolan: Anything Goes playing in the background?

Radio: You Count the medals 1, 2 and 3; Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO's!

Kaiger: Check

Nolan: And preview for some stuff at the end in case we go a bit short.

Kaiger: Check.

Nolan: Great so we can get started. SO, like the last recap, we'll be reviewing the chapters between 12-16, going over the arc and explaining some stuff. So let's get started with chapter 12.

* * *

(Chapter 12)

"Hey, look who's awake." Tim said, looking at the sleeping girl begin to crack her eyes open. Amy woke up, and did the same thing Will did, realize her surroundings, and checked to see if she was banged up as well.

"Just what happened?" She then looked at Josh and Will. "Oh my God, you guys are back to normal!"

Will looks on confused, then turns to Josh. Josh sighed.

"It's a long story man." Josh said.

"What happened to Tyson?" Will finally spoke.

"Tyson?"Jessie asked.

"My senior on my football team. He was with me when I fell unconscious after fighting the Shark D-Brid."

"You were fighting who?"Josh asked.

"The Shark D-Brid. He appeared out of nowhere, but I lost and fell unconscious; then I woke up here."

"He doesn't remember." Yuliya said.

"Remember what?" Will asked.

"We fought the Shark D-Brid. You were the D-Brid" Josh answered.

"That's impossible. You guys were nowhere there, I called for you and everything, but I couldn't reach neither one of you."

Jezebel suddenly appeared in the room. " I think I know what's going on."

"What exactly is going on?" Jessie asked.

"He was in the Field of Dreams."

(End Excerpt 1)

* * *

Nolan: Chapter 12 opens to the aftermath of Chapter 10, which was our anniversary chapter, featuring the 3 vs 3 fight between the CLAW Riders and FANG Riders. During the fight, Will was transformed into the Shark D-Brid, but for some reason, he had a dream that he was fighting it. As it turned out, he was sent into the Field of Dreams, a plane of existence where people are sent when they have dreams; think of the movie Inception for those who've seen it. There, Will fought with the Shark Dreamon. Jezebel explained that in the Field of Dreams, the subconscious fights with their fear, the battles extending to eight hours tops. If the person can't beat their fears in the eight hours, then the monster will take over and the person will become a D-Brid. The Field can be broken if the Dreamon on the outside is destroyed. The three rookies explained that they were in a Jungle (Amy) War-torn City (Josh) and the middle of the ocean on a Ship (Will). Will also mentioned that a voice told him to defeat it for power and strength. Yuliya and Tim then came clean experiencing the same thing, Enduring the trials with their own personal D-Brids, and obtaining JACK and ACE's decks, giving them the titles of said Royal Flush Five members, thus Making the CLAW Gang, the new Royal Flush Five. Meanwhile, at Shadow HQ, the Liger D-Brid explained to his rookies, who obtained their own FANG Beast, that He wanted the decks of the Royal Flush Five members, known as the Kaishi Decks (Kaishi is Japanese for Inception). There are 18 in all, four KING, four QUEEN, four ACE, four JACK, and two JOKER. SADE had five, while Shadow had four, with one destroyed, and eight missing. Marissa overheard the conversation and went to look for Tyson and Ken. The next day we get a returning cast member, out of Noah, who returns after his "Recon Trip." If you need to know about this, here's our scene out of Movie War Wing during the CLAW segment.

* * *

(MW: WING- CLAW RETURN OF ACE)

Outside, a small tornado appeared in front of Nolan, and appeared, his D-Brid Twin: Noah.

"What do you mean you don't trust him?" Nolan asked.

"Look at him. Dressed in Red and Black, hitting on your girl,"

"She's not my girl."

"And ever since he got here it's been reeking Dreamon."

"Are you sure that's not you?"

"Listen, I'm the Tiger D-Brid, there is nothing my nose can't pick up." Noah suddenly grunted his teeth, clutching his stomach.

"Dude, are you OK?"

"That sword wound from ACE is still bothering me; you think that after a year that stupid wound would've healed up already. Not to mention that Bat Jerk knocking me senseless last month."

"You can't let that go can you?" Nolan taunted, getting a glare from his twin.

"Well at any rate, I have something to give you." Noah reached into his pocket, pulling out his deck.

"What's this for?"

"That's yours for the time being. I'm going to be gone for a while. There's some stuff going on and I'm going to investigate, and I don't know how long that's going to be. You're on your own for a while. See ya." Noah disappeared after that, with Nolan reaching out trying to catch him.

(In the nightmare realm a while later...)

In the Nightmare Realm, Noah arrived at the castle where the Royal Flush Five resided. Walking inside, he walked through the castle looking for clues that'll help him in his investigation. He looked around, sniffing the air a bit when he picked up on something.

"I smell sand and blood..." Noah told himself as he shot down the hallway to ACE's former lab. There he saw the destroyed Laboratory with all of the destroyed equipment and dying Dreamon laying on the ground. He ran over to one who was barely breathing.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"He's... Alive." the Dreamon tried to make out.

"Who?"

"A...AC..." The Dreamon tried to make out. The Dreamon crumbled in Noah arms as he gritted his teeth. He looked up, noticing one of the flickering computer screens and paper lying on the ground. He gathered the paper up skimming through the data, his eyes widening. "No way..." he bolted out of the lab, only to be cut off by the Peacock and Hawk Dreamon.

Noah sighed , realizing the two Dreamon that stood in front of him. "You guys are evil right?"

The two Dreamon charged him with out hesitation, as Noah transformed into the Tiger D-Brid, blocking them with his Katana. "That answers that question."

Noah repelled the both of them as he fought the two, easily defeating them with ease. Noah's transformation canceled out as he began to breathe heavily, still weak. "Well since I'm here, I might as well rest for a minute." He laid against a wall, and slid down to the ground.

"Two bird Dreamon, plus the one I smelled back on earth; And that Casey kid. I always knew that Bird Brain ACE was smart, but I didn't think he'd pull something like this off. I just hope the others realize it before it's too late...

(End Excerpt 2)

* * *

Kaiger: Opening up on Chapter 13, Noah, demonstrates his abilities to Will beating him easily. Then he's greeted by Jezebel, the QUEEN of Hearts, who's also "His" Queen, since he's the KING of Spades. She tells him about the Inception decks popping up; At least three belonging to Ken, Tyson and Marissa. Noah figures that the ACE of Spades is among the set, deeming the situation extremely bad. With that, he has the CLAWs begin the training with the FANG Riders so they can sync with their D-Brids. Also in Shadow, James and his group are still a bunch of Dou-

Nolan: Can't say it. We gotta maintain a T rating.

Kaiger: OK, they are still a bunch of (Insert word of Choice) Who also just happen to reveal their FANG Beast to the Neo RRF. They realize that changes are about to be made, and they need to be prepared. Moving on, two weeks fly by and the Trio are ready to do battle against their D-Brid selves, and it's great because of the whole 2011 thing, where we head into the new year stuff.

Nolan: In Chapter 14, Amy Does battle with her D-Brid, Ashley, where the two show themselves evenly matched with each other. That is until Ashley uses her Berserk Mode to gain a huge advantage. A white pterodactyl saves Amy as it reveals itself to be a memory of a stuffed animal from her childhood. It becomes her CLAW Beast, giving Amy Access to her New Sonic Form. She uses it to take down Ashley. Let's look into that.

* * *

(Chapter 14)

"Nice to see you again. So, now that we're evenly matched, I think that I can beat you now."

"Beat me? What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Terri, let's demonstrate our new power." Amy smirked. She slid the crossbow into her brace and suddenly jumped off with Tira. "Kakusei Henshin!"

Ashley froze suddenly as Archer Mode's armor attached itself to Amy, while Terri suddenly shrunk and transformed into a CLAW. It dropped as well as they fell. Amy grabbed the CLAW and slid it onto her belt.

"SONIC FORM!" the computerized voice made out as Amy was engulfed in a white light. It broke after a few seconds, revealing Amy, in a similar armor to Ashley, the only difference is the white Pterodactyl armor pieces Attached to the armor. Other than that, it looked identical to Ashley's Berserk Mode.

"Kamen Rider FANG: Archer Mode Sonic Form." Amy called herself as she aimed her crossbow towards Ashley.

"That's cute, it's like I'm looking at a mirror of myself." Ashley giggled. "OK, so you got a new form, still think you can beat me?"

"Turbo Shot." Amy said, instantaneously transporting herself behind Ashley. She then kicks her up higher in the sky, using the turbo shot again to knock her back down.

"I'm not done!" Amy called out. She detached Tira off her wrist and attached her to the new docking station on the crossbow gauntlet, unleashing a new Final Slash Attack. Amy's wings suddenly detach themselves off of her back and reattach themselves on her crossbow. She turns her wrist vertically, and pulls her left arm back, as a light-blue energy stream in the shape of an arrow appears lined up with her arm.

"Celestial Raptonic Barrage!" She shouts as she launched the arrow. That one soon became two, then four, then eight and so on, as they rained on Ashley. Ashley managed to dodge most of them, despite getting hit by a few of them. Just when she thought it was all over... it wasn't.

"FSA Number two." Amy said as she took one last shot. The arrow shot towards Ashley who was ready for it. She stopped it in it's tracks as she was relieved.

"That's only half of it." Amy replied, much to Ashley's dismay.

Amy then slid Terri off her belt and slid her on her waist where there was another docking that was added during the new form change.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the voice called out as the boosters on Amy's feet suddenly ignited under her. She shot up in the air, and positioned herself, before crashing down from the air.

"Sonic Boom Kick!" She called out. Her speed increased as she slammed into the arrow carrying her and it through their opponent, causing the D-Shifter to explode in midair.

(End Excerpt 3)

* * *

Nolan: Jamie becomes the QUEEN of Clubs and gains Terri as her CLAW Beast. Next up is Josh, who returns to his Field of Dreams of the war-torn city. There he meets his dead love interest Sarah, a European Agent who fell to the influence of a D-Brid. In Josh's dream, Sarah is assigned to deliver the CLAW Beast to Josh, that is until The KING of Diamonds, Jake intercepts and kills Sarah. Jake pointed out that Josh was stupid to follow her as she could've been leading him into a trap, giving him a Rule of a hero: Think before you Act. Back outside, Noah and Jezebel reminisce, Jezebel happy that Noah returned, kissing each other on the rooftop.

Kaiger: What do you know, Dreamon aren't just mindless monsters after all.

Nolan: I'm telling them you said that. Getting back to Josh, Josh runs away from Jake, who demonstrates his own Turbo Shot ability. Sarah revealing that she didn't die, makes her way to them, just before Jake can make a final attack on him. She instructs Josh to get the CLAW, which is in the area. The next second, Josh obtained his Blitz form and was successfully able to defeat Jake and become the KING of Diamonds. Afterward, Josh held Sarah as they both bid each other a tearful farewell.

Kaiger: Finally on our list is Will's trial. Will is ordered to go and _Find_ the deck, as when Warren returned to the Nightmare Realm, he lost it. Turns out it ended up in the hands of a Polar Bear Dreamon, who became a D-Shifter from the immense power. The D-Shifter was attacking an Orca CLAW Beast named Shinkai. After getting practically mauled by his opponent, he was retrieved by Dolphin D-Brids who brought him back to the Nexus Royal Flush Five Castle to have his wounds treated. And of course, back at Shadow, After being demonstrated the immense power the Bushido Riders obtained, Tyson and the others talk about why they were still there, and their purpose then on. Now, here's where Shuriken16 screwed up.

(Chapter 16)

* * *

"But we got what we came for. We received our inheritance, The Kaishi Decks handed down from our respected clans." Ken said, holding up his JACK of Clubs deck. "Why don't we just blow this place and go home?"

(End Excerpt 4 )

* * *

Kaiger: Now if the decks are handed down from the respected clans, as in Bug Dreamon, Flying Dreamon, Wild Beast Dreamon, Majestic-Type Dreamon, why did Ken receive a Clubs Deck rather than a Spade Deck as Tyson has a Hearts deck, signifying his Majestic Form as a Phoenix, and Marissa, the Butterfly Dreamon as a Bug Dreamon? The Answer? Well since there are four separate RFF Groups, the decks each belong to a clan, which can vary between races or not, until then if anything changes, then we'll just leave it with that assumption.

Nolan: This does open up questions about What Tyson and the others plans are. What are their true intentions and does it have any relation to the prologue to the story? Well we'll answer that mid-way. Back With Will, having most of his wounds, healed, except his nearly broken arm, he returns to fight the Polar Bear Dreamon, and with Shinkai's new power, he achieves the Knight Armor, known as Crasher Form. He beats the Dreamon and that ends the arc.

Nolan: Sorry for it being so short, but we needed time to introduce this dude. Andy, come on.

(A young teen walks up to the stage)

Nolan: This is the Star of the movie: Kamen Rider FANG the Movie: Twin Nexus; He's going to give you a preview of what's going to take place in the movie, in other words, what we got so far.

Andrew: Alright then, so just read this and you'll see what we have planned...

* * *

(Twin Nexus Preview)

Hello readers, How are all of you doing? Fine I hope. If your wondering why I just asked that question, it's because I just wanted to be sure if you were ready for my adventure. Well are you? Are you sure? For those who are hesitant at this point as you have no clue what you just walked into, please turn away now and go read another story. If you haven't left, Great! You're ready. Now I'm sure you guys read stories related to this so you should have an idea what's going to be in it. If not, here's a quick rundown:

In the year 2009, Mutants called Dreamon, your worse fears literally coming to life started to pop up after the sudden draw back in the last five years. The CIA Responded to this, creating SADE, an organization founded in 2004 by a man named Marcus Gracia, a NYPD Police Veteran who had more experience with Dreamon than anyone else on the police force. So in the five years, his organization created technology to enable officers to become bio-mechanical Super Soldiers known as Kamen Riders. And by the way, he did nickname them after the Japanese Tokusatsu TV Series of the same name. Anyway, the Systems were dubbed: C.L.A.W., which stood for: 'Cybernetic Lethal Animatronic Warriors'. In total, there have been Four Main systems (Created by SADE) Two Soldier Class systems (Bushido CLAWs MK1 and MK2), and Six Auxiliary CLAWs created to assist future projects.

In 2010 we see the second Generation of Marcus Gracia's creation: FANG. 'Fatal Animatronic Neo Gladiator System.' There have been Five Main Systems to date (Created by SADE). The users of the Kamen Rider Systems saved the world a few times from crazed Dreamon who wanted to take over their home world and Earth, through what is called: Shadow Day, an apocalyptic event that will fuse both worlds together if left alone, possibly destroying both dimensions. I hope that gave you an idea of what's going on. Now on to the main story: What if I were to tell you that the Riders failed to stop Shadow Day? Ha! Now I got your attention didn't I? Anyway they failed. Your probably asking yourself: 'How is that possible? The Rider always win the final battle. Even if they die, they always take the bad guy out with them.' Yeah, not the case here. Don't believe me? Then read for yourself. I'll be back to narrate once your done. See you in a bit.

* * *

_**[December 31: 2010; New Years eve. 5:30pm]**_

"Nolan can you get Andrew please so we can go?" A woman asked as she called out from her kitchen to the back of the house.

"Yeah I'm coming." a teen voice replied. The teen turned the corner of the hallway, revealing himself to be a young Tan skin Teen, About eighteen Years old. He was wearing glasses, a blue t-shirt black jeans and a white hoodie. He grabbed his sneakers from the dining room, slipping the black nikes on as he headed over to a cradle in the living room next door.

Inside the cradle, laid a pale skinned infant, no older than six weeks old, with very curly black hair. Nolan picked it up and carried his baby nephew to his sister, the Baby's mother.

"Thank you." she replied, taking him from Nolan.

Behind Nolan, a Gold and Silver colored miniature Liger walked up on the counter of the kitchen. It's green eyes stared at Nolan, while holding what looked like a Green and Silver Ninja Star (Known as a Shuriken) in it's mouth. Nolan turned to the liger, taking the Shuriken from it and wrapping it's chain around his neck. "Thanks Kaiger."

"No Prob bro. Did you hear from the rookies to see how their training is going?"

"I didn't actually. Can't say I blame them. It's New years eve. Everyone's spending time with family, or getting drunk off themselves." Nolan said, pulling a can of Pepsi out of the fridge. "Not only that, but we've been working hard with them making sure they'll be ready for the D-Brids once they start fighting them."

"You think they'll be able to get the decks and pass their trials?"

"If they can beat D-Shifters, then I have faith in them; and they demonstrated that on their first go. Hey, Tasha, is Mom ready?"

"I don't know, she's in her room."

The doorbell rung suddenly as Nolan's Sister went for the door. When she opened it, she found a dark skinned man about a bit taller than her, dressed in a red Yankee cap and a red jacket, blue Jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Hey babe." He told her as the two hugged.

"Hey A.J. How've you been?"

"Oh same old. So is everyone ready to head out to Red lobster." he asked, as he saw the Six week old baby in his snow suit, ready to go. His heart warmed up as he picked him up. The baby, with it's small brown eyes scanned the person and cooed briefly.

"In a minute, we're just waiting for my mom. She's getting the directions for the closet on in New Jersey."

"Yo what's up?" Nolan asked as he saw A.J. In the room.

"Yo Nolando." He replied as he greeted. "That's you Spanish name, Nolando."

Nolan chuckled at that, imagining himself rolling his eyes.

"So how's school and work?"

"School's good, still building computers; Work is same, jumping around, fighting monsters etc." He replied, without hesitation. Ever since He got his memory back, Nolan realized that he and his friends were heroes of all of New York. If a person knew what a Kamen Rider is, then they'd think of either Nolan or the others.

"Good good." A.J. nodded, strapping the baby into the car seat, despite the little one's protest.

Nolan's mom finally came out the room, directions in hand as they got ready loading everything in the car. As Nolan was about to get into the car, his phone rung. It played the song: 'Faint' by Linkin park, so he knew who was calling him.

"Yo Tim." Nolan said into the speaker.

"Slight problem." The voice replied.

"Why what's up?"

"Dreamon. A lot of them." He said. Tim grunted loud enough so Nolan could hear him.

Nolan then heard screaming from civilians and explosions came every thirty seconds.

"What's going on?" Nolan asked.

"Oh nothing special. You know that thing that we prevented about twice already?" Tim asked.

"Oh God."

"Yeah... We kind of need you here now before it spreads to the rest of the city."

"On it, be there ASAP."

Nolan ran out the car and into the driveway to retrieve his motorcycle. His mother and the rest of the family watched him pull out.

"Nolan, where are you going?" His mom asked.

"Emergency, I'll explain later!" He then took off.

Unfortunately... That was the last time he'd ever see his family again...

* * *

[Six months later]

"You can't kill me." an armored warrior said as he drew his blade against another armored warrior. The Armor warrior with the blade had the appearance of a Samurai, with a Liger motif on the armor. It was Silver and Red, Black Stripes covering the arms and legs. The Two Katanas on the armor were Black with Red Blades on the hilts and it's helmet, like most of the FANG Systems, was designed after the open mouth of a Liger. "You Riders had no chance of winning and now... all of you loved ones are dead. This entire city's been destroyed."

The other armored warrior was in silver armor, it's arms were bulky and red, the sharp edges resembling flames. It also had Angelic Wings like a Swan's, and tiny blue rockets on the side of its ankles and wrist. It's eyes were red, one of them cracked from a sword swipe while the rest of the armor was damaged beyond repair. The Rider looked behind him, seeing the dead bodies of other Riders behind him, His Friends. He looked up and saw the Red and Black monsters hunt down and destroy everything in their path, as the black sky started to tint red. The vortex started to swallow up the street behind him as it grew dramatically.

"I failed." the Rider said, dropping to his knees and staring at the ground. "I failed everyone."

The Samurai Rider laughed. "Six long months you spent watching your friends fall to their knees, people you knew and loved turn into Dreamon and D-Brids. I'd assume your the last human alive."

The Rider smirked. "Is that a compliment?" he snarled, looking up.

"My mistake." He walked up to him. "_Was_ The last human alive."

and with a fatal Sword Strike... The last of the Riders... was killed.

* * *

**Kamen Rider FANG: Twin Nexus**

* * *

I'll never forget the stories my Aunt Jessica told me when she found me that day. I was crying, being only six weeks old I couldn't do anything except breathe in smoke from the flames that surrounded me. She remembers going to my house and fending off the Dreamon that attacked my family soon after my uncle left on his emergency. She barely survived. At least, she did survive. She was desperate to keep me alive, for the sake of my family. Her arm was broken, ankle sprained, and blood streaked from her dirty blond hair. She carried me away from the destruction and got me to safety. She said that I called her 'mommy' when I learned my first word, but she broke me out of that habit right away. At any rate though, she was a true parent to me. She taught me how to walk and talk, teaching me both English and Japanese (How awesome is that?). She fed, cleaned, raised me. Never left my side, not once; I loved her to death. And She loved me back.

And no she wasn't human. She was a D-Brid, Half Human and Half Dreamon. So was my Uncle by the way, and the other Riders. Sorry, should've mentioned that. There were some D-Brids and Dreamon who were on our side so there was no worry. Despite that though, after New Years Eve in 2010, Mankind's population plummeted to about 10 percent I guess? In like what fifteen years? So that's like about sixty million, out of six billion, I think. Math wasn't never my strong suit. But you got the idea, about sixty million of us are human while the rest are D-Brids. Yeah, this is what happens when the world ends and Earth fuses with the Dream World, by the year 2025, we have billions of Human-Dreamon Hybrids taking over.

The humans on the other hand, either sold themselves out and gave in to the Dictators that make up The Shadow Organization, lead by no other by the ACE of Spades himself, Kenzaki Hashimura, aka Kamen Rider Dark FANG: Naraku Mode, the same Rider that murdered my uncle and his team fifteen years ago. The other humans, let's just say we're fighting back. Like right now, There is a group of D-Shifters in my face, and me and my teammates, Aya and Jacob are going to wipe them out. D-Shifters are D-Brids with Rider power by the way.

"Didn't have this planned did you Andy?" Aya asked me. Aya was the oldest by a few months from both me and Jacob. She was Sixteen, being born early in 2010, while me and my bro here were born in the latter months. She was a bright girl, long dark hair rarely without curls, with brown eyes. She wore a dark reddish-orange t-shirt with dress pants and black heeled boots. Her Black Jacket had an old symbol that my aunt had mentioned in her stories. The organization that she was a part of; the same organization that's going to take Shadow down: SADE's Insignia.

Jacob was dressed similar, the only difference was his blue shirt and his Late brother's army boots used in the final battle.

Me? I, like the others had a white shirt and black sneakers and my Emerald Green bandana on my forehead. And my Uncle's Shuriken Necklace. He was a ninja fanatic as a kid so she said it was fitting for him to be the Shinobi Mode Kamen Rider of his time. It's the only memento of him I have so I hold it very dearly. Meaning if you take it... yeah you got it.

"You mean doing recon and running into a D-Shifter squad? No, for once I actually didn't have this planned." I replied honestly. "Am I going to have fun wiping them out? Yes, that I have planned."

There's something else I should've mentioned. And I promise this is the LAST thing! Not all of the Riders died in the final battle. Because you know, fifteen years is a very _very_ long time last time I checked.

I reached behind my belt buckle, retrieving a red and silver Mechanical Claw device. I slid the left sleeve of my Jacket up revealing a matching arm brace. You should know what happens next.

"Let's Ride." I smirked, as my companions nodded. We slid the CLAWs onto our braces and immediately slid them off. And the Magic Word:

"HENSHIN!" We called out in unison. After doing it a hundred times, we start calling out activation codes in unison out of habit. The CLAWs were slid onto our belts as the Mechanical Voice Chirped: "BUSHIDO MODE!"

In an instant, a flash of white light enveloped us, blinding the troop around us. When it cleared, we were replaced by Red and Silver Kamen Riders, with the appearance of the Legendary Samurai Mode. This my friends is the Bushido CLAW: Mark 3, third generation of the ever so lovely Bushido CLAWs. Who needs troopers when you can get Riders? OK, enough talk we'll get to the butt kicking since that's what you readers came for.

(End Excerpt 5)

* * *

Andrew: Yeah, that's the beginning of Twin Nexus. A First person-style writing that the author became accustomed to after reading six of the eight James Patterson Books from the Maximum Ride series. Which he became hooked on until the Storyline went from X-Men to Twilight around book 6. Doesn't mean he's gonna stop reading because there's 8, and 7 have been out already. With that note, Keep cheering us on, and look out for Neo Decade Updates, Duel Masters Kaijudo Generation Updates, as the author has put too much thought into it for it just to get cut off here, and of course FANG, Movie War and Twin Nexus updates coming soon. So, from Shuriken16 Productions, Have a good night.


	18. The Bounty Hunter

[Super Hero Time]

Josh: Long time no talk readers, yeah it's been about two months since out last update, but we're back and ready get started. While the author was gone, he made updates to Duel Masters (a good five chapters or so) Neo Decade (CLAW's World completed) and Sunday morning, he completed and uploaded Twin Nexus (Our movie Fic). In addition, he was finally able to complete Movie War: WING. So without any interruptions, let's get into a major plot point in this story…

* * *

_**[One year ago…]**_

"Just what the hell are you!" she asked, trembling.

The teen smirked holding his arm out. His arm revealed a brace, similar to the design that the American S.A.D.E. users had, but had a slot on the back used for the key. The teen pulls out a mini sniper Rifle-like key and slid it into the brace. The brace started to make a chime that signaled the Saber-Tooth to bite onto the brace.

"If you must know, I'm known as Darren Aung… also Known As: Kamen Rider F.A.N.G."

The Mouse Dreamon tried to say something, but was paralyzed with fear.

"HENSHIN!" Darren called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the brace replied. The Saber-Tooth's body wrapped around the brace and when that finished, Darren became encased in red and white armor. The Rider had the form of a hunter, having a helmet that had the resemblance of an opened Tiger's mouth, the teeth making out the eyes, along with a combat knife located on the chest plate of the armor and his sniper rifle resting vertically on his back. He also had two pistols on his sides.

"I thought all of the Riders died a year ago; how can there be more!"

"So I take it that you're surprised to see me then?" he asked, slowly walking towards it. "Well, let's just say that I'm the new model."

Darren runs towards it and kicks it away from the girls. He then pulls his pistols out and starts to shoot at it, before allowing it to stand up. The Mouse Dreamon retaliates, by punching him in the stomach, and clasping its hands together just to hit him towards the floor. It then tries to stomp him into the ground, but he rolls to his left and sweep kicks it so that it dropped towards the ground. Darren got up and backed up a little looking at the scenery to see if he could make the fight end quickly.

"Is that the best you got?" it screeched as it ran towards him in a blind fury. It launches a punch that he blocked, although he struggled with it. Thinking for a quick second, he slid out his combat knife and spun towards his left, slashing its face before jumping back.

"Time to end this;" Darren commented as he slid his partner off his brace. He detaches his sniper rifle from his back and attached his beast on it, turning it into a new scope on the sniper.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the brace announced as Darren aimed at the struggling monster.

"Savage Shot!" Darren called out as he took the shot. The shot fired picked up speed as it began to resemble a saber-tooth launching at its prey, before it collided with the Mouse Dreamon, killing it instantly and allowing the girl to return to normal. The girl was aided by her two friends as the authorities arrived and while Darren canceled his transformation.

"You know, we could have saved a lot of time if you didn't miss that first shot you know." The saber-tooth told him.

Darren looked down and picked him up. "Savage, you should stop criticizing my skills as a marksman."

"Not my fault that you suck at it."

"Just shut up and stop complaining."

Just then Darren's cell phone rang. As he reached for it, Savage looked at him. "You still a bad shot."

"Whatever you say," Darren replied, as he turned his attention to his cell phone. "Soudesuka; konnichiwa Hashimura-Shirei. Hai, Dreamon ga dasa reta. Hai, watashitachi ha ima besu ni modotte iru. Sate, sonotokini sanshou shitekudasai. (Yes; Hello Commander Hashimura. Yes, the Dreamon was taken out. Yes we are returning to base. Okay, see you then.)"

"So, we're heading back?" Savage asked as he hopped on Darren's shoulder."

"Yep, let's go." He replied as he got to his bike, a red and white 2010 Honda CBR600RR motorcycle.

As he puts his helmet on, he is stopped by Mitsuki, the girl who he fought.

"Thank you for saving me."

Darren looked at her and nodded slightly before speeding off, leaving Mitsuki standing in that spot as the medic team walks over to escort her to the ambulances.

"Kamen Rider F.A.N.G…" She whispered to herself as she walked away from the scene.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Bounty Hunter

It's been a week since Will and the others gained their new Awakening forms. Becoming the new Nexus Royal Flush Five, they've been able to gain new missions, missions that the CLAW riders would take up instead. Sure they were a bit cocky with their new powers, but in the week passed, they forced themselves to handle it better without any problem. Because of that the trio was perfect, and nothing could kill their moods.

"Amy, Will, Josh;" Commander Rodriguez saluted to his FANG Riders.

The trio saluted back. "What's seems to be the problem sir?" Amy spoke.

"Oh no problem; I called you here to introduce you to your new member. You can come in now Agent Miyamoto."

The doors of the office slid open as the trio turned around. A young girl about Sixteen years old stepped inside. She was Japanese; her hair was black with light blue highlights and she wore a unique Strike Force Uniform, which were black, white and blue.

"This is Mitsuki Miyamoto. She's a bounty hunter from South America who was stationed here for the time being."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled and bowed.

"She's been chasing a D-Shifter who escaped containment back in Brazil: the Caiman D-Shifter."

Rodriguez typed a code on his keyboard which projected a hologram of the very creature.

"That looks like a crocodile." Josh commented.

"They're similar, but these are smaller than ordinary crocodiles." Mitsuki replied. "At any rate, this D-Shifter been wreaking havoc all over the northern region of South America. Our sources say that he snuck on a plane to NYC to regroup with other hidden D-Shifters so that they can unleash a widespread attack."

As they were studying it, something in Mitsuki's pocket started to move around. She noticed it and reached inside, pulling out a Blue and white Saber-tooth.

"I'm sorry Sabress." She apologized.

"You know I hate tight spaces." The feminine FANG Beast wined as she pounced on top of Mitsuki's head. She got comfortable and closed its eyes. "Much better…"

"So you're a Rider as well?" Josh asked.

"It's required that all bounty hunters should have some capabilities of a Kamen Rider. I have Sabress here, which is a FANG Beast."

"Cool; is there way that we could sign up as bounty hunters commander?" Josh turned to Rodriguez.

"Not at this time, you three are still in the academy."

Josh sighed. "That's no fair."

"Sir if it's alright with you I'll take my leave and begin my search."

"Very well Agent Miyamoto."

"Thank you sir;" Mitsuki saluted and walked out.

"Should we go with her?" Will asked.

Rodriguez shook his head. "Patience is a virtue. Give her a minute to gather info on this target first. Until then, you three are on standby."

"Yes Sir!" The trio saluted as they walked out.

"So with that taken care of, we have about 45 minutes before we're late to class; let's get a move on." Amy marched off, her bros trailing after her.

* * *

A little while later, School lets out for Nolan as he and his classmates head off to the nearby pizza shop to eat before they had to go their separate ways.

The second Nolan takes a step outside of the school, his cellphone goes off.

"Yeah what's up?" Nolan picked it up.

"Dreamon over by East 98th street, that's near you right?" Tim answered.

"Yeah, just send the rookies."

"They're at school, besides if I send them it'll take over an hour to even get there. Just go take care of it; I'll meet you over there."

Tim hangs up and Nolan sighs. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

Nolan turns and realizes that one of his friends, Misael Aciar, is taking his leave as well. He was a tall Argentinean, light skin with curly black hair, dressed in mostly black.

"Sorry guys, I got an emergency, I'll see you all tomorrow." Misael then turns and runs off.

"Yeah same here, I'll meet you guys at the shop though." Nolan turned as well and ran off to the Dreamon sighting. His friends, resulting to just four just sighed and walked towards the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

Getting over there, Nolan saw Tim go toe to toe with the Anaconda Dreamon.

"Let's go Kaiger." Nolan said, drawing his Shuriken.

"On it." Kaiger took the shuriken from Nolan and transformed into a CLAW.

"HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" The computer announced as Nolan ran into battle, drawing his blade. Nolan slashed the Dreamon away, giving Tim time to breathe.

"Nice to see you make it." Tim said.

"Sorry I took so long." Nolan replied.

"Don't worry, let's just get this over with, it's pretty beaten up so we can knock this out while we have this opportunity." Tim slid his CLAW onto his brace as it activated his FSA. "I got his blind spot, just distract him."

Nolan slid Kaiger back onto his brace and nodded. "Leave it to me." Nolan then split into two other clones as the Ninja Trio disappeared in the sudden darkness.

The Anaconda Dreamon looked around for his enemies, but instead received the sudden strikes from all around him by Shinobi Mode.

"Shadow Sniper…" Tim took the shot; the shot pierced the Dreamon as it dropped, exploding and returning back into its host body.

"Just like old times huh?" Nolan said as his armor canceled out. "Tim?"

Tim's transformation canceled, with his vision stuck on the building across the street. Nolan snapped his fingers, waking him up.

"Wha… Oh, yeah right."

"You OK dude?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone familiar that's all."

"You don't have to take him back to the base, there's a hospital over there." Nolan pointed to the building.

"Where are you in a hurry to get to?"

"Classmates, Pizza, Fried Oreos, starving;" Nolan turned and raced back towards the pizza shop.

As Tim picked up the body of the man, Misael looked around the corner of the building. "That was close. I shouldn't be so reckless; especially with him of all people; the Shadowolf…"

* * *

After school, The FANG Trio returned back to base to find Mitsuki exploring by herself with Sabress.

"Hey, so how did the search go?" Amy asked, perky as normal.

Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders. "No leads yet;"

"Well that's a shame." Josh crossed his arms.

"Hey I meant to ask you three…"

"Ask us what?"

"How good are you in a fight?"

"We're adequate." Will replied, like it was a normal question. "Not terrible, but we need work."

"Do you mind we have a little sparing session? You know, to kill time until a Dreamon pops up somewhere?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I've been bored since school started." Will replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Great, so then, shall we head downstairs?"

Twenty minutes pass and Will and the others are back in their gym uniforms, ready to train with Mitsuki.

"SO who's up first?" Will asked his companions.

"I want to fight all three of you." Mitsuki suggested.

"Wait _all three_?" Will turned around looking at Mitsuki like she was crazy.

Mitsuki nodded with a unique "Don't worry about it" smile on her face. "Yep, all three."

"You guys up for that?" Will asks them again.

"I have no problem." Amy replied.

"I'm cool with that." Josh added.

The duo stood up and joined Will.

"Ready?" Mitsuki bowed.

"Ready." The trio nodded.

Will decided to go first as he threw a punch at Mitsuki. She put her hand in front of it and moved it away, responding by kicking him in the stomach. She chained it with a sweep kick, dropping Will. As she was going to finish it, Josh rammed her away, as they started to fight.

Mitsuki struggled with Josh's forceful punches but was able to withstand them. As Josh swung his leg into her side, she grabbed the leg in midair, and pushed him back. She spun around and kicked the sneaking Amy from behind as she then had to redirect her attention back to Will, who right hooked her when she came back around.

This three on one lasted for another two minutes, before the alarm went off, interrupting them.

"D-Shifter Sighting near Brooklyn Bridge Train Station, all FANG Riders report to area immediately!" Rodriguez voice echoed.

"Maybe it's a lead." Mitsuki ran off towards the garage.

"That announcement was for us too, I hope you know that." Amy said.

"Let's get a move on then." Josh raced off with them.

* * *

At the Train Station, four of them arrive finding a group of Reptile Dreamon gathered together.

"Well look at this." Will said, taking his helmet off. "Well who got first dibs?"

"Don't worry, I'll take them out." Mitsuki said.

"Just you?"

"I'm a bounty hunter; I kill for a living." She takes out her key, which is the shape of two Katanas crossed with each other as she slid it into her cyan-colored brace. "Sabress."

"Understood!"

"HENSHIN!"

"SABER MODE!" her brace announced as she was covered in Cyan-blue and White armor, designed similar to Hunter Mode, except she had twin Katanas on her back rather than a sniper. She drew her blades and started to lay waste to the gathered Reptile Dreamon as they came after her.

Amy, Josh and Will just sat on their bikes as they were amazed how Mitsuki was taking the group out as elegant and fast as she was; Will was especially because she demonstrated better skills dual wielding swords than he did."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Mitsuki threw one of her blades into the air as she ran her fingers across the second one, creating a stream of blue energy on it. She then slashed the air horizontally, the blue wave hitting the group and freezing them. The second blade dropped as she lined her foot up.

"Ice Fang Kick." She kicked the falling blade away as it spun passed the Frozen Dreamon, making them shatter as it ran pass.

"Nice work." Will clapped.

Mitsuki gave the peace signal back at them, but the victory was short as more Dreamon crawled up out of nowhere. Mitsuki looked at the new army as she sighed.

"Round two." She readied her blades and charged again.

"Should we help her this time?" Josh asked.

"Only if she needs it I guess." Will said. "I think she'd be pretty upset if we interrupted this."

Mitsuki repeated the process, hitting them hard and simultaneously, while avoiding their attacks. Unfortunately for her, the Dreamon were smarter than that, catching her during her attacks. They began to overwhelm her as she found herself flying into the air and back onto the ground.

"OK, now we help." Will jumped off his bike, ready to transform."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

A red Saber-tooth flew out of nowhere, wiping out Mitsuki's attackers in an instant.

"What the hell…?" Josh uttered as they heard footsteps behind them.

"Onii-san…" Mitsuki uttered as she struggled to stand up.

"Yo." The mysterious person said as he knelt down to her.

Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode patted Mitsuki on the head. "Heard that you were having trouble and decided to help; you're welcome."

"Go to hell you jerk." She snarled. "I told you that this is my mission, I can handle it on my own without your help.

"And yet that's why he sent me to come check up on you, to make sure you weren't getting into trouble."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"OK then; Call me when your solo mission works out." He stood up and walked away from the group.

"Who was that?" Amy asked. "That was another Rider right?"

"His name is Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode V2." Mitsuki said, canceling her transformation. "He's a Bounty Hunter as well."

"Hunter Mode…?" Will repeated. "Why does that sound familiar…?"

"It's because V1, was an agent working for Shadow last summer during the second Shadow Day…

* * *

The next day, As Nolan leaves school with his friends, Tim waits outside the gate.

"Yo Tim, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on something; are you Misael Aciar?"

Misael nodded.

"Can we talk in private?" Tim pointed across the street.

"I don't see why not."

The two went across the street to begin their conversation.

"So Officer, what do you want to talk about?"

"That was you at the Dreamon sighting yesterday, wasn't it?"

Misael looked at Tim and chuckled. "Oh so you did see me?"

"Why were you there, do you know how dangerous that could've bee-"

"You realize that I have to kill you now right, Shadowolf?" Misael pulled a M9 handgun out, holding it in front of Tim.

"What connection do you have with the Dreamon from yesterday?"

"Not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Why you…" Tim knocked the gun out of his hand as the two got into an instantaneous fight. After the thirty second scuffle, they ended up with guns pointed at each other's faces.

"Not bad, Mr. Shadowolf."

"Who are you…?" Tim asked again.

Misael chuckled again and withdrew the pistol back into his back holster. "How about, I tell you that, once my job's been completed." He turned away and waved goodbye.

"Wait hold up!" Tim fired his gun.

"Got a problem there?" Misael asked, without turning around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Tim's gun cartridge.

"Can't fire bullets without these can you?"

"When did he…?"

"Adios my friend, I'll return these when we meet again." Misael turned the corner of the block, causing Tim to chase him. When he turned, Misael was gone.

"Damn it…" Tim kicked the ground. "Just who was that guy…?

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero time]

Nolan: Hey readers, we hope this'll satisfy your lack of FANG, and terribly sorry for the… Wow, two months exactly. Anyway sorry for the late update, hopefully the new chapters will be up in a timely fashion. Until then readers.


	19. The Legacy of the Hunter

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: Hi all you faithful readers, I'm here to bring you chapter 19 of Kamen Rider FANG. So with that said, Let's get started.

* * *

The next day, As Nolan leaves school with his friends, Tim waits outside the gate.

"Yo Tim, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on something; are you Misael Aciar?"

Misael nodded.

"Can we talk in private?" Tim pointed across the street.

"I don't see why not."

The two went across the street to begin their conversation.

"So Officer, what do you want to talk about?"

"That was you at the Dreamon sighting yesterday, wasn't it?"

Misael looked at Tim and chuckled. "Oh so you did see me?"

"Why were you there, do you know how dangerous that could've bee-"

"You realize that I have to kill you now right, Shadowolf?" Misael pulled a M9 handgun out, holding it in front of Tim.

"What connection do you have with the Dreamon from yesterday?"

"Not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Why you…" Tim knocked the gun out of his hand as the two got into an instantaneous fight. After the thirty second scuffle, they ended up with guns pointed at each other's faces.

"Not bad, Mr. Shadowolf."

"Who are you…?" Tim asked again.

Misael chuckled again and withdrew the pistol back into his back holster. "How about, I tell you that, once my job's been completed." He turned away and waved goodbye.

"Wait hold up!" Tim fired his gun.

"Got a problem there?" Misael asked, without turning around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Tim's gun cartridge.

"Can't fire bullets without these can you?"

"When did he…?"

"Adios my friend, I'll return these when we meet again." Misael turned the corner of the block, causing Tim to chase him. When he turned, Misael was gone.

"Damn it…" Tim kicked the ground. "Just who was that guy…?

* * *

Chapter 19: The Legacy of the Hunter.

Mitsuki stepped out of the bathroom of her hotel room, drying her hair from her recent shower. She sat on her bed, finding Saber sleeping; she couldn't blame her. She thought about the beating the Dreamon gave her yesterday; not only that, but she was saved by Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode. She wasn't too thrilled about that either.

Mitsuki fell back on her bed and closed her eyes for a brief minute, thinking back to when her life as a bounty hunter started…

* * *

_**[Flashback: **__One year ago…]_

Mitsuki looked at her new uniform that she received from SADE, as a sign that she was now an agent. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even if she tried. It's been a week since she became a Dreamon and was saved by Darren Aung; Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode. Ever since that, her only focus was joining SADE and meeting her idol.

The next morning, she raced inside the building and went straight to the Commander's office.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu (Good Morning), Commander Hashimura." Mitsuki saluted to her Commanding Officer.

Hashimura turned around in his chair and smiled at the young girl.

"Good Morning, Miss Miyamoto. How are you this morning?"

"Ready to start my first day on the Job!" She replied very cheerfully.

"Excellent. Well for starters, I'd like to introduce you to your mentor: Captain Darren Aung."

And just like that, her idol walked inside the room.

"Good morning." He smiled. "Hey I remember you; you're the girl from the other day!"

"That's right. My name is Mitsuki Miyamoto; Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (Pleased to meet you)" She bowed.

"Kochirakoso yoroshiku. (Nice to meet you as well)" Darren bowed back.

"From here on, you'll be studying with Darren's other student."

"Other student…?"

Another teen, a young boy with black hair walked up from behind Darren.

"Hey there;" The young boy said.

Mitsuki felt a little awkward, but shook it off before anyone noticed. "Hey, nice to meet you…"

For the next month, Darren trained the two in the art of Bounty Hunting. This covered everything from being sneaky, to knowing the right tool for the job. Sometimes you needed your fist, other times you needed weapons. Mitsuki and her partner tried to one-up each other in their skills, sometimes getting into fights to prove to themselves which is the better student. Mitsuki, didn't mind having a teammate, she did mid the fact that Darren, sometimes paid more attention to his skills rather than hers. This boy on the other hand, he just had fun messing with her, like an older brother. Then it was time that Darren's overseas mission came up, where he was deployed to NYC…

Mitsuki came into SADE one Sunday morning, finding her partner with Commander Hashimura. Hashimura arrived from a meeting he had with some higher ups when he broke the news to her. Mitsuki was devastated to hear of Darren's death at the hand of the American SADE agents. Her hero, her idol, her teacher… Was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

The next morning, a Saturday, she got a call from a friend of hers to meet him at Starbucks. He heard that she was gonna be in the city for a while, so they agreed that they'd catch up.

Mitsuki waited outside the restaurant, which sat near the 96th street Train Station in Manhattan. She looked around to see if she could see him, to no avail.

"Hey there!" Mitsuki heard a voice coming up the stairs of the Train Station.

Mitsuki looked and shook her head. "Hey Onii-san; Staying out of trouble while I'm away?"

"Are you kidding, of course not?" Misael opened the door for Mitsuki, before walking in himself.

After five minutes, the two found themselves drinking coffee and enjoying themselves.

"So what's the real reason you called me here?" She asked him.

"Just to apologize;"

"For…?"

"Saving your butt from those Dreamon the other day."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "I could've handled that and you know it."

"Yeah sure you could. Anyway, I bet you wanna hear what I did after school yesterday."

"What did you do, save another agent that didn't need your help?"  
"I fought that Shadowolf Agent."

Mitsuki nearly choked on her ice coffee. "You did what!"

"Exactly what it sounded like; I got caught by him and I snag his gun cartridge from him during our brief introduction. But more importantly, what leads did you get concerning our Reptilian D-Brid Rebellion?"

"Other than a group popping up at the Brooklyn Bridge Train Station Thursday; what about you…?"

"The Anaconda Dreamon, taken out by Shadowolf and the Shinobi Tiger."

"So what do you think? A bunch of Reptilian D-Brid have lived in hiding for a year, or do you think that the Caiman D-Shifter has something to do with it? Because the only one who could create Reptilian Dreamon is the JOKER, and he's been dead for over a year now."

"Well in any case, I'll let you think that one over." Misael stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going off to?"

"Go track down my own leads on this. Have fun." Misael walked out of the room, leaving Mitsuki there by herself.

* * *

"That's a possibility." Rodriguez replied to Mitsuki's Statement about the Caiman D-Shifter having possible relations to JOKER.

"Unfortunately that's all I have for now. I'll be back, I'm going to see what else I can dig up."

"Take your time." Rodriguez nodded.

As Mitsuki turned around, the door slides open, pouring out: Nolan, Tim, Yuliya and Jessie, all coming back from their lounge.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to them haven't I?" Rodriguez asked Mitsuki.

"Good morning; I'm Mitsuki Miyamoto, nice to meet you all." Mitsuki said, still a bit startled from the sudden appearance of teens.

"Nice to meet you;" Yuliya stepped up. "I'm Agent Yuliya Kim, This is: Jessie Stewart;"

"Pleased to meet you," Jessie smiled warmly.

"Nolan Johnson."

"Hi there." He waved.

"And finally Tim Johnson." Yuliya finished.

"Yo."

Mitsuki studied Tim briefly, "Nice to meet you once again." Mitsuki walked out of the room, eager to get back into the matter at hand.

"Mind telling us who that was just now Commander?" Nolan asked.

"Just an agent on a case with the Rookies; There's a D-Shifter on the loose and her mission is to hunt it down."

"Oh ok, typical agent stuff." Tim said, crashing on the couch in the office. "Oh right, I meant to ask you Commander…"

"Yes what is it?"

"Do you have any information about a Mr. Misael Aciar?"

"Misael? Why do you want to know about him?" Nolan turned.

"Jerk unloaded my gun yesterday without me noticing." Tim said.

"Why would you have your gun out in the first place?"

"Because he pointed one in my face."

"Why would he have a gun?"

"Because I asked him about being in the area with the Anaconda Dreamon and, as it turned out, he was spying. I asked him, he threatened me, we fought for thirty seconds, he steals my Cartridge; I chase him, the dude turns the corner and disappears into thin air."

Nolan looks at Tim like he's crazy but shakes it out of his head. "Anyway, what's going on about Mitsuki and this D-Shifter she's after?"

"Well this D-Shifter, came from northern South America, ready to stage a terrorist attack, by rounding up hidden D-Shifters all over the city."

"And what does he want to prove with that?"

"Well her assumption, is that he's trying to earn the JOKER Title from the Shadow Organization; Considering that they have at least 3 Royal Flush Five members of their own."

The alarm goes off suddenly alerting everyone one in the building.

"Chinatown, D-Brids spreading like wildfire." Rodriguez said.

"I guess her assumption was right then." Tim said.

"The FANGs are nearby, so they'll go. You guys go if they need back up."

"You got it boss-man." Tim said jumping from the couch.

The group leaves the office leaving Rodriguez to himself. Rodriguez takes his deck of Black JOKER cards, which dwindled down to almost nothing.

"Looks like I'm running out of time…" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

In Chinatown, people began to run frantically as a young Hispanic man walked along with an Army of Reptilian D-Brids while shuffling a deck of JOKER Cards, radiating raw energy.

"At this rate, I'll become JOKER in no time. Just a few more victims and that should do it. He tossed more cards away from him as people dropped to the ground. Those same ones rose back up, converting into D-Brids instantly, from the powerful and unstable energy, transforming into different types of Lizard and Snake D-Brids.

The FANG Trio pulled up to the site, ready to confront the growing army.

"OK, it looks like we found the D-Shifter before Mitsuki did." Josh said, sliding his helmet off his head.

"Let's take care of them and take this guy back to base." Will said.

"KAKUSEI HENSHIN!" The trio called out as their CLAWs and FANGs convert into their respected forms and attach themselves to them.

"SONIC FORM, CRASHER FORM, BLITZ FORM!" The computers announced one after another; the Trio then went into battle.

Amy flew in and rained her arrows from the sky as she dropped, using the Turbo shot to avoid attacks and hit hard. She then got back into the air to repeat the rain of arrows.

Will hack and slashed his way through the army of monsters with his blade, not one escaping from him, and Josh used the power of his fists and the Turbo Shot to knock them away with ease. Due to the fact that these were brand new "Out of the box" D-Brids, they almost had no fighting experience, leading the FANGs to a very early win.

The Hispanic man looked at the pile of sand around him and just shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check." He smirked. He took one of his JOKER cards and threw it into the ground. The energy poured into the newly made crack and found itself inside the three mountains of sand. They reformed into three D-Shifters: the Python D-Shifter, the Gavial D-Shifter, and the Iguana D-Shifter.

The man transformed into the Caiman D-Shifter and took his leave.

"Kill them." He ordered his trio of D-Shifters.

The trio nodded as they attacked the FANGs. They found themselves overwhelmed by the D-Shifters, each of their armors freezing and forcing themselves out of the transformation.

"This was just pathetic…" the Iguana D-Shifter said.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." Misael said as he walked up.

"Who is that?" Will looked up, trying to focus on him.

"Who are you…?" The Python D-Shifter questioned.

"None of your business;" He replied calmly. "Not that it matters anyway. I'm finishing you three off the thirty seconds."

"Pretty big talk for a human." The Gavial D-Shifter scoffed.

"Don't believe me huh? Ok. Thirty seconds starting… now."

"Don't get cocky kid!" The Gavial D-Shifter ran towards him drawing his sword. He brought it over his head.

"23, 22, 21…" Misael whispered to himself. He sidestepped the blade wielder, walking past him. Without turning around, he pulls his handgun out and takes a quick shot, which causes the D-Shifter to crumble and explode instantly.

"You'll pay for that!" The Iguana D-Shifter yelled as he and the Python D-Shifters ran forward."

"17, 16, 15…"

Misael tossed his gun into the air, and exchanged blows back and forth between the two, not letting either one of them get a hit on him. He sweep kicks the Python D-Shifter, causing him to spin towards the ground. He turns around and catches his pistol that dropped from the sky. He kicks the Iguana back, and spins around, shooting the Python, and pointing it behind him, shooting the Iguana.

"10 seconds… new record." He slid his pistol back into the holster as he steps away from the two. The two D-Shifters roar in pain as they both die in fiery explosions.

"He only used three bullets…" Will realized. "Just who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you this much… I'm not an ally." He turns the gun at them.

"What the…?" Amy stared at the gun in front of them.

"Savage; let's go wild."

The Red and White Tiger leaped onto his shoulder and then bites onto his wrist.

"HENSHIN!" Misael called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the computer announced as Misael transformed into the Rider from the day before.

"Congratulations on your previous fight, you saved me the trouble of wiping them out. No hard feelings by the way…"

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero time]

Amy: OK, so not so much focus on us, but whatever; Make sure you tune in for the next chapter, as it'll have a surprise, that if you read Movie War WING and Twin Nexus, you'd probably have an Idea. Anywho, Good Night readers.


	20. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Hispanic man looked at the pile of sand around him and just shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check." He smirked. He took one of his JOKER cards and threw it into the ground. The energy poured into the newly made crack and found itself inside the three mountains of sand. They reformed into three D-Shifters: the Python D-Shifter, the Gavial D-Shifter, and the Iguana D-Shifter.

The man transformed into the Caiman D-Shifter and took his leave.

"Kill them." He ordered his trio of D-Shifters.

The trio nodded as they attacked the FANGs. They found themselves overwhelmed by the D-Shifters, each of their armors freezing and forcing themselves out of the transformation.

"This was just pathetic…" the Iguana D-Shifter said.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." Misael said as he walked up.

"Who is that?" Will looked up, trying to focus on him.

"Who are you…?" The Python D-Shifter questioned.

"None of your business;" He replied calmly. "Not that it matters anyway. I'm finishing you three off the thirty seconds."

"Pretty big talk for a human;" The Gavial D-Shifter scoffed.

"Don't believe me huh? Ok. Thirty seconds starting… now."

"Don't get cocky kid!" The Gavial D-Shifter ran towards him drawing his sword. He brought it over his head.

"23, 22, 21…" Misael whispered to himself. He sidestepped the blade wielder, walking past him. Without turning around, he pulls his handgun out and takes a quick shot, which causes the D-Shifter to crumble and explode instantly.

"You'll pay for that!" The Iguana D-Shifter yelled as he and the Python D-Shifters ran forward."

"17, 16, 15…"

Misael tossed his gun into the air, and exchanged blows back and forth between the two, not letting either one of them get a hit on him. He sweep kicks the Python D-Shifter, causing him to spin towards the ground. He turns around and catches his pistol that dropped from the sky. He kicks the Iguana back, and spins around, shooting the Python, and pointing it behind him, shooting the Iguana.

"10 seconds… new record." He slid his pistol back into the holster as he steps away from the two. The two D-Shifters roar in pain as they both die in fiery explosions.

"He only used three bullets…" Will realized. "Just who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you this much… I'm not an ally." He turns the gun at them.

"What the…?" Amy stared at the gun in front of them.

"Savage; let's go wild."

The Red and White Tiger leaped onto his shoulder and then bites onto his wrist.

"HENSHIN!" Misael called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the computer announced as Misael transformed into the Rider from the day before.

"Congratulations on your previous fight, you saved me the trouble of wiping them out. No hard feelings by the way…"

* * *

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Sacrifice

_**[Flashback: **__**One year ago…]**_

Misael took Mitsuki by the hand and lead her away from Hashimura. Misael gave him a glare and shook his head.

"He's gone, he's really gone…" Mitsuki sobbed. "I'm scared…"

"Come on, stop crying." Misael hugged her. The two found themselves on the roof of the HQ, as it was the quietest place of the whole building. After hearing the revelations of their mentor, Darren Aung, they were pretty torn up about it. Commander Hashimura told them that the American agents turned on Darren, and killed him, accusing him of being an accomplice of the Bat D-Brid, a D-Brid that stole the prototype FANG System a few weeks before.

"I'm scared…" Mitsuki repeated.

"Don't worry; I'm here…"

"I'm really scared… what's gonna happen to us? We have no mentor now… What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know; but we'll find out why this happened, I promise."

"That doesn't help, I'm still scared…"

"Come on, just calm down."

"I can't!" she shouted.

Misael suddenly jumped back away from Mitsuki. He didn't know why, his body just jerked back. Suddenly he fell to one knee, seeing blood drip from his jacket.

"The hell did this come from?" he asked himself. He looked back at Mitsuki, who wasn't herself.

"Oh crap…"

Mitsuki stood up and wiped her eyes. She opened them, her pupils red.

"I'm scared Misael…" She repeated eerily. She roared loudly, transforming into a Saber-tooth Tiger D-Brid. She charged him, as he shot back, avoiding any more swipes from her. He catches her paw and holds it, despite her tugging.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, losing the struggle.

"I'm afraid of accepting the fact that he's gone…" She said. Mitsuki broke from the grip and smack him away from her.

Misael rolled across the roof as she pounced. He took the three seconds given to him and shot her in the stomach, causing her to drop to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off, as she reverted back to her normal self.

Breathing heavily, he slid the cartridge out and stared at the blue colored bullets inside it. "Guess he wanted me to be prepared for this; didn't think that these would work."

Misael grabbed Mitsuki, carrying her off the roof…

_**[End Flashback]**_

* * *

As Misael was about to pull the trigger, the sound of a motorcycle pulled up; Nolan arrived to see what happened.

Nolan pulled his helmet off of his head and saw the beaten FANG trio, and the Hunter Mode Rider that stood before him. Misael put his pistol back into his holster.

"Guess I can't do anything now that you guys are here." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I was gonna kill you anyway."

He walks over to a motorcycle parked nearby and his transformation cancels.

"See you tomorrow at school Nolan." He waved and sped off.

"Hold up!" Nolan slipped the helmet back on and started up the bike.

"You guys take them back to base." Nolan then sped off to catch up to him.

* * *

After dodging traffic and cutting corners left and right through the streets of Chinatown, Misael saw that Nolan wasn't gonna give up, not by a long shot. So he decided to give him a break and pull over.

Nolan pulls up and gets off the bike. "Yo, what happened to them?"

"Oh you know, rampaging D-Brids, and some JOKER wannabe is controlling them."

"And you know this because… No better question; who the hell are you!"

"I am a Bounty hunter, who works for the Shadow Organization."

"So that makes you an ene-"

"Let me finish." Misael interrupted. "I'm a Bounty Hunter, who works for the Shadow Organization as a _cover_; in reality I'm a SADE agent from South America, working with Mitsuki. She's working with you guys, while I'm on the inside gathering what info I can get."

"So why is it that you can transform into Hunter Mode?"

"That's because I was able to recreate the original Hunter Mode FANG System, after it was destroyed. Because of that, I was also able to design Saber Mode for Mitsuki. Is that good enough for you?"

Nolan stared at him, studying his eyes to see if he was lying. "Yeah, that's good for now, at least."

"Great; Now if you'll excuse me, I have some computers I need to get back to fixing." Misael strapped his helmet on. "Oh and two more things…"

"What's up?" Nolan asked.

"Has Mitsuki shown any emotional distress?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Just watch out for that OK, you won't like it when she's upset…" Misael warned, remembering when she went "Saber-tooth berserk" on him.

"And the second thing?"

"Don't let anyone know that I'm working for SADE, it'll blow my cover, just leave it as it is until the time's right."

"I understand."

"So long then;" Misael turned on his engine and rode off.

"Do you trust him?" Kaiger asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Guess I have to for now. Let's head back to check on them.

"Right;"

* * *

A while later at Shadow HQ, Misael walks down the hallway and into Hashimura's office to report.

"So did they take the bait?" Hashimura uttered.

"Yes sir. Everything's a go for tonight."

"Excellent."

The Caiman D-Shifter walked in a few seconds later with his report.

"Are you enjoying your powers?" Hashimura asked him.

"Oh, so very much." He replied, pulling out the deck from his pocket. "This power is magnificent."

"Glad you can put it to good use." He replied. "I have one more mission for you to take to prove you're ready to take on such a responsibility.

"Lay it on me sir!" The D-Shifter replied, enthusiastically.

"Excellent. In that case, I want you, Agent Aciar, and my Riders, to set an attack on NYC tonight."

"Any reason?" Misael asked.

"Well I figured with a big enough attack, I can allow the Bushido Riders, a test run on their new powers, and at the same time, take the Kaishi Decks from SADE.

"Sounds like a plan; just let us know when to leave." Misael turned and walked out the room.

"Everything seems to be in order for the closing act on this play." Savage commented.

"Let's just make it to the curtain call alright; we're not out of this yet…"

* * *

Rodriguez yawned as he made his way back to his office. Jessie pulling him away from his office to help her do research for the next lesson for the academy; and on top of that, sneak away when he starts to dose off. He took a sip of his coffee, and shook his head. "Sometimes I think those kids take me for granted."

His partner Shade just shook its head and chuckled. "Same old Marcus…"

Rodriguez slid the keycard through the lock as the door slid open.

"Surprise!" was suddenly blurted out as the Commander jumped back, and Shade ready to wreak the place.

"What's all this?" Rodriguez questioned. He looked inside the room, seeing his office decorated with party materials and banners saying: "We'll miss you" and "Congratulations"

"What did you do to my office?" He was ready to tear his agents apart.

"You're retiring aren't you?" Jessie asked coming from behind.

Rodriguez turned around seeing Jessie holding a Vanilla Frosted Chocolate Cake, with the words: "Congratulations on 25 years of service!"

Rodriguez turned back to see Nolan, Tim, Yuliya, Mitsuki, Amy, Will and Josh; all with giant smiles on their faces.

Rodriguez chuckled. "How about that…"

* * *

A half-hour later after everyone was settled and got cake; Rodriguez cleared his throat to explain his reason for retiring.

"I truly thank you for doing this for me." He said.

"Oh it's no problem." Nolan replied.

"Besides, you've been a father to us for what seemed like years." Yuliya added. "Jessie found out a few weeks ago, so while we were helping the Rookies train, we were planning this out too."

"Is that right?" he turned to the FANGs, who in return gave him chocolate covered smiles.

"I really appreciate this. Thank You, all of you."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Mitsuki asked.

Rodriguez started to answer, but stopped. "I… I guess I'll move to Miami. The weather's nice and all, no snow. The perfect place to relax at;"

"Can we come and visit during our spring break?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why not. I'd love to have my kids out there with me…"

The room got silent as the words left Rodriguez's lips. He wiped his tear-building eyes before speaking again.

"You kids have grown into the finest agents I've ever seen. You not only mastered my greatest creations, but also saved the planet more than once. I am eternally grateful, and I hope that you continue doing a fine work. Thank you all…"

"You're welcome…" Nolan replied.

The alarm interrupted their moment as Rodriguez looked on the screen to see a massive army of reptilian D-Brids, being led by the Caiman D-Shifter.

"Let's get a move on people, every Rider get out there on the double!"

"Yes Sir!" They all saluted.

The Motorcycles pour out into the rainy night as they all cut corners in a single file line.

* * *

The Caiman D-Shifter and Misael, transformed into Hunter Mode, roam the streets, as Misael allows him to continue making D-Brids.

"Having fun there? You realize that using those cards up like you are, you're gonna deplete your life force pretty quickly."

"Haha, that seems to be hard to believe. I've never felt so powerful in my life!" the Caiman D-Shifter gloated.

Misael shook his head. "I never said that was a bad thing."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure that you knew."

"Knew what?"

Misael stopped in his tracks. "It's not a bad thing for me."

The Caiman D-Shifter stopped and laughed hysterically. "I get it now; you're jealous of my power aren't you?"

Misael walked up to him and drew his pistol, holding it to the lizard's head.

"That's actually pretty funny. I'm jealous, of uncontrollable power, while I myself, have the ACE of Hearts Deck; a not quite as strong, but calmer, more controllable deck than the JOKER Deck could ever be. But yeah I am a bit jealous; which is why I'm taking it of you don't mind."

The Caiman D-Shifter turned, but Misael ducked his swipe and shot it in the abdomen, before roundhouse kicking him a few feet away.

"You traitor!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He drew his pistol and attached Savage onto it.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Savage Shot." He fired the shot at the struggling D-Shifter, but he subcummed to the attack as it exploded. In the flames sat the non-burning remaining Red Joker cards.

"And three cards; make 25." Misael counted the other 22 he was able to collect. "Someone should've told that idiot that he only had half of the cards."

The reptilian D-Brids, stared at Misael, now fueled by Killer instinct, as they charged after him.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" suddenly echoed a few times, as the army was wiped by what Misael could make out to be: two flying robots, two Gladiator-looking fighters, and a bunch of swordsman, one of him, his favorite person.

Misael clapped his hands, canceling his transformation. "Wonderful. Yet again, you save me the trouble of taking them out. Mitsuki, Hashimura sent us our next mission."

The other riders turned to the Saber Mode Rider as she canceled her transformation and walked over to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Will asked.

"Let's see: I'm a bounty hunter working for Shadow, and so is Mitsuki; Clear enough?"

"There's no way!" Amy said. "Mitsuki, tell us he's lying."

Mitsuki stayed silent.

"Actually I am lying." Misael said. "Man I need to stop doing that."

"Which one is it?" Josh shouted. "Are you guys are enemies or not?"

"Well we are just Bounty Hunters, hired by Shadow; our target: Commander Marcus Rodriguez, who has a bounty on his head for a half-mill. He's committed more Dimension-shifting crimes than anyone else, on top of that, he sent minors as well, turning them into soldiers of war. You guys have bounties of you heads too. Despite that, with our previous target, terminated, we're gonna drop this mission and move on."

"So lied to us? You were out to kill us from the start?" Tim asked them.

"Not exactly; like I said, we were hired to kill the ones responsible for Dimension Shifting, which is the death penalty if not for business purposes, stated by the Human-Dreamon Treaty."

"So in that case, you two are just chaotic Bounty Hunters, just like that Darren guy." Tim shot.

Rodriguez turned to Tim. "Watch your mouth. We can still get out of this alive if you keep your mouth shut!"

Mitsuki became emotional, getting ready to draw her pistol.

"Don't you dare draw it!" Misael hissed not turning. "He's not our target anymore, so if you use it on any of them, it'll be considered treason against SADE, and the Government. You understand Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki's hand froze over the pistol. "They killed Darren..."

"He was a traitor. He may have been one of us, but he became a traitor when he joined up with that Dreamon."

"It doesn't matter they killed the man who saved me!" Mitsuki sobbed. "Yes it does, taking another life won't bring back Darren and you know that!"

Mitsuki stopped her sobbing and got quiet, suddenly chuckling darkly. "Well, if I can't kill him..."

Misael turned back and his eyes widen. "Oh crap!"

Around Mitsuki developed a Red and Black Tornado engulfing her. When it broke, she was replaced with the Saber Tooth D-Shifter, the FANG Beast with her gone.

"I'll kill you all." It hissed, drawing her Blade. The D-shifter then charged the group, suddenly being blocked by Rodriguez, transforming into Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun Mode without question. He drew his blade to block hers, holding his own for the time being.

"Get out of here, all of you!" He ordered to them, losing the struggle.

They were all dumbfounded, but the CLAW Trio gathered the FANG Trio together and ran off to safety. The D-shifter, made Rodriguez suffer as the struggle continued, eventually breaking the sword. She then let loose on the commander, who accepted the beating, fighting back with the least amount of effort.

As sparks and blood rained from the armor, Rodriguez still held it back. Misael reloaded his clip into his Pistols and took the shots, both Making direct hits into the D-shifter.

The D-shifter's armor cracked and dispersed into sand, while Rodriguez fell to the ground as well, his armor being heavily damaged. It literally fell off his body, revealing the crimson stains from the sword slashes.

Misael checked his pulse to see if he was OK...

"He died with a smile on his face;" he sighed halfheartedly. Misael looked into Rodriguez's hand, realizing that he was about to use the Black JOKER Deck to its full potential. He pulled the deck from the lifeless hand and slipped it into his pocket, taking his leave. He turned and looked at Mitsuki.

"We'll take it from here, Bounty Hunter." James said as he suddenly appeared in his Rider Form. "You have nothing to worry about; she'll be safe for now."

Misael looked at her unconscious face, covered in dry tears. "We'll be back for you; just wait for us…" Misael then walked off in the rain.

James then snapped his fingers, opening a nightmare vortex. "So much for trying this out; Maybe another time, Scum." He walked inside of it, as a tear dropped form Mitsuki's face.

The CLAWs and FANGs race back after seeing the Nightmare Vortex close. There they find Rodriguez's body on the ground…

* * *

Two days pass after Rodriguez death, as Will and the others head to the CLAW's rec room; It was there that they found the note taped on the door.

_Dear Will, Josh, and Amy. _

_ Sorry for the sudden notice, but we just need to clear our heads for a bit. We headed to an undisclosed location to see how things are gonna go for now on. We understand that you guys need us, but a bunch of emotionally disturbed teens isn't the best thing in the world. We'll be back soon, back and more powerful than ever. So please wait for us OK?"_

_Sincerely, the CLAWs_

_P.S. Class is cancelled until we come back, however that doesn't stop you from finishing your ten rules project!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Will shouted ripping the note off the door and kicking it.

"Will calm down!" Josh grabbed him.

"Oh like hell I will! What is this, how can they leave us like this!"

"Dude, relax!"

"Don't tell me to relax!" Will pushed Josh off of him, causing him to hit the wall. Josh then grabbed will and slammed him into the wall as the two were about to get into a fistfight.

"You guys Please stop!" Amy tried to break it up, but to no avail.

The security raced up the stairs and escorted the three out of the building.

* * *

The three of them were mentally unstable at this point. But once they calmed down, after about an hour, they returned back inside, and went into the CLAW's room.

"Do you think he had this planned from the start?" Josh pondered.

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked.

"Because he risked his life purposely just when he's about to retire; something didn't add up."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let's just hope that they come back…"

* * *

**THE 10:30am FLIGHT TO MIAMI IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 15; ALL PASSENGERS HAVE A SAFE TRIP!**

"That's our flight." Nolan said, as he stood up, throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tim asked. "Let's go."

Jessie and Yuliya nodded in agreement as they walked and validated their plane tickets. They took their seats as Nolan stared out the window, thinking about the previous night.

"You think there's a reason why he mentioned Miami in particular?" Jessie asked.

"I guess we'll see when we get over there. I just hope the rookies are ok with us being gone."

"I wouldn't worry too much. When you think about it, it's just like when Dominick died. We got a new commander instantly. It'll be the same this time." Tim replied.

"I hope you're right about that."

The plane took off about five minutes later as it soared to its destination.

* * *

Misael walked across a roof of a building, going towards a dirt-blonde haired man who watched the very plane take off.

"This is yours I believe." Misael said, tossing the man the combination JOKER Decks. "Any reason why you're sending them to Miami, sir?"

"My father always liked the hot sun and the beaches over there. They need a vacation; it's not every day that you lose someone close to you. However in this field of work, that's all too common.

"I know what you mean." Misael sighed. "So when are you gonna meet your new team?"

"All in due time, I have one more thing to take care of before I do that."

"And that is…?"

"I need to get Shade back…"

* * *

[END]

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: And this ends our 3-part comeback for Kamen Rider FANG; Good night everyone.


	21. My Own Enemy

Chapter 21: My Own Enemy

The clear skies of this April evening was accompanied by the crisp cool wind, the bright lights, and the never-ending flock of tourist going back and forth between the boroughs of NYC.

Amy races down the basketball court taking into effect her opposition; thirty seconds left, only need one basket to win, and half of the opposing team charging her from both sides. Did this worry her?

Amy smirked, passing the ball to one of her other teammates, confident that it was gonna go through. She took the shot, with ten seconds left. It looked good, until it tipped the rim. Amy came under it, tapping it back to keep from falling off. The shot went in, and in three seconds, the buzzer went off; McKee won exhibition match with the rival school, Curtis High.

Amy was carried by her teammates into the locker room as she got praise from everyone.

* * *

After she changed her clothes, Amy left the school, taking the bus back to Jessie's house. Jessie's been sick since the CLAWs returned from Miami; however, they're just passing it off as a flu bug.

Amy yawned and looked at her watch. "8:30 already. I won't stay long."

"You think she feels any better?" Tira asked. Terri also appeared from Amy's bag.

"Flu's take time to recover from; she'll be fine as long as she gets her needed rest." Terri replied.

"I just hope I don't get it by going over there." Amy replied, yawning again. "That game kind of wiped me out. Oh well, spring break starts tomorrow, so I don't have anything to worry ab-"

Amy suddenly ducked as a huge gust of wind suddenly stirred up, pushing her back. She fell to the ground, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she looked up.

Descending from the sky was a mysterious bird-like Dreamon. Amy couldn't make out what type of bird it was from the darkness, but she could tell that it was trouble.

"You should choose your words more carefully." Terri said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Amy slid the arrow into her brace and held it up for Tira to bite onto it. "KAKUSEI HENSHIN!"

"SONIC FORM!" The computer announced, as Archer Mode's armor formed, followed by Terri sliding onto the belt, activating Sonic Form.

The Dreamon flew up into the air, and Amy followed. Using the night vision sight on her visor, she was able to find it. The two went back and forth in the sky, Amy firing arrows at the Dreamon, with it dodging them like child's play. It rammed Amy and punched her in the back, so that she flew down to the ground. Amy was able to regain her balance but the Dreamon caught up to her, forcing her foot into Amy's chest, putting her back down.

"What the…? My god she's powerful!" Amy is able to get her off as she sweep kicks it. She jumped into the air and used her Turbo Shot to get away.

The Dreamon stood up and watched Amy soar. It suddenly clutched its head and dropped to its knees. It forced itself up and dragged itself into hiding.

"Just who was that?" Amy asked.

"Beats me;" Tira replied. "Weird how a random Dreamon would just attack you out of nowhere like that."

"I'll make sure to tell Commander Dominick about it in the morning. I'll call Jessie, and tell her that I can't make it tonight."

"After a beating like that, I think she'll understand."

Amy nods and banks to her left towards her house.

* * *

"Yeah, I've been hearing reports on the news about a mysterious flying Birdman. And you say it's a Dreamon?" Dominick asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "Could've been a D-Brid… It did a number on me in a short time; really powerful."

"OK, thanks for reporting that; like the others, you guys are on call."

"Yes sir." Amy saluted.

"Wonder what it could've been." Shade mentioned.

"I don't know. But I might have an idea." Dominick replied. "Do you think it's that time?"

"If that's the case, then this situation explains a lot. What're you going to do?"

"I'm gonna call Misael, get him to alter this for me." Dominick reaches into the drawer and pulls out a blue serum in a tiny tube.

"What's the point of using it?"

"You'll see." Doninick replied.

* * *

"So, still not feeling better?" Nolan asked Jessie, who lies in her bed. Along with him was the rest of the group minus Misael who was called on an assignment for Dominick.

Jessie coughed, rising out of her bed with each forceful cough. Once that was over, she shot back into her bed. "What do you think?" She snarled.

"My bad;" Nolan apologized. He muttered something under his breath, causing Yuliya to smack him upside the head, since she heard it.

"Guys, I feel like crap." Jessie said, trying to move the least bit possible. She suddenly jerked up. "Move please…"

The group then saw Jessie race out of her bedroom and in a few seconds she dragged her sickly body back into her room.

"Can't be the flu without the occasional vomiting;" Jessie said as she crashed into her bed.

"Do you need anything?" Nolan asked, finding the opportunity to get on her good side again.

"Something to kill stomach pain and this fever; Tea would be great too." She smiled.

Yuliya raced downstairs to make tea while Amy went into the bathroom to find any medicine that'll help with stomach pain, leaving the guys with nothing to do.

"Well if you need anything, just call us OK?"

"I know. Don't worry; my parents won't be gone long."

Yuliya came back with tea and Amy came back empty handed.

"Sorry, my parents went to buy Tylenol. I could last until then."

"That's no problem. Speaking of which, I should take some too."

"Why's that you're not sick." Will mentioned.

"I got attacked by a Bird Dreamon last night, did a number on me." Amy replied, rubbing her back.

"Looks like we have another one to take care of;" Josh and Will take Amy and push her out the room. The CLAWs say their good byes and they leave as well.

* * *

Later that night, The FANGs walk out of the movie theatre after watching Sucker Punch."

"Greatest…Movie…Ever!" Josh and Will said simultaneously. Amy shook her head. "What was so great about it?"

"You're really asking a guy that question?" Josh asked. "Will, explain."

"The top five things: 5. Dragons. 4. Robots. 3. Explosions. 2. Weapons;"

"And the Number one thing: Hot Girls!" Josh and Will said simultaneously.

Amy nodded as she listened to the explanation. "OK, let's see. Dragons; we fight against Reptilian Dreamon before. Robots; we fought against _D-Shifters_ Before. Explosions; happens on a daily basis. Weapons; Snipers, Crossbows, Swords, a Giant Hammer, the _RIDER SYSTEMS THEMSELVES._ And hot girls. One, Two, Three. Three hot girls, who can kick butt with all of the other stuff going on; so tell me now, which is better, the movie, or real life?"

Josh and Will looked at each other. "We never had this conversation." Will concluded.

"What conversation?" Josh asked.

"What, you guys don't think I'm hot?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about Amy." Josh said as he and Will turned their backs and walked away.

"Hey wait a sec, get back here!" Amy suddenly felt the gust of wind.

"Get Down!"

Will and Josh turned back, but they were pushed back and they both hit the ground.

The same bird Dreamon floated down. It scanned the trio and readied its wings.

"So this is the bird you fought huh?" Will said, recovering from the gust. "Looks like a D-Brid to me. What do you think Misael?"

The Bird D-Brid ducked a roundhouse kick from Misael who snuck up behind it as he recovered by dropping and sweep kicking it. He stood and pulled his pistol from his pocket.

"It's a bird alright. Never seen a D-Brid that looks like it though; actually it looks beautiful." Misael admitted.

The D-Brid shrugged him off as it flew into the air. It flapped it's wings as red dust tornados started up. The FANGs jumped out of the way, the beasts ready to go.

"Let's see what's better. Sucker Punch, or Real Life." Amy said.

The D-Brid got ready to fight, but its sudden pain shot straight back to its head, causing it to drop.

"It's in pain." Will said.

"What's going on with it?" Amy wondered, watching it try to stand up. The D-Brid turned to them and reached out to Amy. However, it blacked out and reverted to its human form.

The Trio was shocked to see who it was.

"Jessie!" Amy was the first to bolt to Jessie. Amy picked her up. Josh and the others ran over to see what was wrong, while Misael contacted SADE Medics.

* * *

A while later Jessie woke up in the infirmary, her friends around her. She watched the doctors leave the room before Dominick finally made his appearance.

"How ya feeling Kiddo?" Dominick asked.

"Like crap." She replied, not thrilled about the situation. "Why am I here in the infirmary? Last I check I was sleeping in my room."

"So you don't remember what happened?" Amy asked her.

"Why what happened?" Jessie answered with another question.

"Yesterday and Tonight, you were on a rampage in your D-Brid form. You nearly took me down, and you didn't last too long earlier tonight." Amy replied.

"I might have an answer to that…" Nolan and his twin, Noah walked into the room.

"Explain yourself, Jezebel." Noah ordered, causing the D-Brid to materialize into the room.

"So you know huh?" Jezebel chuckled, also in pain. "Damn, I didn't think it'd be this painful." Jezebel dropped to the floor, breathing in heavily and grunting to hold back her screams.

"What's happening to them?" Josh asked.

"Jezebel's evolving." Noah answered. "Soon she'll become an organic D-Shifter like me."

"Noah… when you gained this power, you didn't go through this kind of pain; why not?"

"It's because Jessie's body is rejecting it." Dominick replied.

"She's rejecting the power?" Nolan asked.

Dominick nodded. "When Noah became a D-Shifter, he didn't have to worry because he wasn't synced with a human. Normally they come and go without any problem. However, supporting two life forms is difficult when the evolution happens. One side will welcome it with open arms; however the other side will reject it, like a virus. The reason why Jessie is sick, is because her body is trying hard to force it away and unfortunately, it's only gonna get worse.

"How worse?" Nolan asked, afraid of the reply.

Dominick took a minute to reply. "It'll become so that both Jessie and Jezebel will die in a matter of days."

There was a long silence in the room as everyone turned to them. Jessie's face was full of pain and terror, and Jezebel slid against the wall, feeling guilty that she's putting Jessie through this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this…" She whispered. She disappeared from the room as Jessie lays back in her bed.

"I have Misael working on the Yume No Jundo Antidote from the recent mission with the WING Riders. He's found a way to extract the accelerator chemical out of it. That should kill the pain, allowing the body to relax and accept the power. We can't stop the evolution, but we can at least let it go as smoothly and painless as possible." Dominick reassured, giving a tiny spark of hope in the room.

* * *

At Shadow HQ, Tyson walks down the hallway of the building, running into his 'favorite person.'

"Hey, Phoenix." James waved.

"What do you want, other than get under my skin?" Tyson snarled.

"I want to call a truce, you know between us and you guys. I mean, we're all on the same side, we should act like it."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Tyson asked.

James pointed down the hallway. Tyson looked behind him, seeing Mitsuki, in a Shadow Uniform walk down in their direction.

"Who's she?" Tyson asked.

"She my new friend, is the new ACE of Diamonds; Mitsuki Miyamoto: The Saber-tooth D-Shifter, and Kamen Rider FANG: Saber Mode. Pretty isn't she?"

"You're just trying to win brownie points aren't you?" Tyson implied.

"Nice observation. I figured that to win her over, I had to lighten up, try to deal with the hand that destiny has dealt me."

"And that includes be nice to scum like us right?"

"Yeah, be nice to my _commanding officers._" James corrected. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna give Agent Miyamoto a tour of the building."

"You do that Romeo." Tyson smirked.

James took Mitsuki as the two walked off. Tyson snickered and walked off. "My god that hurt so much, being nice to that guy."

"Yo Tyson;" Ken said as he walked up with Marissa.

"What's up, you two?"

"We need to talk to you; it's important." Marissa replied.

"OK let's go somewhere private then…" He replied.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Misael injects the antidote into her arm as Jessie sleeps soundly.

"Vitals good, heart rate fine, and her fever dropped." Misael examined.

"Great." Dominick said. "Guess we'll just leave it here for tonight."

"Alright then;" Misael stood up and turned for the door. "I'll have them check on her overnight, make sure her vitals are stable."

"Thanks." Dominick said. The two flip the lights and close the door behind them.

"She's a real trooper isn't she?" Misael said.

"Yeah she is. Her and the others have yelled at Death more than once, and fought against the craziest things imaginable."

"Then you have faith that she'll pull out of this without any problems right?"

"Absolute."

* * *

Later that night, around 1am, Jessie's heart rate slowly speeds up, and her breathing becomes heavier. She wakes up, her vision fuzzy. And out of nowhere, a sudden burst of sharp pain started from her stomach and shot to everywhere else in her body, like she was impaled by a sword. She screamed, holding her head tight. Her vitals skyrocketed, as she made her way out of the bed and onto the floor, the pain only getting worse. Then, a red and black aura materialized around her as she was losing consciousness. She reached for the nightstand, as the aura formed red and black see-through wings. She screamed louder, tears in her eyes. Then the pain stopped, she calmed down, and she fell onto the floor. Feathers from the see-through wings floated to the ground.

The security and on-call doctors raced into the room to find Jessie standing up and not in pain.

"Agent Stewart is everything OK in here?" one of the Doctors asked.

Jessie chuckled and turned her head, so they could see her ruby-red eyes. A Red and Black swan flapped it's matching wings beside her.

"HENSHIN!" She uttered darkly…

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Will: Holy Crap Jessie's evil

Amy: Why are you worrying? Just get the Sucker Punch Girls to help out.

Will: This is real life! They can't do anything that'll help here!

Amy: Oh but this is a Fan fiction, we can't do anything either.

Will: Stop doing that!

Josh: Hey guys, how do you suppose we get out of this one?

Will: How about we just worry about that in the next chapter?

Amy: Sounds good


	22. Faith, Love And Happiness

[Super Hero Time]

Misael: So readers; with Jessie going berserk, we're in a real heap of trouble. So get ready for some new surprises coming your way this chapter.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Misael injects the antidote into her arm as Jessie sleeps soundly.

"Vitals good, heart rate fine, and her fever dropped." Misael examined.

"Great." Dominick said. "Guess we'll just leave it here for tonight."

"Alright then;" Misael stood up and turned for the door. "I'll have them check on her overnight, make sure her vitals are stable."

"Thanks." Dominick said. The two flip the lights and close the door behind them.

"She's a real trooper isn't she?" Misael said.

"Yeah she is. Her and the others have yelled at Death more than once, and fought against the craziest things imaginable."

"Then you have faith that she'll pull out of this without any problems right?"

"Absolute."

* * *

Later that night, around 1am, Jessie's heart rate slowly speeds up, and her breathing becomes heavier. She wakes up, her vision fuzzy. And out of nowhere, a sudden burst of sharp pain started from her stomach and shot to everywhere else in her body, like she was impaled by a sword. She screamed, holding her head tight. Her vitals skyrocketed, as she made her way out of the bed and onto the floor, the pain only getting worse. Then, a red and black aura materialized around her as she was losing consciousness. She reached for the nightstand, as the aura formed red and black see-through wings. She screamed louder, tears in her eyes. Then the pain stopped, she calmed down, and she fell onto the floor. Feathers from the see-through wings floated to the ground.

The security and on-call doctors raced into the room to find Jessie standing up and not in pain.

"Agent Stewart is everything OK in here?" one of the Doctors asked.

Jessie chuckled and turned her head, so they could see her ruby-red eyes. A Red and Black swan flapped its matching wings beside her.

"HENSHIN!" She uttered darkly…

* * *

Chapter 22: Faith, Love and Happiness

Jessie's hospital room blows up from the inside as an armored warrior walks out of the room. She was based on a Knight, her armor mostly black with red colored wings. She had a Sword on her waist and a shield on her arm, which had a Black Rose design. She turned back and chuckled before walking away, the room exploding behind her.

The Swan D-Shifter walked outside SADE, finding a group of Bushido Kamen Riders outside waiting for her.

"That's far enough D-Shifter!" one of them called out.

She shook her head and began to float into the air. She took her shield and slid the sword through the back.

"That's no way to speak to a Queen." She said. She suddenly dove down and struck one of them. The Rider fell to his knees and dropped, the armor canceling out.

"Get a Medic, he's bleeding!" another called out for his fallen comrade.

"Who's next?" She asked, shaking the blood off the blade.

One of the Bushido Riders drew her Katana and charged. She brought her blade into the air and brought it down; however The D-Shifter caught it, kicking her back. She then spun, roundhouse kicking a second one and sweep kicking a third. This went on for a few minutes as the D-Shifter made quick work of the Riders, leaving them out of commission for the time being.

"That was no fun." She crossed her arms. "I need a better challenge."

"How about me…?"

The D-Shifter turned, back seeing Nolan standing behind her, Kaiger on his brace already.

"Oh yes, you'll do nicely." She said.

"Let's get started then; HENSHIN!"

"KAISER MODE!" The voice called out as Kaiser Mode commenced. Nolan drew his Shuriken and charged the D-Shifter. The two went back and forth with their attacks, both of them being evenly matched and barely able to cause the other damage.

"You're good." The D-Shifter smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." Nolan replied. "Unfortunately I have to end this."

As he's about to slide it on, the D-Shifter stops him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Nolan."

He stopped. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh come on. I know how my "_Bodyguard"_ fights. You won't kill me; right…?" she said.

Nolan's eyes widen as he dropped Kaiger onto the ground. "There's no way…"

The D-Shifter nodded. "That's right. I'm in control now; that girl's most likely dead at this point, shame that happened. I sure am gonna miss-

A gold and blue blur suddenly tackled the D-Shifter as she was dragged onto the ground by it. Once it stopped, she focused her eyesight at the Speed Kaiser Kamen Rider, who had his hands around her neck.

"Why you… What happened to Jessie?"

The D-Shifter giggled, evilly. "You're such a cute hero; however your also naïve."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The D-Shifter's armor suddenly made out, as a red tornado picked up, pushing Nolan into the air. She got up, dusted off as turned back.

Nolan dropped to the ground, armor canceling out revealing his bruised body and teary face.

"Ciao for now..." She said as she took off into the sky.

Kaiger walked over to the beaten teen as medics came over to pick him up along with the other fallen troop.

"Is she really gone...?" Nolan asked Kaiger, who sat next to him as the medics put him onto a stretcher.

Kaiger sighed. "We can only hope that she's there somewhere."

* * *

The next morning, Nolan headed to Dominick's office, finding him and Misael go over the notes of yesterday's confrontation and the damage reports.

"Misael, what did you do to Jessie?" He yelled.

"We're trying to figure that out. I injected the Yume no Jundo-

"You did what?" Nolan clenched his fists.

"That I modified, taking out the acceleration chemical; leaving it as a cure to kill the transformation. Why it backfired… is what we're trying to find out."

Nolan stared at the floor. "I fought it last night…"

"You're the one who responded to the SOS?"

"I was worried, so I used Speed Kaiser to get here as a fast as possible. Much to my horror, it was Jessie. The D-Shifter said she's dead."

Tears began to hit the floor afterward.

"Come on; do you really think Jessie could die from something like this?" Misael asked.

Nolan wiped his eyes. "I'm going to look for her."

"You sure that's a good idea, you're pretty bruised up there."

"I don't care, I'm her bodyguard… it's my duty to protect her." Nolan then turned and left the room, leaving Misael wondering.

"Bodyguard him… What-wait a sec?" Misael turned to Dominick.

"About three months after Nolan joined SADE, he met Jessie who attempted to blackmail him into being her bodyguard, because at the time, she was being hunted by the ACE of Clubs and JACK of Diamonds. Ever since that incident, they became best friends, almost like brother and sister. They love each other too much to be separated by something like this.

* * *

Jessie woke up to her bedroom, however it was torn apart. The bed was in half, her posters were shredded, and Rose petals were scattered all across the floor.

"Jezz!" Jessie called out.

A massive roar replied back as Jessie shielded herself from the visible sound waves. "Jezebel!" Jessie called out again.

The Swan D-Shifter rolled from the side of the bed as it stood up. It looked at Jessie with its red eyes and growled.

"How are you still alive?" It wanted to know.

"Because… you would never kill me; No matter how berserk you went."

The Swan D-Shifter flew towards Jessie and carried her towards the wall.

Jessie felt the impact on her back, in addition to the D-Shifter's hand on her neck.

"Like I said; it'll take more than this to kill me."

"Let's find out how much more…"

Jessie kicked the Swan D-Shifter off of her as the two broke into a fight.

* * *

"So, what's going on, that this has to be private?" Tyson asked Ken and Marissa.

"Well…" Marissa started.

"It's about "Her…" she's losing it." Ken answered.

Tyson's expression changed. "What's going on?"

"She's evolving. She's going to die if someone doesn't do something. And we know how important she is to you so…"

"We want you to take care of it before Hashimura or the others find out about her."

Tyson looked at the sincerity in their faces and nodded. "OK, in that case, I'll be back soon."

Tyson then ran off. Raiga hung from the ceiling light overhearing the conversation. "Well now… It seems that it's almost time for it."

Nolan rode down the streets on his bike, desperately trying to find any sign of her. He couldn't help but think of the times they spent together…

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

_**(CLAW Chapter 11)**_

After the period ends, Nolan heads towards the stairs. He is stopped by the girl, who smiles again. "Hi there, my name is Jessica Stewart; but you can call me Jessie. You're Nolan right?"

Nolan chokes a little before he answers. "Yeah, my name is Nolan. It's nice to meet you."

"That's cute."

"What's that, I can't talk to a girl without choking?" He jokes.

"It's not that." She replies tying her hair into a ponytail.

"So what is?"

"That for the last 3 months, you have been NYC's hero: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W."

"What, you think I'm a Kamen Rider?"

"Actually, these pictures prove it."

She shows the pictures of him transforming and using the Speed Claw.

"Oh, that Kamen Rider: C.L.A.W." The tone of his voice changing.

"Yeah, fortunately for you, I didn't mention your names; but I can."

"So what do you want, seeing that you're blackmailing us?" He asks, keeping under pressure.

"Nothing really; I just want one thing." She replies

"Which is…?"

"I want you to go out on a date with me."

"You expect me to go on a date with just because you're blackmailing me?"

"Yeah; pretty much."

"Well, then forget it."

"Okay, then I'll reprint the article and reveal to the entire school that you guys are our heroes; your choice."

* * *

_**(CLAW Chapter 44)**_

Jessie began to develop tears in her eyes as Nolan ordered Kaiger to break the cellar gate. Jessie bolted towards Nolan and gave him the tightest hug she ever gave anyone in her life. Nolan turned bright red at it and Jezebel and Kaiger began to crack up hysterically. "Hey, it looks like our partners are growing up aren't they?" Jezebel commented.

"Yeah they sure are. How much you wanna bet that they'll kiss at the end of this?"

Jezebel then laughed harder. "I'd love to see that."

Nolan, listening to the conversation, turns so red, that he wanted to cry out of pure embarrassment. Jessie on the other hand ignored their comments.

"Thank you for saving us Nolan. You are a true hero."

Nolan, speechless pats her on the back. "Well, it wasn't easy. Just know you owe me one. He joked.

"Don't worry, when we get home, I promise I have something for you." she smiled.

* * *

_**(Movie War WING: Return of ACE)**_

After retrieving Jessie, and getting Coffee at the nearby Deli, Nolan and Jessie sat in the park next to their old School, sitting in the area where they discussed their regaining of their memories.

"So Princess of the Royal Flush Five..." Nolan said as he took a seat next to Jessie. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my Brother..." Jessie quickly replied.

"About that... Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want too..."

"It's okay. You deserve to know. You heard of the plane crash that happened in Tokyo two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, the City got hit pretty hard; it was about 128 bodies found in the wreckage."

"129 bodies…" Jessie corrected, to Nolan's surprise.

"Then what was the other one?"

"My Brother; His body was never found, it was like he was kidnapped or something. Casey was one of the few survivors of the accident, but he was on the ground. But after last night I think..."

"That ACE took over Casey's body. This would make him the one responsible for the crash, and make him one of the survivors."

"But he said my brother's alive." She added. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Nolan took a sip of the coffee, before answering. "I don't know. But if anything, I'll help you find him. That's my Job as a bodyguard right; to go with my client's request?"

"You're still going on about being my bodyguard? You don't have to do that anymore, I'm perfectly fine."

"How many times have you been kidnapped?"

"Just shut up." she turned away.

"Love you too." Nolan laughed as Jessie pushed him over, spilling some of his hot coffee on his lap.

Nolan yelled in pain, Making Jessie laugh.

_"__Whether or not I find my brother... I know I have one looking out for me."_ Jessie smiled.

"I'm going to kill you..." Nolan snarled, wiping the coffee with the napkin.

"That's not very bodyguard-like..." Jessie taunted, causing Nolan to chase her throughout the park. _"And I couldn't ask for a better friend than him..."_

* * *

_**(CLAW: Rise of FANG)**_

Hiran, barely hanging on to his Rider form now, with no power left and slowly dying, threw Nolan one of his swords as he held the other.

"Come at me! I'll kill you now!" Hiran ordered.

Nolan figured it as a death wish as he obeyed the command. The two stood across from each other and then bolted towards one another, watch making a sword strike when they met. They stood behind one another as Nolan fell to his knees, the transformation canceling out. Hiran smirked. Well it looks like you win, but what else should I expect from the KING of Spades? Hiran's armor started to turn to sand as it broke down, he fell into the pile of sand as his own body reverted to the same pile. The wind blew scattering the sand and ash from the crowd of people.

Nolan clutched his side seeing the wound, but realizing that it was a light cut. "He did that on purpose..."

"Nolan, are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you?"

"Gah you idiot; you scared me! I thought you died!"

"Okay, you're okay then. That's good."

"Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"Yeah but I'm here, so yay." he replied.

Jessie smiled and hugged him, and also gave him a light kiss. "Thanks for saving me, bodyguard."

_**[END FLASHBACKS]**_

* * *

Nolan turns a corner, stopping finally. He watches as the Swan D-Shifter drops a bystander on the ground, after wounding him.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up again… Bodyguard." It said.

"I'm going to save you even… if I have to kill you!"

"Like I said the first time, you won't, and will _never_ harm her."

"Rule number 5 of the Rules of a Hero: Always make sacrifices…No matter how heartbreaking they may be…" Nolan said, throwing his shuriken into the air. He began to walk, as he caught Kaiger in its place."

"HENSHIN!" he said almost silently, as Kaiser Mode activated.

The Swan D-Shifter charged Nolan and sent her fist flying towards his face. He stopped it, and returned the punch, followed by an uppercut.

The Swan D-Shifter balanced herself in the air; however she was intercepted by Flight Kaiser, who drove her into the air. The two of them fought in the air, the D-Shifter losing the battle. Nolan eventually got her back onto the ground, where she was struggling to keep her balance.

"Why… Why am I losing?" She asked herself.

* * *

In Jessie's mind, Jessie manages to defend herself well against Jezebel; however jezebel gave Jessie a run for her money as well.

"How does it feel, to be dying?" Jessie shot at the dying D-Shifter.

"I don't see why you're so victorious; if I die, then so will you…" she shot back.

Jessie dropped to one knee, realizing her vision getting fuzzy. "I'm not afraid… because I know that this is my bodyguard's way of saving me…"

"You humans… are very, _very_ foolish creatures…" she said, feeling more pain.

Jessie smirked. "Well, that's what makes us unique. We're foolish…"

Jessie closed her eyes and fell to the ground, as well as jezebel on her side.

* * *

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The computer announced as Nolan stared at the sparking D-Shifter. Still in Flight form, he drew his double edge halberd and readied himself.

"Well…?" The Swan D-Shifter asked.

"I…I can't." Nolan replied. His transformation canceled, as tears were running down his face. "I just can't…"

"In that case…"

The Swan D-Shifter and Nolan looked as Tyson began to walk towards them.

"You're…" Nolan started to say.

"I'll just have to kill you myself…" Tyson said coldly. A bright red Phoenix flew from behind him, as he strapped a black and crimson bandoleer buckle on his chest.

"HENSHIN!" he called out as the phoenix joined with his backside.

"KING MODE!" it announced as Tyson transformed into his D-Brid form. Suddenly, black knight armor covered his person, giving him fire-jagged gauntlets and shin guards on his arms and legs, both were red. In addition to a shield on his right arm; this had a red blade extending past his arm. His bright red wings spread out away from him, igniting flames as they came into contact with the air.

Tyson flapped his wings once, and it was over. In that split second, he appeared behind the Swan D-Shifter, whose wide-eyed expression was enough to realize that it was now dead. She dropped to the ground and disappeared in a fiery explosion.

"JESSIE!" Nolan called out. His vision darted towards Tyson as he bolted towards him.

"What the hell! Why did you do that!" Nolan yelled at him.

Tyson turned to him, and Nolan became speechless.

"Because if you could, you'd save the one you love the most as well."

Tyson put Jessie in Nolan's arms as she lay, bruised and a bit bloody in her face.

"Take this; it'll absorb any excess energy that's left. Take care of her." Tyson handed him a Lavender and White bandoleer buckle. He then snapped his fingers, and walked through the Nightmare Vortex that opened.

* * *

Jessie finally wakes up that late afternoon, to the faces of her friends and her parents.

"How are you feeling now?" Nolan asked.

"Great; what happened to you though?" she asked, noticing the bandages and fading bruises.

Nolan sighed. "It's a long story."

"We're just glad you're safe honey." Her mom said, kissing Jessie on her forehead.

"Your friends are something else, saving you like this." Her dad added, looking back at everyone.

"That reminds me…" Dominick ran out a few doors down and came back with the bandoleer buckle.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

"You can't be a Rider without one of these can you?"

Jessie turned pale, which alerted everyone in the room.

"A Rider; But I don't wanna-

"Too late, I already made Sora out of that excess D-Shifter energy." Misael interrupted. "Whether you like it or not, she's yours."

A lavender and white swan flew into the room and landed on top of Jessie's head.

"Hi there partner." It said.

Jessie was speechless, but nodded. "Hey there, partner…"

* * *

Back at Shadow, Hashimura and Tyson walked down the hallway opposite of each other, when they stopped as they intercepted one another.

"Why did you stop the D-Shifter?" Hashimura calmly asked, as if not mad.

"It's in my code of honor… nothing more; nothing less." Tyson continued to walk along towards his destination.

"I see." He told himself. Hashimura made it back to his office, and sat at his desk, activating a hologram, depicting seventeen Kaishi decks.

"All seventeen are accounted for." He said. The decks, then switched over to the holders of each deck: Tim, Yuliya, Nolan, Jessie, Dominick, Tyson, Ken, Marissa, Miranda, James, Mike, Mitsuki, Amy, Josh, Misael, Will… and Hashimura himself.

The hologram cuts out, as Hashimura presses a button on his desk.

"Yes sir!" two agents appeared in no time asked.

"Get the conference room ready for two weeks from now… I'm having a special meeting for some very important people…"

* * *

Two weeks later, the CLAWs and FANGs make their way to japan, being completely supported through Hashimura. The airline was free, (First Class) the car service was taken care of (limousines), and everything was too perfect to be true. They knew that this was some kind of trap, but they went along anyway.

"Welcome my guests." Hashimura bowed.

The group jumped out of the cars, as the seventeen members were all gathered in the courtyard of the HQ.

The FANGs recognized the Bushido Riders too easily, but what was more surprising, was that Marissa was with the Neo Royal Flush Five.

"It looks like we've been keeping secrets from each other Amy…" Marissa said feeling a bit surprised.

Jessie and Tyson's eyes met, and the two froze in place.

"It's you…" Jessie mouthed to him. Fortunately, Tyson knows how to read lips.

Tyson nodded and smirked a little, glad that Jessie survived.

"Well now; if it's not too much, I'd like everyone to follow me into the conference room." Hashimura guided his hand towards the front door.

* * *

Once everyone was in the room, the lights switched on revealing a table and seventeen seats, each spot labeled with the RFF's card symbol.

"Please, take a seat at your assigned spaces." Hashimura instructed.

The other sixteen nodded and did just so. Hashimura took his seat at the front of the table.

"I would also like to the D-Brids as well." Hashimura said calmly.

And reluctantly, Noah, Jezebel, Tucker and Yuriko all appeared behind their respected human counterparts.

"If you don't mind me asking, ACE of Spades…" Dominick began. "What made you call this meeting out of the blue like this?"

"Well JOKER… As you can see, the next Generation… of the Royal Seventeen is upon us. I decided that it's time for them to learn of their background; why the decks were created, and how they changed History. Let's begin shall we…?

[END]

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: SHURIKEN!

Shuriken16: yes? How are you sir?

Nolan: What's with the corny love story with this chapter?

Shuriken16: What, what do you think I'm supposed to write? Jessie turned evil, it's only common sense.

Nolan: But I didn't expect all of this!

Shuriken16: Why are you complaining? You get the girl in the end right?

Nolan:…*mutters under his breath*

Shuriken16: What was that, I couldn't hear you?

Nolan: I said, at least I could get a girl!

Shuriken16: *devastated; drowns his sorrows in a corner* that was mean!

Nolan: Now then, with that little nuisance somewhere else, I can tell you that next few chapters are going to be pretty interesting. However, Neo decade's up next as Sam and the crew head to the third world: OOO's world; where they're going to be going up against the seven medallians, each based on one of the seven deadly sins. How will it go? Let's go and find out… See you guys there.


	23. Ancient History: The Peace Seekers

[Super Hero Time]

Tim: Hey readers, well we're stuck in Japan in a conference meeting with our enemies… Don't have any clue why.

Yuliya: But in the next two or three chapters, we're gonna learn the answers to those, and we're also going to have some plot twist as well. So stay tuned.

Tim: for those who read Kamen Rider CLAW, these chapters similar to the origin sub-arcs, which explained our backgrounds; this one is focusing on the Royal Flush Five.

Yuliya: I'm going to stop you there, because you're gonna spoil it if you go any further. Let's get started.

* * *

Hashimura made it back to his office, and sat at his desk, activating a hologram, depicting seventeen Kaishi decks.

"All seventeen are accounted for." He said. The decks, then switched over to the holders of each deck: Tim, Yuliya, Nolan, Jessie, Dominick, Tyson, Ken, Marissa, Miranda, James, Mike, Mitsuki, Amy, Josh, Misael, Will… and Hashimura himself.

The hologram cuts out, as Hashimura presses a button on his desk.

"Yes sir!" two agents appeared in no time asked.

"Get the conference room ready for two weeks from now… I'm having a special meeting for some very important people…"

* * *

Two weeks later, the CLAWs and FANGs make their way to japan, being completely supported through Hashimura. The airline was free, (First Class) the car service was taken care of (limousines), and everything was too perfect to be true. They knew that this was some kind of trap, but they went along anyway.

"Welcome my guests." Hashimura bowed.

The group jumped out of the cars, as the seventeen members were all gathered in the courtyard of the HQ.

The FANGs recognized the Bushido Riders too easily, but what was more surprising, was that Marissa was with the Neo Royal Flush Five.

"It looks like we've been keeping secrets from each other Amy…" Marissa said feeling a bit surprised.

Jessie and Tyson's eyes met, and the two froze in place.

"It's you…" Jessie mouthed to him. Fortunately, Tyson knows how to read lips.

Tyson nodded and smirked a little, glad that Jessie survived.

"Well now; if it's not too much, I'd like everyone to follow me into the conference room." Hashimura guided his hand towards the front door.

Once everyone was in the room, the lights switched on revealing a table and seventeen seats, each spot labeled with the RFF's card symbol.

"Please, take a seat at your assigned spaces." Hashimura instructed.

The other sixteen nodded and did just so. Hashimura took his seat at the front of the table.

"I would also like to the D-Brids as well." Hashimura said calmly.

And reluctantly, Noah, Jezebel, Tucker and Yuriko all appeared behind their respected human counterparts.

"If you don't mind me asking, ACE of Spades…" Dominick began. "What made you call this meeting out of the blue like this?"

"Well JOKER… As you can see, the next Generation… of the Royal Seventeen is upon us. I decided that it's time for them to learn of their background; why the decks were created, and how they changed History. Let's begin shall we…?

* * *

Chapter 23: Ancient History: The Peace Seekers

_[Edo Japan, 1610]_

A dark stormy night befell a small village, as people ran frantically from the monster that plagued them. Their houses were lit in flames, and innocent people were thrown about. The monster growled fiercely, searching for more victims, as it dashed through. It was a Red and Black Snake-like monster. Its head was shaped like a Cobra and it's scaly body was covered in tribal weapons. The beast was berserk as it roared, and continued its rampage.

Suddenly, amidst the confusion and terror, an armored warrior suddenly stepped up. It was a Samurai, dressed in a black Chest plate, Gauntlets and Shin guards, with a white headband around his forehead. He adjusted his glasses, and stared down the monster.

The Cobra monster gave him an odd look, but nonetheless charged the samurai.

The Samurai tugged against the Red hilted Katana on his waist, and after one strike, the beast fell. The monster's body turned to sand, which melted off from the rain, as a young boy, sleeping, was revealed from it.

"Anata wa eien ni nemuru koto ga arimasu..." (May you sleep eternally...) The samurai said as he picked the boy up. He walked over the burning debris and fallen corpses, returning the boy to his bed, which surprisingly enough, his room was still intact.

The Samurai nodded and walked off, as the rain picked up, dowsing the flames eventually…

* * *

The next morning, a group of Samurai walk through the charred ruins of the houses, coming across a small house. They walked into it, finding the young boy and more survivors inside.

"It looks like Shogun Hashimura had his time last night." One of the soldiers said. He turned and noticed the red and black sand scattered. "It must've been a Yume Oni."

"These monsters have become so frequent it's ridiculous; did anyone have any contact with the Daimyo regarding this manner?" The Head Samurai asked.

"The Shogun might've met with him early this morning. I wouldn't put it passed me if they did meet up."

* * *

"It's nice to see you old friend." A young man walked up. He was dressed in a Green and Silver Samurai Kimono. He sat down next to the samurai resting against the tree.

"Likewise." The Samurai replied. "Did you receive my message about the Yume Oni attacking a nearby village?"

The man sighed. "These missions aren't getting any easier are they? I might have to resort on calling upon Ninja of a clan I know of."

"That won't be necessary, I assure you." The Samurai sat up. "As long as my men and I are prepared, then there shouldn't be any worry."

"I hope you're right. Their numbers continue to grow, and their individual strength is overwhelming in some instances."

"And yet, as the Shogun, I have proven to have enough power to oppose them. Like I said Lord Hosokawa, leave everything to me."

"I told you, you don't have to be formal with me, Hashimura." Hosokawa waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it; you're the new Daimyo, be proud." He patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks, I'll try to be." He nodded.

The two walked off away from their meeting place; unknown to them that someone was watching them…

"_Maybe they can help…"_

* * *

Later that night at the village, a Mother and her Son walkthrough the marketplace, gathering food for dinner. As the mother goes from stand to stand, the little boy happily bounces his new ball bought for him a few minutes before. He decides to test his strength, and bounces it so high. However he misses catching it and it rolls off. He then goes and chases it, without his mother's knowledge.

The ball rolls into the woods, but that didn't stop the boy from continuing after it. Once it stopped, he picked it up. Unfortunately for him, he realized that he drifted off too far and was lost at this point.

"MOMMA!" he called out, through his frightened tears. He received no answer back.

"MOMMA!" he called out again. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

A sudden growl replied to his calls as he froze up. He looked behind him, staring at a Yume Oni, one based on a Fox.

"You lost kid?" Its feminine voice asked.

The young boy, shaken up with fear, nodded slightly.

She laughed.

"Are…"

"No, I'm not going to hurt you…" She answered. "Take that path over there; it'll lead to the road that'll take you back to the village safe and sound."

"OK… Thank you Onee-San." The boy bowed and took off.

The Fox looked down and noticed that the boy dropped his ball when she appeared. "Hey kid! Oh man, too late." She sighed and took the ball. "I'll get it to him at some point."

"_Seems so much like your nature…"_ a male voice said.

"Is that you Lord Daimyo?" the Fox asked.

Hosokawa walked out from behind a tree. "Yes it's me. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, so it has been. So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting with you this evening?"

"I've been hearing rumors, that your leader is planning an all-scale attack on our country."

"Well that's news to me." The Fox replied. "Neither I or my three companions heard of such a rumor."

"Keep your eyes out will you? We've lost so much on both sides."

"I'll do what I can Lord. Until then, keep your eyes peeled as well. If what you say is true, then this might not end well with any of us…"

"Thank you for the warning. I'll be careful as well."

The two then departed ways as they walked in opposite directions of each other. Another Yume Oni, one based on a White Tiger (due to its White and Black fur) sat in the tree above.

"So my hunch was right after all…" he told himself. "In that case I better act fast."

The White Tiger Yume Oni jumped out of the tree and ran off.

* * *

"So troops, that's the plan." Hashimura closed up his scroll and slipped it onto his belt. Keep watch and if you spot an enemy, do not hesitate to move in and attack, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the samurai saluted. Afterward, they marched off.

A few miles up, the Samurai marched, keeping in formation. A young man walked in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The Man had slightly shoulder-length black hair and he was dressed in a red and black Hakama uniform, a dragon designed on the back.

"Excuse me sir, this is a restricted area, please evacuate immediately."

The man didn't flinch.

"Did you hear me? Leave or be forced to leave?" the Head Samurai repeated.

The man smirked and looked up. "Yes, I'm not deaf. And no, I'm not leaving; you can't make me leave."

"And why the hell not;" He snapped. He drew his katana and readied himself. "You're going to leave, or we'll have to take extreme measures!"

The man then opened his crimson red eyes. "In that case, so will I…"

He ran through into the army, ducking and weaving from the swipes of the Head Samurai, eventually disarming him. He knocked his Katana into the air and he jumped to catch it. He reached on his belt and casted a stream of Kunai Knives at the others as he dashed through them as soon as he landed; The Head Samurai looked in horror at the man as he wasted away the army with such blinding speed.

"Just what the heck are you…?"

The man laughed and threw the katana back to the Samurai. "The man that just saved your life; be grateful Samurai because this is only the beginning…"

The man disappeared into the darkness, as he looked at his dead soldiers. He then realized that red and black sand was pouring out the armors.

"What is this…?" He threw their helmets off, realizing that only the sand remained, and no person was inside the armor.

"Were my soldiers, Yume Oni this whole time? I need to report this to Shogun Hashimura at once!"

The samurai dashed off back to the camp to meet with the Shogun.

* * *

_[April 2011, Present Time]_

"And so the forces on both ends began to act, the Humans, looking to prepare for the coming threat, and the mysterious 'Yume Oni Samurai.' Our ancestors spent a few days gathering information on these situations, until a new player entered the game called War…" Hashimura briefly finished. "Any questions so far?"

The room was silent, each of the other sixteen members taking in knowledge of what they heard.

"_So I guess we weren't invited huh?"_ Warren's voice echoed through Will's head.

Warren, Ashley and Jake suddenly appeared next to their human counterparts in a similar fashion to the other four D-Brids.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Hashimura asked intrigued. "It seems that I've either forgotten about you or assumed you were dead, how silly of me to not invite you." Hashimura bowed. "I humbly apologize."

"I have a question." Misael spoke up. "What's the deal with the White Tiger Dreamon that appeared?"

"Oh yes… Well you see ACE of Hearts…" Hashimura began, not considering calling Misael by his name. "The White Tiger Dreamon is the only Dreamon in history to not be Red and Black, but instead White and Black. At the time, it was an extremely rare occasion to have someone like him. However it wasn't a bad thing at all, just a rare coincidence."

"There's more to it than that, or else you wouldn't have brought it up." Noah spoke as well. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know what became of him."

Hashimura nodded. "Very well; let's continue…"

* * *

_[EDO 1610, two days later…]_

The White Tiger Yume Oni hopped from tree to tree in this small forest, smelling the very strong scent of blood in the air. Making it to his destination, he finds the source of the smell.

"Is that you Byakko?"

"Brother… What have you done?" Byakko hopped out of the tree to confront the other Yume Oni. The other one, was completely Black, with red striped arms and legs; the Black Tiger Yume Oni.

"I was ambushed, so I killed him. Damn Samurai." The Yume Oni clutched his injured arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just a scratch, I'll survive. More importantly, what's the info you get on this 'Full-Scale' attack that Kyubi told you about?"

"It seems that our leaders are planning on gathering enough soldiers to launch an assault during the full moon; they're planning on killing everyone in one night. At the same time, after the reports of the 'Mysterious Red-eyed Man,' taking out their spies the other night, I have the suspicion that we might be dealing with Ninjas as well."

"Well isn't that dandy. There has to be a way to end all of this, more lives will be lost if both sides keep going back and forth like this."

"I know what you mean." Hosokawa said walking up to them. "It's been a while, Byakko, Kurotora."

"Likewise lord Daimyo. What are you doing here of all places?"

"Getting some fresh air." He replied. "Being cooped up in my office is such a bore. I'm a fighter at heart, not a scroll-pusher."

"Daimyo…" Kurotora spoke up. "Did you order Ninja to attack the other night?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"The soldiers who were murdered, there were ninja tools left at the scene. The soldiers ironically, were from our side, so they were spies, most likely out to kill you or the Shogun."

"Well then why bring it up?"

"Because… if Ninja are involved then our leaders will compensate with the number of soldiers and the tactics that follow." Byakko answered quickly.

"Well now, you don't suppose there'd be a fifth Yume Oni on your side do you?" Hosokawa asked.

"A fifth member… We don't know of any such thing." Kurotora replied.

"_Well in that case, I should introduce myself then…" _

A whirlwind suddenly stirred up over the dead Samurai's body as he stood up, unharmed. He took the armor off, revealing to be the same man from the other night.

"Who are you…?" Hosokawa asked.

"I am known as Jouichi Katsuragi, of the Katsuragi clan of Shinobi."

"I've heard of the Katsuragi Clan, they're powerful Shinobi, masters of deception and extremely well fighters."

"That's flattering to say." Jouichi commented. "However, flattery isn't going to get you out of death…" Jouichi spun a kunai in his hand and charged the Daimyo.

Byakko and Kurotora got in front and blocked the knife strike.

"You two are fast." Jouichi smirked.

"However, they're not as fast as I am…" Hosokawa brought his sword across Jouichi's back, the blood staining the blade.

"Shoot, I missed. He's faster." Hosokawa noticed.

"That was a close one, that's for sure." Jouichi said as he stood in the tree above them.

"Just what do you want?" Byakko asked.

Jouichi held eight fingers up. "Eight volunteers."

"Eight…?"

"Volunteers…?"

"I just may have the key to help destroy the war, if not suspend it for a while."

"And what is that supposed to be, what plan do you have to do something nearly impossible?" Kurotora snapped.

Jouichi smirked. "If it worked on me, then it should work on you too; My idea is…"

Jouichi's body mutated into a Red and Black Armored Dragon; His armor was similar to a Ninja, including the weapon belt and the two Katanas on his back. The trio on the ground looked on at him, awestruck and quite scared in fact.

"A jutsu… that fuses Humans and Yume Oni together…"

* * *

[END]

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey readers, I hope that this was interesting enough; this was EXTREMELY hard to come up with, as shuriken16 knows nothing about Samurai and the 1600's.

Jessie: More action is underway in the next chapter, and the so will the birth of something great as well.

Nolan: So make sure you tune in and read for yourself, the exciting conclusion (possibly) of this jump back in history. Good Night


	24. Ancient History: The Legendary Five

[Super Hero Time]

Amy: What's up readers, It has occurred to shuriken16 that the views for this story dropped considerably. All the while, the views for Movie War Wing have risen. He now thinks that it wasn't a bright idea to make everyone read Wing just for the small plot hole left in between chapters. He's going to fix that as soon as he finishes writing this chapter. With that said, let's jump in.

* * *

**_[EDO 1610, two days later…]_**

The White Tiger Yume Oni hopped from tree to tree in this small forest, smelling the very strong scent of blood in the air. Making it to his destination, he finds the source of the smell.

"Is that you Byakko?"

"Brother… What have you done?" Byakko hopped out of the tree to confront the other Yume Oni. The other one, was completely Black, with red striped arms and legs; the Black Tiger Yume Oni.

"I was ambushed, so I killed him. Damn Samurai." The Yume Oni clutched his injured arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just a scratch, I'll survive. More importantly, what's the info you get on this 'Full-Scale' attack that Kyubi told you about?"

"It seems that our leaders are planning on gathering enough soldiers to launch an assault during the full moon; they're planning on killing everyone in one night. At the same time, after the reports of the 'Mysterious Red-eyed Man,' taking out their spies the other night, I have the suspicion that we might be dealing with Ninjas as well."

"Well isn't that dandy. There has to be a way to end all of this, more lives will be lost if both sides keep going back and forth like this."

"I know what you mean." Hosokawa said walking up to them. "It's been a while, Byakko, Kurotora."

"Likewise lord Daimyo. What are you doing here of all places?"

"Getting some fresh air." He replied. "Being cooped up in my office is such a bore. I'm a fighter at heart, not a scroll-pusher."

"Daimyo…" Kurotora spoke up. "Did you order Ninja to attack the other night?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"The soldiers who were murdered, there were ninja tools left at the scene. The soldiers ironically, were from our side, so they were spies, most likely out to kill you or the Shogun."

"Well then why bring it up?"

"Because… if Ninja are involved then our leaders will compensate with the number of soldiers and the tactics that follow." Byakko answered quickly.

"Well now, you don't suppose there'd be a fifth Yume Oni on your side do you?" Hosokawa asked.

"A fifth member… We don't know of any such thing." Kurotora replied.

"_Well in that case, I should introduce myself then…"_

A whirlwind suddenly stirred up over the dead Samurai's body as he stood up, unharmed. He took the armor off, revealing to be the same man from the other night.

"Who are you…?" Hosokawa asked.

"I am known as Jouichi Katsuragi, of the Katsuragi clan of Shinobi."

"I've heard of the Katsuragi Clan, they're powerful Shinobi, masters of deception and extremely well fighters."

"That's flattering to say." Jouichi commented. "However, flattery isn't going to get you out of death…" Jouichi spun a kunai in his hand and charged the Daimyo.

Byakko and Kurotora got in front and blocked the knife strike.

"You two are fast." Jouichi smirked.

"However, they're not as fast as I am…" Hosokawa brought his sword across Jouichi's back, the blood staining the blade.

"Shoot, I missed. He's faster." Hosokawa noticed.

"That was a close one, that's for sure." Jouichi said as he stood in the tree above them.

"Just what do you want?" Byakko asked.

Jouichi held eight fingers up. "Eight volunteers."

"Eight…?"

"Volunteers…?"

"I just may have the key to help destroy the war, if not suspend it for a while."

"And what is that supposed to be, what plan do you have to do something nearly impossible?" Kurotora snapped.

Jouichi smirked. "If it worked on me, then it should work on you too; my idea is…"

Jouichi's body mutated into a Red and Black Armored Dragon; His armor was similar to a Ninja, including the weapon belt and the two Katanas on his back. The trio on the ground looked on at him, awestruck and quite scared in fact.

"A jutsu… that fuses Humans and Yume Oni together…"

* * *

Chapter 24: Ancient History: The Legendary 5

* * *

"A Jutsu that fuses Humans… and Yume Oni together?" Kurotora repeated

"Well now; they don't call the Katsuragi Clan the best for nothing." Hosokawa said. "So then, why do you plan on doing this?"

"Because, like you all, I want to see that everyone gets out alive. And unfortunately, siding with our enemies seems like the best bet we have."

"You mentioned that you have they key that'll beat this war." Byakko mentioned. "Does this also mean that the opposing sides are really going to have an all-out attack on each other?"

Jouichi nodded. "By fusing with the Yume Oni, I have the ability to switch sides, acting as a spy for both of them. After about a month, I can safely say that both sides are preparing an attack between dusk and dawn."

"Of today?" Hosokawa tried to confirm.

Jouichi nodded.

"I won't allow that then!"

"Too bad, whatever you do, it's not going to get through the one leading the Human side."

"Leading the…? Who's doing that?"

"I've said too much. If I say anymore, then my mission will be in vain. Do you want my help or not?"

Hosokawa turned to Byakko and Byakko nodded in agreement.

"We're in." Byakko replied.

"Are you serious brother!" Kurotora snapped.

"Don't you want an end to all of this bloodshed?" Byakko asked. "This could be our only chance to attain peace."

"I refuse to become some hybrid with a Human! This is absurd!"

Kurotora turns and walks off. "I'll find my own way to help win this war…"

"Brother, wait!" Byakko called out, to no avail.

"Well then. I'll be here until sunset. Find six volunteers and I can perform the Jutsu. Hopefully we can get into the battlefield before it gets worse.

Byakko and Hosokawa nodded and took off in different directions.

Jouichi laid back on the tree branch and folded his hands behind his head.

"That means you two fox girl." Jouichi closed his eyes.

The Fox Yume Oni realized that she was spotted and ran off.

* * *

A young man awakens in a room, bandaged from his collarbone and part of his ribs as well, as a young woman, about sixteen, kneels next to his futon, pouring him tea.

"Thank You Megumi." The man said as he took a sip of it.

"Not a problem, Onii-san." Megumi smiled. She walked towards the door and slid it open, revealing a garden with a small pond on the outside. She watched the baby ducks swim to and fro in the water as she smiled at their merriment.

"I'm actually surprised, your injuries are much better off than normal." Megumi said.

The man stared at the ceiling and thought about the events from the past two days…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Did you hear me? Leave or be forced to leave?" the Head Samurai repeated.

The man smirked and looked up. "Yes, I'm not deaf. And no, I'm not leaving; you can't make me leave."

"And why the hell not;" He snapped. He drew his katana and readied himself. "You're going to leave, or we'll have to take extreme measures!"

The man then opened his crimson red eyes. "In that case, so will I…"

He ran through into the army, ducking and weaving from the swipes of the Head Samurai, eventually disarming him. He knocked his Katana into the air and he jumped to catch it. He reached on his belt and casted a stream of Kunai Knives at the others as he dashed through them as soon as he landed; The Head Samurai looked in horror at the man as he wasted away the army with such blinding speed.

"Just what the heck are you…?"

The man laughed and threw the katana back to the Samurai. "The man that just saved your life; be grateful Samurai because this is only the beginning…"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The young Samurai stood up and slid on his robe over his bandages to sit with his sister.

"Our confrontation actually turned out better for me. If it wasn't for that Ninja, I'd probably be dead right now. If only there was a way that I could repay him…"

"Actually there is." Said a male voice.

A flute suddenly played and the wind picked up, as a small tornado started up. Out of the tornado stood a Wolf Yume Oni. He was primarily black, and was dressed in similar attire to that of an armored Samurai, the armor red in color. Instead of a helmet however, he wore a black bandana.

"It's you my old rival." The Samurai said to the Wolf. "It's been at least two years since our last meeting."

"It's nice to see you again Shintaro; Megumi." The Wolf replied.

"What brings you here?" Shintaro asked.

The Wolf Yume Oni whistled causing Byakko and the Fox Yume Oni to appear in the courtyard.

"Our people are in danger." The Wolf replied. "The leaders of both worlds are planning to go to war at dusk. Each side is becoming tired of losing their own kind to the other, so they both decided to hold one final battle. In order to stop this, we've decided to unite with our closest human companions."

"Please join up with Roukan." Byakko said. "You two are master Samurai, combined you should make a unstoppable team."

"What do you mean by unite?" Megumi asked.

"The Ninja that saved your brother has developed a Jutsu that can fuse the life-force of Humans and Yume Oni together, to create a creature known as a Hybrid. The Hybrids are more powerful together than separate and we're hoping that this will demonstrate a sign of unity between the two sides." The Fox Yume Oni answered.

"So can you help us my old friend?" Roukan asked.

"It'd be an honor." Shintaro nodded.

"Hold on." Megumi stepped in. "If it's alright with you I want to help in any way possible."

"Well in that case…" the Fox started. "I don't have a partner yet. And quite frankly, you seem like a human version of me."

Megumi smiled. "Thanks…uh."

"Oh right; I'm sorry." The fox apologized. "My name is Kyubi. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Well then I guess it's settled." Byakko said. "Let's rendezvous with the Daimyo; he might've return back to the…post?"

The sky slowly began to darken as the Sun's rays slowly began to decrease.

"Why is it getting dark all of a sudden?" Shintaro asked.

Roukan grew fearful as he realized what was happening. "The dusk…"

"You mean that the dusk was a Solar Eclipse?" Kyubi asked.

"Damn it! What're we going to do now, the armies are probably starting to form as we speak!" Roukan stomped.

Jouichi and Hosokawa appeared just in time.

"Sorry for the abrupt interruption; I wasn't expecting this, but that doesn't mean that we weren't prepared. Meaning, if this is going to happen, it's happening now!"

"Looks like it's now or never, Byakko; you up for it?" Hosokawa asked.

"Always." Byakko nodded.

The group headed inside as the area began to turn darker.

"Right then…" Jouichi began to preform hand signs, only known to his Clan, at the same time concentrating. Once he was done, he slammed his palms onto the floor under him, triggering a barrier that encased the house.

"There, now no one can get in or out of here while this is happening." He said. "Now for the tricky part; fusing six life forms into three separate beings…"

* * *

Outside, in the village, Hashimura looks on as a building army of Yume Oni descends from the mysterious eclipse in the sky.

"This is what we trained for men!" Hashimura shouted to his troops. "We've spent countless months and years fighting against these monsters… It's time to once and for all end it now!"

The Samurai shouted in agreement as Hashimura turned back towards the army.

"CHARGE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The army then sped forward, to confront the Dream Monsters.

The leader of the army was a Yume Oni based on a Lion, his red body was covered in a black mane and jagged and spiked black armor. He turned to one of his Generals next to him.

"Kill them all."

"Understood Lord Raiga." He saluted. The monsters roared in agreement and returned the charge to the Samurai. Soon afterward the two armies were clashing weapons with each other as soldiers from each side were dropping one by one.

Hashimura and Raiga found themselves in the middle of the two as they dueled alone; the army around them, not conflicting with their movements. They both met on the battlefield before, countless duels; The Shogun vs. the Yume Oni King.

Their own battle continued on as the bodies of their soldiers dropped to the ground. A few hours passed, the two refusing to give up, not realizing that on both sides, either Soldiers were dead or they retreated; not that it mattered to them any.

Their swords locked for a final time as they both tried to push one another back and forth.

"It's destiny it seems…" Raiga commented. "That we will die on this battlefield tonight…"

Hashimura broke the lock between them as they both slid back on the bloody sand under them.

"We will die?" Hashimura asked. He then chuckled. "I'm not going to die."

"Well in that case; I'll just make sure that you do. You're the last thing that's keeping me from succeeding in taking over the human world, Samurai. As the King of the Yume Oni; it's my destiny to obtain what I desire…"

Hashimura looked at him and covered his face with his hand, laughing hysterically.

"In that case…" he removed his hand from his face, revealing his eyes to be bright red, and feline-like. "It's time for you to be overthrown."

King Raiga looked in horror, recognizing the piercing red eyes. "It can't be…"

"Have a safe trip..." Hashimura's blade twitched.

In the next second, he made a horizontal slash with his right hand, which suddenly became black and claw-like.

King Raiga dropped on his knees as Hashimura grabbed his neck. Raiga's body dispersed into Sand, joining with Hashimura's armor, transforming it into something similar to his.

"Now Kurotora…" Hashimura spoke. "Now we have control of the Humans… and the Yume Oni. Let's get to work."

Kurotora materialized next to Hashimura, now being fused with Raiga's lion form giving him a Liger-like appearance.

"Lead the way; Partner…" Kurotora replied.

The two walked off, turning to a village a few miles up. Hashimura snapped his fingers, causing the dead soldiers and the sand covering them to fuse together, creating zombie-like Yume Oni.

* * *

"HASHIMURA!" Hosokawa's voice called out from behind him. Hashimura turned, seeing Hosokawa and Byakko behind, breathing heavily.

"Well well, so I guessed you figured out my plan." Hashimura crossed his arms.

"Is this what you meant by 'Taking care of it'?"

Hashimura nodded. "Truth be told, I knew the immense power a fusion of a Human and a Yume Oni could have. I also knew of the Katsuragi Clan, and it's member, Jouichi, the one who designed the Jutsu to create such a fusion. I fused with Kurotora, and I just absorbed the King of the Yume Oni, giving me twice as much power as I had without him."

"But what about in the forest earlier…?" Byakko asked his brother. "You said that you'd never do something like this!"

"That's because I already did it." He replied, shocking his younger brother. "This is my way of finishing the war, by becoming King. I never said anything about ending the bloodshed…"

"Why you…" Byakko's blood began to boil.

"You were my Best Friend…" Hosokawa looked down.

Hashimura smirked. "You are really naïve for a Daimyo, you realize that?"

"Shut up!" Hosokawa snapped. "You're a traitor, and you have no right to address me in such a manner!"

Hashimura glared. "Well now, seeing as I'm a traitor; I can address my target whichever way I feel. You better prepare yourself."

Kurotora fused with his armor, turning him into a Hybrid Yume Oni, similar to the Liger D-Brid, but older armor.

"You ready for this?" Byakko asked.

Hosokawa nodded. "Yes… I am."

Byakko then fused with Hosokawa, as his new Yume Oni form transformed him into a warrior, similar to a Shinobi; he wore a Silver and Green robe and black Hakama pants. Around his waist was a set of Kunai and around his neck was a set of Shuriken as a necklace. On his back was a Katana with a Green Hilt.

"Ready to meet your end little brother…?" Hashimura asked Hosokawa.

"This battle… Will determine everything…"

And with that, the two warriors clashed blades…

* * *

**_[April, 2011]_**

The results of the Battle that ensured were lost over the years unfortunately… However, throughout the ages, this story of the first five D-Brids were passed down from Generation to Generation for centuries. This story is to give the Guardians of their original powers a background as to what their Ancestors went through to liberate the worlds from an apocalyptic war.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Tyson started. "What does the history of the First Royal Flush Five have to do with us now?"

"I'm glad you asked…" Hashimura smiled. "I decided that it'd be in everyone's best interest, to see whose fit to become the Legendary Five."

The remaining sixteen members all looked up.

"What's that mean?" Misael asked.

"I'm curious to find out, who has the ability to control each Kaishi Deck: the ACE, JACK, QUEEN, KING and JOKER. Separate they have quite a considerable amount of power. But with all four sets combined, they have an extreme amount of cataclysmic power. As the ACE of Spades, I want to see whose fit to wield such power."

"And how do you manage to do that…?"

"Simple; have all of you, fight for the ownership. The rules to my game are quite simple… The first to retrieve all four suits and have the ability to have complete control over them… is going to become one of the Legendary Five. And I should mention the catch, if you haven't figured it out. The decks are all linked to your life-force. Meaning that you manage to have your deck taken from you in a fight, or it's destroyed. Then you'll perish as well."

The room grew quiet.

"Well then…" Tyson stood up from the table.

"KING of Hearts, sit down… I didn't finish." Hashimura glared at Tyson.

"Sorry ACE…" Tyson transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid. Ken and Marissa got the hint and Transformed into their respected forms as well.

"Consider this the Neo Royal Flush Five's resignation."

Hashimura became surprised at their sudden turn. "Well, I should've expected as much. James, Miranda, Mike, Mitsuki. Do as you planned with them. Take their decks while you're at it."

"Yes sir." The trio saluted. Mitsuki forced herself up, however she felt Misael grab her arm.

"You don't have to do this…"

Mitsuki looked at him with an icy cold stare, forcing his grip off.

"HENSHIN!" the four of them then transformed and lunged at the Trio.

Hashimura walked out of the room, as Dominick caught sight of it. He ran after Hashimura soon afterward.

The CLAWs and FANGs reluctantly ran out of the room as it caught on fire.

* * *

"Come on Move it! The place's gonna Blow!" Tim shouted as they all charged up the staircase.

They made it out, the basement exploding shaking the building. Fire trucks came blazing down the streets to recover anything that was caught in the wreckage.

Dominick stood with his team, mad that Hashimura escaped as soon as the fight broke out.

"So what are we going to do now?" Will asked.

"Well one thing's for certain…" Josh replied. "Hashimura wants all of the decks."

"He wants to re-create the Legendary Five Warriors." Amy added. "But what will he do once he gains all that power?"

"Do you think it'll be another Shadow Day?" Nolan asked Dominick.

"I hope it is, to be honest. At least we can counter that. But I can't give you a straight answer. We'll just have to go along with his plans and see what happens in the coming months."

"That sounds like the Rookie's need some new Gear then right?" Tim asked.

"New…gear?" Will wondered.

"As in, rather than taking the power of all the decks, let's master expanding the fullest extent on the decks you currently possess." Yuliya explained. "The Hyper Awakening Modes."

It then hit them from weeks before…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"KAISER MODE!" The voice played back as the armor covered Nolan.

"You two are up, mind showing the rookies what you guys picked up?"

Tim chuckled. "It's not nice to show off; but if you insist." Tim retrieved his JACK of Diamonds deck and Yuliya, her ACE of Clubs deck.

"HYPER KAKUSEI HENSHIN!" The both of them called out. The decks in their hands dispersed into sand covering Kiba and Kyuki respectively. The duo threw their keys at them, and they naturally responded by biting onto them. Afterward they were slid onto the braces and then on the belts.

"ACE MODE! JACK MODE!" The voices said as they both transformed into their respected Super CLAW Forms. Then the added power from the decks created new armor that went over the existing armor.

Tim's power mode lost the bulky armor, and traded it for lighter and sleeker ruby red armor. The weapons remained on his person, however those were covered in similar attachments. A bandoleer appeared on his torso as the rocket launcher that normally existed on Tim's person, was replaced by a Gatling gun, which was fed by the very bandoleer belt.

Yuliya's Samurai armor dispersed, revealing a kimono-like armor, made similarly to Vanessa's Rider Gear. It was Sky blue and Black, like Samurai Mode, however the Helmet, shrunk, becoming more proportional to the Rider's head. It also became more feminine, the horns of the helmet becoming smaller, and the Armor's blue eyes more visible. Around the mouth piece, a cloth was placed there to add to the design of the gracefulness of the armor. Also her wings from Flight Form, turned black to hide in the armor of the kimono.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"The forms that you guys were able to get while you were gone!" Will exclaimed.

"Exactly; those powers rival Kaiser Mode. With the right amount of training, you guys should able to achieve that and even more…"

"Like what?"

"Don't know yet. But we're not gonna find out just sitting here. Let's get back to the hotel. We leave in the morning, so make sure to get a good night sleep."

"Yes Sir!" The group saluted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tyson, Marissa and Ken drag themselves towards a hotel, their clothes partially burned from the flames in the explosion. They took quite a beating from the Bushido Riders, but they were able to hold their own. With their resignation from Shadow, there were only two options. Join with SADE, or continue to be on the run.

"This could've gone better." Tyson grunted, clutching his weakened torso.

"It was worth it." Ken replied. "At least we're finally done with Shadow."

"And now, since there's nothing holding us back anymore… We can finally help the Riders." Marissa said. "We can finally help the KING of Spades in his fight against Shadow…"

"And even better… I can be finally reunited with my Sister…" Tyson pulled the locket on his neck as he opened it, revealing him as a younger teen, about fourteen, and a younger girl with dirt-blonde hair and a camera around her neck; she was roughly around eleven.

* * *

In the hotel room, Jessie opened a Gold locket with the same picture as Sora flapped over her head.

"Who's that?" the Swan beast asked curiously.

"My older brother..." Jessie admitted. "His name was Tyson;"

"Is he…?"

"I don't think so. I saw him today." Jessie replied. "I haven't seen him in years, he moved to Japan two years ago, to study at Tokyo University, and then he went to visit my friend Casey in Miami, during his vacation time. Casey said he got a Job offer and he had to get back to Tokyo."

"I see. Well maybe you'll see him before we leave."

Jessie smiled. "I hope so… I want to talk to him about some things…"

[END]


	25. Super Hero Time Recap: 3

[Super Hero Time]

Yuliya: Hey Readers, It's that time again!

Jessie: We just finished Kamen Rider FANG's 3rd Story arc.

Yuliya: Meaning now that we're jumping into the next Arc in our adventure, which we promise will be fun for all you loyal readers.

Jessie: So for this coverage, Yuliya, Kyuki, Sora and I will be covering the information for Chapters 18-25, and on top of that, we'll come up with something for you guys.

Kyuki: With that said, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 25: Super Hero Time Recap: 3

* * *

(Chapter 18)

It's been a week since Will and the others gained their new Awakening forms. Becoming the new Nexus Royal Flush Five, they've been able to gain new missions, missions that the CLAW riders would take up instead. Sure they were a bit cocky with their new powers, but in the week passed, they forced themselves to handle it better without any problem. Because of that the trio was perfect, and nothing could kill their moods.

"Amy, Will, Josh;" Commander Rodriguez saluted to his FANG Riders.

The trio saluted back. "What's seems to be the problem sir?" Amy spoke.

"Oh no problem; I called you here to introduce you to your new member. You can come in now Agent Miyamoto."

The doors of the office slid open as the trio turned around. A young girl about Sixteen years old stepped inside. She was Japanese; her hair was black with light blue highlights and she wore a unique Strike Force Uniform, which were black, white and blue.

"This is Mitsuki Miyamoto. She's a bounty hunter from South America who was stationed here for the time being."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled and bowed.

(End excerpt 1)

* * *

Yuliya: Chapter 18 starts off one week after the Trials were completed. The Rookies are joined by South America's Bounty Hunter: Mitsuki Miyamoto. (The Mouse Dreamon in the beginning of The Rise of FANG Movie) Anyway, A D-Shifter that she's hunting has escaped here in America and she tracked its location to here in NYC. The FANG's are assigned to help her in her assignment.

Jessie: Meanwhile, Tim Calls Nolan, telling him of a Dreamon near his school, to which Nolan responds to it and helps taking it out. Tim gets the feeling that someone was watching them fight. Later on, Mitsuki demonstrates her ability as a Rider as Kamen Rider FANG: Saber Mode, defeating a growing army of Reptile Dreamon, before the army grew. She was overcome; however she was saved by Kamen Rider FANG: Hunter Mode V2. Tim's intuition comes in handy, when he confronts Misael Aciar, one of Nolan's Classmates the next day. The two go toe to toe briefly, With Misael, knowing Tim's nickname, Shadowolf. Misael steals Tim's gun cartridge without him knowing and walks away from the dumbfounded Rider.

Yuliya: Chapter 19 opens with Mitsuki thinking about a year ago, a week after the Dreamon Incident. There she met Darren and Misael, as the duo trained under Darren in bounty hunting. After a month, he leaves for NYC to investigate the sudden appearance of the Dreamon there. It's then that a few weeks go by and they get the news of Darren's death. Mitsuki and Misael meet up the next morning, discussing their progress with their mission, as they both are taking alternative roles in it, their own style of investigating.

Jessie: Commander Rodriguez agrees with Mitsuki that the Caiman D-Shifter might have a relation to JOKER due to the fact that a sudden spike of Reptile Dreamon appeared ever since it was mentioned to them at first. The CLAWs are introduced to Mitsuki and then Tim asks about info on Misael. Soon after, the alarm signals that Dreamon are piling up in Chinatown. The FANGs make it there first, taking down most of the army. The Caiman D-Shifter takes one of the JOKER cards and throws it into the ground, the different piles of sand converting into 3 D-Shifters. Misael however shows up and reveals his intentions…

* * *

(Chapter 19)

The Hispanic man looked at the pile of sand around him and just shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check." He smirked. He took one of his JOKER cards and threw it into the ground. The energy poured into the newly made crack and found itself inside the three mountains of sand. They reformed into three D-Shifters: the Python D-Shifter, the Gavial D-Shifter, and the Iguana D-Shifter.

The man transformed into the Caiman D-Shifter and took his leave.

"Kill them." He ordered his trio of D-Shifters.

The trio nodded as they attacked the FANGs. They found themselves overwhelmed by the D-Shifters, each of their armors freezing and forcing themselves out of the transformation.

"This was just pathetic…" the Iguana D-Shifter said.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." Misael said as he walked up.

"Who is that?" Will looked up, trying to focus on him.

"Who are you…?" The Python D-Shifter questioned.

"None of your business;" He replied calmly. "Not that it matters anyway. I'm finishing you three off the thirty seconds."

"Pretty big talk for a human." The Gavial D-Shifter scoffed.

"Don't believe me huh? Ok. Thirty seconds starting… now."

"Don't get cocky kid!" The Gavial D-Shifter ran towards him drawing his sword. He brought it over his head.

"23, 22, 21…" Misael whispered to himself. He sidestepped the blade wielder, walking past him. Without turning around, he pulls his handgun out and takes a quick shot, which causes the D-Shifter to crumble and explode instantly.

"You'll pay for that!" The Iguana D-Shifter yelled as he and the Python D-Shifters ran forward."

"17, 16, 15…"

Misael tossed his gun into the air, and exchanged blows back and forth between the two, not letting either one of them get a hit on him. He sweep kicks the Python D-Shifter, causing him to spin towards the ground. He turns around and catches his pistol that dropped from the sky. He kicks the Iguana back, and spins around, shooting the Python, and pointing it behind him, shooting the Iguana.

"10 seconds… new record." He slid his pistol back into the holster as he steps away from the two. The two D-Shifters roar in pain as they both die in fiery explosions.

"He only used three bullets…" Will realized. "Just who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you this much… I'm not an ally." He turns the gun at them.

"What the…?" Amy stared at the gun in front of them.

"Savage; let's go wild."

The Red and White Tiger leaped onto his shoulder and then bites onto his wrist.

"HENSHIN!" Misael called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the computer announced as Misael transformed into the Rider from the day before.

"Congratulations on your previous fight, you saved me the trouble of wiping them out. No hard feelings by the way…"

(End Excerpt 2)

* * *

Yuliya: After taking out the D-Shifters, the CLAWs arrive, with Nolan chasing Misael afterward. Misael reveals that he's a bounty hunter and that he's working as a Double Agent. He's working on Shadow's side undercover to take out the Caiman D-Shifter on that end, while Mitsuki tries on the Other end (SADE). Misael asks Nolan about Mitsuki having any "Emotional" Problems, or showed any signs of any. Nolan says that he hasn't noticed anything.

Jessie: Misael returns to Shadow to report and he and the Caiman D-Shifter get their next mission: Set a massive attack on NYC.

Yuliya: While that's going on, We throw a surprise party for Commander Rodriguez's retirement. He explains that he plans to move to Miami, even calling them "His Kids." He comments that they all are the greatest agents that he ever trained and that he hopes that they'll continue to do a fine job.

Jessie: The Mission of NYC's Assault begins, Misael Betraying the Caiman D-Shifter and taking the Red JOKER deck from him. The Reptile army is taken out by the CLAWs and FANGs as Misael reveals his and Mitsuki's positions. Mitsuki suddenly has an emotional breakdown, transforming into her D-Shifter form: the Saber Tooth D-Shifter. She ultimately kills Rodriguez as he tries to stop her. Misael was able to knock her out with the Bushido Riders retrieving her, taking her away to be treated. Misael also obtains Rodriguez Black JOKER Deck.

Yuliya: Two days pass since that and The FANG's are left with a note saying that the CLAWs are leaving for a while to clear their heads; let's take a look at that.

* * *

(Chapter 20)

Two days pass after Rodriguez death, as Will and the others head to the CLAW's rec room; It was there that they found the note taped on the door.

_Dear Will, Josh, and Amy._

_Sorry for the sudden notice, but we just need to clear our heads for a bit. We headed to an undisclosed location to see how things are gonna go for now on. We understand that you guys need us, but a bunch of emotionally disturbed teens isn't the best thing in the world. We'll be back soon, back and more powerful than ever. So please wait for us OK?"_

_Sincerely, the CLAWs_

_P.S. Class is cancelled until we come back, however that doesn't stop you from finishing your ten rules project!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Will shouted ripping the note off the door and kicking it.

"Will calm down!" Josh grabbed him.

"Oh like hell I will! What is this, how can they leave us like this!"

"Dude, relax!"

"Don't tell me to relax!" Will pushed Josh off of him, causing him to hit the wall. Josh then grabbed will and slammed him into the wall as the two were about to get into a fistfight.

"You guys Please stop!" Amy tried to break it up, but to no avail.

The security raced up the stairs and escorted the three out of the building.

The three of them were mentally unstable at this point. But once they calmed down, after about an hour, they returned back inside, and went into the CLAW's room.

"Do you think he had this planned from the start?" Josh pondered.

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked.

"Because he risked his life purposely just when he's about to retire; something didn't add up."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let's just hope that they come back…"

* * *

**THE 10:30am FLIGHT TO MIAMI IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 15; ALL PASSENGERS HAVE A SAFE TRIP!**

"That's our flight." Nolan said, as he stood up, throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tim asked. "Let's go."

Jessie and Yuliya nodded in agreement as they walked and validated their plane tickets. They took their seats as Nolan stared out the window, thinking about the previous night.

"You think there's a reason why he mentioned Miami in particular?" Jessie asked.

"I guess we'll see when we get over there. I just hope the rookies are ok with us being gone."

"I wouldn't worry too much. When you think about it, it's just like when Dominick died. We got a new commander instantly. It'll be the same this time." Tim replied.

"I hope you're right about that."

* * *

The plane took off about five minutes later as it soared to its destination.

Misael walked across a roof of a building, going towards a dirt-blonde haired man who watched the very plane take off.

"This is yours I believe." Misael said, tossing the man the combination JOKER Decks. "Any reason why you're sending them to Miami, sir?"

"My father always liked the hot sun and the beaches over there. They need a vacation; it's not every day that you lose someone close to you. However in this field of work, that's all too common.

"I know what you mean." Misael sighed. "So when are you gonna meet your new team?"

"All in due time, I have one more thing to take care of before I do that."

"And that is…?"

"I need to get Shade back…"

(End Excerpt 3)

* * *

Jessie: This of course opens up to Movie War Wing: The Wind's Riders and the final part of that. But due to time and resource (mostly you guys' attention span) we won't go into detail with that. Chapter 21 opens with Amy coming back from a Basket Ball game. She's ambushed by a mysterious Bird D-Brid as the two fight each other. Reporting to Dominick (returns in Movie War) he replies that he'll look into it.

Yuliya: The next day, the gang checks on Jessie, who's been sick with a nasty cold (or assumed Flu), ever since they got home from Miami. Afterward, the FANGs go to the movies that night, and they are intercepted by the Swan D-Brid. But the D-Brid suddenly crashed in pain as it reverted back into Jessie. She's rushed into the infirmary, where Dominick explains that the Dreamon Evolution Process is forcing Jessie to turn into a D-Shifter. But her Body is rejecting Jezebel. And if this keeps going, Jessie _and_ Jezebel will die from the transformation. However, Dominick had Misael modify the Yume No Jundo Antidote, to allow the process to flow smoothly, without the life threating risk. That night however, something happens…

* * *

(Chapter 21)

Later that night, around 1am, Jessie's heart rate slowly speeds up, and her breathing becomes heavier. She wakes up, her vision fuzzy. And out of nowhere, a sudden burst of sharp pain started from her stomach and shot to everywhere else in her body, like she was impaled by a sword. She screamed, holding her head tight. Her vitals skyrocketed, as she made her way out of the bed and onto the floor, the pain only getting worse. Then, a red and black aura materialized around her as she was losing consciousness. She reached for the nightstand, as the aura formed red and black see-through wings. She screamed louder, tears in her eyes. Then the pain stopped, she calmed down, and she fell onto the floor. Feathers from the see-through wings floated to the ground.

The security and on-call doctors raced into the room to find Jessie standing up and not in pain.

"Agent Stewart is everything OK in here?" one of the Doctors asked.

Jessie chuckled and turned her head, so they could see her ruby-red eyes. A Red and Black swan flapped it's matching wings beside her.

"HENSHIN!" She uttered darkly…

(End Excerpt 4)

* * *

Jessie: I evolve into a D-Shifter and in Chapter 22, I begin to wreak Havoc. Nolan tries to stop it, but the D-Shifter claims that I died. The next day after the confrontation, he confronts Dominick and Misael, saying that whatever happened didn't work. As they try to figure out what happened, Nolan goes to look for me.

Yuliya: At Shadow, Marissa and Ken hear about what happens and they quickly tell Tyson. Tyson doesn't hesitate and heads out. In Jessie's mind, she finds the berserk Jezebel as the two fight each other, both "dying" in a mental sense. The Swan's D-Shifter body begins to fail on her, as Tyson demonstrates his D-Shifter form: KING Mode. He uses it and destroys the Swam D-Shifter, however saving Jessie in the process. He gives Nolan a Bandoleer Buckle, telling him to take care of Jessie. She wakes up a while later, the event finally put aside. The Bandoleer Buckle absorbed the excess energy, which Misael used to create Sora, a WINGS beast for Jessie.

Jessie: Hashimura Questioned Tyson's intrusion, to which Tyson replied: "It's in my code of honor… nothing more; nothing less." Hashimura accepts that answer and orders the conference room to be prepared for two weeks' time. The reason why…?

* * *

(Chapter 22)

Two weeks later, the CLAWs and FANGs make their way to japan, being completely supported through Hashimura. The airline was free, (First Class) the car service was taken care of (limousines), and everything was too perfect to be true. They knew that this was some kind of trap, but they went along anyway.

"Welcome my guests." Hashimura bowed.

The group jumped out of the cars, as the seventeen members were all gathered in the courtyard of the HQ.

The FANGs recognized the Bushido Riders too easily, but what was more surprising, was that Marissa was with the Neo Royal Flush Five.

"It looks like we've been keeping secrets from each other Amy…" Marissa said feeling a bit surprised.

Jessie and Tyson's eyes met, and the two froze in place.

"It's you…" Jessie mouthed to him. Fortunately, Tyson knows how to read lips.

Tyson nodded and smirked a little, glad that Jessie survived.

"Well now; if it's not too much, I'd like everyone to follow me into the conference room." Hashimura guided his hand towards the front door.

Once everyone was in the room, the lights switched on revealing a table and seventeen seats, each spot labeled with the RFF's card symbol.

"Please, take a seat at your assigned spaces." Hashimura instructed.

The other sixteen nodded and did just so. Hashimura took his seat at the front of the table.

"I would also like to the D-Brids as well." Hashimura said calmly.

And reluctantly, Noah, Jezebel, Tucker and Yuriko all appeared behind their respected human counterparts.

"If you don't mind me asking, ACE of Spades…" Dominick began. "What made you call this meeting out of the blue like this?"

"Well JOKER… As you can see, the next Generation… of the Royal Seventeen is upon us. I decided that it's time for them to learn of their background; why the decks were created, and how they changed History. Let's begin shall we…?

(End Excerpt 5)

* * *

Yuliya: In chapters 23 and 24, Hashimura explains the origins of the Yume Oni (Dreamon) and their involvement in Japan's Edo Period. Back then, they were considered enemies to each other, however the Daimyo and a few other Humans, viewed them as friends, befriending Byakko, the rare White Tiger Yume Oni, his Brother, Kurotora the Black Tiger, Kyubi the Fox, Roukan the Wolf and the mysterious Jouichi Katsuragi, a Ninja who developed the ninjutsu that would turn into the technological base of D-Brid creation (As demonstrated by ACE's re-creation in Movie War WING). These individuals seek peace, however Kurotora despises the idea of fusion with Humans. It's rumored that the two forces are going to stage a war that will last between Dusk and Dawn on that very day. This leads to the group, trying to think of a way to convince both sides that they can all live in harmony. Daimyo Hosokawa's best friend Shogun Hashimura leads his army against Lord Raiga's Dreamon army, revealing him to be Kurotora's Human Half. He kills Raiga and absorbs him, creating the Liger Hybrid (D-Brid).

Jessie: Once Hosokawa finds out, he fights him to keep him out of the village. The story abruptly ends there, due to the lost history revolving around the aftermath of the battle. The reason why Hashimura told us the story is because he decided to see who the strongest members to become the next Legendary Five are. To make it fair, he decides to have the sixteen members gather their own Assigned decks, and whoever has enough power to control each one, will be Dubbed KING, QUEEN, JACK, ACE and JOKER respectively. Dominick, having the JOKER deck is excused, due to having both Red and Black sets already. It's then that a plot twist pops up…

* * *

(Chapter 24)

"Well then…" Tyson stood up from the table.

"KING of Hearts, sit down… I didn't finish." Hashimura glared at Tyson.

"Sorry ACE…" Tyson transformed into the Phoenix D-Brid. Ken and Marissa got the hint and Transformed into their respected forms as well.

"Consider this the Neo Royal Flush Five's resignation."

Hashimura became surprised at their sudden turn. "Well, I should've expected as much. James, Miranda, Mike, Mitsuki. Do as you planned with them. Take their decks while you're at it."

"Yes sir." The trio saluted. Mitsuki forced herself up, however she felt Misael grab her arm.

"You don't have to do this…"

Mitsuki looked at him with an icy cold stare, forcing his grip off.

"HENSHIN!" the four of them then transformed and lunged at the Trio.

Hashimura walked out of the room, as Dominick caught sight of it. He ran after Hashimura soon afterward.

The CLAWs and FANGs reluctantly ran out of the room as it caught on fire…

Elsewhere, Tyson, Marissa and Ken drag themselves towards a hotel, their clothes partially burned from the flames in the explosion. They took quite a beating from the Bushido Riders, but they were able to hold their own. With their resignation from Shadow, there were only two options. Join with SADE, or continue to be on the run.

"This could've gone better." Tyson grunted, clutching his weakened torso.

"It was worth it." Ken replied. "At least we're finally done with Shadow."

"And now, since there's nothing holding us back anymore… We can finally help the Riders." Marissa said. "We can finally help the KING of Spades in his fight against Shadow…"

"And even better… I can be finally reunited with my Sister…" Tyson pulled the locket on his neck as he opened it, revealing him as a younger teen, about fourteen, and a younger girl with dirt-blonde hair and a camera around her neck; she was roughly around eleven.

In the hotel room, Jessie opened a Gold locket with the same picture as Sora flapped over her head.

"Who's that?" the Swan beast asked curiously.

"My older brother..." Jessie admitted. "His name was Tyson;"

"Is he…?"

"I don't think so. I saw him today." Jessie replied. "I haven't seen him in years, he moved to Japan two years ago, to study at Tokyo University, and then he went to visit my friend Casey in Miami, during his vacation time. Casey said he got a Job offer and he had to get back to Tokyo."

"I see. Well maybe you'll see him before we leave."

Jessie smiled. "I hope so… I want to talk to him about some things…"

(End Excerpt 6)

* * *

Yuliya: So now, not only did the Neo Royal Flush five betray the Shadow Organization, it's also revealed that Tyson is Jessie lost brother; which is the reason why he helped Nolan knock her out of her berserk mode.

Jessie: Well then, I hope this was worth an Arc 3 recap. Chapter 26 starts off the Newest story arc where the FANGs and CLAWs head into the realms of new Gear, fierce fights, and Drama. Hopefully we won't disappoint as the First Half of Kamen Rider FANG draws to a close here. So let's do it right and kick off Part 2 with all of this stuff and More!

[END]


	26. Family Ties

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey readers, as Yuliya and Jessie mentioned in our Recap, we're in the second part of FANG. So sit back, relax and watch the drama unfold.

* * *

Tyson, Marissa and Ken drag themselves towards a hotel, their clothes partially burned from the flames in the explosion. They took quite a beating from the Bushido Riders, but they were able to hold their own. With their resignation from Shadow, there were only two options. Join with SADE, or continue to be on the run.

"This could've gone better." Tyson grunted, clutching his weakened torso."

"It was worth it." Ken replied. "At least we're finally done with Shadow."

"And now, since there's nothing holding us back anymore… We can finally help the Riders." Marissa said. "We can finally help the KING of Spades in his fight against Shadow…"

"And even better… I can be finally reunited with my Sister…" Tyson pulled the locket on his neck as he opened it, revealing him as a younger teen, about fourteen, and a younger girl with dirt-blonde hair and a camera around her neck; she was roughly around eleven.

* * *

In the hotel room, Jessie opened a Gold locket with the same picture as Sora flapped over her head.

"Who's that?" the Swan beast asked curiously.

"My older brother..." Jessie admitted. "His name was Tyson;"

"Is he…?"

"I don't think so. I saw him today." Jessie replied. "I haven't seen him in years, he moved to Japan two years ago, to study at Tokyo University, and then he went to visit my friend Casey in Miami, during his vacation time. Casey said he got a Job offer and he had to get back to Tokyo."

"I see. Well maybe you'll see him before we leave."

Jessie smiled. "I hope so… I want to talk to him about some things…"

* * *

Chapter 26: Family Ties

Jessie unlocked the door to her house that afternoon, lugging her suitcase inside.

"I'm home!" She called out as she shut the door.

Jessie's parents came from the kitchen, satisfied that their daughter returned home. But that wasn't the reason why they were smiling.

"You two seem happy." Jessie smiled. "What's going on?"

"Someone's waiting for you in the living room. He said that he's been dying to see you." Her mother replied.

Jessie questioned that, but walked into the living room nonetheless, leaving her suitcase next to the door.

Jessie froze when she saw her visitor sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"It's been a while, Sis." Tyson said as he smiled. His arm was bandaged and he had a few cuts and scrapes.

"Hey Bro…" Jessie replied. Suddenly she broke down in tears and charged her brother clutching him, despite his pain.

"Ow! Jessie, get off, that hurts!" Tyson complained.

"I missed you so much…" She replied, not letting go.

Tyson forced a smile, despite his pain. "I missed you too sis…"

* * *

That night, after their parents were asleep, Tyson and Jessie sat on their front steps, Jezebel and Sora there as well.

"So what happened to you?" Jessie asked. "I thought I was going crazy when I saw you at the Conference in Japan but here you are…"

Tyson chuckles; "It's a long story. But the fact is that we're not associated with Shadow anymore."

"What were you doing with them in the first place?" Jezebel spoke up.

"Aiding the KING of Spades on a mission… We met him about six months after Shadow Day in 2009. He was weak at the time so we only got to meet him briefly in our dreams. It's also there that we were introduced to our Dreamon Counter-parts: They possessed the KING of Hearts, QUEEN of Diamonds, and JACK of Clubs Kaishi Decks." Tyson explained. "As luck would have it Jezebel; Your Brother became my partner similar to how you became Jessie's."

A small tornado formed on his shoulder, revealing the small red phoenix.

"You mean…?"

"Inferno stored himself within this WINGs beast to allow me to use my D-Brid abilities as a Human. It also helps transforming into a D-Shifter easier."

Sora meanwhile was amazed that there was another WINGs Beast present.

"That's so cool! Can he be my brother too?" Sora flapped around with the same enthusiasm that Kyuki used to have."

Inferno flapped off of Tyson's Shoulder turning to him. "You should explain the real reason why we're here Tyson."

Tyson looked down, hesitant to ask.

"Real reason…?" Jessie wondered. "What does he mean?"

"Well…" Tyson started. "We were hoping that we can become allies with SADE. At this point, Hashimura's aim is the Kaishi Decks. We can't under any circumstance let them have these."

Tyson held his KING of Hearts Deck, which had a red aura around it.

"What does he want with the decks though, start another Shadow Day?"

"Can't be; I think he wants something bigger than that. All we know is that he wants the ACE Decks. The ACE holds the full power of Shogun Hashimura, his ancestor. And Hashimura's extremely powerful as it is now. If he acquired all Four ACE Decks…"

"Then he'd be unstoppable, wouldn't he?" Jessie replied.

Tyson nodded. "That's why we want to join up with you guys. We want to hand over our decks to the FANGs."

"But didn't Hashimura say that losing your deck means that you'd be killed?"

"It's a bluff. The Decks can be transferred from person to person. The only way you'd die, if the deck's destroyed. By training the FANGs to master the power of the decks, they'd be able to withstand Hashimura's FANGs; The Bushido Riders who betrayed SADE to work for him.

"So all we have to do is convince them right?"

Tyson nodded. "In addition, it's sort of redemption: For what we put you guys through all this time. So can you do it…?"

* * *

"No absolutely not!" Nolan walked down the hallway of SADE, Jessie fuming behind him.

"What the hell's your problem?" She flipped. "Keep in mind you accepted Dominick back with open arms, even though he betrayed us."

"But The Neo Royal Flush Five were directly under Hashimura, what if they're trying to get the decks from us? I can't put the FANG's in danger like that."

"But he said that Noah sent them as spies, just like how Dominick had Misael and Mitsuki as spies to see what Shadow was planning."

"And look where that got us? Commander Rodriguez is dead and Mitsuki's with Shadow. Besides, if you ask anyone else, they'd be on my side with this one too."

* * *

"Nope." Tim replied.

"Doesn't look like we can trust them…" Yuliya replied.

"They put us through Hell." The FANG Trio replied simultaneously.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jessie said. "Commander…?"

Dominick took a deep breath. "I don't know. They might've saved us back in japan but that doesn't mean-"

"But Tyson saved my life! My own brother kept me from being killed from that stupid D-Shifter evolution, did everyone forget that?" Jessie brought up. The room got quiet from there.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The computer announced as Nolan stared at the sparking D-Shifter. Still in Flight form, he drew his double edge halberd and readied himself.

"Well…?" The Swan D-Shifter asked.

"I…I can't." Nolan replied. His transformation canceled, as tears were running down his face. "I just can't…"

"In that case…"

The Swan D-Shifter and Nolan looked as Tyson began to walk towards them.

"You're…" Nolan started to say.

"I'll just have to kill you myself…" Tyson said coldly. A bright red Phoenix flew from behind him, as he strapped a black and crimson bandoleer buckle on his chest.

"HENSHIN!" he called out as the phoenix joined with his backside.

"KING MODE!" it announced as Tyson transformed into his D-Brid form. Suddenly, black knight armor covered his person, giving him fire-jagged gauntlets and shin guards on his arms and legs, both were red. In addition to a shield on his right arm; this had a red blade extending past his arm. His bright red wings spread out away from him, igniting flames as they came into contact with the air.

Tyson flapped his wings once, and it was over. In that split second, he appeared behind the Swan D-Shifter, whose wide-eyed expression was enough to realize that it was now dead. She dropped to the ground and disappeared in a fiery explosion.

"JESSIE!" Nolan called out. His vision darted towards Tyson as he bolted towards him.

"What the hell! Why did you do that!" Nolan yelled at him.

Tyson turned to him, and Nolan became speechless.

"Because if you could, you'd save the one you love the most as well."

Tyson put Jessie in Nolan's arms as she lay, bruised and a bit bloody in her face.

"Take this; it'll absorb any excess energy that's left. Take care of her." Tyson handed him a Lavender and White bandoleer buckle. He then snapped his fingers, and walked through the Nightmare Vortex that opened.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Jessie cleared her throat, not able to look at her "Friends" any longer. She walked out of the office.

* * *

The Neo Royal Flush Five members meanwhile were wasting the day at Starbucks trying to think of an alternative plan if Jessie failed at hers.

"I have a feeling that they won't accept us." Ken said. "I mean, we were their enemies for the last seven months or so."

"But it sucks. We went to school with them." Marissa mentioned. "Amy's one of my best friends, the fact that we've actually _pretended_ to do all of that… and on top of that, Hashimura revealing our alliance at the Conference…"

"Well even so. Hashimura's going after our heads and decks now. We've disassociated ourselves from Shadow, so now all that there is left is joining up with SADE. But after all; we were their enemies nonetheless, no matter how much we helped them along their journey."

Jessie walked into Starbucks just as he finished his sentence. She saw the trio discussing their predicament, and so she joined them in the discussion.

"I couldn't convince them." She told them. "They don't trust you guys."

Ken sighed. "I knew this wouldn't work."

"Well it's not the end of the world." Marissa reassured.

"Not yet anyway…" Ken replied.

"Don't worry about it." Tyson reassured. "Give them time to think it over…"

* * *

In SADE's training Lobby, Tim and Yuliya stood across Will and Amy respectively.

"You two ready?" Tim asked, giving his crossbow to Kiba.

Will and Amy slid their keys into their braces, as their beast got ready.

"Like the sound of that." Yuliya replied, as Kyuki took the necklace of her neck.

"HENSHIN!" The four of them called out as the modes commenced.

"SONIC FORM; CRASHER FORM!" Will and Amy's Transformation commenced first.

"MARKSMAN MODE; SAMURAI MODE!" Triggered soon after, covering Tim and Yuliya in their respected Rider Armor.

"Let's go!" Tim drew his pistol and began to fire at Will as Amy charged Yuliya.

While the two sparred with each other, Josh and Nolan watched them go back and forth, Nolan being quiet and Josh thinking about the conversation earlier.

"She had a point you know." Josh said. "Even if they put us through a lot, we need to face facts."

Nolan kept quiet not saying anything.

"If it wasn't for them we'd be dead right now." Josh confessed.

Nolan and the others stopped their training and all gave Josh a sideways glance.

"What do you mean by that?" Nolan asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about it and I thought of a few ways they might've helped us in some way. Like when we first fought the Bushido Riders. Tyson took them away before they could kill us. They seemed more than confident that they could've finished us then and there. On top of that, if it wasn't for Tyson, turning Will into a D-Shifter, we wouldn't have any reason to get our Kakusei forms because at this point we'd be dead. Face it, The Neo Royal Flush Five members were helping us against Shadow all of this time. And Jessie's the only one who believes her brother. And Nolan; did you ask Noah about this? What if he really did send them to spy on Shadow?"

Noah and the other Royal Flush Five Members all materialized into the area with them.

"Josh is 100% right. Tyson and the other Royal Flush Five members have been assisting me ever since ACE returned, gathering information for me about Shadow." Noah said.

Nolan looked at him, irritated. "If that's the case, why didn't you tell me that?"

Tucker stepped in at this point. "That's because you were too stupid to realize the hints that he kept leaving; He was a bit careless with it but he still made it look like that he had no intention of staying for Shadow for long. I suggest that you'd find Jessie and talk this over."

* * *

"Sir, I've found them." A blonde-haired woman said into her cellphone as she stood in front of Starbucks. She wore a private school uniform and a red backpack over her shoulder.

"OK then. Then you know what to do." James replied. "Get the Decks from them."

"Understood..." She dropped her bag and sand developed around her in a tornado that grew around her.

"HENSHIN!" She called out. The D-Shifter transformed that blew the window in. The customers started to run towards the back of the restaurant in fear leaving Tyson, and the others in the front.

"A D-Shifter…? Why now of all times…?" Marissa snickered.

"My guess, Hashimura sent it to track us down." Tyson assumed. "Well it's actually pretty relieving if you think about it."

"How so…?" Ken asked. "We're still beaten up from Japan, there's no way we're in any condition to fight."

Jessie looked at them, noticing that Marissa and Ken were also hurt as well. She then turned back to the D-Shifter standing in front of them: the Dolphin D-Shifter.

"So then that makes me the only one who can fight huh?" Jessie said pulling out her Bandoleer.

"I believe in you." Tyson smirked. "Besides, I would've never have given you that Bandoleer if I didn't think you'd be able to control the D-Shifter's power once it calmed down."

Jessie listened to her Brother and looked up at Sora who nodded.

"I guess I don't have choice then." Jessie took her Shield-like Key and slid it into her bandoleer. Strapping across her chest, Sora got ready.

"HENSHIN!" Jessie called out. Sora flew onto the docking port on her back as the transformation commenced.

"KNIGHT MODE!" The system announced. Jessie's Rider Form Lavender and White, with a motif of a Swan and a Knight; on her back, extended beautiful Snow White Wings, which covered a Silver Shield with the QUEEN of Hearts insignia on the front of it. Her Sword rested on the left side of her belt, the hilt red.

"There's another Rider?" The Dolphin D-Shifter realized, watching the store be covered in white feathers.

"It worked…" Tyson smiled.

"I'm known as: Kamen Rider WINGS: Knight Mode!" Jessie said as her wings extended once again. She rammed the Dolphin out of the store, and began to slash away. The Dolphin tried to fight back, however Jessie easily evaded her moves, making quick work of her, barely giving her a chance to fight back.

Jessie slid her sword down her back, through her shield and took the newly made weapon whole. She slid her shield-like key into the weapon, causing it to spark Purple Lightning.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The System announced as the weapon attached itself to her arm.

The Dolphin D-Shifter grew fearful as she moved back a bit.

"Royal Break…" Jessie's wings extended as she shot up into the air, the electricity spreading across her body. It spread all over, making her resemble a Purple Swan. She then dove down towards the Dolphin D-Shifter, and collided overhead, despite her trying to escape. The D-Shifter died in the explosion with Jessie's transformation canceling out.

"You did well for our first test run." Sora commented. "It was fun."

Jessie smiled at her WINGs Beast. "Thanks; all that training really paid off."

A Silver and Green Motorcycle pulled up to Starbucks, and the Rider jumped off, revealing to Be Nolan. He examined the area realizing the Window was blown out and the burning pile of sand a few feet from her.

"Um… Can we talk?" He asked Jessie.

Jessie smirked. "I guess you'd had a change of heart huh?"

Nolan reluctantly nodded, giving Tyson and the others a sigh of relief.

"So, you still think it's not gonna work Ken?" Tyson turned.

Ken chuckled. "OK fine I admit, it may not be the end of the world; At least not at the moment."

Marissa smiled. "So I guess everything worked out in the end. We have new allies and the real fight with Shadow begins."

Tyson nodded. "Gotta get them prepared; There's no telling what else Hashimura has up his sleeve…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shadow HQ, Hashimura replayed the surveillance tape of the battle between the battle of Jessie and the Dolphin D-Shifter. Even though he knew that it was an obvious One-sided battle, he was especially curious of the new tool that SADE had up their sleeves; or rather what that 'traitor' supplied them.

"The KING of Hearts is a clever D-Shifter…" Hashimura studied. "Now that they're with SADE…"

Raiga jumped onto Hashimura's shoulder as he stood up.

"This might just turn out be fun, don't you agree?" Raiga asked, as they both transformed into the Liger D-Shifter.

"It'll be just like 400 years ago…" Hashimura said looking out the window of Tokyo's rising sun. "Just like the Shogun, I'll soon have enough power to bring this world to ruin. I'll be the destined Sand Man…"

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Jessie: Great, so I finished my Rider Debut Chapter and SADE has new Allies, So catch us next chapter where we get to know these new friends of ours.


	27. What it means to be KING

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: Hey guys. Wow… This is WAY overdue. It's been 2 months since I updated this. Neo Decade's been updated and has taken my fanfic career by storm, and the Duel Masters fanfics have been a ton of fun working on. This on the other hand… decline in hits and reviews (Damn You Neo Decade!) with all the attention going to Neo Decade. As a result, Writer's Block reared its ugly head, and I honestly don't know how to start this off properly. So I'll try to do the best that I can without boring myself into another writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 27: What it means to be KING

* * *

**(Nolan's singing Eiji's parts, while Kaiger sings the backup singer's lines :3)**

* * *

"Ride on! Right time Ride on! Right time!

(Hashiri makure Like a Cheetah)  
Hikari hanachi nagara

(Unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-Huh...)  
Negau nara Miushinau na Zatsuon wa Shoutout shite

(Tsuyoku nare Like a Lion)  
Ride on! Right time Ride on! Right time,

(Nerai makure Like a Tiger)  
Shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (Todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh...)  
Yume wa hora Bureta totan Yokubou ni naru (You watch out!)

Kachi kan tsune ni Changing Dareka no message Following  
Anshin shiteru. Nande? Meaningless So that's meaningless  
Sagashi butsu wa kitto... already have it  
Sono mune ni Motteru koto You know

Nanimokamo suteta toki Kiezu ni zutto nokoru mono  
Sore koso ga Kimi toiu sonzai (Don't stop, You don't stop)  
Tokihanate Yeah!  
(Always to be strong strong Wasuren na Things you dream on Just fight... Fight it out)

Ride on! Right time Ride on! Right time (Abaremakure Like a Cheetah)  
Houhou Kimi original (Speed notte Acting tough Ooh-Huh...)  
Sono kokoro Shinjite ireba Goal made Yukeru hazu (Pride wa Like a Lion)  
Ride on! Right time Ride on! Right time (Sakebi makure Like a Tiger)  
Nimotsu wa iranai sa (Arinomama de Shouting loud Ooh-Huh...)  
Akiramete Sabita shunkan Hashirenaku naru!" (You watch out!)

* * *

Nolan and Kaiger sung the song as they made their way into the SADE building early that Saturday morning, heading towards the CLAW Lounge.

"Hi Jessie!" The doors slid open revealing Nolan's happy attitude.

Tim turned his shoulder, stopping his studying. "She's not here."

Nolan looked around realizing that Tim was the only one in the room.

"Where is she?"

"Her and Tyson are in the Training area. Now that Jessie's a rider, he took it upon himself to become her personal trainer."

"Wait what? I thought we agreed that I was gonna help her train."

"Hey, that's between you three. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more studying to do. I've been cramming the books all night so I'm wiped."

Nolan rolled his eyes and left for the training area, the door sliding behind him. Tim turned on his iPod and picked his pen up.

"Screw it." He closed his book and hopped onto the couch, closing his eyes.

* * *

Jessie continuously dodged Tyson's strikes as they both went back and forth with their attacks. Nolan ran into the lobby, watching the two spar with ease.

"Wow, who knew Jessie could fight so well?" Kaiger said out loud.

"That's from all my training." Nolan replied proudly.

"Are you sure about that? I never saw Jessie pull moves like that before."

Nolan took a closer look at actually studied her movements.

Jessie jumped back and charged forward, delivering a right hook, which was blocked by Tyson. Tyson simply tapped her hand back, causing her to respond with a left kick, which was blocked as well. Tyson delivered a front kick that knocked Jessie back, despite luckily blocking it on time. She fell on the mat, given two seconds to avoid the descending fist of Jason.

Jessie rolled over to the side, and turned over giving Tyson a back kick to the chest, causing him to fly back. She pushed herself up and jumped, preforming a quick Axe Kick to knock him towards the mat.

Tyson grunted as he refocused the situation noticing the hand held out towards him.

"Nice counter." Tyson said grabbing Jessie's hand.

"Well you're a great teacher." She smiled. "Always been, always will be."

Tyson smirked and wrapped his arm around his little sister. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Jessie nodded in agreement, finally noticing Nolan.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Jessie started to say.

"Yeah… our training session, this morning…?" Nolan reminded. "You're supposed to be the responsible one."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But Tyson said that he was gonna take over my training from now on and I… forgot to mention it?"

"Forgot to-" Nolan cut himself off. "Don't worry about it. He's your brother; I can't stand in the way of his decisions. But we're still hanging out later after work right?"

"Um about that…?"

"She has to finish her photography project after work." Tyson stepped in.

"OK then. How about…? Never mind. I have the feeling the next thing that comes out of my mouth; Tyson will have an excuse as to why you can't do it."

"Whoa where did that come from?" Jessie asked. "I know you still aren't used to the idea of him being around but relax! It's been a week, and I'd appreciate it if you will just let it go already."

Nolan cleared his throat. "In that case, I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted." Tyson replied. "Come on Jessie; let's leave so you can make it back to class on time."

Jessie nodded.

Jessie and Tyson then walked out of the room, Tyson stopping short.

"Don't worry about Jessie so much. I'm here so there's no need for you to cling on to her the way you do." Tyson whispered to Nolan.

Nolan balled his fist up, ready to spin around.

"Hey Tyson, come on." Jessie said from the doorway.

"Sorry, I just forgot something, I'm coming right now."

He gives Nolan a sideways look. "I'll take over as her bodyguard from now on." He then walked out of the room as the door slid closed.

"…What just happened?" Nolan pondered.

"Tyson just cut your chances at getting with his sister."

"What makes you think that I'd wanna start dating Jessie?"

Kaiger looked at him. "You're really asking me that question?"

Nolan turned his head and grabbed Kaiger off his shoulder, throwing him into his bag.

"Real mature of you…" He said under the flap of the messenger bag.

* * *

"OK Class, who can answer number 3; how many Rider Systems have been created in SADE's History?" Nolan finished writing the answer to the second question on the chalkboard.

Marissa raiser her hand making Nolan call on her.

"The answer to number three is Three. The Three systems created in SADE's History are The: CLAW System, FANG System and WING System."

"Correct. Follow-up question: How many of each is in existence?"

Amy raised her hand this time. "The CLAW System has 4 AI-adapted systems: the Shogun, Samurai, Shinobi, and Marksman CLAWs. The FANGs have 5: the Archer, Titan and Swordsman, Saber and Hunter. The WINGs have 4 as well: Commando, Swat, Mercenary, and the most recent, Knight.

"Good. Well class that about wraps up this lesson. Remember, your 'Rules of the Hero' project is due soon so get your ten rules down. Class dismissed."

The group of SADE Trainees collected their stuff and left to go on ahead to their next class, or to leave.

"You OK?" Marissa asked as she walked towards Nolan's desk.

Nolan looked up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh… I'm just a little tired.

"You've encountered Tyson's protective side didn't you?" She assumed.

Nolan nodded reluctantly.

"Relax; it'll take some time for him to open up, especially after all of the things that happened recently. Give him a second. I promise he'll open up to the rest of you guys in no time."

"Weird, I'm getting a pep talk from a former enemy."

Marissa smirked. "Knowing your history, you should be used to it." She stood up and walked towards the door. "After all, we're still getting used to this whole transition so expect us to be a bit hostile.

"And you're no so hostile because…?"

"Because I've been around Amy too much; she's one of the perkiest girls ever, how can I be hostile when I'm around that?

Nolan chuckled. "Got a point there."

"Hey Marissa, We're heading out." Amy called from the doorway.

"OK I'm coming." She replied. "Just try to get along with Tyson will you; Queen's orders." Marissa winked and turned towards the doorway to catch up with Amy and the others.

Nolan sat back in his chair and smirked. "Queen's Orders huh?"

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Tyson and Jessie stared at the city via SADE's rooftop admiring the scenery and still catching up.

"Wow, you guys' have been through a whole lot these last two years huh?"

"Yeah we have been. And what about you guys?"

"Those Bushido Riders that Shadow drafted out of SADE…" Tyson started. "I swear they made every moment with them a living hell.

"Was it really that bad?" Jessie asked.

"What can I say? I can't stand cocky attitudes. But what made it worse was the fact that they were cocky, arrogant… and deadly."

"You make it seem like the FANGs have their work cut out for them." Jessie mentioned.

"Ha! 'Their work cut out for them…?' that's probably the lowest understatement I've ever heard." Tyson replied. "They don't have their work cut out for them. We need to push them to their limits or else they'll be killed without a second glance… That's how serious this is."

"And how do you suppose we bring about that?" Nolan asked from the rooftop doorway. "I'm all ears."

"You were eavesdropping?" Jessie snarled. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"The curiosity as to why Tyson's trying to push me away from you." Nolan said without thinking.

He re-thought what he said but it was too late. Jessie's anger was on a one-way trip skyward.

"Push you away?" She repeated. "Nolan, for god sakes he's my brother! Why can't you accept that he's finally here after all this time? You said it yourself that you were gonna help me find him, and once he's found you don't want us to be together?"

"Wait Jess, I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" She fiercely cut him off. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until you grow up and get over the fact that I'm not going to rely on you all of the time!"

Jessie began to walk past him heading down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and turned her back.

"Just face it…" She began in her calm demeanor. "You're not going to be my 'Shinobi in Shining Armor' whenever the chance arises. Give someone else a chance to protect the ones they love." She then continued her descent.

Nolan felt guilty all of the sudden, then he heard the sudden clapping of Tyson a few feet away.

"Nice job." Tyson remarked. "I was right after all…"

"Right about what…?" Nolan asked.

"Jessie told me stories about your past adventures when it came to the other members of the RRF. But the fact of the matter is… There's a difference between 'Holding a Title' and 'Living up to it.' You may be known as the KING of Spades… but with that attitude to be the QUEEN of Heart's Lapdog… You're not even fit to be called such a High Title."

"Take that back!" Nolan snapped.

Tyson smirked. "Or what…? If you touch me, Jessie will go off on you again. "But what do I care? Whether or not we fight will determine how serious you are about upholding your title of KING of Spades…HENSHIN!"

Blaze materialized and flew onto the docking port on Tyson's back, triggering KING Mode.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan slid the Gold side of his CLAW, triggering Kaiser Mode to trigger.

"Prove to me that you're fit to be the KING of Spades!" Tyson stated.

"Let's go…" Nolan nodded.

The two drew their weapons and went after each other.

* * *

Jessie made it downstairs and stopped at the bottom step, sitting on it. She covered her face and sobbed a little.

"Everything OK…?" Yuliya and Tim coincidentally walked up the very staircase finding the sobbing teen.

Jessie turned to her team and nodded slightly. "Tyson and Nolan…"

"Ah I get it." Tim assumed. "I'm gonna leave this in your capable hands Yuliya."

Tim then went through the door across from them as Yuliya sat next to Jessie.

"The stress is getting to you huh?" Yuliya asked.

Jessie nodded. "Tyson's being overprotective, and Nolan feels like he's being replaced as my bodyguard."

Yuliya nodded, understanding. "Patience is a virtue. You just gotta let them sort their disputes on their own. For all we know they could be doing Just that…

* * *

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Both their blades began to glow in a respected aura as they charged one more time, slashing through each other. They stood a few feet away, as they both fell to the ground, their transformations canceling out.

Nolan and Tyson breathed heavily as the two fallen warriors turned to each other.

"That was… Kinda fun." Nolan admitted.

Tyson smirked. "Noah was smart… Choosing you to become the KING of Spades…"

Nolan sat up as much as he could. "How so?"  
"Your sword… it spoke about your emotions and your desire to get through this. It also showed the fear you have of losing those close to you. It demonstrated all of the traits of the KING of Spades. And as the KING of Hearts, I have no opposition to Noah's decision."

Nolan stood up and helped Tyson up. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Tyson nodded. "After all, I needed to see if you were able to demonstrate the traits of KING. Because if you couldn't, there's no way we could train the KING of Diamonds for the battles to come.

"That's tru- wait a sec. You mean you've been acting like a jerk just to _test me_?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Tyson pondered. "Oh well. It's in the past. That aside we need to start focusing on what's going on now. Gather everyone in the training area. I wanna make an announcement."

"An announcement?" Nolan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Minutes later, the gang were all lined up downstairs in the training area along with Nolan and Tyson, standing together across from them.

"Thank you for coming on short notice." Tyson started. "As you know, the seconds we waste not training for the future is another second closer that Hashimura is to retrieving the Kaishi decks."

"Which is why we've decided to assign the FANG Riders with other members of the same rank. Josh, since you've been given the title of KING, you'll be training under Tyson and I.

"Marissa, you and Jessie have the responsibility to get Amy ready for battle is that understood?" Tyson ordered.

"Aye Aye Capt." Marissa saluted playfully.

"Tim and Ken, train Will to become the best JACK representative of all time." Nolan said.

"You got it." Tim gave a thumbs up.

Ken smirked, giving Will a sideways look. "Just make sure you can keep up."

"And Yuliya and Misael; Despite the fact that he already has training under his belt, it won't hurt to get more from one of SADE's top field agents." Nolan finished.

"That's fine by me." Yuliya nodded.

"Same here." Misael agreed.

"OK then. Training starts ASAP. And keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. With the Bushido Riders out there, they're no telling where they'll pop up." Tyson finished.

"Yes sir!" they all saluted.

Dominick watched from the upstairs control room as he and shade nodded in agreement. "This is what you trained them for Dad. Let's see if they can withhold it…

END

* * *

[Super Hero Time]

Shuriken16: OK well, I had a hard time with this chapter. The reason being that since it wasn't focused on the FANG's so much. Not like it mattered anyway because this "filler chapter" wasn't focused on them to begin with, but more on the transition of the new allies. The next… 8 chapters I think… or something like that, are gonna be based on the training that both sides are going through (FANGs and Bushido). And following that will be the fights and eventually the conclusion of FANG. On top of that, for those who read the Twin Nexus Fic, expect to see some unique upgrades appear in the future chapters. ;) anyway guys, writer's block is a real SOB, but at least I got to get _something_ FANG related uploaded right? K guys, if you need me, I'll be working on my DM fics or Neo Decade. Cya later


End file.
